El Mago No-Muerto
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Entrenado por dos magos ancestrales, habitando dos dimensiones, dividiendo su vida en dos, aprendiendo magia y combatiendo toda clase de criaturas. Esta, es la vida de uno de los más grandes magos que el mundo pudo haber conocido: Harrison Potter Black. (Harry entrenado por Merlín y Zeref)
1. Introducción 1

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Tendremos algunos personajes de otros libros, personajes de series de Anime sobre magia y muchos OC.**

**N/A Diego: Este Fic está basado en un Fic escrito en inglés, cuyo autor es Darkcythe Drake, titulado (mal traducido en español) "Sobre las Alas Negras", donde Harry Potter, usa una Aparición poderosa y atraviesa las dimensiones, llegando a Earthland, al universo de Fairy Tail.**

**En nuestro caso, este Harry será un poquito OP (Solo un poquito XD)**

**Harry será hijo de James Potter y Narcisa Black, pero no es odiado por Lily, ni por los hijos de ella, sino que le tienen un gran aprecio y cariño.**

**Harry será la reencarnación de Merlín y Zeref.**

**Tendrá acceso a la Magia de Vida y a La Magia Negra de Ankhseram de Zeref.**

**Introducción (1)**

Harrison Jonathan Potter Black, era conocido en un mundo desconocido en esos momentos para él (el mundo mágico), como El Niño Que Vivió, era el hijo del Auror James Charlus Potter y la fallecida autora de libros de ciencia ficción Narcisa Black. Harrison era el único que según se sabía, consiguió sobrevivir a la maldición asesina: El Avada Kedavra y ese mismo hechizo, acabó con la vida del Mago Oscuro, conocido como Lord Voldemort, siendo solo un bebé.

Harrison, vivía con los familiares de una mujer la cual no era su madre, pero, aun así, esa mujer, Lily Potter, lo amaba como a sus propios hijos: Alice Euphemia y Thomas David Potter Evans, tanto Lily, como su esposo James, habían criado a sus hijos en el completo anonimato, en París.

Algunos se deben de estar preguntando, ¿Sí Lily y James, aman tanto a Harrison, porqué este no vive con ellos?, Lo que viene siendo lo mismo a preguntar: ¿Por qué abandonaron a Harry?

James y Lily deberían de hacerse esa pregunta más a menudo, pero aquel hombre, que les había arrebatado a Harry de sus brazos, Albus Dumbledore, era un hombre en el cual ambos habían confiado y habían sido traicionados.

Harry vivía con una familia que no era de su sangre, vivía con la hermana mayor de Lily: Petunia Dursley, una Muggle, la cual odiaba la magia y a todo lo que Harry representaba, desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Harry vivía en una alacena, debajo de unas escaleras.

Petunia y su esposo Vernon, habían decidido hacer de la vida de Harrison, un infierno obligándolo a trabajar, para vivir y comer. Se levantaba muy temprano cada mañana a las 4:20 para comenzar a limpiar la casa, arreglar el jardín, recoger el periódico.

A las 6:00 el desayuno debería de estar hecho para sus familiares, pero, sobre todo, para su "primo" Dudley, quién era llevado al colegio de la mano, por su madre, mientras que Harry debía de caminar detrás de ellos dos. Esa era una de las reglas en el hogar Dursley.

En algunas ocasiones, llegaban a pasar cosas algo extrañas, alrededor de Harry, como lo era el ver cosas que claramente no estaban allí (y con eso, nos referimos a toda clase de seres fantásticos).

Harry Potter, era un mago, viviendo en el mundo Muggle.

Un mago que ignoraba la magia arcana y los conocimientos, que ganaría en un futuro, no muy lejano, permitiéndole salvar dos mundos.


	2. Introducción 2: Magia

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling**

**Tendremos algunos personajes de otros libros, personajes de series de Anime sobre magia y muchos OC.**

**Introducción (2)**

Harrison era un niño el cual desconocía la existencia del mundo mágico.

Desconocía que su padre estaba vivo.

Desconocía la existencia de la magia, aunque había logrado emplearla en algunas ocasiones, en ciertas circunstancias muy especiales:

En una ocasión, había usado un estilo de tele-transportación mágica, denominada como _Aparición_, para escapar de Dursley, quién lo deseaba lastimar, junto a sus amigos.

En otra ocasión, había hecho que el mechero de un maestro abusivo, cayera en los exámenes de la clase.

¡Juraba que había podido hablarle a una serpiente, durante una salida de excursión del colegio, al zoológico!

En aquel momento, Harry estaba en la biblioteca del colegio, leyendo un libro infantil, sobre la magia: _"Una energía la cual se ponía como opositora a la naturaleza, logrando domarla y dando como efecto, cosas que podían o no, pertenecer al reino humano"_. Una explicación muy "científica", quizás. Amaba ese libro, así como ese otro libro de seres fantásticos.

En una ocasión, se escabulló a la biblioteca y encontró otras dos explicaciones sobre lo que era la magia, una de dichas explicaciones era, algo más o menos así:

"_Por encima de todas las razas mágicas, existen 4: las hadas, los brujos (mitad demonios y mitad humanos), los vampiros y los licántropos, son llamados subterráneos y todos ellos pueden usar algo de magia, ya fuera seráfica o demoníaca; los brujos y las hadas pueden usar magia, los brujos con una afiliación demoniaca y las hadas con una afiliación a la naturaleza"_

La otra era así:

"_La magia es la fusión de la energía espiritual, presente en el cuerpo y en la energía natural, presente en todo; tras un entrenamiento meditativo, será cosa de aprender a controlar dicha magia, a domarla y hacer que la misma, le obedezca"_

El colegio, ordenaba que todos llevaran un único cuaderno, el cual debía de ser de múltiples materias: Matemática, literatura, biología, ciencias sociales e idiomas. Harry solía usar los espacios para las otras dos materias inexistentes de su colegio, para anotar sobre cosas extrañas que le ocurrían a menudo o a modo de diario.

Allí, estaba consignado su sueño/recuerdo de haber volado en una motocicleta.

Un destello verde, inexplicable.

El cómo le habló a una serpiente, en una ocasión, cuando estaba en el zoológico.

El cómo en una ocasión, había logrado tele-transportarse, fuera del alcance de su primo y sus compañeros abusivos.

La semana pasada, mientras ordenaba el ático, había encontrado una carta dirigida a su tía Petunia, escrita por un tal Albus Dumbledore, en la cual hablaba sobre la muerte de su padre James Potter, de su madre Lily Evans y una tal Narcisa Black, así como explicarle que él solo estaría a salvo, siempre y cuando pudiera llamar al #4 de Privet Drive, su hogar. Cosa que comenzó a dejar de hacer, casi desde el inicio del maltrato que sufría. O cumpliera los 17 años.

Ese mismo día, ya en la tarde, Harry había decidido volver a leer la carta, pero necesitaba de una excusa para subir al ático y no la tenía.

— ¡Mocoso! —era Petunia, hablándole desde el segundo piso— ¡Ven para que me ayudes a deshacerme de algunas cosas del ático!

— ¡Sí tía, ya voy! —avisó mientras salía con aire derrotado, de la alacena, donde dormía. Algunas veces, había soñado con la aparición inesperada de algún familiar desconocido, el cual lo llevaba lejos de los Dursley; sin más demora, Harry llegó al segundo piso y descendió las escaleras del ático, mientras seguía las indicaciones de su tía Petunia, deshaciéndose entre ambos, de cosas ya inservibles o apartando otras, para una venta de garaje, que tendrían, dentro de dos semanas.

Finalmente, allí estaba la dichosa carta, dirigida a su tía, por un tal Albus Dumbledore.


	3. Prologo: Realidad

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling**

**Tendremos algunos personajes de otros libros, personajes de series de Anime sobre magia y muchos OC.**

**Prologo****: Realidad (a medias)**

Mientras tía y sobrino, se deshacían o guardaban para la venta o para el uso de Harry, diversas cosas del ático, Harry logró encontrar la carta que ese tal Albus Dumbledore, había dirigido a su tía y él la agarró rápidamente, arrugándola y guardándosela en el bolsillo, para leerla después.

—Bien, ahora ve a dormir, ya es tarde —dijo Petunia —Y espero, que realizaras las tareas del colegio.

—Sí, tía —dijo Harry, quién rápidamente se dirigió hacia su "dormitorio", una vez allí, procedió a colocar entre las rejillas de la alacena, una cobija de lana, que evitaría que el interior fuera visto, pues así podría bloquear la luz de la bombilla, la cual encendió para abrir la carta y ver de qué se hablaba.

_31 de Julio de 1980_

_Estimada señora Evans._

_Lamento informarle, sobre el fallecimiento de su hermana y su cuñado, así como de varios otros magos, por culpa de una guerra en mi mundo._

_Este niño, que usted y su esposo han encontrado, es Harrison Potter, el hijo de su cuñado James Charlus Potter y de su hermana Lily Janeth Evans._

_Al igual que ellos, él es un mago._

_Lily se sacrificó para salvar la vida de Harry, evitando que este muriera por culpa de un hechizo, por obra de un malvado mago oscuro._

_La única forma de que el niño no sea encontrado, y que los tres no sean atacados por los seguidores aun prófugos de este mago oscuro, es mediante unas protecciones mágicas, que ya he colocado alrededor de su hogar._

_Estas protecciones solo estarán aquí, siempre y cuando Harry pueda considerar a este, como su hogar o hasta sus 17 años de edad, momento en el cual, nuestro mundo (el mágico), lo considerará un adulto._

_Por favor, cuiden de Harry._

_Atte.: Albus Dumbledore._

Los ojos de Harry, se abrieron de sorpresa, ¿Él era un mago?

¿Acaso todas esas cosas extrañas, que solían ocurrirle, eran por culpa de su magia?

¿Sus tíos sabían que él era un mago y por eso lo lastimaban, solo por algo que él no tenía forma de controlar?

¿Lo odiaban por ser diferente?

El coraje que nació en Harry, con base en esto fue la ira suficiente, como para apretar con fuerza el sobre de la carta, mientras que su magia era liberada, pero entonces sintió algo dentro del sobre, miró en su interior, encontrándose un collar con una piedra Jade en él, encontró una pequeña nota, algo diminuto: _"Mami siempre estará contigo, Harrison, nunca lo dudes, mi pequeña serpiente. Atte.: Narcisa"_.

Un día cualquiera, en horas de la tarde siguiente, luego de volver del colegio, Dudley y Harry se encontraron a Petunia y dos amigas suyas, borrachas, bebiendo cerveza sin detenerse. Petunia, bajo los efectos del alcohol, le gritó a Dudley que subiera a su habitación y no saliera de allí, hasta que él le dijera. Por casi una hora, las tres mujeres obligaron a Harry a hacer toda clase de cosas degradantes, así como golpearlo, una de ellas intentó violarlo y, al defenderse, Harry fue golpeado por las tres mujeres, lo que provocó que la magia sin entrenamiento del niño se liberara sin control alguno, liberándose además la magia de una de sus vidas pasadas, la Maldición Contradictoria, una magia desconocida en _este_ mundo mágico, causando que la madera de la casa crujiera y un terremoto se produjera en el lugar.

Las salvaguardas trataron de sobreponerse a la liberación de magia e intentaron, tanto absorber la magia del niño, como oprimirla, pero la magia emocional de Harry, impulsada por el deseo de vivir y el deseo de matar, a toda forma de vida del #4 de Privet Drive, causó que la magia del cuerpo de Harry, absorbiera aquella que componía las salvaguardas, haciendo que desaparecieran definitivamente y luego, toda la magia del cuerpo del niño, se liberó, en forma de una esfera negra, causando que el suelo se volviera un cráter y que todo ser viviente en la casa y los vecinos, perdieron sus vidas, quedando solo los cadáveres en el suelo.

Las casas desaparecieron, en medio de fuego negro y dorado.

El incendio tan extraño, aterrador y maravilloso, fue notificado a Albus Dumbledore, por Ariela Frigg, una Squib, miembro de La Orden del Fénix.

Ante esta noticia, Dumbledore, por medio de una comunicación mágica llamada _Comunicación Flu_, mandó a llamar a Minerva McGonagall y además envió un encantamiento Patronus, un fénix plateado, compuesto por magia emocional, el cual fue hasta París.

En ese mismo momento, en una mansión en París-Francia, una familia de cuatro, estaba cenando en completo silencio, en medio de una atmósfera que estaba ahogando a ambos progenitores, los cuales intentaban mantener una charla relativamente larga con sus hijos menores, los cuales ni siquiera los miraban a ellos, no contestaban al pobre intento de diálogo y se comunicaban mutuamente, con la mirada.

¿La razón de tal irrespeto, hacia sus padres?

El que su hermano mayor, Harrison Jonathan Potter Black, estuviera viviendo con personas a las cuales ninguno de ellos conocía.

Por mucho tiempo, sus padres intentaron explicarles que eran tiempos de guerra y que su hermano había derrotado al más grande enemigo del Mundo Mágico, que el profesor Dumbledore, lo puso en un lugar donde (aseguraba), que estaría a salvo.

— ¡¿Y ESO QUÉ NOS IMPORTA A NOSOTROS?! —solía gritar Thomas furioso, siempre poniéndose de pie— ¡ES MÁS: ¿CÓMO ESTÁN AMBOS TAN CALMADOS, CUANDO NUNCA HEMOS RECIBIDO, UNA SOLA LECHUZA DEL PUÑO Y LETRA DE HARRY?!

Y siempre, era seguido de una mirada de Alice, la cual denotaba que estaba del lado de su hermano y que estaba entristecida, por las decisiones de sus padres, pero especialmente a su padre —Si fuiste capaz de deshacerte de Harry, solo porque fue obra de un desliz con la tal Narcisa Black, ¿Que nos asegura a Thomas y a mí, que no nos abandonarás a nosotros también, cuando aparezca otro hermano?

— ¡DISCULPÉNSE AMBOS CON SU PADRE YA MISMO, THOMAS Y ALICE POTTER! —gritaba Lily, pero eso solo causaba miradas de desprecio dirigidas a ella, las cuales la hacían estremecer.

La cena siempre acababa a la mitad, cuando ambos hermanos se ponían de pie y se encerraban en sus habitaciones, mientras que un silencio aterrador llenaba la casa, pues nadie hablaba, hasta la mañana siguiente.

—Lily... —intentó decir James. Pero jamás podía contraargumentar a las palabras de sus hijos menores y ambos padres siempre se levantaban, iban a su habitación, se colocaban las ropas de dormir, se metían a la cama y no se hablaban hasta la mañana siguiente.

Hablar de Harry era un tabú en la casa, por el hecho de que ninguno de los dos progenitores, conocía en lo más mínimo al niño.

James y Lily ni siquiera sabían cómo lucía.

No era que ellos odiaran a Harry, no, por el contrario, ambos le amaban y Lily se sentía como la madre del pequeño Potter-Black, pero ambos fueron convencidos por Dumbledore, que Harry era el niño de la profecía, aquel niño que derrotaría a Voldemort y que estaría en peligro, si habitaba el mundo mágico, así que se lo entregaron a Dumbledore quien juró protegerlo.

En eso, algo rompió el tradicional recorrido hacia la habitación del matrimonio, un fénix plateado, el Patronus de Dumbledore, ambos padres se mostraron sumamente preocupados, por la súbita aparición del animal compuesto de magia etérea.

— ¡James, Lily vengan al #4 de Privet Drive, ya mismo, ha ocurrido una calamidad! —dijo Dumbledore, a través del ave plateada, la cual se deshizo en el aire.

Ambos padres se miraron y con el corazón en un puño, presintiendo la noticia que se les daría, salieron de allí mediante la Aparición, sin siquiera decirles algo a sus hijos, los cuales escucharon todo y se miraron preocupados, Alice y Thomas entendieron que era por su hermano, que esto tenía algo que ver con Harry.

Alice comenzó a orar, deseando que su hermano estuviera aún vivo y que sus padres le trajeran a casa o, en caso contrario, que el sufrimiento del cual su hermano, bien podría estar siendo víctima, se detuviera y que Dios lo tuviera en su gloria y le permitiera habitar el paraíso, donde estaría a salvo de todo el mal de la tierra.

Cuando James y Lily llegaron, vieron a los policías rodeando el área, pero solo quedaba una gran zanja en el suelo, junto a los cadáveres sin vida, de las personas presentes. Pronto, los policías comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, Albus usó el hechizo Sonorus, para enterarse de todo, resultó que, en la casa del centro, en la casa Privet Drive #4, sólo había cinco cadáveres dentro de la propiedad y fueron reconocidos gracias al registro dental: Los Dursley, las amigas de Petunia, y Dudley, pero no habían pistas de otro niño, fuera de Dudley Dursley.

A los magos le volvió el alma al cuerpo, por un instante.

— ¡Albus! —dijo Minerva acercándose a su líder y jefe.

—Sí Minerva: Sea lo que sea, que acabó con sus vidas y que arrasó con las casas, era de origen mágico —afirmó el hombre tranquilo, mientras trataba de formar una hipótesis.

—Quizás fue producido de Harry, quizás... Quizás Vernon llegó a lastimarlo y él... —fueron las palabras, pero no de Dumbledore, sino de Moody. Nuevamente una pausa, pero esta vez fue producto del impacto de un fuerte puño, el cual tiró al anciano director al suelo, obra de una Lily Evans, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— ¡Jamás debí de haber confiado en ti! —gruñó furiosa, mientras que James la sujetaba, para evitar que golpeara nuevamente al hombre — ¡Ni James, ni yo! —su esposo la sujetó, antes de que Lily intentara saltarle encima— ¡Pudimos haber puesto a Sirius como nuestro guardián secreto o a Remus o a la profesora McGonagall o a Amelia, pero no: teníamos que hacerte caso y poner a Pettigrew y por culpa de tu puta intervención y de tus estúpidos comentarios sobre protegerlo, lo trajiste con MIS familiares, a pesar de que te repetimos que él no era mi hijo, lo expusiste a un gran peligro, es casi como si quisieras que fuera cazado por los Mortífagos...!

—Lily... —intentó excusarse el anciano.

— ¡James y yo te explicamos en más de una ocasión, que Harry no era mi hijo biológico! —dijo Lily, quién estaba retorciéndose, intentando librarse de los fuertes brazos de James.

—Tienes un año para encontrar a Harry, Albus —sentenció James con calma mirando fijamente al director de Hogwarts —Si mi hijo no ha aparecido dentro de 5 años, justo cuando debe de ingresar a Hogwarts, podrás considerarnos a ambos como desertores de La Orden del Fénix y como tus enemigos políticos —Albus se preocupó, sí los 3 asientos Potter, los 4 asientos Rosier _(apellido puesto a nosotros, a Euphemia Potter)_ y los 5 asientos Black, se volvían neutrales, entonces las familias de la luz perderían un gran voto a su favor y Albus necesitaba de los votos Potter, Rosier y Black, pues los asientos de otros miembros de la orden como los Longbottom estar Frank y Alice en estado vegetativo, mientras que la madre de Frank y abuela de Neville, volvió a ser Lady Clavel, volviendo a reactivar sus asientos, y su apellido de soltera, hasta que Neville tuviera la edad suficiente para tomar los Longbottom.

Los asientos Black, estaban inactivos, al estar Sirius encarcelado, el poder que pedía era enorme, sin tantos asientos de la luz, el lado neutro acababa de ganar grandes aliados y, si las familias de la oscuridad, presentes en el Wizengamot, se enteraban de esto...

Albus necesitaba encontrar a Harry, para antes de la entrada de los hermanos Potter a Hogwarts, para recuperar la confianza de James.

¿Podría encontrar a un niño desaparecido, en 6 años?

¿Cómo era posible que un niño sin ninguna iniciación en la magia, pudiera causar algo como esto, en un único brote de magia, seguramente impulsado por el miedo o la rabia?

Pero, más importante aún...

**Recuerdo**

_Un minuto antes de recibir el aviso de la señora Frigg, las Salvaguardas que controlaban las Salas de Sangre, alrededor del #4 de Privet Drive, se destruyeron, eso solo podía significar dos cosas: O Harry había descubierto que su madre no era Lily o había dejado de ver a los Dursley como su familia._

_Pero: en eso, ¿Por qué las salvaguardas se destruyeron, en lugar de solo desactivarse?_

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Entre los restos de la casa, en la alacena debajo de las escaleras, Albus encontró una camiseta, la cual agarró e intentó usar un hechizo de localización, pero no ocurrió nada: O para Harry esa prenda ya no significaba nada, o era de Dudley, y Harry la había estado usando, o...

No había más razones posibles.

Albus sabía que algo así iba a ocurrir.

Dejó a Harry con los Dursley para que viera la maldad Muggle y aprendiera a apreciar el Mundo Mágico.

Para que viera el Mundo Mágico y a Hogwarts cómo su salvación.

Para que sintiera la responsabilidad de proteger su nuevo hogar (El Mundo Mágico y a Hogwarts), de los Mortífagos quiénes deseaban destruirlo.

Para acercarse a él y que le viera como una figura de abuelo y alguien en el cual pudiera confiar, para luego, a futuro hacerlo parte de La Orden del Fénix y que muriera ante Voldemort y realzara aún más la fama de Hogwarts y la suya, "¡Albus Dumbledore, aquel que entrenó al héroe del Mundo Mágico!"

Debía de encontrar al Niño-Que-Vivió, rápidamente, antes de que algún miembro de la luz, neutral o de la oscuridad, del Wizengamot lo pusiera bajo su protección, antes de que James y Lily corrieran la voz de que la posible muerte de Harry Potter era su culpa, y el niño se alejara aún más de él, o antes de que algún Mortífago diera con él, lo reconociera y lo matara.


	4. Maestros de Magia y Nuevo Inicio

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling**

**Tendremos algunos personajes de otros libros, personajes de series de Anime sobre magia y muchos OC.**

**Capítulo 4: Maestros de Magia y Nuevo Inicio.**

Harry despertó, a causa del viento en sus ojos. Se levantó asustado, encontrándose sobre la espalda, de un ave gigantesca, la cual surcaba la oscuridad de la noche.

—E.… esto... disculpe... ¿Señora Águila? —se sentía algo tonto, al hablarle a un ave. El ave chilló, pero el niño rubio, le entendió perfectamente, se quedó en silencio un segundo, pensando en qué más decirle al ave— ¿A dónde va a llevarme? —el ave chilló nuevamente— ¿Un lugar seguro? —otro chillido— ¿Y, quienes son esas personas que quieren ayudarme? —el ave no le contestó, en esta ocasión —De... de acuerdo... supongo que, quizás lo mejor, sea quedarme en silencio. El ave voló por varias horas, pero aterrizaba en algunos momentos, cazaba animales y Harry comprobó, que ese animal era más que solo un águila, después de todo: ¿Cómo podría un águila, exhalar fuego, para cocinar alimentos?

Fue un viaje muy largo, hasta que el ave aterrizó en un lugar que parecía casi sacado de algún libro de cuentos de hadas, más específicamente, parecía ser arabia. En eso, escuchó una voz.

Una voz desde lo profundo de su cabeza, le habló y Harry comenzó a seguir las ordenes de dicha voz: caminó derecho, dobló a la izquierda, siguió derecho, agarró una botella de agua, caminó, mientras agarraba una bolsa, algunos alimentos y nadie notaba cuando los agarraba, para finalmente llegar a una casa abandonada, en un extremo de la ciudad, entonces, sintió la misma sensación, de lo ocurrido en la casa de los Dursley, pero solo podía describirlo como: _"un rayo cálido, corriendo por sus venas"_, pronto, un par de esferas de energía azul, se manifestaron en las palmas de sus manos y luego se alejaron, para comenzar a aumentar de tamaño, Harry dio un paso atrás y las esferas finalmente dejaron de crecer y se fueron disolviendo en pequeñas grietas, dejando ver a dos personas. Un joven de unos 16 años, el cual tenía el cabello y ojos negros, llevaba una rara túnica de color negro. Un hombre de unos 60 años, de cabello castaño, pero tenía más canas que cabello castaño y llevaba una túnica verde, en su mano derecha tenía un bastón.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

El joven de cabello negro, dio un paso al frente, su gesto calmado, permitió a Harry, decirse a sí mismo, que él no era un enemigo —Soy Zeref Dragneel. Usuario de diversas magias: De vida, Arte Negro, Tele-Transportación, Magia de Tiempo, Fairy Heart y de la Maldición Contradictoria, la cual ya has usado.

—Has leído muchos cuentos de la época medieval —el hombre anciano, hizo una reverencia—Así que conoces mi nombre, pequeño Harry, soy Merlín, —los ojos de Harry se abrieron —Merlín Morgenstern.

—El consejero del rey Arturo, el hermano de la bruja Morgana Morgenstern, aquella que era llamada "la reina oscura" —dijo Harry asombrado y el hombre asintió.

—Eres nuestra reencarnación, Harry —dijo Zeref —Mi era... la época en la cual me tocó vivir, fue mucho antes de la era de Merlín y tú, estás luego de él. De alguna forma... tu magia es muy peculiar, pues lograste tomar algunas de nuestras habilidades mágicas y tu alma no se fusionó con las nuestras.

—Lo que nos permite comunicarnos contigo —dijo Merlín —El tuyo, Harrison, es el mundo mágico. Eres un mago e, independientemente de si deseas asistir a un colegio mágico o no, nos hemos tomado la libertad de auxiliarte, para controles tu magia.

—No solo tu magia es muy grande, Harry —habló Zeref sonriente —Sino que es lo suficientemente grande, para poder incluso absorber la magia de las barreras mágicas, alrededor del #4 de Privet Drive.

— ¿Barreras mágicas? —preguntó Harry, quien ya se había hecho a la idea de que la magia existía.

—Barreras las cuales ocultaban tu presencia, dentro de esa casa —dijo Merlín, antes de fruncir el ceño —Albus Dumbledore, es muy malo en cuanto a la creación de barreras rúnicas y solo creó unas cuantas barreras bastante sencillas.

—Una barrera mágica, puede ocultar la presencia de una persona, Harry —explicó Zeref, con un tono cansado —Tú mismo has visto lo que puede lograr la magia. Hablar con una serpiente, tele-transpórtate de un lugar a otro, entre otros logros, los cuales conseguiste realizar a muy temprana edad y sin usar la magia de forma consciente —Harry asintió.

Gracias a Merlín, Harry comenzó a aprender idiotas tales como el francés o el español (ambos, eran ampliamente hablados en Marrakech), así como el latín, pues era un idioma ampliamente utilizado en los hechizos mágicos.

Una de las primeras lecciones de Zeref, fue la magia de tele-transportación, la cual fue aprendida rápidamente por Harry, esta tele-transportación, era distinta a la Aparición.

Gracias a dicha Magia, Merlín llevó a Harry a un bosque, de vuelta a Inglaterra, donde le hizo crear un cuchillo de piedra, luego lo guio a un bosque y tallar en él, unas cuantas runas, lo hizo controlar su magia ordinaria, el cuchillo se alzó en el aire, y se clavó con fuerza en un árbol.

—Merlín —habló Zeref, quien se había mantenido en silencio, casi toda la lección, pero ya no podía soportar más la rareza de Merlín— ¿Para qué es esto?

—Los magos de los últimos 600 años, han usado varitas mágicas para canalizar su magia —comenzó a decir Merlín.

—Creo que ambos conocemos la magia sin varita, dime tú si me equivoco —decía Zeref con un tono burlesco.

— ¿No te haces tú a una idea de cuánto asombraría, ver a un niño que ni siquiera tiene 9 años, realizando hechizos complejos, sin varita? —preguntó Merlín, haciendo que Zeref lo mirara fijamente —Prefiero que Harrison, mantenga la discreción, tanto como sea posible.

—Estoy de acuerdo, maestro Morgenstern —dijo Harry. Zeref no dijo nada, solo bufó, lo consideraba hasta estúpido el usar movimientos de varita, los cuales, a largo plazo le atrofiarían la muñeca al chico. Prefería la magia sin varita.

Merlín se quedó mirando el árbol, Harry así lo sabía, porque el mago, lo había hecho girar la cabeza, para poder tener contacto visual con el árbol en cuestión —Arce. Se dice que los usuarios de una varita de arce, somos por naturaleza viajaros y exploradores, no son varita para quedarse en casa, y prefieren ambición en su mago; en otro caso, su magia se vuelve pesada y mediocre —informó Merlín.

—Harry, déjame tomar el control de tu cuerpo un minuto, por favor —pidió Zeref y así lo hizo Harry, los ojos de Harry se volvieron negros como el carbón, dejando de lado el color avellano presente en James y en su abuela Euphemia, _(color natural de Harry)_, alzó su mano derecha, tocó la superficie del árbol y este se volvió ceniza, excepto por una varita, una la cual estaba tallada de forma preciosa, era una copia exacta de la varita de Sauco, excepto por el tono más oscuro del Arce. La varita se quedó flotando en el aire, hasta que Harry la agarró y le fue devuelta la movilidad de su cuerpo.

—Ahora, necesitamos encontrar a una criatura mágica, con la cual Harry sea compatible —informó Merlín al dúo y Zeref chasqueó la lengua, en todo de molestia.

—Te encanta molestar, ¿no es verdad? —dijo Zeref, mientras hacía aparecer a la misma águila, con la cual él y Merlín llevaron a Harry a Marrakech. Harry subió en ella y los tres comenzaron a recorrer el planeta, tardaron una semana, en encontrar a la criatura mágica, que fuera compatible con la forma de ser de Harry. Zeref le indicó, como usar la maldición de Ankhseram y le aseguró, que el objetivo de su magia, solo sufriría si ese era el deseo del usuario, bastó con una esfera mágica de color negro, del tamaño de una canica, la cual fue arrojada, contra el caballo de dos cuernos, el animal arrojó un relincho alegre al aire y cayó al suelo, se deshizo en cientos de brillos azules, solo dejando su cuerno bifurcado, Harry se acercó y partió un fragmento, según las ordenes de Merlín, el fragmento era del tamaño de una falange de su dedo meñique.

—Fragmento de cuerno de bicornio: Efectivo para la transformación, significa que eres un mago de mucho carácter, buenos instintos y eres perspicaz, realizará todo encantamiento y maldición de forma dramática y rápida, a veces, este núcleo es relacionado con la Magia Oscura —fueron las palabras de Merlín. Harry armó la varita, la madera y el fragmento se doblegaron ante la magia de Harry, el fragmento de cuerno ingresó en la varita, uniéndose a ella, a un nivel molecular y tras agitarla, fue aceptado por la varita.

Harry comenzó a vivir como un "artesano" más, de Marrakech. Rebuscaba en la basura o en los parques, consiguiendo periódicos viejos, secándolos al sol, para darle mayor consistencia y realizando figuras de Origami, los turistas o los propios paisanos, cuando iban a la plaza, compraban alguna figura, costand Dirhams, la moneda de menos valor en todo el país. Así, las personas no lo veían como un robo; tardó lo suyo, en formar una pequeña fortuna, pero no le preocupaba el alimento, en la zona donde vivía, tenía árboles frutales. (O, siempre podía emplear la Magia de Vida de Zeref, y mandar algún animalillo por allí, a que distrajera a algún chef y robar alguno de comida de calidad).

Desde su propio punto de vista, él no vivía nada mal.


	5. Artista Marroquí y la Familia

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling**

**Tendremos algunos personajes de otros libros, personajes de series de Anime sobre magia y muchos OC.**

"_Un pintor debe tener dos vidas –una en la cual aprender y una en la cual practicar su arte−"_

–Pierre Bonnard

**Capítulo 5: El Artista Marroquí y la Familia.**

Harry conoció a una mujer llamada Xiomara, quien le compró algunas figuras de Origami, aunque no recordaba bien las figuras que vendió, ni tampoco a la mujer, pues veía a muchas personas, todo el día, ella demostró recordarlo, al llamarlo por un apodo: _"artista de papel"_.

Y lo llevó a su taller de telar y diseño de ropas, donde se ofreció a enseñarle a tejer y a diseñar ropa, cosa que Harry aceptó.

Vender figuras de Origami, comprar colores en aerosol, pintar el papel, crear más figuras, venderlas, comprar telas para fabricarse su propia ropa, cazar en el bosque, beber zumos de frutas, _comer algún conejo o gacela o zorro (o sencillamente, ir a comer a algún restaurante_), entrenar la magia, incluso, llegó a comprar y aprendió a tocar el bendir (un instrumento similar al pandero).

La vida de Harry era bastante buena y agradable.

Finalmente, un día cualquiera, cuando Harry había decidido "expandirse", es decir: viajar a otro lugar, a otro país, otra cultura; entró accidentalmente al Mundo Mágico Marroquí, ¿Cómo supo que acababa de llegar al Mundo Mágico?, gracias a su percepción de la magia.

Allí, encontraría un periódico del mundo mágico, con el nombre "El Sabio", le interesó la primera página: _«Gobierno Mágico Ingles, recibe permiso para visitar Oriente, están en busca de El-Niño-Que-Vivió»_, se interesó por tal noticia y leyó el informe en cuestión.

_A los 7 años de edad, Harrison Jonathan Potter Black, hijo de James Charlus Potter y Narcisa Black, desapareció del #4 de Privet Drive, Surrey. _

_Para el lado mágico del país de Inglaterra, Harry Potter (como también es ampliamente conocido), representa el final de una de sus eras más oscuras a causa de la guerra terrorista, iniciada por aquel que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores, los llamados "Mortífagos", este niño sobrevivió al hechizo prohibido Avada Kedavra y Voldemort falleció, el niño no solo sobrevivió, sino que su propia magia, fue el final de tan malvado personaje, la anterior ministra de magia Millicent Bagnold, notificó el día 31 de Julio, como el día de El Elegido. _

_Hasta hace una semana, Albus Dumbledore, no solo era el director del_ _colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, además se trata del líder de la Junta de Ley Mágica Británica (también conocido por ellos, como "Wizengamot") y era el Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Este último puesto, le ha sido arrebatado tras un ataque de índole terrorista, ocurrido en su propio país, durante lo que iba a ser la reunión de Ministros de Magia, este mismo martes 19 de noviembre._

—_Te buscan, Harry_ —dijo Zeref.

—_Eso parece_ —dijo Harry, quien se encontraba calmado a pesar de tal noticia.

— _¿Qué deseas hacer, Harry?_ —preguntó Merlín, algo preocupado. Inglaterra, aquella nación, la cual en algún momento fue Camelot, su hogar y el hogar del rey Arturo, no era un lugar que le trajera muy buenos pensamientos a su discípulo.

—_Estamos en el lado mágico de la ciudad, ¿no es así? _—preguntó el rubio.

—_Y hablas maravillosamente, sus tres idiomas_ —dijo Zeref sonriente y siendo un poco... arrogante.

—_Cambiemos algo de dinero No-Mágico, en el banco y compremos algunos libros, ¿les parece?_ —ambos magos asintieron, a la espera de ver que planeaba hacer su discípulo y el niño fue en busca del banco mágico, siendo guiado por un hombre muy amable, encontrándose con un edificio de piedra negra, que parecía más bien la torre de pisa, este banco era atendido por varios genios (también llamados Djinn) atendiendo e intercambiando dinero.

—_Elige a donde ir, Harry_ —dijo Merlín —_El idioma y la magia, no son un problema. Más al Oriente o hacía el Occidente. _—Harry fue hasta un local donde se intercambiaba dinero no-mágico, por dinero (no-mágico o mágico, según a elección del mago), de cualquier nacionalidad, el genio femenino que lo atendió, no puso ningún problema en darle el dinero a Harry, ni hizo preguntas, solo realizó el intercambio, a lo cual Harry agradeció.

Salió del banco y compro algo de comida, así mismo hizo un repaso por algunas tiendas mágicas y, siguiendo los consejos de sus maestros, compró un libro de hechizos básicos y uno con algunos hechizos oscuros, tales como maldiciones, después se alejó de Marrakech, con destino al desierto profundo, donde invocó a Ana y subió en ella, directo hacía China.

En china, no tuvo problemas.

Harry era muy bueno a la hora de aprender idiomas, ya fuera para leerlos o hablarlos. No era fácil, acababa de salir de un país donde el arameo era el más hablado, pero no tuvo mayores problemas, logrando hacerse entender, (con gran esfuerzo) y logrando usar un hechizo, para localizar a los magos del país, estableciéndose en la ciudad de Zhǐ, la cual quedaba al oeste de la provincia de Shangdong, la cual resultó ser una ciudad donde los Magos y no-magos, convivían en paz.

Allí, pudo encontrar una biblioteca donde se encerró por casi 4 meses, pero no para aprender magia, sino para aprender de las costumbres del país, sus tradiciones y, gracias a unos libros mágicos, el idioma mandarín.

Luego, logró continuar con su venta de artesanías. Los habitantes de Shangdong, tanto magos, como no-magos, estaban sumamente interesados en las artesanías de papel maché, Origami y las ropas tejidas a mano de Harry, aunque pronto, conoció a otros artesanos y de ellos aprendió a hacer arcilla económica y a crear artesanías en arcilla, volviéndose alguien muy querido en el gremio de escultores de la ciudad.

Zeref había dicho, que lo mejor era aprender magia, cultura e idiomas, conocer e ir de un lugar a otro, como un trotamundos, sobre todo después de descubrir que esos magos oscuros ingleses, esos llamados "Mortífagos", iban detrás de él.

Eso solo hizo que Harry se entrenara a fondo en la magia de vida de las Artes Negras de Zeref (magia de vida e inmovilización mágica) y en la Maldición de Ankhseram (Arrepentimiento _–muerte instantánea−_, onda de muerte, orbe de muerte y circulo explosivo del estigio), para poder usar la maldición debía de aprender a controlar sus emociones. Ya dominaba, con la habilidad y control pasmoso, la magia de la tele-transportación y las balas mágicas.

Merlín le enseñó magia elemental, dándosele a Harry muy bien, la luz y la tierra. Zeref, al ver la magia de luz, comenzó a hablar sobre un tal Makarov y le enseñó a Harry todo cuanto recordaba de ese sujeto, aprendiendo Harry hechizos tales como _el rayo de luz, escudo, lluvia de luz y la explosión de luz_.

Era una madrugada cualquiera, cuando se comenzaron a escuchar gritos de magos y no-magos, algo muy malo estaba pasando, Harry se vistió con un pantalón blanco, un kimono masculino rojo y por encima, llevaba una toga blanca, alrededor de su cuerpo, apenas y pudo salir de la casa, cuando tuvo que girarse y esquivar las largas uñas de una Jiang-Shi _(zombi)_, para luego darle una patada en el vientre y alejarla de él.

—Zombis —gruñeron Harry y Merlín.

Ambos magos de edad avanzada, se quedaron en silencio, para ver lo que planificaba hacer su alumno rubio.

—No estoy de humor. Y pronto, será hora de movernos nuevamente —dijo Harry, antes de juntar sus manos— **¡Baslisk Law! (Ley Basilisco)** —un domo de luz verde se formó alrededor de Harry y luego, ese mismo domo, se extendió a toda la ciudad, todos los Jiang-Shi volvieron al otro mundo y su invocador, él fue asesinado. Los no-magos y los magos, alabaron a Harry, llamándole _Guāng Zhī Shén (Dios de la Luz)_.

Más pronto que tarde, Harry Potter Black, se hizo mundialmente famoso, bajo el título de God of Light, por el uso de los hechizos de luz o del _Baslisk Law_, el cual era una variación de un hechizo de la esposa de Zeref, un hechizo aparentemente creado por Mavis Dragnell _(Vermillion de soltera)_, la magia Law, podía causar la inconciencia (o incluso la muerte) de todo aquel que el corazón del usuario, considere enemigos, dejando a los amigos y transeúntes completamente ilesos.

Odiaba la fama, pero especialmente, odiaba la fama de El-Niño-Que-Vivió, se había enterado en Marrakesh y se había propuesto a no volver nunca jamás a Inglaterra.

Justamente el día de su cumpleaños #11, cuando estaba amaneciendo, mientras dormía en la cima de un árbol en Paris, no teniendo deseos de hacer lo que siempre hacía: irse a alguna propiedad abandonada y vivir allí temporalmente, antes de seguir recorriendo el mundo.

Pero Dios o Alá o alguna fuerza superior, tenía otros planes para él, porque justamente una carta le cayó encima de su rostro, haciéndolo despertar un poco sobresaltado, agarró la carta en el aire, por reflejo. Segundos después, sintió varias firmas de magia bajo sus pies (O, mejor dicho: al nivel del suelo), allí abajo, se encontraban cinco personas, logrando reconocer a tres de ellas. El Ministro de Magia Ingles: Cornelius Fudge, el Ministro de Magia Francés: Chevelier Delevine y el director de Hogwarts: Albus Dumbledore. Finalmente, reparó en un hombre de cabello negro y ojos avellana, y una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos verdes.

—Buenos días, señor Potter —dijo Fudge con un tono amable, después de todo, estaban ante aquel que derrotó a Lord Voldemort, hace ya 11 años, aquel joven al cual habían buscado incansablemente y, por fin, estaba ante ellos —Soy el ministro de magia inglés, Cornelius Fudge.

—_Bonjour, Monsieur Potter, Chevelier Delevine, le ministre français de la Magie, pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît descendre pour parler avec vous?_ (Buenos días, señor Potter, Soy el ministro de magia francés, Chevelier Delevine, ¿podría por favor bajar, para conversar con usted?) —pidió Delevine. Harry asintió, demostrando que reconocía el idioma del hombre, le bastó con chasquear los dedos, para formar varios escalones de luz, los cuales eran 100% solidos, los recorrió a paso calmado, hasta tocar el suelo, aquello asombró a los adultos.

Jamás habían escuchado hablar sobre magia literalmente de luz, ni de luz sólida.

Harry tomó entonces la palabra —_C'est un plaisir d'être devant les deux ministres, Fudge et Delevine, quelle est la question à discuter?_ (Es un placer estar ante ambos, Ministros Fudge y Delevine, ¿cuál es el tema, a tratar?) —preguntó, mirando primero al hombre pelirrojo (Delevine) y luego al otro ministro, el conocimiento del joven del idioma francés, quizás no debería de asombrar a los adultos presentes, al encontrarse este en Francia —_J'ai peur de ne pas être au courant du crime que j'ai commis_ (Me temo, no ser consciente del crimen que he cometido) —tales palabras, asombraron a Delevine y le extrañaron— _Le ministre de la magie anglaise, vous-même, le directeur de Hogwarts et deux Aurores; arrêter quelqu'un parmi cinq personnes... _(El Ministro de Magia Ingles, usted en persona, el director de Hogwarts y dos Aurores; arrestar a alguien entre cinco personas…) —Harry sonreía internamente, no tendrían oportunidad contra él, preparó discretamente su varita.

—_Tu n'as commis aucun crime, Harry_ (No has cometido ningún crimen, Harry) —fueron las palabras de Lily, quien le dio una sonrisa, haciendo que el ceño de Harry se frunciera, debido a la confusión y a la molestia de que esa desconocida, le hablara como si le conociera íntimamente —_Ce n'est pas une arrestation, nous voulons juste parler avec vous_ (No es un arresto, solo queremos conversar contigo) —Harry asintió, para después abrir sutilmente su boca. Albus movió su varita, invocando un Sonorus no-verbal.

—_Esta mujer, me provoca algo de escalofríos, hablándome como si nos conociéramos_ —dijo Harry en un perfecto español, aunque él mismo, no notó el Sonorus.

— ¿Sabes hablar español, Harry? —preguntó James Potter, asombrado, pero hablando en inglés. Él no era especialmente versado en muchos idiomas, como su hijo acababa de demostrarlo, pero sí que conocía algunas palabras en varios idiomas, gracias a su madre Euphemia.

—Sí —dijo, volviendo a hablar en inglés y se giró hacía Fudge— ¿A dónde desea que vayamos, con tal de hablar más calmadamente, Ministro Fudge?

—A la mansión Potter, aquí mismo en Paris —dijo el hombre, sin notar que James y Lily, deseaban matarlo por hablar de la mansión. Esto mismo, provocó en Harry un acto reflejo de no querer acercarse a un lugar con el apellido de su familia, pero no porque odiara a los Potter, sino porque creía finalmente haber reconocido a los dos Aurores, todos se acercaron a Albus Dumbledore, quien tocó un Traslador y fueron llevados a la sala de la mansión Potter.

—Belén, por favor trae té para todos —pidió Lily y la elfina asintió.

—Pude haber usado algo más, pero... no sabía dónde quedaba la Mansión —murmuró Harry, mirando todo con mucho cuidado, para luego morderse la lengua, al notar que había dado información —Una autentica lastima el no poder viajar a los lugares que más me gustan, sin tener que usar un vigía primero —todos le miraron, esperando a que explicara que era un vigía, pero no lo hizo, Harry se quedó de pie, apoyándose contra una pared y todos, se sentaron alrededor de él.

—Harry... —habló el hombre de cabello negro y ojos avellanas, tomó aire, no sabía cómo comenzar a hablar.

—Cuéntanos, Harry —dijo Dumbledore con su tono de abuelo, mientras trataba de activar algunos de los sellos, que, en el pasado, había colocado a Harry, cuando era un bebé, pero no funcionó, no quedaba rastro de los sellos, se habían ido— ¿Sabes cómo te hiciste, esa cicatriz que tienes en la frente?

—No —contestó él, de forma algo seca.

—Hace ya 11 años, tu hogar fue atacado por un mago oscuro...

—Sí, lo sé todo sobre ese idiota y sus ansias de que los magos lo dominen todo. Un antiguo alumno de Slytherin, capaz de emplear el Pársel, un mestizo el cual, sin poder creer en su pequeña y corta cabecita, que los magos también podían morir, usó algún tipo de magia oscura, que aún me es desconocida, para alargar su vida, solo para morir al atacarme a mí, aun así, varios de sus seguidores siguen libres por el mundo o, más específicamente: la Inglaterra mágica —interrumpió Harry, de forma un poco grosera, mientras que James, Lily, Fudge y Dumbledore, le miraban asombrados. Eran pocos, los que interrumpían al director Dumbledore, pero, sobre todo, en cuanto al asunto de saber sobre Voldemort —Sin embargo, no entiendo al 100%, que quiere ese idiota conmigo.

Albus intentó retomar el punto de la conversación —Nosotros t...

—**Accio: Profecía, Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort** —exclamó Fudge, mientras que una esfera de cristal con un humo dentro y con el tamaño de una pelota de golf, aparecía en su mano derecha —La actual maestra de adivinación de Hogwarts, Sybill Trelawney, realizó esta profecía, casi un año antes de tu nacimiento—Fudge alargó la mano, en la cual tenía la profecía, hacía Harry —deberías de escucharla —el rubio agarró la profecía y la llevó a oído.

«_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..._» Dumbledore, tuvo que reprimir una queja, que tenía para Fudge al entregarle a Harry la profecía, se suponía que él no debía de saber sobre eso, sino hasta 5° año. Maldito Fudge.

Harry sonrió con arrogancia y cierta maleficencia— ¿Un poder que ese idiota no conoce, eh? —murmuró, sin borrar la sonrisa —Más bien... dos o tres, a los cuales llegará a temer —arrojó la esfera de vidrio hacía Dumbledore, quien la atrapó, todos lo miraron, esperando a que siguiera hablando, esperando saber sobre esas magias, las cuales Harry parecía conocer, pero no lo hizo o más bien, no lo dijo.

Dumbledore volvió a hablar, intentando enrumbar nuevamente la charla. —Voldemort, comenzó a buscar a aquel niño que nacería en el séptimo mes, y que pudiera vencerlo. Y encontró a dos niños. Neville Longbottom es uno y tú, Harry, tú eres el otro. Esa misma noche, cuando tu familia fue atacada, tu madre dejó a tu padre a cargo tuyo...

—Yo contaré eso, Dumbledore —dijo James, enfadado, Albus decidió saltarse eso. Actualmente, no estaba en buenas relaciones con las casas Potter y Black, por culpa del escape de Harry y el incendio en Privet Drive.

El director de Hogwarts, retomó el relato—Esa noche, Voldemort decidió atacarlos, tu padre y su esposa, fueron golpeados mágicamente por Voldemort, quien te encontró en la cuna y te atacó, pero algo pasó porque sobreviviste.

—Sé lo que pasó... —confesó, haciendo que los ojos de todos se abrieran, debido a nueva sorpresa —Y no es agradable de contar. Es una mierda, el que esos recuerdos se grabaran mágicamente en mi cabeza.

—Cuando vi la cicatriz en tu frente, sentí una grandiosa cantidad de magia siendo despedida desde la misma —dijo Dumbledore, tratando de controlar sus emociones e intentando por tercera ocasión, usar Legeremancia en Harry, intentando encontrar aquellos conocimientos mágicos que el chico aseguraba tener, se le veía... experimentado, demasiado para ser un niño de no más de once años, que dentro de algunos días entraría a Hogwarts, esto era malo, muy malo para sus planes —Voldemort, fue acompañado por un Mortífago, el cual no entró a la casa Potter. Cuando supo que su amo estaba muerto, fue a buscar a tu madre y la asesinó a ella. Yo soy el culpable, de que te criaras con los Dursley —confesó el hombre, finalmente Harry dejó esa mirada de calma y aburrimiento que decía "lo sé" y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa —Creía que James y Lily, habían fallecido. En la habitación, junto a tu cuna estaba Lily, ella te protegió con su cuerpo —la pelirroja, agarró la mano del rubio, quien le dio una mirada de agradecimiento —Creía que Lily era tu madre biológica y te llevé con su familia, luego de colocar barreras mágicas y alzar las Salas de Sangre alrededor de Privet Drive. —aún estaba enfadado por la destrucción de todos esos objetos y todo lo que le habían costado comprarlos, así mismo estaba enfadado por el hecho de que James y Lily estuvieran vivos, pues inmediatamente, en menos de un día de haberse autonombrado, como el tutor mágico de Harry Potter, todo ese poder le fue arrebatado, por James, quien era el padre biológico de Harry, lastimando de gravedad al anciano, aun así, pudo convencerlos de que, al ser Harry el niño de la profecía, sería más seguro mantenerlo oculto de los Mortífagos, pero eso solo funcionó unos 4 años, quizás. —Cuando James y Lily resultaron sobrevivir, les dije que te había llevado a un lugar seguro, ellos sabían que eras aquel de quien hablaba esta profecía, muy pronto, todo el mundo mágico inglés, tuvo conocimiento de que Harry Potter, había acabado con la vida de Lord Voldemort, siendo solo un bebé y había sobrevivido a la maldición Avada Kedavra.

—Los Mortífagos me perseguirían, en cualquier otro caso —dijo Harry, todos asintieron lamentando la carga del niño.

—Harry —habló su padre, mientras intentaba encontrar su propia voz —Yo... yo lamento mucho haberle hecho caso al profesor Dumbledore, si te hubiéramos ido a buscar, si lo hubiéramos presionado...

—Tus padres ya no son parte de mi organización para combatir a los Mortífagos y.… sí, sé que Lily no es tu madre biológica, pero te tiene el cariño suficiente, como para ponerse a sí misma como un escudo —dijo Dumbledore, mientras fruncía el ceño, por el hecho de haber perdido a dos grandes Aurores como James y Lily en la Orden y por haber perdido el favor político de los Potter, Black y Rosier, las tres familias, las cuales pesaban sobre James Potter y a futuro, sobre Harry Potter, por ser él, el primogénito de James, comenzaban a ser un gran problema, tras volverse familias neutrales y abandonar el lado lumínico del Wizengamot.

—Gracias, tía Lily —dijo Harry sonriéndole encantadoramente, haciendo chillar a Lily de la felicidad, quien le abrazó.

— ¿Qué puedes contarnos sobre tu vida, Harry? —preguntó Dumbledore, quien estaba intentando usar Legeremancia en Harry, pero solo podía encontrarse con una pared negra, en la cuan había pintada una corona verde _(símbolo del Imperio Álvarez)_.

—Tenía unos... 7 años, cuando las amigas de Petunia Dursley, y la propia Petunia, intentaron violarme —dijo Harry, haciendo chillar de horror a Lily, mientras que los demás, le miraban con los ojos abiertos y horrorizados —Liberé mi magia y, al despertar estaba sobre un ave, rumbo al Oriente Medio. No me... En realidad, sí —Harry ahuecó sus manos y una luz apareció en ellas, haciendo aparecer un erizo pequeñito, en eso se escuchó un chillido de ternura y pasos.

Los Ministros y el director de Hogwarts, se giraron, viendo a una niña de cabello rojo, correr hacía Harry y abrazarlo, el chico hizo desaparecer al animal, segundos antes de ser tacleado.

— ¡Por fin estás aquí! —chilló la niña feliz, abrazando al rubio con fuerza.

— "_Alice..."_ —susurró Dumbledore, aunque la niña no escuchó al hombre.

—Mamá y papá, decían que te conoceríamos en Hogwarts y que... —dijo la niña, más pasos se escucharon y un niño de cabello negro y ojos verdes, llegó y miró a Harry asombrado.

—Bueno, ustedes ya sabes mi nombre, pero yo no sé los tuyos —dijo Harry, mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a su hermanastra.

—Alice, deja que Harry respire —dijo el niño, logrando alejar a su hermana, un par de pasos del rubio —Soy Thomas. Thomas David Potter Evans.

—Alice Euphemia Potter Evans —dijo la niña sonriente, pronto la niña notó que no estaban solos y se sintió bastante avergonzada —Perdón por entrar de esa forma y.… por taclearte.

—Tranquila —dijo Harry sonriente —Retornando a mi historia —todos asintieron —El erizo, es producto de mi Magia de Vida, una de las muchas Artes Negras existentes —todos abrieron los ojos, mientras pensaban que era Magia Negra, eso era malo desde el punto de vista de Dumbledore —Se le llama Artes Negros, a la Magia de Vida, porque solo Dios debería de ser capaz de usarla. Quería escapar de esa casa y en el proceso, liberé otra Arte Negra: la Maldición de la Muerte, —solo con nombrarla, varios planes se iban desmoronando en la cabeza de Dumbledore, planes en los cuales Harry era importante —solo sé que aparecí sobre un águila de proporciones épicas, la cual me llevaría a cualquier lugar y yo... le dije que me sacara de Europa, llegué a habitar temporalmente el Oriente Medio, donde pude aprender más sobre la magia y aprendí más sobre las magias que poseo. Vida, Maldición de Ankhseram, Luz, entre otras... Me comencé a ganar la vida vendiendo cosas de Origami, mientras aprendía inglés, español, arameo... me costó mucho el aprender como emplear mis magias, pero tuve ayuda.

— ¿Cómo se llamaban tus maestros, Harry? —preguntó Dumbledore, enfadado por esa buena Oclumancia que tenía Harry y por sus amplios conocimientos mágicos y vivencias, sería más difícil acercarlo a él, más difícil que viera las cosas como él quería que las viera. Ya se ocuparía de eso, con más calma al llegar al colegio.

Harry se había entrenado en Oclumancia, pero gran parte de la misma era gracias a Zeref, a él se le ocurrió eso de: "Una muralla de piedra negra con el símbolo del Imperio Álvarez" —_Está intentando penetrar tu mente, Harry_ —fueron las palabras de Zeref —_Este sujeto, te abandonó en esa puta casa, este hombre es el culpable de todo. Él te colocó este puto sello, no te fíes de él_.

—Abdul Alhazred, él me enseñó a dominar mis emociones, pues la Maldición de la Muerte, podría liberarse en cualquier momento y Karim Ibn-La'Ahad, él me enseñó a usar La Magia de Vida y de Luz, según mi deseo —dijo Harry, sonriente, mientras se burlaba de los presentes y creaba recuerdos falsos de sus supuestos maestros, así mismo, bajaba el nivel de la Oclumancia, solo para engañar a Dumbledore —Estaba viviendo en Marrakech, en la ciudad roja, la ciudad de las artesanías.

—Te volviste artesano —dedujo Thomas rápidamente y su hermano asintió.

—Así viví: Creando figuras de Origami, aprendiendo de mi magia, aprendiendo idiomas, viendo lo que tenían el mundo mágico árabe y el chino para ofrecerme... e hice algunos amigos —dijo Harry.

Se hizo tarde y Harry aceptó comenzar a vivir en la mansión Potter, en vez de seguir como un trotamundos, los ministros y Dumbledore, se fueron.

Lily sacó cientos de libros de recetas y entre ellos, sacó uno de comida árabe, preparando de cena un alimento llamado Cuscús.

Finalmente, se respiraba otro aire en la mansión, finalmente el ambiente pesado se desvaneció.

Finalmente, la calma pobló a la familia Potter-Evans, después de casi 11 años.

Finalmente, aquello que se había roto, fue reparado.

Así mismo, James ya estaba mandando una carta, por lechuza al Ministerio Francés, para que les otorgaran un Traslador internacional, una segunda carta la mandó a unos magos para que eliminaran las energías violentas de la casa Potter, la cual debería de haber sido reparada, hace ya 4 años, cuando él así lo pidió a Gringotts.

La familia Potter, volvería a la Inglaterra Mágica.

Y sus tres hijos, asistirían a Hogwarts.


	6. Trenes, Sombreros y Torturas

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling**

**Tendremos algunos personajes de otros libros, personajes de series de Anime sobre magia y muchos OC.**

**Capítulo 6: Trenes, Sombreros y Torturas.**

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba feliz, se encontraba en su oficina, estaba listo para la llegada de los alumnos. Pero en eso, una sombra oscura, pasó por su mente y se puso serio, debido a lo que significaba la reaparición de Harry Potter, en Europa, así como su futura llegada a Hogwarts y a Gryffindor.

Necesitaba a Harry en Gryffindor, pues él lo había sido en el pasado y era más fácil acercarse a los alumnos de esa casa. Necesitaba ganarse la confianza de Harry, necesitaba demostrarle que, todo lo que él podía llegar a necesitar, lo tendría en Gryffindor y en el colegio de Hogwarts.

Frunció el ceño.

Si Harry Potter se hubiera criado con los Dursley, estos 11 años, no le sería difícil acercarlo a él, dándole una figura de abuelo, haciendo que se reuniera con James, Lily, Thomas y Alice, logrando volver a poner a James y a Lily de su parte, haciendo que volvieran al lado lumínico del Wizengamot y haciendo que volvieran a la Orden del Fénix, pues él hubiera sido casi como un gran salvador, al mandar una carta a la mansión Potter en parís, notificando la aparición milagrosa de Harry y diciéndoles que era el Niño Dorado de Gryffindor.

Pero no, Harry Potter conocía sobre la magia, ya era un mago, tenía conocimientos culturales desconocidos para él, tenía conocimientos de idiomas, conocimientos de magias... extrañas.

Había estado revisando la sección aprobada de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, había revisado la sección prohibida, incluso su propia biblioteca (tanto la que tenía en el despacho en Hogwarts, como en su hogar), pero no tenía conocimiento alguno sobre esas magias tan raras, no sabía que existiera una forma tan sencilla de crear vida, (o que se pudiera convocar una esfera de magia que permitiera matar), o una magia que permitiera darle forma física a la luz.

**Recuerdo**

— _¿Un poder que ese idiota no conoce, eh? —murmuró, sin borrar la sonrisa —Más bien... dos o tres, a los cuales llegará a temer (...)_

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Las Salvaguardas del colegio (o al menos, las pocas que estaban en pie, pues el conocimiento para repararlas, se había perdido con el pasar de los milenios), le permitieron saber que Quirrell no era solo él, con una investigación muy pequeña y algo de Legeremancia, supo que su antiguo alumno, estaba de vuelta en el colegio, ahora era un parasito en Quirrell y derrotarlo, ese mismo año, no sería complicado.

Otro problema, era el amor que tenía Lily hacía Harry. Eso lo demostró, cuando la Salas de Sangre alrededor de Privet Drive, cayeron, la casa se incendió y Lily gritó horrorizada, al tiempo que apoyaba el que James lo hubiera golpeado. Él siempre creyó que ella odiaría a Harry, por ser el fruto de la infidelidad de su novio con la fallecida Narcisa Black, pero no era así, esa estúpida Sangre Sucia, amaba al mocoso Potter-Black.

—_Harry no será fácil de manipular_ —pensó preocupado. No era solo el que Harry tuviera que quedar en Gryffindor, sino el cruzar los dedos y esperar, que hubiera salido más a Narcisa que a James, para que así el niño, pudiera ganarse el favor de algunos profesores. Buenas notas, acercarlo a algunas familias de la luz, dejar un par de libros y documentos sobre la Piedra Filosofal, permitir que algunas cosas (ciertas mentiras piadosas) llegaran a oídos de Voldemort y ¡Voila! Tendría a su alumno descarriado, en la palma de su mano y Harry Potter sería coronado como aquel que salvó a Hogwarts, de la maldad de Voldemort. —_Muy pronto, Tom. Muy pronto, vas a caer. Y contigo, tus Mortífagos._ —Solo entonces, recordó algo que había olvidado, el nombramiento de aquella "Magia de Muerte" de Harry y se preocupó. Tendría un largo camino por delante, no dudaba que Harry ya hubiera usado esa magia, en contra de alguna persona y era malo.

Era muy malo.

Si tan solo, se les mostrara cierta indulgencia y lo que la luz podía dar, los Mortífagos y demás magos oscuros, verían que estaban equivocados y serían bienvenidos, en un nuevo mundo construido por Albus Dumbledore.

Pero, si Harry iba en algún punto, tras los Mortífagos, si había salido a James, más que a Narcisa y si decidía que se cansaba de ser la presa y se volvía inmediatamente el cazador, si tenía conocimiento de cómo usar a voluntad esa Magia de Muerte o ese fuego verde, e iba exterminando a los Mortífagos, uno tras otro...

Tragó saliva y rezó a Merlín, para que Harry no contara con tales ideas.

Necesitaba acercarlo a la Orden y enseñarle el camino de la luz.

Δ

En la mañana del 1 de septiembre de 1991, a las 10:50, de una de las chimeneas del lado mágico del King Cross, se presentaron un hombre, una mujer y tres niños de once años, la familia Potter, estaba ante el gran tren rojo de Hogwarts Express.

—Buena suerte, niños —dijo Lily, dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

—Yo cuidaré a este par —dijo Harry sonriente, señalando a sus hermanos. Sobre su hombro, había un pájaro parecido a un buitre pequeño, era delgado, tenía un aspecto apesadumbrado y su plumaje era negro verdoso.

Con tal de evitar que Harry fuera a otro país, lejos de su protección y del favor político que podía darle, Fudge le consintió ciertos caprichos a Harry, tales como tener un Augurey, el cual Harry empolló, gracias a unas runas de calor y el cual se volvió su familiar.

Thomas sonrío a sus padres y miró a su hermano —Y continuaremos ensayando el árabe, ¿verdad, Harry? —el rubio se río de su hermano y asintió sonriente, les dio la mano a James y Lily, eso hizo que ambos adultos se sintieran algo tristes, pues Harry no era tan cariñoso con ellos como querían que fuera; el joven movió su cabeza suavemente, queriendo decirles a sus hermanos, que se dieran prisa mientras él iba hacía el tren.

—Adiós —dijo Harry, sin dejar de caminar hacía el tren —Nos comunicaremos con ustedes, usando a Hedwig —La lechuza de Alice ululó molesta, por las palabras del hermano mayor de su dueña, Harry le contestó al ave en su propio idioma. Aquella, era una habilidad que Merlín había modificado, pues Harry aun portaba parte del alma de Tom Ryddle, pero Merlín había agarrado esa habilidad de hablar Pársel de Ryddle y la había imprimido en el ADN de Harry, al tiempo que modificó el Pársel con su propia magia latente, para que pudiera hablar en un idioma mundialmente comprensible, para todos los animales. Alice y Thomas lo siguieron, pronto ambos hermanos se encontraron con Hannah Abbott y Susan Bones, quienes amigas de ellos, incluso cuando vivían en parís y no dudaron en entrar en dicho vagón, Harry casi parecía haberse desvanecido en el aire, pues ninguno de los dos hermanos le vio, cuando este siguió su camino hacía un vagón del fondo, muy al fondo del tren. Una vez pudo respirar tranquilo, sacó los libros que había comprado en el callejón Diagon, los abrió sobre el sillón que tenía en frente, extendiendo su mano derecha y luego los miró fijamente y pronunció un hechizo en árabe —_Lughat Taedil (Lenguaje Modificado) _—al instante, su brazo derecho fue recubierto por runas nórdicas resplandecientes, los libros cambiaron de idioma. De inglés, pasaron a árabe, pero los hechizos en latín, adquirieron una segunda versión, en árabe, escritos justo al lado del original. —_Las runas permiten alterar de cierta forma, ciertos acontecimientos... aunque, es más fácil alterar algo ya escrito o que ya ha sido sentenciado a ser de cierta forma _—recordó aquella lección de Merlín, fue una de las primeras cosas que le enseñó. Aprender esa magia de _runas tatuadas_, fue supremamente difícil y nunca entendería de qué forma, llegó un documento de ese calibre, a manos de los magos chinos, suspiró y agarró el libro de pociones. En eso, la puerta se abrió.

—Hola, perdón por interrumpir tu lectura —dijo una chica de cabello rubio, ojos azules, la cual llegaba junto a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color— ¿Podemos mi amiga y yo, acompañarte?

—Adelante —dijo el rubio sonriente.

—Perdona —dijo la chica de cabello castaño— ¿Qué lees?

— "Guía de Transformaciones para Principiantes" —dijo el chico, mientras se apartaba un molesto mechón de cabello, de su ojo derecho y lo colocaba tras su oreja. Harry no se dio cuenta, no tenía forma de darse cuenta, pero ambas chicas tuvieron un impulso y, según ellas, Harry se veía lindo tras realizar ese gesto— _¿Por qué no le hice caso a la tía Lily y me corté el cabello?_ —Harry tenía su rubio cabello, lo suficientemente largo, como para hacerse una trenza, Lily le había dicho que se lo cortara y que ella le permitiría alguno de esos cortes raros, que tanto les gustaba a los jóvenes, ¿pero, ¿Cuál fue su respuesta? _«Gracias tía Lily, pero me conformaré con una cola de caballo»_, sí, podían darle el premio al idiota del año. —Ya entiendo por qué le llaman así —gruñó, ganándose una mirada extrañada de sus acompañantes, mientras acariciaba distraídamente a su Augurey— ¿Realmente, nos enseñarán esto en nuestro primer año? —se preguntó Harry, mirando de forma incrédula el libro ante él. Ambas chicas se fijaron en el libro que leía el chico y luego se miraron entre ellas, por sus palabras, el chico debía de estar en su segundo o tercer año.

—_El que tú estés más avanzado, es gracias a nosotros, Harry_ —dijo Merlín —_No significa que todos los alumnos, en su primer año tengan los conocimientos suficientes para controlar magia de luz y darle diversas formas, o para controlar sus emociones, en caso de haber sido tocados por una maldición que causa la muerte o para emplear un hechizo el cual solo lastimará a aquel que el usuario vea como un enemigo_. —Harry no contestó a las palabras del hechicero supremo, solo se quedó en completo silencio.

—Disculpa —dijo la chica rubia sonriéndole a Harry, quien apartó la mirada de su libro y le miró fijamente —Me he dado cuenta, de que ninguno se ha presentado. Soy Daphne Greengrass, tengo 11 años.

La chica de cabello castaño, se presentó —Soy Hermione Jean Granger, también tengo 11 años.

—Harrison Altaír Potter Black, tengo 11 años. —Ambas chicas, abrieron sus ojos y lo miraron fijamente —Sí—contestó, antes de que ellas hicieran la pregunta —Soy el llamado "Niño-Que-Vivió", el llamado "Guāng Zhī Shén" o "Mago de la Luz", ese mismo. —acarició a su Augurey, la cual chilló de alegría —Ella es Kira —el ave chilló una vez más y ambas chicas, se derritieron por el ave, al tiempo que Harry cambiaba a un libro sobre Legeremancia, un libro con menos de 5 páginas y que costó un Knut.

Se escuchó el traqueteo en el pasillo y una mujer apareció. —Hola jóvenes, ¿desean algo del carrito? —preguntó la mujer, los tres se saborearon y compraron un poco de todo (o de casi todo), pues las chicas compraron más dulces, que otra cosa, mientras que Harry compró empanadas rellenas con carne de ternera, nabo, cebolla y patata, además de buñuelos rellenos de carne.

Los tres, comenzaron a comer, a hablar y a comentar cosas de los libros de clases, con Harry indicándoles y enseñándoles ciertas cosas.

Detrás de la señora del carrito, entró un chico de su edad, flaco, de cabello rojo, ojos negros, vestido con una camiseta blanca y un pantalón gris, ambos parecían algo viejos, Harry logró controlar sus emociones, era como verse a sí mismo, cuando vivía con los Dursley y con el cabello rojo —Hola, ¿les importa si me siento con ustedes? El tren está lleno.

— ¿Sabían que hace aproximadamente dos décadas, asistían casi el doble de alumnos, que el número actual? —dijo Harry sonriente, las chicas le miraron sorprendidas y también el chico, sin saber que esta era una trampa para él—. Tras el final de la guerra contra Tom Ryddle, quedaron en pie menos de un tercio de las familias mágicas, y la cantidad de personas Muggle que murieron en la guerra, fueron casi siempre preseleccionadas, en su mayoría murieron padres de magos Muggles, que habían asistido a Hogwarts en la generación pasada.

—Vamos, Harry, solo quiero sentarme —dijo el chico sonriente. Sin embargo, con la lejanía a la cual había estado la señora del carrito y si el chico había venido detrás de ella, entonces era imposible que los hubiera escuchado presentarse.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó el rubio, ambas chicas fueron lo suficientemente listas, como para notar que Harry estaba planificando algo, en contra de ese chico. Un chico el cual era un completo extraño y que, claramente Harry no conocía, pero él sí conocía a Harry.

El pelirrojo le miró sorprendido e insistió, sin saber que iba hacía una trampa, no había forma de que el chico le conociera como para hablarle como si fueran amigos tan cercanos— ¡Tú eres Harry Potter, esas fueron las palabras del profesor Dumbledore! —dijo sorprendido, las chicas, instantáneamente notaron la trampa y quien la había tendido— ¡Tienes el cabello rubio de Narcisa Black y los ojos avellana de James Potter, eres el hermano mayor de Thomas y Alice Potter, eres El-Niño-Que-Vivió!

Los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron y miró fijamente el chico, concentrando su instinto asesino, sobre él, aunque en realidad, era solo dejar que algo de la magia de Ankhseram se liberara sobre el chico, el cual se asustó— ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?, ¿Cómo has sabido, como luzco?

—Fue Dumbledore, él me dijo que eras rubio, de ojos avellana —repitió el chico, el cual se estaba hundiendo y no se daba cuenta, se puso pálido cuando reconoció al ave, en el hombro del rubio y retrocedió, mientras señalaba al ave —Es... es un Augurey. Ellos... ellos traen... traen la... la muerte... No... No voy a ir por allí, siendo amigo de un mago oscuro.

—Paz y tranquilidad —dijo Harry, ambas chicas le miraron sorprendidos.

—Eres increíble, Harry —dijo Hermione emocionada— ¿Seguro no eres detective, o algo así?

—Seguro —fueron sus palabras, mientras se reía con ganas. Retomaron su conversación, mientras repasaban sus libros y preguntaban a los otros dos, por si alguno conocía la respuesta, a algún interrogante existente. Pasó un rato y la puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando ver a un chico de cabello rubio, seguido por dos chicos más grandes.

—Soy Draco Lucius Malfoy —dijo el otro rubio —Había escuchado que Harry Potter estaba en el tren, supongo que eres tú.

—Supones bien —dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie —Harrison Altaír Potter Black, a tus servicios, señor Malfoy.

—Un placer conocer al Niño-Que-Vivió —dijo Draco sonriente —Me sorprende el verle en compañía de la heredera Greengrass y de una... chica, la cual claramente se ve, que posee amplios conocimientos —pronunció, juzgándola por los libros que tenía alrededor, Hermione y Daphne, solo asintieron —Con su permiso, debemos de seguir nuestro camino. Nos veremos en Hogwarts y veremos en qué casa quedas.

— «El león sería astuto, si tomase consejo de la zorra» —citó Harry, Draco asintió y siguió su camino.

—Eso fue una cita... a un poeta, ¿no es así? —preguntó Hermione, con los ojos abiertos.

—William Blake, en "El Matrimonio del Cielo y el Infierno", de 1793 —dijo Harry.

El resto del viaje, fue bastante calmado, finalmente, ya al anochecer, llegaron a Hogwarts. Los de primer año, subieron a unos botes, mientras que los de segundo a séptimo año, subieron a unos carruajes tirados por Thestrals, Harry estuvo a punto de morir durante el incendio de la casa Dursley y en contra de los zombis en china, por eso podía verlos. Tras unos minutos, todos bajaron y se posaron detrás del semi-gigante Hagrid, el cual tocó a la puerta del colegio y siendo abierta inmediatamente por una mujer de cabello negro y túnica verde —Los alumnos de primer año, profesora McGonagall.

—Gracias Hagrid, yo los llevaré desde aquí —dijo Minerva —Sean bienvenidos a Hogwarts, mientras estudien en esta institución, serán colocados en una casa, dicha casa será su familia, dormirán en su casa, pasarán tiempo en la sala común de su casa, aunque tendrán clase con otras casas. Tendrán clases con otras casas. Todo logro sumará puntos a la casa en la cual queden y toda infracción a las reglas se os restarán dichos puntos, al final del año, una de las cuatro casas, aquella que tenga mayor número de puntos, ganarán la Copa de la Casa —se paró ante una gran puerta doble —Por favor, espérenme aquí, un momento. Pronto los llamaré —asintieron y se quedaron allí, a la espera. Harry y Daphne se pusieron a conversar, Hermione susurraba hechizos a gran velocidad, muchos se veían inquietos y varios fantasmas se presentaron ante todos. —Vamos —dijo McGonagall, saliendo nuevamente —Formen una fila por favor —entraron en el gran comedor. Era una sala muy amplia, en la parte más lejana, estaba la mesa de profesores, en el centro el director, en la parte derecha, el puesto de la subdirectora y los restantes puestos. A lo largo de la sala, estaban repartidas cuatro largas mesas, donde todos estaban sentados y mirándolos, unos tenían un mantel amarillo y negro y en el extremo izquierdo un estandarte verde y plateado, con una serpiente: Slytherin.

A su lado, un estandarte amarillo y negro con un tejón: Hufflepuff.

Las mesas e Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw estaban alejadas, dejando un camino, para caminar hasta la mesa de los profesores.

Ravenclaw tenía por estandarte un águila, a pesar de su nombre.

En el otro extremo, un estandarte rojo y dorado, con un león: Gryffindor.

McGonagall fue llamándolos uno, por uno.

Hannah Abbott se sentó en una silla y sobre su cabeza, la maestra colocó un sombrero, el cual cobró vida y la mandó a la mesa de los Tejones, los cuales aplaudieron. Susan Bones también fue a esa casa. Boot Terry fue a Ravenclaw, junto a Mandy Brocklehurst, Lavender Brown a Gryffindor y Millicent Bulstrode a Slytherin. Todos fueron pasando, por orden alfabético.

—Granger, Hermione —llamó Minerva

— ¡Ravenclaw! —dijo el sombrero, mientras que la túnica de la chica de cabello castaño, se volvía azul y al lado del corazón, aparecía el símbolo de Ravenclaw.

— ¡Greengrass, Daphne! —llamó Minerva y la chica caminó hacía el frente.

— ¡Slytherin! —se decidió el sombrero, tras unos 5 minutos, mientras que la chica era revestida de verde.

— ¡Potter, Alice! —la pelinegra caminó hasta el sombrero y este fue colocado en su cabeza.

Ale se comenzó a poner nerviosa, pues los minutos pasaban y el sombrero aun no decidía a qué casa mandarla— ¡Gryffindor!

— ¡Potter, Harry! —ante la mención de su nombre, Harry caminó hacía el frente, mientras escuchaba susurros sobre su persona y de algunos quienes preguntaban, si él recordaría el ataque a su persona o algo respecto a eso.

Los minutos pasaron, comenzaba a hacerse algo molesto, para Harry— ¡Ravenclaw! —gritó el sombrero, Harry casi se quedaba dormido, gruñó y las águilas aplaudieron. Dumbledore casi se atragantó al escuchar, que el chico al cual necesitaba, para vencer a Voldemort, quedara en Ravenclaw. Eso le hizo fruncir los labios, molesto, creía que le había dejado en claro a Sebastián, enviarlo a Gryffindor.

— ¡Potter, Thomas! —llamó Minerva

— ¡Gryffindor! —gritó el sombrero casi inmediatamente y los leones aplaudieron.

La cena vino y fue, mientras que Dumbledore decía que no debían de ir al bosque, ni al tercer piso, al menos que desearan sufrir una muerte dolorosa.

Los Prefectos, les llevaron a sus respectivas casas.

Así mismo, Dumbledore fue a su oficina y miró al sombrero, el cual le dedicó una sonrisa, el director frunció el ceño. —Tiene un nivel de inteligencia como pocos, un deseo de entender y aprender todo cuanto se pueda. Así mismo, tiene una astucia, ingenio y deseo de auto-preservación, que no he visto desde Merlín.

¿Por qué colocarlo en Ravenclaw y no en Slytherin? —preguntó confundido Dumbledore, aunque agradecía que el chico no hubiera ido a Slytherin, pero Sebastián acababa de hablar de su astucia, ingenio y auto-preservación y esas, eran cualidades de Slytherin.

—**Su deseo de aprender y su **_**ingenio**_**, son aún mayores, que la astucia o auto-preservación** —dijo Sebastián. Eso hizo que los ojos de Dumbledore, se iluminaran un poco, pero solo un poco. Necesitaba acercar a Harry, de haber quedado en Gryffindor sería más fácil, más natural, pero el chico era un águila, no un león. Quizás, solo quizás, podría esperar hasta diciembre y regalarle algún libro valioso. Pero debía de tener cuidado, demasiada sabiduría, podría llevar al nacimiento de un nuevo lord oscuro, por otro lado, si quería a Harry, debía de alimentar su inteligencia, así que claramente, tendría que desempolvar algunas cosas de la biblioteca.

Apenas estaban comenzando, y las cosas ya eran complicadas.

Los Ravenclaw, llegaron hasta la gárgola con forma de águila, que cuidaba la entrada a su Sala Común y la gárgola les miró «Fui por él y nunca lo traje, ¿qué es?»

—El Camino —dijo Penélope Clearwater y la gárgola, les dejó entrar. Su maestro y jefe de casa, era un mago mitad duende, el cual les dedicó una sonrisa y con un movimiento de varita, les entregó sus horarios, del día siguiente.

—Soy Filius Flitwick, yo les enseñaré encantamientos. Sus clases comienzan a las 8:00 de la mañana y pueden ir a desayunar, entre las 5:00 y las 7:00.

—Buenas noches, Harry —dijo Hermione sonriente.

—Descansa —dijo él, cada uno fue a su respectivo lado. Ya fuera masculino o femenino.

Tras las indicaciones de Flitwick y después de revisar las materias del día siguiente, sacó un pergamino, escribió algunas runas, bombeó el papel con magia y convocó una maleta pequeña, donde colocó su pluma, su bote de tinta, los libros de pociones y transformaciones, las redomas de vidrio, pues eran las dos primeras clases del día martes.

Después de eso, se fue a dormir.

Soñó con el profesor de turbante, ese tal Quirrell, quien le decía que debía de cambiarse a Slytherin, que ese era su destino, escuchó un grito y se permitió sonreír, al volverse, vio a una serpiente gigante, atada por alambres de púas, los cuales la lastimaban, era la representación del alma de Voldemort, a la cual Harry le estaba robando los recuerdos y a la cual, desde que Merlín, Zeref y él, habían descubierto su existencia, disfrutaban torturándole.

Ninguno de ellos sabía, que Voldemort había vuelto a Hogwarts, ninguno de ellos sabía que era un parasito en Quirrell, ni tenían conocimiento sobre la diadema de Ravenclaw, ni la Copa de Hufflepuff, ocultas en la Sala que Viene y Va, no tenían conocimiento del dolor que le provocaban al alma de Voldemort, ni de los recuerdos que iban arrebatando al alma de Voldemort, pues el alma era solo una, pero fue dividida, en distintas etapas de la vida del hombre.

Pobre, pobre Voldemort.

Jamás debió de haber atacado a la familia Potter, jamás debió de haber atacado a un usuario de la maldición de Ankhseram, un usuario de tantas magias y al único capaz de matarle definitivamente.

_**(N/A Laura: Harry conoce el nombre de Voldemort, gracias a un hechizo inventado por Zeref, el cual actúa como el Ojo del Shinigami)**_


	7. Aprendiendo en un Colegio

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling**

**Tendremos algunos personajes de otros libros, personajes de series de Anime sobre magia y muchos OC.**

**Capítulo 7: Aprendiendo en un Colegio.**

Tras el desayuno, Harry apenas y podía controlarse, para no lanzar algún hechizo a alguien.

En verdad, eran muy molestos.

—Allí, mira —decía alguien.

— ¿Donde? —preguntaba alguien más.

—Al lado de la chica de cabello castaño.

— ¿Has visto su rostro?

— ¿Has visto su cicatriz?

Eran en verdad, muy molestos. Harry solo podía usar la meditación, en busca de algo de paz, antes de acabar matando a alguien, ya fuera con magia de luz, muerte o creando alguna criatura, para que devorara al idiota.

Una de las cosas más complicadas, era saber dónde estaba cada salón de clases, habían pasado más de 1500 años, desde que Merlín había estudiado en ese lugar, así que ahora los salones no eran los mismos, ni los cuadros, ni el director, ni los maestros.

En esencia era muy similar, aunque aquello, Harry y Zeref lo creyeron obvio. Uno de los maestros más molestos, para ellos tres, incluso era molesto para Hermione, era el profesor de pociones, antiguo amigo de la madrastra de Harry.

—Ustedes están aquí, para aprender la sutil ciencia de realizar una poción —dijo Severus Snape —Aquí no tendremos movimientos de varita, que sean innecesarios y puede que duden que esto es magia. Al mezclar plantas, polvos y líquidos, quizás no sea a simple vista algo muy mágico, sin embargo, vuestra magia interna, es decir: aquella que ustedes poseen, en sus pequeños cuerpecitos, es lo que les permitirá realizar una poción —dijo su profesor —Si fueran Muggles o más bien... Squibs, el resultado no sería el esperado. Bien podría uno de ellos seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra, pero siempre, en todos los casos, se necesita usar magia o la varita, en algún momento. —Todos parecían estar anotando —Potter, ¿Qué obtengo si añado polvo de raíces de Asfódelo, a una infusión de Ajenjo?

—Son los ingredientes bases, de la poción Filtro de los Muertos en Vida, profesor. Sin la cura, el bebedor podría quedarse dormido, hasta que sufra una muerte natural o sea asesinado —contestó Harry.

—5 puntos para Ravenclaw —dijo el hombre —Granger, ¿Dónde buscaría si le pido traerme un Bezoar?

—Dentro del estómago de una cabra, profesor —dijo Hermione sonriente, el profesor movió su muñeca, instándola a seguir hablando —El Bezoar es introducido en agua, esta es hervida, se emplea algo de magia y se bebe el resultado, puede salvar al bebedor de algún veneno.

—5 puntos para Ravenclaw —dijo el hombre —Greengrass, ¿Cuál es el resultado de mezclar, Basilius de gusarapo y pétalos de rosas? Le aviso, que no le estoy dando todos los ingredientes.

—Poción Crece-Huesos, profesor —dijo la rubia feliz.

—5 puntos para Slytherin —dijo el hombre —Los Ravenclaw, vayan a Transformaciones y los Slytherin, vayan a Herbología.

Por otro lado, si bien la maestra McGonagall, era una mujer muy agradable y tranquila, la cual demostraba su profesionalismo, al no decantarse por sus leones; demostraba que no era para ser tomada a la ligera, teniendo en cuenta su presentación —Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que estudiarán en Hogwarts —les dijo —Todo aquel que pierda el tiempo en mi clase, tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya están advertidos —Aunque, ¿Cómo inicias una presentación de advertencia, y enseguida realizas algo tan maravilloso, como transformar tu escritorio en un cerdo?, para un niño de 11 años normal, algo así era fantástico, así que no te escucharían, cuando dijeras que era peligroso. Aunque claro, la maestra McGonagall fue rápida e implacable, al hacerlos anotar varios datos y fórmulas mágicas, así como diagramas de movimientos de varita, logrando aplacar el creciente deseo de comenzar a transformar cosas (a unos 10 minutos de que finalizara la clase, entregarles un fosforo, el cual debía de ser transformado en una aguja). Pronto, sintió como la magia incrementaba en el salón, producto de que sus compañeros movieran sus varitas, intentado transformar los fósforos. Él suspiró y cerró los ojos. De esa forma, no pudo ver como Hermione Granger, Thomas y Alice, se le quedaban mirando, lo vieron alzar la varita y, en un destello, el fosforo se volvió de metal, se alargó y adelgazó, quedando una aguja— ¡Maravilloso trabajo, señor Potter, 10 puntos para Ravenclaw!

—Famoso, guapo, versado en cientos de encantamientos, maldiciones, transformaciones y un largo etcétera; sabe hablar y escribir en inglés, francés, latín, mandarín, árabe... experto en papiroflexia, diseño de ropas, alfarero... y tiene a medio plantel estudiantil femenino comiéndole con los ojos, incluyendo a Alice —gruñía Thomas celoso, pero al mismo tiempo divertido, antes de ser pellizcado por su gemela— ¡Ay!, oye sabes que es verdad —decía mientras se sobaba el brazo, para calmar el dolor.

—A ver señor Potter —dijo Minerva, ante Thomas y Alice —Veamos si puede dejar de criticar a su hermano y hacer lo mismo.

—Es critica, es alabanza —dijo Thomas sonriente, mientras concentraba su magia y agitaba la varita, haciendo que el fosforo creciera a lo largo y saltara.

Se escuchó un chasquido de dedos y este quedó flotando en el aire, para luego volver a su lugar, fue Harry, Minerva suspiró y sacó su varita, apuntando al gran fosforo— **¡Finite Incantatem!** —el rubio se puso de pie, mientras se acomodaba su cabello con la mano derecha y llegaba hasta su hermano, su mano fue recubierta por runas nórdicas azules —De nuevo —pidió. Thomas volvió a hacer lo mismo y nuevamente, el fosforo fue detenido en el aire por Harry y devuelta a su estado normal —No. No quieras comandar tu magia, deja que la magia fluya por tu cuerpo, así como lo hace tu sangre, pues no le ordenas a tu corazón que lata y a tu sangre que se transporte por tus venas, ¿o sí? —preguntó con una sonrisa y Thomas, así como medio salón, bajaron la cabeza avergonzados, menos un alumno —Deja que querer... expulsar tu magia, para transformar el objeto —Harry lo agarró, aún tenía las runas rodeando su mano —Que tu magia dibuje el contorno del objeto, debes permitir que tu magia inunde el objeto, por fuera y por dentro —miró la aguja fijamente, todos se acercaron, con sus varitas y agujas, sin que Harry les prestara atención —Adelante: manda tu magia al fosforo —algo tembloroso, comenzó a hacer ascender su varita —No —Thomas se detuvo —La magia no es solo una energía, al cual podemos usar de forma egoísta, debes permitir que la magia actué, debes pedírselo. La magia es la amiga del mago, no su herramienta. Deja que tu varita guie a la magia, mientras lo pides de forma respetuosa. Permite que rodee la madera del fosforo —Harry mostró una sonrisa, Minerva notó como Harry transformaba su voz en un susurro y utilizó el Sonorus, para que todos pudieran escuchar, incluso ella escuchaba atentamente. Ella había estado presente, durante el fallecimiento de los Dursley y la desaparición de Harry Potter, ahora sabía y comprobaba que alguien había entrenado al chico y él mismo, estaba enseñando —Permite que tu magia inunde el fosforo completamente, permítele a tu magia penetrar la madera, hasta su última molécula, átomo y electrón, todos ellos, se encuentran en cada objeto en este plano de existencia y... se encuentran ordenados de tal forma, que otorgan la forma del fosforo, ahora mantén en tu cabeza la imagen del fosforo y, lentamente cámbielo. De madera, a metal y la cabeza del fosforo se alarga y se convierte en un ojal, la madera se alarga y se vuelve fina —la magia hizo su trabajo y, a un minuto de finalizar la clase, todos tenían una aguja en sus manos.

—Todos obtendrán un Supera las expectativas —dijo Minerva, mientras volvía a su lugar —Sr. Black.

— ¿Sí, maestra? —dijo Harry, listo para afrontar su castigo.

—Gran trabajo —dijo ella —Tendrá un Extraordinario, en esta clase y en la próxima del puercoespín. 90 puntos para Ravenclaw.

—Increíble, Harry —dijo Hermione sonriéndole y abrazándolo.

—_Es verdad Hermi, Harry y Zeref son increíbles... bueno, tienen la ayuda de Merlín, no debería de sorprendernos_ —dijo una voz femenina, dentro de la cabeza de Hermione.

Minerva movió su mano gentilmente, permitiendo que todos salieran de clase, mientras pensaba en las palabras de Harry, sacó una Snitch y la miró fijamente— _**"Engorgio"**_ —susurró. La Snitch pronto, tomó el tamaño de un balón de Futbol y lo miró fijamente, mientras se permitía sentir su magia, sentía como la magia se movía hacía la varita por inercia, agitó la varita, su magia rodeó hasta el último recoveco de la Snitch, pensarlo, imaginarlo y ordenárselo a la magia, no era tan fácil, como lo era cuando tenías una maestría en transformación. Pedir la aparición de órganos internos, la esfera pasó a tomar la forma del conejo, el metal pasó a ser huesos, músculos y luego piel, un minuto después, el conejo estaba 100% vivo.

Albus necesitaba saber esto.

¡Y también Flitwick, si no es que ya lo sabía!

Harry, Hermione y las hermanas Patil, así como Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom, iban caminando y conversando, sobre la forma que tenía Harry para transformar cosas, al preguntarle como aprendió todo eso, él tuvo que mentirles, diciendo que su maestro de transformaciones, era un mago de Oriente Medio, dio nuevamente el nombre de Abdul Alhazred.

Detrás del grupo de estudio Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, iba un celoso Ronald Weasley, quien no solo no había podido convertir su fosforo en una aguja, sino que había prendido fuego al objeto. Él no podía entender cómo era posible que _El Niño Que Vivió_, estuviera en Ravenclaw. ¿Cómo era posible que _El Niño Que Vivió_, pareciera tener una maestría en la magia, aun mayor que la del _Mago de la Luz_?

—Harry —llamó Neville— ¿Qué me dices del hechizo que estabas practicando, en el patio hoy en la mañana?

—Se llama Flipendo, permite alejar al enemigo, basta con apuntar al enemigo con la varita y permitir que tu magia sea cargada en la punta de la varita, para que esta haga le ordenas, en el caso del Flipendo es alejar al enemigo —dijo Harry —No entiendo por qué nuestro primer hechizo en clases con el profesor Flitwick fue el Lumus, cuando ese es el cuarto o quinto en el libro... en fin, el profesor Flitwick sabe lo que hace.

— ¿Te crees muy especial, Potter? —gruñó un celoso Ronald— ¿Crees que puedes llegar y enseñarles a los maestros, lo que es la magia?

—Fui criado para aprender y emplear mi magia, de forma distinta a la cual enseñan los maestros, Ronald —dijo Harry, mirándolo con ojos aburridos —Si a ti, te parece tonto o que soy injusto o lo que sea, puedes reportarlo con cualquiera de los Prefectos de Ravenclaw, ya sabes cómo funciona esto. —suspiró.

— ¿Qué hay de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? —preguntó Padma interesada.

—En cuanto a Defensa... el profesor está algo... traumatizado, pero el libro demuestra un nivel de querer educarnos, el cual es de mi agrado —dijo Harry, volviéndose, mientras que el grupo continuaba caminando, sin prestarle atención al chico pelirrojo, el cual estaba furioso por el insulto que representaba Harry, contra Dumbledore, el chico solo podía apretar los dientes con furia y levantó su varita.

— "_**Tentaclifors"**_ —susurró Ronald, dejando ir una esfera de luz escarlata.

— ¿Sabes de todo, no es verdad? —preguntó Padma sonriente y divertida.

—Sé algunas cosas... —alcanzó a decir Harry, antes de volverse y desenfundar su varita, gracias a que podía sentir la magia, a su alrededor, o, como en este caso, la magia aproximándose a él— **¡Shi no Kabe! (Muro de Muerte)** —un muro de humo negro se formó ante Harry, deshaciendo el patético maleficio de Weasley, quien se quedó impávido allí. Nunca antes, había escuchado de un rompedor de embrujo, que se formara como una nube negra.

—Ron-ald-We-as-ley —era McGonagall caminando hacia ellos, mientras sus ojos centelleaban de enfado— ¿Cómo te atreves, a atacar a un compañero por la espalda? —Ron estaba palido, no decía nada —Por favor, vayan a donde tengan que ir y, en cuanto a usted, señor Weasley, sígame, iremos con el director Dumbledore —la mujer de cabello negro y toga verde, arrastró a su alumno, por varios pasillos, hasta la torre del profesor Dumbledore —Caramelo de Limón —gruñó, cuando estuvo ante la gárgola, la cual se hizo a un lado y ambos, maestra y alumno, subieron las escaleras, hasta la oficina, al abrirse la puerta, Albus miró preocupado la escena.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, Minerva? —preguntó Albus preocupado.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre?! —gruñó la mujer, blanca del cólera— ¡El señor Weasley, no ha sabido apreciar la ayuda prestada por Harry Potter en clase, se ha puesto a gritar no sé cuántas cosas sobre que el señor Potter, no tenía derecho a enseñar a sus compañeros, cosas sobre que El-Niño-Que-Vivió debería de estar en Gryffindor, y por si fuera poco, le ha atacado con un embrujo por la espalda! —Albus suspiró y lo miró con algo de tristeza y cierto enfado.

—Estoy muy decepcionado, por lo que estoy escuchando, señor Weasley —dijo Albus —Por favor Minerva, déjanos solos —la mujer se puso de pie.

—80 puntos menos para Gryffindor —gruñó la mujer furiosa.

—Al igual que ella, yo también estoy muy decepcionado, Ronald —dijo Albus, mientras sacaba de un cajón, un puñado de polvos Flu y se acercaba a la chimenea, arrojándolos —Molly Weasley —pronto, la figura de la mujer se formó ante el anciano y el joven.

— ¿A pasado algo, Albus? —preguntó preocupada.

—Ronald y Harry no han empezado bien —dijo Albus, el silencio de la mujer, le instó a continuar hablando —En el tren le insultó catalogándole como un "Mago Oscuro", por tener de Familiar a un Augurey. Hace algunos minutos le ha insultado por tener un alto nivel de conocimiento mágico —el enfado era más que claro, en el rostro llameante de la matriarca Weasley —Así mismo, le ha insultado por estar en Ravenclaw y no en Gryffindor.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea, de lo que estás haciendo, Ronald? —le gruñó su madre— ¿Sabes todo lo que está en juego?

—Mamá, ha hecho amistad con las Patil, con Longbottom, con una Hija de Muggles y con una Slytherin —trató de excusarse él.

—Sin peros, Ronald Weasley —dijo su madre —En diciembre, vendrás a casa y vas a estar limpiando esta casa de arriba hasta abajo, por tu impulsividad y grosería. Llama a Dumbledore.

—S... Sí, madre —dijo Ronald, mientras salía y Albus llegaba.

—Tranquila, Molly —dijo Albus —Recuerda que lo más importante, es que Ginny y Harry, se enamoren —Molly asintió y cortó la comunicación mutua. Albus suspiró, al parecer tendría que adelantar algunos planes y ver cómo podría manipular a las Patil y a Longbottom, aunque no le parecían muy de fiar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling**

**Tendremos algunos personajes de otros libros, personajes de series de Anime sobre magia y muchos OC.**

**Capítulo 8.**

Harry y Hermione, entraron conversando y riendo, mientras saludaban a sus compañeros, esa mañana.

—Harry, Hermione, buenos días —saludaron Longbottom y Brown.

—Buenos días —dijeron ambos.

— "Creemos, que podría haber un problema, o eso dice Lavender" —susurró Neville, mientras que la chica, les entregaba el periódico de ese día.

«Reciente Asalto en Gringotts» se leía en letras grandes, en la primera página.

—Realmente, hay problemas —afirmó Harry —Y de los grandes. Nadie puede entrar a literalmente, robar a Gringotts, existen hechizos antirrobo, por ejemplo: _La Perdición del Ladrón_, es un Encantamiento, a modo de cascada, que cae directamente sobre los rieles utilizados por los carros de Gringotts, elimina todo ocultación o encantamiento que esté siendo utilizado por los ocupantes, de cualquier carro que le atraviese, por no decir que hace que este se descarrile y se estrelle. Tienen dragones, tienen una serie de hechizos sobre las puertas que conducen a las fortunas familiares —ahora, todo el comedor, le prestaba atención a Harry, mientras este comía algo de cereal y huevo —Para abrir la cámara de una fortuna familiar, se necesita de una llave y algunas fortunas, las más grandes, tienen más de una cámara. La mayoría de las puertas liberan el hechizo Descarga Defensiva, una descarga eléctrica, algunas puertas pueden absorber a quien quiera abrirlas.

— ¿Entonces, como lograron esto? —preguntó Michael Corner, otro Ravenclaw como él.

—Barreras de Oclumencia, muy poderosa y.… quizás algún tipo de runa o incluso podrían haberse auto-hechizado, solo sabiendo que debían de ir a una cámara de Gringotts, pero sin la idea en el subconsciente de que cometerían un robo —dijo Harry, para luego suspirar y cruzarse de brazos —Solo sé lograrlo con runas, no sé qué hechizo pueda cumplir tal cometido. Quizás algún tipo de... fusión entre un Obliviate y Oclumancia. No sé —todos terminaron de desayunar, justo a tiempo y fueron a sus respectivas clases.

— ¿Ya vieron todos, el tablero? —preguntó Lisa Turpin, sonriente —Tendremos lecciones de vuelo, el viernes con Hufflepuff en la mañana.

Hermione se mordió el labio y salió de la Sala Común, Harry solo podía reírse entre dientes, sabía que la chica iría a la biblioteca a buscar libros sobre vuelo. Él se encontraba bastante calmado, después de haber volado sobre un ave gigante, volar en una escoba o alfombra, debía de ser sencillo.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione aburrió a casi todas las casas, durante el desayuno, debido a sus notas para el vuelo, mientras que Neville Longbottom escuchaba atentamente, buscando algo útil, así mismo, Harry fue abordado por una nerviosa Alice, quien le contó casi todo lo que pudo, sobre el vuelo, ciertamente en la casa Potter siempre había escobas, las cuales podían ser usadas por cualquier miembro, aunque a Harry no le gustaba usarlas y casi prefería volar en alguna creación suya.

Neville recibió una Recordadora, mandada por su abuela y explicó lo que era, había olvidado algo, pues el humo se volvió rojo, la misma le fue arrebatada por Malfoy, inmediatamente Ron y Thomas se pusieron de pie, pero Draco devolvió la esfera de cristal y humo, el cual pasó de blanco a rojo, nuevamente.

Esa misma tarde, a las 15:30, los Gryffindor y los Slytherin, estaban en el campo de Quidditch, todos junto a una escoba. Kira, la Augurey de Harry voló por encima del campo de Quidditch, no era solo el familiar de Harry, era además una creación de la Magia de Vida y por ello mismo, existía literalmente una conexión entre Harry y el ave verde, permitiéndole a Harry ver lo que viera el ave.

—Cada uno al lado de una escoba, vamos —dijo su entrenadora —Ahora, extiendan sus manos hacía sus escobas y digan "Arriba" —las escobas de Thomas, Alice y Draco, saltaron a sus manos, pasaron casi 15 minutos, hasta que todos tuvieron sus escobas en las manos, mientras su profesora les indicaba el cómo subirse a las escobas, como acomodarse para que no tallaran y como sujetarse.

Harry frunció el ceño al ver a Thomas sonriendo de forma triunfal, ante las palabras de la entrenadora Hootch, de que Draco agarraba mal la escoba y Harry negó con la cabeza, esa estúpida rivalidad de Gryffindor y Slytherin, podría acabar cientos de vidas. Tendría que hablar con su hermano, muy seriamente. Neville Longbottom, quien estaba nervioso por quedarse en el suelo, pateó con fuerza y voló recto, su escoba se salió de control, golpeando la pared de la ventana de la profesora McGonagall y cayó de la escoba, pero se escuchó el canto bajo y tembloroso, característico del ave y el Augurey creció en tamaño y atrapó a Neville por los hombros, mientras lo hacía descender lentamente.

— ¡Es Kira! —dijo una feliz Alice— ¡Es el Augurey hembra de Harry!

— ¡Todos vamos a morir! —gritó Ron Weasley horrorizado y todos lo miraron confundidos— ¡El Augurey presagia la muerte!

—Va a llover —dijo una calmada Padma y todos le miraron —En la última década, se ha reconocido que su canto no trae la muerte o locura, sino que avisa que lloverá, caerá granizo o incluso nieve.

—Tendrá lugar una _precipitación_, para los no-mortales —Lavender sonriente, justamente se escuchaban rayos a la lejanía y una gran tormenta se acercaba.

—Sigamos —dijo la señora Hootch —Entrenaremos por algunos minutos extra, antes de que la tormenta nos alcance, Kira retírate por favor —el ave asintió, lanzó un gemido de alegría y se elevó en el aire.

—Señora Hootch —dijo Neville —Yo... estoy mareado.

—Puede retirarse, señor Longbottom, pero luego tendrá que reponer esta clase —dijo la entrenadora, el chico asintió y se fue, el entrenamiento fue sencillo y practico, después de algunos minutos, la señora Hootch se retiró, también llevándose las escobas como era obvio.

— ¡Miren todos, es la Recordadora del olvidadizo! —dijo Draco.

—Devuélvela, Malfoy —dijo Thomas frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo creo —murmuró Draco sonriente, mientras hacía aparecer ante él (gracias al encantamiento Accio), una escoba y subía a ella— ¡Hagamos que la baje de un árbol!

— **¡Diffindo!** —exclamó Thomas, haciendo que una rama de un árbol cayera a su lado, tras cortarla— **¡Fuga!** —para el asombro de todos, Thomas acababa de crear una escoba voladora, solo con una rama y un hechizo de vuelo, comenzó a perseguir a Draco y este comenzó a huir, Draco arrojó la Recordadora, pero Thomas imprimió más magia en la rama y atrapó la Recordadora, frenando ante la ventana de la profesora McGonagall y aterrizando a salvo.

— ¡Thomas Potter Evans! —gritó Minerva, llegando hasta ellos— ¿En qué estabas pensando, al convertir la rama de un árbol en una escoba? ¡pudiste haberte roto el cuello! —la mujer tenía la boca abierta, pero solo podía negar con la cabeza, aun sin poder creerlo, Parvati salió en defensa de él, pero su maestra no lo escuchó —Sígame, señor Potter —Ante esto, Alice salió corriendo, decidida a buscar y traer a Harry; Thomas y Minerva, entraron en una habitación, seguidos por un chico alto de cabello castaño y ropas de Gryffindor —Potter, él es Oliver Wood, es el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Wood, te he encontrado un nuevo buscador. Han aprendido hoy algo de vuelo básico, Longbottom perdió su recordadora, Malfoy tenía una escoba oculta, Potter ha creado una escoba con la rama de un árbol y el hechizo de vuelo —los ojos de Wood se abrieron —A atrapado una recordadora en el aire, tras un vuelo de quince metros, ni un rasguño.

—Tiene un cuerpo pequeño y ligero, ¡perfecto para ser un Buscador! —dijo Oliver sonriente y emocionado.

—El director podrá conseguirle una Nimbus, señor Potter —dijo la profesora McGonagall —Entrenarán cada miércoles, de 20:00 a 21:30. Quiero escuchar, que te entrenas mucho, Potter o cambiaré de parecer, sobre el castigo.

::::::::::::::::::::

— ¡¿ES QUE ACASO TODO EL SENTIDO COMUN DE LA TÍA LILY FUE ABSORBIDO TOTALMENTE POR ALICE?! —Gritaba Harry a su hermano en el patio, a la hora del recreo— ¡¿EN QUÉ CABEZA CABE EL HACER UNA BURLA IMITACIÓN DE UNA ESCOBA Y VOLAR EN ELLA, CUANDO SE SABE QUE LAS ESCOBAS CUENTAN CON CIERTOS ACABADOS LEVES Y SEGUROS?! —Thomas solo podía encogerse en su puesto, de pie, ante su histérico hermano— ¡¿LAS POSIBILIDADES DE QUE TE ACABARAS POR QUEBRAR EL CUELLO, SON GIGANTESCAS, CASI UN 90%, MALDITA SEA?!

—Pero... —la mirada de su hermano, era en verdad atemorizante— _"pero no podía dejar que le quitara su Recordadora a Neville"_ —susurró Thomas.

—Considérate afortunado —gruñó Harry colérico, mientras se daba media vuelta y maldecía y seguía maldiciendo, hasta perderse dentro del castillo.

**:::::::::::::::::**

— ¡¿Eres buscador?! —dijo Ron sorprendido y mirando a su amigo, sin creerlo —Es increíble, serás el más joven en...

—En un siglo, lo dijo la profesora McGonagall —dijo Thomas sonriente.

Harry había logrado calmarse, había finalizado su cena y estaba caminando a paso calmado hacía su hermano, para decirle que se había excedido en el regaño de la tarde.

(...) —Nos vemos cuando quieras, Malfoy —dijo Thomas.

—En la sala de trofeos, a medianoche —dijo Draco.

—Disculpen chicos —dijo Sophie Roger, quien estaba su lado —No pude evitar escuchar, lo que estaban diciendo.

—Obviamente —dijo Ron enfadado.

—No puedes salir de la Sala Común, luego del toque de queda —dijo Sophie preocupada —Perderíamos muchos puntos, si te atrapan merodeando de noche por el colegio.

— "_Ven Ron, vamos"_ —susurró Thomas, ya era de noche, eran cerca de las 11:25, cuando Thomas despertó a su amigo— _"No dejaré que ese idiota, me vea la cara de cobarde" _—ambos salieron de la Sala Común, sin detenerse a escuchar las quejas de Alice, quien inmediatamente escribió una carta, la dobló a modo de ave de Origami y la hechizó con un Locomotor, haciendo que fuera a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, pues solo Harry podría detener a ese par de idiotas.

Algunos minutos después, ambos pelirrojos, estaban en la sala de trofeos, pero el rubio de Slytherin, no había llegado. Entonces, escucharon a Filch acercarse y ellos tuvieron que salir corriendo, siendo encontrados por Harry, quien los paralizó por algunos segundos, usando el Petrificus Maximus, para luego liberarlos.

—Ha... Harry... —dijo Thomas.

— "_Bajen la voz y síganme"_ —gruñó Harry— _"No puedo creer que me hagan, hacerles de niñera a ustedes dos"_ —el tono de regaño de Harry, a pesar de que era un susurro, era suficiente, para hacer que Thomas bajara la cabeza, apenado, por meter a su hermano en esos problemas, mientras los llevaba por los pasillos— _"Mierda: es la señora Norris" _—dijo, mientras veía a la gata, a la lejanía, miró hacia los lados y miró una puerta, apuntándole con la varita— _"Alohomora, entren"_ —entraron en la habitación.

— "_Harry"_ —susurró Thomas asustado y abrazándose a su hermano mayor— _"No, no estamos solos"_

— "_¿También lo sientes?" _—preguntó Harry, Thomas asintió— _"Yo puedo sentir todas las cosas vivas, gracias a la Magia de Vida, en cuanto a ti... no estoy seguro"_ —un relámpago iluminó la habitación, Harry les tapó la boca a ambos— _"Salgamos de aquí"_ —ambos asintieron y salieron de la habitación, usando el Quietus, un hechizo que otorgaba silencio. — _"Vamos, estamos cerca"_ —caminaron en silencio, por casi una hora (o así les pareció a ellos), hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

A la mañana siguiente, la cara de Draco era un poema, al ver a Weasley y a Potter, aun en el colegio. Aunque el rostro de Thomas, no denotaba triunfo, o algo así.

Thomas, miró hacía la mesa de Ravenclaw, vio a su hermano y tragó saliva, estaba ganando puntos negativos con él. Sus padres, les habían dicho que Harry había demostrado ser muy responsable y él les estaría comentando las cosas que hicieran, actualmente él tenía dos puntos negativos.

Primero: Se había dejado llevar por su impulsividad y había ido tras Malfoy, logrando arrebatarle la Recordadora de Neville, pero logró volverse Buscador.

Segundo: Calló en una trampa de Malfoy y, de no ser por los _Instintos de Hermano Mayor_, de Harry, estarían atrapados por Filch y estarían en el fondo de la lista de las casas, ante la pérdida de puntos que podrían haber perdido, si Harry no los hubiera salvado.

¡Casi mueren, por ese Cerbero!

¿Por qué estaba una criatura de rango XXXXX, en el colegio?

Thomas decidió que ese día sería diferente. Actualmente, estaba saliendo de Encantamientos. Por desgracia para Thomas, Ronald Weasley, era una muy, pero que muy mala influencia.

— "Es LeviOsa, no LeviosAb" —imitó Weasley, las palabras de Hermione Granger —Con razón, solo tiene por amigo a tu hermano, es una mandona.

—Y es una Sangre Sucia, ¿lo sabes, ¿verdad? —dijo Thomas de buen humor, antes de que ambos fueran empujados por Hermione Granger.

—Así que... "Es una Sangre Sucia, ¿lo sabes, ¿verdad?" —dijo Harry repitiendo las palabras del pelinegro, el cual se puso pálido.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa, Augurey de Biblioteca? —insultó Weasley, enfadado.

—Me pregunto, Thomas... —dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente —Los rostros de orgullo de papá y de la tía Lily deben de ser grandes, una vez que les avise de esta... tercera infracción tuya, ¿no crees? Seguramente, la Sangre Sucia de mi tía Lily, estará supremamente orgullosa, de las palabras de su primogénito, ¿verdad? —Thomas palideció, sus pupilas se delataron y su labio tembló, Harry caminó hacía su hermano, quien apretó los puños, Ron sonrió, creyendo que iba a golpear finalmente a ese molesto Augurey de Biblioteca. Pero en cambio, su amigo se arrojó sobre el rubio, llorando en su pecho, apenado por sus múltiples faltas, ¡n solo un par de días!

— ¡Perdóname, por favor! —lloraba el pelirrojo a gritos, mientras era abrazado por el rubio.

— "_Aléjate de Weasley, él te está volviendo así"_ —gruñó en un susurro, Thomas asintió —Ve a tu Sala Común, te quedas sin cenar.

—Sí, Harry —dijo Thomas, aceptando tan justo castigo.

— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres, para ordenarle quedarse sin cenar maldito bastardo?! —gritó Weasley furioso.

—Alguien más poderoso y experimentado que tú y que él, por no decir, que soy su hermano mayor —gruñó Harry —Ahora, apártate —la voz de Harry, llevaba tal don de mando, que Weasley retrocedió, mientras que Harry iba hacía su siguiente clase. Durante la hora de Herbología, al tiempo que tomaba apuntes, iba escribiendo la carta.

Estuvo a lo largo de la tarde, en una actitud que no le gustaba: Era literalmente un inquisidor, vigiló a Thomas, en las clases en las cuales se encontraron y usaba a Kira en las clases que iban con Slytherin y Hufflepuff.

Esa misma noche, MacDougal y Patil, le hicieron fijarse en que Hermione no había aparecido en toda la tarde, se llevó la comida a la boca, en grandes cantidades, imitando perfectamente a Ronald Weasley, pero sin perder el porte, en ningún momento. Justo cuando se estaba poniendo de pie, para ir a buscar a Hermione, entró Quirrell, gritando cosas sobre un trol en las mazmorras.

Todos fueron guiados a sus salas comunes, por un Prefecto, solo para que Harry enviara una mariposa, gracias a la Magia de Vida, dándose cuenta, gracias al mismo hechizo que usó en Kira, para ver lo que veía la mariposa, de que Hermione estaba en un baño.

¡El mismo baño, el cual estaba entrando el trol!

Inmediatamente, empleó la Inmovilización Mágica, llamó a Kira, el ave llegó muy rápido y le infundió el mismo hechizo, todo se volvió blanco y negro, menos Harry y el Augurey, mientras que él salía corriendo, en busca de Hermione, Kira se quedó dando vueltas por varios corredores, asegurándose de que el hechizo siguiera allí, impidiendo que nadie pudiera moverse.

Harry entró por la puerta del baño femenino— ¡Hermione! —una puerta se abrió, la chica tenía los ojos hinchados.

— ¡Harry! —se lanzó contra él, siendo abrazada por el mago.

—Me alegro de haberte encontrado tan rápido —dijo él, se veía alterado.

—_Harry nunca se altera_ —pensó Hermione —_Mavis, dijiste que Zeref siempre tenía sus emociones bajo control._

—_**Harry parece tener un control aun mayor de la Maldición, permitiéndole esto el expresar sus emociones**_ —dijo Mavis.

—Escucha, debemos volver a la Sala Común, hay un Trol... —el suelo comenzó a temblar y el trol entró en la sala, ambos saltaron en direcciones opuestas, cuando la criatura trató de aplastarlos.

La Magia de Ilusión, no parecía tener ningún efecto en el Trol, así que Hermione dejó de intentarlo. Ella se había negado a emplear la Magia de Muerte, le parecía antinatural.

—Bastardo —gruñó Harry, mientras empleaba la Magia de Vida, creando a un ogro japonés, de cuatro brazos, el cual agarró al Trol, permitiéndole a Hermione correr, hasta el lado del chico de cabello rubio, pero el Ogro fue "golpeado" en la cabeza, más bien el mazo del Trol lo atravesó de lado a lado, deshaciendo la ilusión—Odio hacer esto —gruñó nuevamente, mientras colocaba sus manos en cierta posición— **¡Kōkai! (Arrepentimiento)** —gritó furioso, mientras que el Trol caía muerto —Magia de Ilusión —dijo Harry finalmente, tras girarse hacía una apenada Hermione, quien asintió.

Así como la personalidad, recuerdos y magias de Zeref, se iban fundiendo en Harry, Todo aquello que alguna vez, pudo haber representado a Mavis, se fundía en Hermione.

—Y-Yo...

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall y a Filius Flitwick.

— ¡¿Señor Potter?! —gruñó Minerva— ¡¿Qué hace usted, en el baño femenino?!

—Salvando a la señorita Granger, profesora —dijo Harry.

—Gracias Harry —dijo Hermione, mientras era abrazada por él.

—Estoy decepcionado de usted, señor Potter —dijo Dumbledore frunciendo el ceño, asombrando a los profesores —Usted asesinó a una criatura, cuando bien podría haberla noqueado.

—Le ruego que me disculpe por haber pensado que la vida de mi amiga, era más importante que de una criatura de Rango XXXXX —dijo Harry, se dejaba notar que era sarcástico —Por otra parte, ¿Por qué motivo, el profesor de una institución educativa, se atrevería a decirnos que es más importante, la vida de una Criatura Mágica, que la vida una alumna? —ambos Ravenclaw, comenzaron a caminar hacía la puerta —Me encargaré de que la Junta Directiva del colegio, el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y el Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas del Ministerio de Magia, sepan que el Lider del Wizengamot y de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, considera más importante la vida de una Criatura Mágica, que de un alumno. Con su permiso, pasaré por las cocinas, pues mi amiga no ha cenado todavía y luego, iremos a nuestra Sala Común.

Al mismo tiempo, una carta llegaba a la casa Potter en el Valle de Godric.

_Querida tía Lily._

_Me aceptaste en tu hogar, cuando no tenías que hacerlo._

_Me pediste que guiara y cuidara de Thomas y Alice, me aceptaste como un tercer hijo y me diste la responsabilidad natural, que tiene un hermano mayor._

_Lamento tener que decirte esto, lamento tener que quejarme y ponerme en plan delatador y, sobre todo, lamento decir que me siento decepcionado (muy decepcionado) de Thomas._

_No llevamos ni una semana y Thomas solo ha sabido cometer un error, tras otro._

_Se deja llevar por sus impulsos, aunque en un primer momento esto le dejó volverse buscador de Gryffindor, pero no evitó que fuera temerario, al usar algo que ni siquiera puede ser clasificado como una escoba._

_Malfoy lo engañó, para hacerlo ir a la Sala de Trofeos, casi a medianoche y fueron casi atrapados por Filch, como imaginarás, de no ser por las runas de seguridad que les coloqué a ese par, la pérdida de puntos para Gryffindor hubiera sido astronómica._

_El día de hoy, se ha atrevido a insultar a una amiga mía, la cual solo intentaba auxiliar a Thomas y a Ron Weasley con un hechizo, llamándola "Sangre Sucia". Ella no apareció para la cena y casi fue asesinada/aplastada, por un Trol de montaña._

_Te pido, que le busques un correctivo, no creo que un Vociferador, sea suficiente, para crearle consciencia a mi hermano._

_ATTE.: Harrison Potter B._

Lily Potter tenía dos sentimientos encontrados, tras finalizar la lectura de la carta y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

Por un lado, era el orgullo de ver que su hijastro era tan responsable y sabía no dejarse llevar por el cariño a sus hijos.

El otro sentimiento era la ira, hacía su vástago. ¿Cómo demonios, habían estado ella y James, criando a Thomas y Alice?


	9. Los Reyes de las Hadas

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling**

**Tendremos algunos personajes de otros libros, personajes de series de Anime sobre magia y muchos OC.**

**N/A: Este capítulo, fue levemente modificado, gracias a algo que notó el usuario Darkned159.**

**Capítulo 9: Los Reyes de las Hadas.**

James, Lily y Molly, se habían presentado en el colegio Hogwarts, luego de enterarse de lo que provocaron Thomas y Ronald.

Aunque claro, antes de eso, ambos amigos habían recibido cartas de sobres rojos, de parte de sus respectivas madres y eso, solo podía significar una cosa: Vociferador. Un tipo de carta mágica, la cual tiene un mensaje escrito, pero la magia y las runas mágicas impresas en el papel, la vuelven un mensaje leído a viva voz, prácticamente un mensaje en gritos con un volumen cien veces mayor del normal, por el escritor de la carta.

—Thomas Charlus Potter Evans —pronunció Lily mirándolo con claro enfado, Thomas contuvo la respiración y miró fijamente a su madre —Espero y comprendas lo que...

—Comprendo que Ronald, es un muy mal amigo —dijo Thomas, el ceño de Lily solo se pronunció —Comprendo que ninguna persona, vale menos que otra. Comprendo, que toda mi vida, he estado actuando como un idiota por mi fama. Comprendo, que debo de ser un mejor ser humano —el ceño de Lily se suavizo y Thomas se permitió sonreír —Prometo, que no tendrás más quejas graves de Harry de mi parte. Prometo ser un mejor alumno y un mejor ser humano.

—Eso espero —dijo ella, dándole un abrazo a Thomas, Harry le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermano, Lily se puso de pie y fue a abandonar la oficina, recibiendo Harry un abrazo de parte de su madrastra.

—Sí señora, aunque no creo que sea necesario —dijo Harry. Thomas sonrío, entendió que su madre le pidió seguir siendo notificada de los errores de Thomas.

Alice esperaba a sus hermanos, fuera de la oficina del director, sin ser vista por su madre—Espero que estés feliz, con esta visita de mamá —dijo ella, mirando a Thomas, quien suspiró lamentándose por eso.

—Debo cambiar. Esa estúpida charla, casi causa la muerte de la novia de Harry —dijo Thomas preocupado, mientras se echaba algunos cabellos, hacía atrás —Puedes estar segura de que volveré a actuar así. Reconozco que fui y he sido, muy estúpido.

Aprender en clases, entrenar con el equipo de Quidditch, _(despertando con una Nimbus 2000 al lado, como peluche y con una carta que notificaba que era un obsequio de James)_, repasar materias y descansar. En eso se convirtió la vida de Thomas rápidamente, mientras que se mantenía alejado de Ronald. Todo esto, era mal visto por Dumbledore, quien veía cada día, como Thomas siempre lograba escabullirse del lado de Ronald, así como comenzar a juntarse con su hermano o con Parvati Patil, Neville y Lavender.

Esto era malo, desde el punto de vista de Dumbledore, quien, con el fin de manipular a los Potter, los hizo creer a ellos (y a los Weasley) que Thomas era El-Niño-Que-Vivió, así que Thomas debería de poder divertirse al menos un poco. Pero no era solo eso, necesitaba volver a acercarlos a ambos, necesitaba a Thomas y a Ronald como amigos, pero más importante aún: necesitaba que, el año siguiente, Thomas y Ginny Weasley se conocieran y se enamoraran, de ese modo, lograría que los Weasley pudieran renacer con una nueva economía mucho mejor, similar a aquella, que habían tenido hace ya, casi tres décadas; pero los Wesley siempre tenían muchos hijos, los cuales iban a Hogwarts y los materiales y libros, así como mantener a una familia tan numerosa, nunca era fácil y eso había mermado la fortuna familiar.

Por otro lado, Hermione se decidió a confiar en Harry y, una noche durante la clase de Astronomía (en la cual, ambos habían usado runas, para potenciar sus telescopios y Harry había visto la explosión de una estrella), cuando la profesora estaba contándoles algo sobre los planetas que se veían a simple vista y lo que habían simbolizado para los babilónicos y egipcios, dos de las culturas más fuertemente astrologas y que tenían grandes conocimientos mágicos del pasado, Hermione decidió contarle algo a Harry. Aunque no sabía cómo iniciar, decidió contárselo a modo de historia.

— "_Hace ya muchos años, en un continente llamado Earth-Land, más específicamente, en una isla llamada Tenrō, una niña trabajaba en un gremio de magos, ella no sabía hacer magia, pero eso no le importaba"_ —susurraba Hermione, solo Harry podía escucharla y lo estaba haciendo atentamente— _"Ella se comprometió no volver a llorar, a pesar de todas las penurias que vivía en ese gremio, la niña despertó una noche, asustada por unos ruidos, encontrándose con que su gremio Red Lizard, era atacado por un gremio rival, salvó a una niña, una la cual era mala con ella, pero a la cual consideraba una amiga y ambas escaparon, años después, ambas conocieron a unos cazadores de tesoros, los cuales buscaban un tesoro de la isla, ella ganó el juego que le propuso el cazador, se hicieron amigos y comenzaron a recorrer el mundo, hasta que llegaron a una ciudad, donde se hicieron amigos de un mago, cuyos habitantes estaban siendo masacrados por el gremio Blue Skull, la niña utilizó su magia de ilusión y espantó al grupo, en esa misma ciudad, la cual ayudaron a reconstruir, fundaron su gremio; ella sería maldecida por un dios maligno, y se tuvo que alejar de sus compañeros por un tiempo, hasta poder aprender a controlar la magia de la maldición"_

— "_No fue la única maldecida"_ —aseguró Harry, Hermione se permitió sonreír, sus vidas pasadas los conectaron antes y también ahora— _"Casi mil años antes, una pareja de hermanos, estaban en una academia de magia, la academia fue quemada, el hermano menor murió y el dragón culpable de tales actos, le dijo al hermano sobreviviente, que algunas magias eran lo suficientemente poderosas, como para revivir a los muertos, pero un dios oscuro maldijo al chico, cada vez que este olvidaba el valor de la vida, liberaba magia de muerte; revivió a su hermano, en un cuerpo nuevo, pero era de naturaleza demoniaca, aunque no necesariamente maligna, lo llevó ante su amigo el dragón de fuego Igneel, mientras que Zeref creaba demonios, los cuales debían de asesinarlo al encontrarlo, al ver el peligro que suponía su maldición y, a pesar de otras muchas magias las cuales dominaba, esto no significaba que estuviera a salvo o que otros no morirían, al acercarse a él, así que creó un sello y se selló a sí mismo, permitiéndose vivir una vida normal, sin tener que exponer a otros a una posible muerte, solo por estar a algunos metros de su cuerpo"_

— "_Se conocieron en un lago, Zeref enseñó a Mavis y a su grupo, distintas magias, para que ellos pudieran luchar contra enemigos de gran poderío"_ —susurró Hermione, finalizando el cuento (más o menos), se miraron fijamente. Hermione le dio una sonrisa, la primera sonrisa que otro ser vivo (Mavis) otorgó a Zeref, tras tantos años. La castaña miró por largo rato a su... esposo de otra vida— _"Ahora eres rubio"_

— "_Ahora eres castaña"_ —dijo el rubio— _"Ya sabes lo que dicen, ¿no?, las rubias son tontas"_ —recibió un golpe en su hombro, el cual verdaderamente le dolió.

— "_Ahora tú eres el rubio, idiota"_ —le riñó su... ¿esposa del alma?

Que complicadas que eran a veces, las reencarnaciones.

—Potter, Granger —les llamó su profesora —La clase terminó, entréguenme sus mapas estelares —ambos se miraron nerviosos e incrédulos, pero bajaron la mirada y se encontraron con un caso de escritura automática, pues lo completaron de forma inconsciente.

—Si tú eres un hada, yo soy un Spriggan —dijo Harry sonriéndole a Hermione, la cual sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Soy un hada sexy de la corte Seelie, soy Titania —dijo ella sonriente y divertida. —Y tú, querido eres el rey de la corte...

—Noseelie. Soy Arawn —dijo Harry.

—U Oberón —dijo ella divertida.

Harry lo pensó un poco —Si no eres Titania, serías...

— "_Morgana, la reina de las hadas"_ —susurró Hermione sonriente y apoyado sus manos, en el pecho de Harry.

Los primeros días de noviembre comenzaban a ser fríos, Harry gracias a Merlín, usaba un hechizo que le permitía mantener sus ropas calientes.

— ¿Acaso los profesores quieren matarnos? —preguntó dramáticamente Thomas.

—Deja el dramatismo, Thomas —le riñeron Alice y Harry, la chica estaba junto a él y el Ravenclaw venía detrás.

—Estamos en primer año, se vuelve jodido desde 5°, aproximadamente —advirtió Harry, y Thomas comenzó a hacer expresiones de muerte, actuadas.

—Y para colmo, estoy entrenándome en Quidditch a más no poder —dijo Thomas nervioso.

Finalmente, llegó el gran día del partido. Este comenzó bien, con Thomas y Terence, buscando la Snitch, mientras que Gryffindor lograba 30 puntos, en los primeros minutos.

A Thomas le costó, pero pudo engañar a uno de los golpeadores de Slytherin, para que se distrajera y recibiera el golpe de una Bludger, pero este seguía vivo y listo para continuar el juego, pero el enfado jugó en su contra y comenzó a perseguir a Thomas, en lo que Fred Weasley, le lanzó otra Bludger a ese mismo jugador, siendo arrojado de su escoba, pero no fue visto como una falta, mientras que Katie había recuperado la Quaffle y anotaba un gol. Eran 40 puntos para Gryffindor, pero Flint logró recuperar la Quaffle, esquivar a Oliver y marcar.

10 a 40.

Pero justo cuando estos se estaban envalentonando, Thomas logró atrapar la Snitch, justo antes de que su escoba empezara a sacudirse, deseosa de arrojar a Thomas de ella, el Potter logró saltar, rodar en el campo de juego y ganar.

**(N/A Diego: Soy malo para narrar el Quidditch, espero poder hacerlo mejor a futuro.)**


	10. La historia de una niña

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling**

**Tendremos algunos personajes de otros libros, personajes de series de Anime sobre magia y muchos OC.**

**N/A: Este capítulo, fue levemente modificado, gracias a algo que notó el usuario Darkned159.**

**Capítulo 10: La Historia de una niña.**

Era un dia normal en la casa de la familia Granger en la cual el padre Thomas Granger, habia llegado ebrio la noche anterior, y como siempre habia discutido con su esposa Hellen Granger sin saber que su pequeña Hermione los escuchaba, desde la segunda planta encerada en su habitacion. Sí, definitivamente un dia normal para la familia.

Pero para la futura alegria de la pequeña junto a su madre, hoy recibirían la llegada de una persona que le cambiaria la vida a la niña.

Eran las 10:00 de la mañana, cuando unos leves golpes se escuchaban en la ventana de la pequeña, la cual, de forma curiosa y con una mezcla entre sorpresa y miedo, se acercó para encontrar que al otro lado de la misma había una lechuza, la cual era quien golpeaba la ventana con su pico, intrigada la pequeña Hermione decidió abrir la ventana dejando pasar a la curiosa ave, la cual se posó para su impresión en su hombro y le entregaba una carta.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

_Querida señorita: Granger._

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y útiles necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre._

_Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio. _

_(En unos cuantos días, luego que esta carta sea leída, un profesor se contactara con usted para darle una mejor explicación)._

_Cordialmente _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Subdirectora de Hogwarts._

Era lo que decía la carta.

Una vez que termino de leerla, tuvo un muy ligero dolor de cabeza, no creyó que fuera cosa de preocuparse.

A su derecha, el espíritu de Mavis Dragneel le estaba sonriendo, era un espíritu al cual ella siempre había podido ver y le prometió ser su mejor amiga, fue su compañera de lecturas y su maestra de idiomas, lo había sido por 11 largos años.

Hermione bajó a la sala para encontrarse a sus padres en la cocina, donde pudo darse cuenta de que algo le había pasado a su madre, al verla sostenerse las costillas, lo cual la hacía enojar, al reconocer que su padre volvió a golpear a su madre, pero ella no podía hacer nada porque él la golpearía igual (o peor) que fue con su madre.

—Oh hola, veo que ya decidiste bajar a desayunar, pensé que estarías metida en tus libros —dijo Thomas, sin despejar su mirada del periódico como si la dolencia de su esposa fuera algo sin importancia.

—Así era padre, hasta que algo pasó —lo dijo Hermione mirándolo con ira.

— ¿Y eso que es, princesa? —preguntó Helen tratando de aparentar que nada pasaba, para luego sorprenderse por ver al ave en el hombro de su hija, la cual la miraba con una bella sonrisa.

—Esta paloma me acaba de traer una carta madre —fueron las palabras de la pequeña, haciendo que su padre alzara su mirada y viera a su hija, para sorprenderse al ver al ave, lo cual lo hizo enojar.

— ¡Maldita sea, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no habría mascotas en esta maldita casa?, ven aquí para que te haga entender a golpes! —lo dijo el hombre muy enfadado, levantándose, para acto seguido quitarse el cinturón asustando a madre e hija, pero todos por igual, se sorprendieron al ver como el ave se abalanzó en contra del hombre arrojándolo y colocando sus garras en el cuello del hombre, quien se quedó estático por el temor de ser degollado.

—Si yo fuera usted, me mantendría donde estoy, ya que verá que a Menma solo le faltaría un movimiento, para degollarle —fueron las palabras de una voz que salía del pasillo de la sala, cuando todos voltearon (Thomas solo pido volver los ojos, por temor de que el ave lo matara) vieron aparecer a una mujer de unos 65 años, vestida con una túnica verde con unos leves adornos dorados y un sombrero en punta de color negro, quien miraba a Thomas con enojo.

— ¡¿Quién demonio es usted, y como entró a mi casa?! —preguntó Thomas mientras movía lentamente su mano en dirección a la lechuza, la cual aumento la presión en su agarre ocasionando que Thomas se detuviera.

—Solo debe usted saber, que estoy aquí para informarles que su hija Hermione ha sido admitida en el prestigioso colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería —fueron las palabras de la mujer, mientras miraba a la niña y a la mujer, quienes la miraban con asombro, mientras Thomas la miraba como si estuviera loca, hasta que la vio transformar un feo candelabro en un florero, cosa que los asombró a los tres, quienes se dispusieron a escuchar.

Más pronto que tarde, las preguntas de Hellen y Hermione fueron contestadas, Thomas solo miraba a la lechuza con temor, la cual estaba ignorándolo completamente, parada en el hombro de Hermione. Madre e hija, le creyeron a la mujer, tras verla agitar una varita y modificar completamente el papel que adornaba las paredes y que ahora hacía de la casa, una mucho más bella.

La familia de tres, siguió a la mujer, hasta la calle, en la cual no veía ni un alma, la mujer levantó la varita y un bus de dos pisos apareció, con un joven presentándose como Stan y el conductor, los cuatro subieron y Minerva ordenó ir a un lugar llamado "Caldero Chorreante", fue un viaje muy vertiginoso, hasta el lugar, entraron en un Pub de mala muerte, para luego ir al callejón, Thomas no prestaba atención a nada, en cambio Hellen y Hermione, veían asombradas como el Callejón Diagon aparecía tras la puerta, un furioso Thomas, cambió bastante dinero, por dinero mágico, a él no le interesaba nada de eso, solo quería que las mujeres hicieran lo que fuera que tuvieran que hacer allí y él volver al mundo real, tenía trabajo que hacer en el mundo real, no tenía ni el tiempo, ni tampoco la paciencia para tales tonterías: un folio de pergamino, libros raros, un caldero, recipientes de pociones y una varita, comprada donde un anciano muy estrafalario y en extremo raro.

Desde ese día, Hermione comenzó a tener sueños de haber sido una niña de cabello rubio y vivir en un gremio de magos, su nombre, en esos sueños era Mavis Vermilion, aprendiendo en los sueños lo que era la magia, como convocarla y aprendiendo varios tipos de magias y al ponerlas en práctica, vio que eran reales.

Magia de Ilusión, Proyección de Pensamiento (un tipo de magia de ilusión la cual permite la creación de cuerpos falsos), una magia que actuaba como un escudo (Fairy Sphere), una magia que podía alejar a cualquier enemigo (Fairy Glitter).

Las Fairy, le eran muy difíciles de utilizar, pero Mavis le dijo, que se diera el tiempo, para aprender a usarlas correctamente.

Así mismo, en Hogwarts hizo sus primeras amistades reales Harry Potter y Daphne Greengrass.

Más pronto que tarde, gracias a Mavis, reconoció a su alma gemela, Zeref había sido el alma gemela de Mavis, en su vida pasada y volvía a serlo en esta vida.


	11. Bajo Vigilancia Mágica

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling**

**Tendremos algunos personajes de otros libros, personajes de series de Anime sobre magia y muchos OC.**

**Capítulo 11: Bajo Vigilancia Mágica.**

Dumbledore, estaba completamente enterado, de lo ocurrido la noche pasada. Había estado vigilando por años a la familia Potter, especialmente a Harry y a Thomas, pero solo lo había podido hacer con Harry, cuando este volvió a Europa y, para su muy mala suerte, el chico nunca realizó magia, además de esa ocasión, frente a su familia, de los escalones de luz y lo del gatito, lo último fue el asesinato del Trol y todavía, no sabía cómo lo había logrado.

Ahora, que los Potter estaban en Hogwarts, mantenía a los hermanos bajo una vigilancia aún más estricta con la ayuda de los cuadros y con un hechizo creado por Gellert: Avizor. Era como aquel asunto de las Cámaras de Seguridad Muggles.

Malfoy se llevó una buena sorpresa, al ver que, al día siguiente, Thomas aún estaba en el colegio y que no había sido atrapado.

— "_Hey Ron"_ —susurró Thomas— _"¿Pudiste notar, que debajo de las patas del Cerbero, había algo?"_

— "_Una trampilla y debe de haber algo oculto allí, algo valioso y peligroso"_ —susurró Ronald.

Luego del almuerzo, Thomas no volvió a acercarse a Ronald, al menos por algunos minutos. Aunque a Dumbledore le convenía que ese par fueran amigos, no podía dejar de sentir, que algo no estaba bien, así que no sabía si esto era bueno o malo, no sabía por qué habían estado murmurando, para luego alejarse algunos pasos, haciendo como si siguieran en medio de una discusión silenciosa. En realidad, no era necesario el que Thomas estuviera tan cerca de Ronald, solo necesitaba a Ronald como un puente para que Ginevra Weasley y, si bien ellos dos se juntaron la noche pasada, para lo del duelo, no parecía ser que fueran a acercarse nuevamente, era como si hubieran hecho las paces y ahora, estuvieran en una especie de guerra fría... o más bien, una paz fría.

Thomas, se acercó a su hermano y habló con él. Por los próximos tres días, los hermanos Potter, la señorita Hermione Granger, el joven señor Neville Longbottom, las hermanas Patil y Daphne Greengrass, se estuvieron reuniendo en la biblioteca y pronto, se vio una grandiosa mejoría en sus notas, así mismo, Neville habló seriamente con su jefa de casa, la profesora Minerva McGonagall, junto a la cual, salió un día sábado de las instalaciones del colegio y, al volver, tras una semana, se vio una grandiosa mejoría en el señor Longbottom, Minerva explicaría durante una cena, que la anterior varita de Neville, era en realidad la de su padre y eso, junto a su inseguridad emocional, eran los puntos clave de su bajo rendimiento en clases.

Afortunadamente para Dumbledore, Snape pudo descubrir a Quirrell a tiempo, cuando intentó entrar en la habitación del tercer piso, justo donde había estado Fluffy, lo malo fue que Snape resultó herido, pero, al mismo tiempo, Quirrell no pudo lograr hacer nada. Así debía de ser, al menos por un corto tiempo, hasta que Thomas descubriera el asunto de Nicholas Flamel.

Dumbledore se preguntó, si acaso necesitaría mover de lugar el espejo de Oesed, o si este no sería del todo necesario, se estaba preguntando sobre el qué hacer, cuando Hagrid llegó a él, con un rostro preocupado.

—Y-Yo... Profesor, yo... lo lamento —dijo Hagrid, su voz y su rostro denotaban algún tipo de derrota, Dumbledore solo lo miró fijamente y el semi-gigante tomó aire y lo dejó salir por sus labios —Yo... Thomas Potter y las señoritas Patil, han llegado preguntando por Fluffy, al parecer, Thomas se los enseñó, abriendo de forma imperceptible, la puerta para ellas y luego, han venido a mí, Thomas ha mencionado la trampilla y yo...

¿Les dijiste de la piedra? —preguntó Dumbledore, con un tono calmado y sereno, sus planes no parecían estar tan mal, después de todo.

—N... No, pero si les he dicho que tiene que ver con usted y Flamel —dijo Hagrid preocupado. Bendecido fuera Hagrid, por su facilidad para soltar asuntos, era perfecto, la curiosidad que caracterizaba a los Potter, era justamente, lo que él necesitaba.

—Descuida, todo estará bien, Hagrid —dijo Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa, que denotaba calma —no hay nada, absolutamente nada, de lo cual preocuparnos —Hagrid asintió furiosamente y salió. Las cosas no estaban tan mal.

A la tarde siguiente, las cosas iban mucho mejor, cuando notó, paseándose de forma normal, por el colegio, como Ron, Neville y Thomas, conversaban sobre la pierna herida de Snape y como habían escuchado a Snape hablar sobre Fluffy y como burlarlo, esto les hizo creer a los tres jóvenes, que Snape quería robar la Piedra Filosofal y, si bien Snape era un aliado, no creyó que ellos pudieran tardar mucho, en descubrir lo que en realidad pasaba y detuvieran a Quirrell.

Las semanas pasaron, pasó noviembre y llegó diciembre, se formó un bello paisaje de nieve, que cubría todo.

Las cosas eran aún mejores, de lo esperado para Dumbledore, cuando supo que los hermanos Potter se quedarían esa navidad en Hogwarts, él anunció, que saldría por cuatro días muy específicos y volvería el 26 de diciembre, pero claramente era mentira, esperaba capturar a Quirrell, en su momento.

Pasaría desde el 23, hasta el 26 en el salón donde estaba el Espejo de Oesed y esperaría.

Esperó tres noches, hasta que finalmente, llegó la noche de navidad y vio llegar, finalmente al salón, a un niño de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, Thomas Charlus Potter Evans. Lo vio acercarse curioso al espejo, el cual estaba enmarcado en un soporte esculpido en roca, dando forma a dos pilares y acabando en una punta triangular. Usó Legeremancia en él, para saber lo que veía: su familia. Sus padres James y Lily, sus hermanos Harry y Alice y, una mujer a la cual jamás conoció, y que era (en realidad) la amante de su padre, pero por la cual parecía tener algún tipo de aprecio: Narcisa Black, madre de Harry Potter.

Albus se levantó de su silla y fue a acercarse a Thomas, solo para ver como la imagen del espejo cambiaba, según la memoria sensorial de Thomas y sus ojos se abrieron, vio a Thomas retroceder un par de pasos y tragar saliva, ante lo que acababa de aparecer en el espejo. Albus se río del chico Potter, pero con un **Silencius**, logró que este no se enterara de nada, mientras seguía viendo sus recuerdos.

Thomas volvió una y otra vez al espejo, por casi tres noches seguidas.

—Es interesante como, cuando se es invisible, podemos dejar pasar algunas cosas por alto —dijo Albus, quien sonreía al ver que Thomas había recibido la capa de Ignotus Peverell, era bueno para sus planes. —Al igual que otros, antes que tu Thomas, has descubierto las delicias del Espejo de Oesed —continuó el profesor, mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba al espejo, donde ahora estaba él, junto a Aberforth y a Ariana. Suspiró —Este espejo, solo te entregará la ilusión de que hay algo, Thomas. Es solo la ilusión, de tu más grande deseo. Ambos deseamos a nuestras familias completas, pero, parece ser que Harry es muy especial para ti, ¿no es así? —un pálido y asustado Thomas asintió, al ver ante él como la imagen eliminaba a sus padres, su tía Narcisa, su hermana Alice, solo dejándolos a su hermano y a él, fundidos en un abrazo, pero no en un abrazo de hermanos, sino en algo más... intimo. Suspiró —Thomas —volvió su mirada a su profesor —Recuerda esto: este espejo, no nos entrega sabiduría, ni puede ver el futuro, es solo la representación de los deseos de nuestro corazón —Thomas asintió —El día de mañana, el espejo irá a un nuevo hogar y debo pedirte, que no intentes encontrarlo nuevamente. Cientos, sino miles de hombres, se han consumido ante el espejo de Oesed y han enloquecido —Thomas asintió y salió despacio, mientras se preguntaba, si acaso su padre, se vería a sí mismo, abrazando a su madre y a Narcisa Black. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron, cuando recordó lo que vio, su segundo deseo oculto, uno donde estaba con Harry.

-/-/-/-/-/-

La mañana de navidad, Harry encontró sus regalos amontonados, en el baúl que estaba frente a su cama, junto a él, un sonriente Terry Boot.

—Feliz navidad, Harry —dijo Terry.

—Feliz navidad o bueno, feliz... solsticio de invierno —dijo Harry, ambos se rieron, ellos solían amar el conversar, sobre todo tipo de cosas, pero su favorito era la historia y su dato favorito, era como Constantino había dicho que el nacimiento de Jesucristo, es decir: la Navidad, era el 25 de diciembre, fue del Solsticio de Invierno, nacimiento del sol, un momento en el cual varias deidades solares celebraran su nacimiento.

Harry comenzó a abrir sus obsequios:

Un suéter de color escarlata con una letra _**H**_ en el frente, un obsequio de Molly Weasley.

Una flauta traversa, esculpida por Hagrid, en madera.

James le mandó un anillo plateado con las letras P y B, el cual estaba lleno de runas, reflejando una poderosa magia Rúnica.

Lily le mandó un libro titulado «Alquimia para principiantes» de Jafar Sferi.

Y finalmente (y según costumbre de los Black), un libro de magia oscura, de la biblioteca de Walburga Black. _«Maldiciones y Contra-maldiciones»_ de Oliver Yaxley.

Harry decidió poner a prueba el anillo y lo utilizó, saliendo de la Sala Común y recorriendo el colegio, hasta llegar al tercer piso y encontró el Espejo de Oesed, en él, se vio a sí mismo, junto a sus padres, James y Narcissa, ambos con vestidos como si estuvieran recién casados. Pero algo más se presentó, ante él, era como si la magia del espejo y de otro objeto, lo estuviera llamando, sacó su varita y tocó delicadamente la superficie del espejo— "" —susurró y, ante su sorpresa, el vidrio y el marco de piedra negra, se volvieron pétalos de flores, el vidrio se volvió de pétalos blancos y el marco de pétalos violetas, allí, en el suelo, solo los pétalos blancos, se encontraba una piedra roja, Harry sonrío y la recogió.

—_La Piedra Filosofal. Específicamente, es una piedra roja_ —dijo Merlín —_La piedra roja permite convertir cualquier metal en oro y permite acceder al elixir de la vida, más esta no será eterna, se necesita beber el elixir varias veces, cada cierto tiempo o morirá irremediablemente. Harry... a su debido tiempo, yo me convertí en uno con la magia, gracias a un ritual, he visto la evolución de la civilización y a muchos magos y brujas, ir y venir, pero solo Flamel consiguió recrear la Piedra Filosofal y, te puedo asegurar, que solo tú, tú eres el último inmortal, sobre la faz de la tierra._

— _¿Qué dices?_ —preguntó Harry confundido.

— _¡Alarmas Mágicas, vámonos! _—gritó Zeref, Harry abrió la ventana y se arrojó, empleó _Magia de Transformación, _transformándose en viento, igual que su ropa, varita y la piedra, guiándose a sí mismo y a todo aquello que estuviera en contacto con su magia, hasta el frente del colegio, retornado él a su forma humana, la varita volvió a sus manos y la piedra retornó a su forma original.

—_La Maldición de Ankhseram, fue eso para mí, porque yo nunca acepté que el mundo no era perfecto_ —dijo Zeref —_Enloquecí, empleé una Alquimia muy especial, retorcí el principio de la magia, redescubrí el secreto de la vida y lo retorcí, y lo volví a retorcer, más allá de lo que debería de haberlo hecho y nació una segunda maldición, ya no era solo la Maldición de la Muerte, sino que también era la Maldición de la Vida. El dios Ankhseram apareció ante mí y me maldijo, provocando que todo a mi alrededor muriera, sino controlaba mis emociones. Me volví un muerto en vida, recorriendo el mundo, como un inmortal._

Harry miró hacía la ventana que había abierto, apuntó y agitó su varita —_"Fermaportus... Imperial"_ —susurró y la ventana se cerró y él ingresó nuevamente en el colegio, para luego apuntarse a sí mismo— _"Quietus"_ —se silenció a sí mismo, incluso sus pasos y volvió a su Sala Común.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Albus escuchó las alarmas que había colocado en la sala del Espejo y empleó la Aparición, llegando fuera de la sala, sacó su varita, listo para enfrentarse a Quirrell y a Voldemort, pues ambas alarmas había sonado: la alarma de que la piedra ya no estaba en el interior del espejo y la alarma de magia negra, pero del otro lado, solo había pétalos de rosas, frunció el ceño, claramente los pétalos eran lo que fallaba en la escena, apuntó con su varita— **¡Finite Incantatem!** —gruñó, mientras apretaba los dientes, pero nada pasó y gruñó, ¿Quién demonios había hecho esto?, se preguntó, ¿Quirrell o Voldemort? — **¡Finite Incantatem Maximus!** —el espejo finalmente, se vio reconstruido desde los pétalos, agitó su varita y solo el espejo se volvió polvo, la Piedra ya no estaba allí, comprobó muy rápidamente.

Soltó un insulto, aprovechando que estaba solo y salió de allí furioso.

Todo estaba saliendo mal, con la familia Potter:

Algo había ocurrido y los Dursley fueron asesinados por fuego mágico, así como su hogar, que fue reducido a cenizas.

No solo perdió el favor de las familias Potter y Peverell, que estaban en el poder de James Potter, sino que también perdió el asiento Black, pues James lo reclamó, como ex–novio de Narcisa.

Harry no se fiaba de él. Thomas y Alice recibieron advertencias de sus padres, de no acercarse a Dumbledore.

Thomas y Ronald ya no eran amigos.

Harry prefería estar junto a esa Hija de Muggles (Hermione Granger) y a veces junto a esa Sangre Pura (Daphne Greengrass).

Harry no terminó en Gryffindor, sino en Ravenclaw.

Sería cuestión de tiempo, para que James y Lily descubrieran que Harry era el único Niño-Que-Vivió, pues él había herido a Thomas, creándole una cicatriz, haciéndoles creer a los padres, que eran dos niños, pero, en realidad, solo era Harry.

Tuvo que recurrir a sus muy limitados conocimientos alquímicos y a cientos de libros sobre alquimia, los cuales no había tocado desde que tenía entre 30 y 50 años, para poder recrear la Piedra Filosofal Roja de Nicholas, atraer a Voldemort, matarlo y devolver la Piedra a Flamel.

Las cosas comenzaban a complicarse para él.

El que los Potter estuvieran en Hogwarts, durante el invierno, no ayudaba a calmar su ansiedad.


	12. La Piedra Filosofal

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling**

**Tendremos algunos personajes de otros libros, personajes de series de Anime sobre magia y muchos OC.**

**Capítulo 12: La Piedra Filosofal.**

— ¿Cómo puede uno, vigilar tres cabezas al mismo tiempo? —preguntó un enfadado Snape, mientras era curado por Poppy —Estúpida piedra.

— "_Severus, evita olvidar que incluso ahora hay alumnos en el colegio"_ —le riñó la mujer en voz baja, el profesor Snape gruñó y asintió —Listo, ya estás.

Thomas y Parvati, lo había escuchado todo. Se miraron el uno al otro y, usando el hechizo de pies ligeros, salieron de allí, sin ser escuchados.

— ¿Entonces debajo la trampilla, hay una piedra? —preguntó Parvati.

—No debe de ser un objeto Muggle, sino uno mágico —dijo Thomas.

—Pues creo solo conocer un objeto que cumpliría con las características, de algo así —dijo Parvati —Es llamada La Piedra Filosofal, se dice que puede convertir cualquier metal en oro.

—Con algo tan importante en el colegio, no me sorprende que alguien más quiera obtenerlo —dijo Thomas —Se dice que Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro de toda Inglaterra.

— ¿Recuerdas la noticia de Gringotts? —preguntó Parvati y Thomas asintió— ¿Y si ocultaron la piedra en Gringotts, pero la sacaron justo a tiempo?

—Tendría sentido —dijo Thomas —Comentárselo a la enfermera... si es La Piedra Filosofal y lo comentó tan a la ligera, significaría que el profesor Snape, a pesar de ser tan... —se giró un instante —Tan huraño no tiene intenciones de robarla, solo quiere estar seguro de que ha sido bien protegida —Parvati asintió. Thomas no era un idiota, del calibre de Ron Weasley, si algo había ganado de Lily, era su mente ágil. Llegó el almuerzo y Harry se acercó a la mesa de Ravenclaw —Harry, Hermione, ¿puedo hablar con ustedes?

—Seguro —dijeron el rubio y la castaña, sonrientes.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos frente al invernadero 1 —dijo Thomas, ellos asintieron y siguieron comiendo, rato después, los Ravenclaw estaban ante el invernadero, ante ellos, Thomas y Parvati. — (...) Y eso, es lo que ocurre. Y lo que hemos podido deducir.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermano, por el bien que hacía, al no prejuzgar a nadie —Pensemos, ¿cuál de entre todos los profesores podría querer algo producido por la piedra? —los Gryffindor comenzaron a pensar —La piedra produce algo más, fuera de la transmutación de metal ordinario a oro, algo quizás más codiciado que el ser millonario —Hermione mostró una sonrisa al dilucidarlo, pero Harry se llevó una mano a los labios, indicando que no dijera nada y ella así lo hizo.

—Me rindo —dijo Thomas.

—El elixir de la vida eterna —dijo Harry, justo cuando aparecía Kira y descendía sobre el hombre de su protegido —He desconfiado de Quirrell, desde el primer momento. Tengo una rara habilidad para poder sentir la magia y.… tanto la magia, así como la vitalidad de Quirrell, están siendo absorbidas lentamente por un parasito. Ignoro si él mismo es consciente de este parasito. Le teme tanto a los vampiros y teme que alguno de ellos, vaya tras él, que no me sorprendería, si quiere la Piedra, para el Elixir de la Vida Eterna. Seguiré vigilando a Quirrell, gracias a Kira, por otro lado, entre los cuatro debemos de vigilar, cuando vaya a subir al tercer piso —las chicas y Thomas asintieron.

—Gracias Harry —dijo Thomas sonriente —Hay una trampilla debajo de los pies del Cerbero del tercer piso —miraron en distintas direcciones —Es una caída libre, pero no me caben dudas, de que los profesores bajarían para recuperar la piedra, por si la necesitan en algún caso.

—No creo que Quirrell se atreva a hacer algo, siempre y cuando el profesor Dumbledore esté en el castillo —dijo Harry —El cerebro, la caída... —miró a su hermano —Debes averiguar, cuales son las otras posibles trampas, para proteger la Piedra, si Quirrell supiera como sortearlas, entonces podría alcanzar la piedra, Kira me dijo que Quirrell hablaba con alguien, a quien llamaba maestro... Ve y dile a McGonagall, nosotros lo haremos con el profesor Flitwick —Hermione y Thomas corrieron en direcciones contrarias, en busca de sus respectivos jefes de casa.

Los Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, recibieron la misma respuesta sobre que la Piedra estaría a salvo, solo para que, a la noche siguiente el profesor Dumbledore, tuviera una reunión extraordinaria.

Thomas y Parvati, lograron descender hasta el Lazo del Diablo, pudieron entrar en la habitación, con un Fluffy dormido y soñando, dejando su pata lejos de la trampilla, pero Harry y Hermione, los siguieron de cerca, logrando Harry dormir de forma aún más profunda a Fluffy con su flauta, usando el Arresto Momentum (gracias a Harry), siguiendo a los Gryffindor, logrando alcanzarlos, fue Hermione quien usó el hechizo Lumus Solem, para ser liberados del Lazo del Diablo, solo quedaba un largo camino, completamente a oscuras.

Harry chasqueó los dedos y una llama apareció en sus manos— ¡Solar! —la llama se volvió esférica e iluminó el pasillo —andando —todos asintieron y caminaron junto a Harry, la luz que emanaba de la esfera, era suficiente para permitirles ver.

—Tienes muchos trucos, ¿o no, Potter? —dijo una sonriente Parvati.

—Los tengo —dijo Harry y se acercó a Thomas— _"Les voy a enseñar a ambos Magia Lanzadora, cuando finalicemos este periodo escolar, en las vacaciones"_ —Thomas le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermano y asintió.

En la siguiente habitación, escucharon un suave tintineo, era una habitación bellamente iluminada, había una puerta del otro lado, para asombro de todos, Harry se transformó en una sombra, que se proyectó, hasta el otro lado de la habitación —Cerrada —lo vieron sacar su varita —**Alohomora **—pero nada pasó.

—Las aves deben de hacer algo —aventuró Parvati.

Harry subió la mirada, pero Thomas habló primero— ¡No son aves, son llaves, son llaves aladas!

—Una de plata debe de abrir la puerta —dijo Hermione, ya junto a Harry, los demás se quedaron con rostros que prácticamente gritaban un "¿Cómo lo hizo?"

— ¡Miren! —señaló y gritó de repente Alice, señalando una llave— ¡hay una lastimada de un ala!

—Voy yo —dijo Thomas, alcanzando una escoba que estaba allí y volando tras la llave en cuestión, Harry solo suspiró y agarró otra escoba, siguiendo la misma llave, logrando el rubio atraparla, todos fueron hacía la llave, Harry se la arrojó a Parvati, quien abrió la llave y cruzaron la puerta, al cual se cerró tras ellos, mientras que las llaves, golpeaban la puerta desde el otro lado.

—Un tablero de ajedrez —dijo Hermione, cuando llegaron hasta unas estatuas, las cuales eran, en realidad, fichas, cientos de fichas, casi el doble o tripe de altas que ellos.

— ¿Ajedrez mágico? —preguntó Alice a sus hermanos y ambos asintieron.

—El Lazo del Diablo era por la profesora Sprout, las llaves eran por la profesora Hooch, ¿un tablero de ajedrez... ¿Flitwick? —preguntó Harry, todos asintieron.

—Soy muy malo —dijo Thomas apenado.

—Yo no soy mejor que él —dijo Alice en las mismas condiciones que su hermano.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto —gruñó Harry enfadado, mientras un sello mágico de color verde se formaba bajo sus pies, su cabello rubio se volvió azul, sus irises negros, se volvieron blancos y un par de alas surgieron desde su espalda, señaló las fichas blancas, mientras derraba una lagrima —Perdona a Zeref... Mavis... **¡Jikan no Jikko! (Correr del Tiempo)** —las fichas blancas se agrietaron y liberaron una luz violeta, mientras que lentamente se iban volviendo arenisca —Jaque Mate.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntaron unos asombrados y maravillados Thomas, Alice y Parvati.

—Una magia la cual modifiqué, según las enseñanzas del maestro Abdul, pero no era suficiente y usé algunas runas del maestro Karim o muchos podrían haber muerto —dijo Harry —La magia del tiempo, puede lograr grandes cosas, pero debo de ser muy cuidadoso o podría acabar por tele-transportarme al periodo de los dinosaurios o al día en el cual Dios asesinó a la Leviatán hembra y, quien sabe, quizás la maldición de Dios me mataría a mi o mi sola presencia, modificaría la historia humana, tal y como la conocemos.

Siguieron su camino, encontrándose un gigantesco Trol de montaña inconsciente y continuaron, hasta una habitación con varias botellas típicas de pociones, fue Hermione quien agarró la hoja, que estaba junto a las botellas. La puerta trasera y la puerta de enfrenta, fueron bloqueadas por dos fuegos distintos, la puerta siguiente era fuego negro y la puerta para volver era violeta.

—El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás —leyó Hermione, ignorando todo lo demás —dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres, una entre nosotras siete te dejará adelantarte, otra llevará al que lo beba para atrás, dos contienen solo vino de ortiga, tres son mortales, esperando escondidas en la fila. Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre, para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves—todos escuchaban atentos, no podían darse el lujo de equivocarse —primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre encontrarás alguno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga; segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres moverte hacía adelante, ninguna es tu amiga; tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes: ni el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior; cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas una vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes.

— ¿Quiénes deberían de seguir hacía adelante? —preguntó Alice —Yo me voy, lo siento, pero me voy —Harry negó con la cabeza y se lo consintió, Parvati también se juntó con Hermione.

—Thomas y yo, iremos tras Quirrell —dijo Harry.

—Necesito un minuto —dijo Hermione, analizando las botellas y entregándole a Harry la botella más pequeña de la izquierda y ella agarró la redonda del lado derecho.

—Somos tres para volver y ellos son dos —dijo Parvati.

Alice colocó su mano izquierda junto a la de Hermione, la castaña miró confundida a la pelinegra, la cual apuntó a la botella con su mano derecha—Geminio —exclamó Alice y una segunda botella apareció.

—Genial —dijo Parvati, juntando sus manos del otro lado, de la mano de Hermione.

—**Geminio** —exclamó Alice y otra botella apareció, las tres las bebieron, pero Alice arrojó a suya a la mesa y más de la poción apareció —Vuelvan a salvo —ellos asintieron —O mamá me asesinará. **Geminio** —exclamó una última vez, duplicando la botella de sus hermanos, mientras ellas volvían a través del fuego lila, ellos bebieron de su botella y corrieron tras el fuego negro.

Se encontraron con Quirrell, quien estaba ante el espejo de Oesed, Harry mostró una sonrisa y miró a su hermano, quien estaba confundido.

— ¿Entonces, si era usted? —preguntó Thomas.

—Los hermanos Potter, aunque falta su querida hermana, junto a la Sangre Sucia Granger y la Sangre Pura Patil —dijo Quirrell, hablando sin tartamudear —Fue muy útil el tener a Snape rondando por allí, como un gran murciélago, así nadie sospecharía de mí, pero él lo hizo. —Se fijó totalmente en Thomas —Una lástima el que Snape sea tan confuso, se le veía a gusto haciendo temblar a los Gryffindor, pero siempre señalaba puntos a Dumbledore sobre la protección de la Piedra y de ustedes tres... no entiendo, hasta el sol de hoy, porqué motivo Snape cuidaría, no solo de los hijos de Lily Potter, sino del hijo de Narcisa Black.

—Nuestras madres, fueron grandiosas amigas, del profesor Snape —dijo Harry.

—Ya veo —dijo Quirrell —Siempre desconfiaste de mí, ¿verdad, Black?

—Así es —dijo Harry —Siempre he podido sentir la magia y la suya, no hace más que debilitarse y ser muy cambiante. No le teme a ningún vampiro —le dedicó una sonrisa a Quirrell —Ocultaba su raro olor de putrefacción.

—Lo que más deseo ahora, es encontrar la piedra, antes de que lo haga Quirrell —pensó Thomas —Si el espejo, hace lo que ya hizo una vez y me mostró mis deseos... —se sonrojó —Podrá enseñarme donde se oculta la piedra y... —pero no había nada en el espejo, solo lo reflejaba a él y a su familia, al mismo tiempo que su superficie parecía ser... blanca.

Lo único que se le ocurrió a Thomas, fue hacerlo hablar —Tras el partido anterior, usted y Snape fueron a hablar, ¡hablaban en el bosque!

—Snape no confiaba en mi —explicó Quirrell —Es un sujeto demasiado listo, nunca se alejaba mucho de mí, pero no era solo porque desea desde hace ya muchos años, el volverse profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sino que, además, supo desde el primer momento, que yo no buscaba proteger la Piedra Filosofal, o verdad... —chasqueó sus dedos y varias cuerdas surgieron de la nada, con el objetivo de atar a los hermanos Potter.

— **¡Feuer Köper! (Cuerpo de Fuego) **—exclamó Harry en alemán, mientras era rodeado de fuego y las cuerdas se quemaban, tocó las cuerdas que ataban a Thomas y este se liberó.

—Un mago elemental —susurró Quirrell, mientras alzaba su varita nuevamente— ¡Serpensortia! —una serpiente apareció— ¡Engorgio! —la serpiente se hizo muy grande.

Harry aun quería guardarse algunas cosas, así que sacó su varita e hizo algo avanzado, pero perfectamente posible, para... los estándares mágicos que se manejaban en esos tiempos y empuño su varita— **¡Accio: Kira!** —el Augurey apareció— **¡Engorgio Maximus!** —se volvió tres veces su tamaño normal. Quirrell dio un paso atrás, al reconocer al ave, la cual capturó a su serpiente y la devoró a gusto.

— **¡Expelliarmus!** —exclamó Thomas, desarmando a Quirrell, quien retrocedió asustado, al verse desarmado.

— ¡Eres un maldito inútil, Quirrell! —gruñó una voz masculina, venida de la nada —Déjame hablarles a ellos... cara a cara... ¡Ahora! —Quirrell se quitó su turbante y se giró, su cabeza se veía más pequeña sin el turbante y, detrás, no estaba su nuca, sino otra cabeza, una de ojos escarlata, su nariz eran solo dos rendijas (como las de una serpiente) —Harry Potter-Black —pronunció— ¿Ves en lo que me has convertido? En sombra y quimera, solo vivo cuando tomo el cuerpo de otros, la sangre de unicornio ha sido muy útil, pero no suficiente...

— ¿En lo que yo te he convertido? —le gruñó el rubio— ¿Quién entró en la casa, atacó a mi padre, a mi madrastra, a mis hermanos y a mí? Tú mismo te has causado eso. No vengas a lloriquearme, por algo que fue TÚ culpa, tú causaste una lucha de clases, tú causaste la aparición de La Orden del Fénix, tú hiciste caso a una estúpida profecía, sin pies ni cabeza. Fuiste tú mismo, quien se ha dejado en esa posición. Retrocede lo más que puedas, Thomas —señaló hacía detrás de su hermano, con la varita en mano —Escalón —Thomas se subió allí y Harry lo siguió, Quirrell se lanzó hacía ellos, por órdenes de Voldemort —Lamento que tengas que presenciar, la muerte de alguien en tu primer año, Thomas —Thomas cerró los ojos— **¡Almasamir Alsakhria! (Púas de Rocosas)** —el suelo rocoso se transmutó en rocas alargadas, un grito escapó de la garganta de Quirrell, al ser empalado e imposibilitado de moverse, Harry vio eso como suficiente y bajó la varita —Estarás allí, hasta que te desangres —declaró, mientras se aproximaba a su hermano y le tapaba los ojos, luego lo guio fuera de la habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de él y apuntó con la varita— _**"Quietus"**_ —susurró y los gritos dejaron de escucharse, Harry decidió cargar a Thomas, sacándolo de allí, tan rápido como podía —Lamento que tuvieras que estar aquí, Thomas.

— "_Gracias"_ —susurró él— _"Gracias, por haber venido conmigo"_ —explicó y dejó de susurrar —No.… no sé qué podría haber hecho yo, en contra de Voldemort. Pero tú, tú lo derrotaste de una forma espectacular y... —los profesores llegaron en ese momento, corriendo. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape y Sprout.

—Quirrell fue... detenido, en la habitación siguiente, la Piedra Filosofal, se acabó transformando en arenisca cuando él logró sacarla de aquel extraño espejo —mintió Harry, usando los recuerdos fabricados por Merlín, para que así nadie se diera cuenta de que era una mentira, pues los tics que delataban tan mentira, no estaban en su rostro.

—Buen trabajo, señores Potter —dijo Dumbledore —50 puntos, para cada casa y, al parecer el día de mañana daremos un anuncio de la casa ganadora de la copa —Harry y Thomas asintieron, mientras que seguían su camino, la puerta se abrió, con un Alohomora de Dumbledore.

— ¡Merlín Santificado! —chilló la profesora Sprout, al ver, ya fuera el estado de la habitación o de Quirrell.

El año finalizó, con Ravenclaw ganando la Copa de la Casa. Los Potter volvieron a la casa del Valle de Godric, sin dejar de ser felicitados por sus padres.

Un patronus en forma de sabueso apareció en la sala de la casa —Cornamenta —era Sirius —Creo saber dónde se ha estado escondiendo Cola-Gusano.

—No hagas nada, Canuto —dijo James firmemente —No hagas nada, ya nos encargaremos próximamente. Una parte del alma de Voldemort, fue derrotada esta noche, por Harry y Thomas, ya no haremos cargo de sus Mortífagos, cuando llegue el momento.

**N/A Diego: Así finalizo, La Piedra Filosofal. Espero que les gustara. Nos veremos próximamente, con La Cámara de los Secretos.**


	13. Magia Lanzadora y La Advertencia de Dobb

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling**

**Tendremos algunos personajes de otros libros, personajes de series de Anime sobre magia y muchos OC.**

**Capítulo 13: Magia Lanzadora y La Advertencia de Dobby.**

Conciliar el sueño, no fue fácil para Albus Dumbledore, tras la noche de la destrucción del espejo. Él había planeado el quedarse con la piedra y decirle a Flamel, que la piedra había sido destruida, pero no. La piedra y el espejo habían sido transformados, a un grado nunca antes visto por Minerva, pues entre ambos maestros de transformaciones, no pudieron devolverle su forma original al espejo, ni pudieron descubrir lo que ocurrió, realmente, ni con el espejo, ni con la piedra.

Solo había una cosa segura y era, que Harry Potter había demostrado no ser un mago ordinario, había demostrado conocimientos ajenos al colegio Hogwarts, había demostrado un grado de transformación, muy alto, pues logró transformar más de 120 metros de longitud y 90 metros de anchura, una sala entera, causando que el suelo fuera reformado como cientos de púas de roca, empalando a Quirrell. Él no creía que Harry hubiera robado la piedra. Ni Harry, ni Thomas, habían alcanzado la piedra. Dumbledore estaba seguro de una cosa, y era que el alma de su alumno descarriado, no había sido liberada inmediatamente de Quirrell y eso fue causado, por la muerte lenta y agónica de Quirrell.

Los conocimientos de Albus eran amplios, en la Nicromancia y logró una cita, con Horance Slughorn, pues sabía que fue el buen Horance, quien le contaría a Tom Ryddle, sobre un método para dividir su alma, lo había sentido durante el último año de Ryddle en Hogwarts, más específicamente: sintió por aquella última semana, que cualquier persona pudo ver a Ryddle, sintió que algo no estaba bien con el joven, desde el punto tanto mágico, como físico. Existía un escrito supremamente antiguo, que fue traducido por los magos Romanos (al latín), desde el idioma de los hunos, antes de que estos fueran exterminados, este escrito hablaba sobre un ritual, mediante el cual se podía sobrevivir incluso sin un cuerpo físico y el alma podía vagar por toda la eternidad, hasta alcanzar otro cuerpo. Solo que había algo que estaba mal, y era que, en este caso, esta magia, este ritual, especificaba que tarde o temprano, el alma del mago, tendría que dirigirse a un lugar abundante de magia y poseer el cuerpo de una persona, poseerlo del modo "tradicional", del mismo modo que en esas raras obras de teatro que veían los Muggles en esas cajas, pero no.…

No de la forma en la cual lo hizo con Quirrell, no tenía por qué aparecer una cabeza en la nuca del otro mago, sino que debía de darle el control total del cuerpo, al alma del primer mago.

— ¿Quizás Quirrell o Tom, se equivocaron en algún cantico del hechizo? —aventuró Albus, sin poder entenderlo, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

_«(...) pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce»_

Eso era lo que más le molestaba a Dumbledore, no poder saber él, cual era ese dichoso poder, ¿era esa magia de vida?, ¿alguna de las otras magias, que aún le eran desconocidas?, hizo memoria, en busca de aquellas cosas que había estado haciendo Harry Potter, en busca de aquellos conocimientos, que había demostrado poseer, hasta ahora. Magia de muerte, de vida... aquella magia de los escalones de luz.

Decidió relajarse, necesitaba estar centrado, dejar que las cosas fluyeran, Harry Potter había demostrado curiosos conocimientos mágicos, conocimientos que, para él, no existían, pero conocimientos amplios en diversos campos de la magia.

Debía de mantener la calma.

Algo que Harry y Tom poseían, era el que eran carismáticos y que se ganaban a los profesores y, aunque él pensaba firmemente que demasiados conocimientos, podrían llevar al nacimiento de un nuevo Lord Oscuro, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta esa magia de muerte, ahora que Harry Potter estaba con su padre y que Lily lo amaba, como a su propio hijo, las probabilidades de verlo volcándose, hacía el lado oscuro de la magia, eran pocas. Además, la profecía seguía allí y gracias a que Tom desconocía sobre las magias de Harry, sería derrotado tarde o temprano. El destino de Tom era caer, su destino era ganar aún más magia y el destino de Harry Potter era caer, junto a Tom, pues así lo decía la profecía.

No había nada de lo que preocuparse.

**Casa de la familia Potter, en el valle de Godric.**

—De acuerdo Harry, ¿vamos a entrenar, entonces? —preguntó un emocionado Thomas, Harry le dio una sonrisa.

—Así es —dijo Harry —Sin embargo, no entrenaremos con las varitas.

— ¡¿Vas a enseñarnos Magia sin varita?! —preguntó Alice en el mismo estado que su hermano.

—Sí, pero iré incluso, más allá —afirmó Harry, mirándolos fijamente, mientras que activaba algunas runas, previamente colocadas y bombeaba magia en ellas, haciendo que surgiera un olor a rosas y a claveles, delicioso, aplaudió e hizo aparecer tres cojines —Siéntense en forma de flor de loto.

— ¿Vamos a meditar? —preguntó el incrédulo Thomas, mientras que Alice obedecía y Harry comenzaba la lección, ignorando a su quejoso hermano de cabello negro, quien, al poco tiempo le hizo caso.

—Tenemos hasta el 1 de septiembre, para entrar a segundo año —anunció Harry —Vamos a concentrarnos en esto. Van a intentar sentir su espíritu. El espíritu, es como el aire, un aire encerrado en nuestros cuerpos. Cada que tengan algo de tiempo, vendrán aquí, activarán estas runas y se concentrarán, en buscar dentro de ustedes, un ventarrón que nunca se detiene, que nunca se cansa, deben de poder sentir su espíritu, pero no sentirlo físicamente, con los dedos, sino reconocerlo, recorriendo sus cuerpos. —decía Harry, mientras daba vueltas, chasqueaba los dedos y una bebida gaseosa, apareció en su mano derecha, comenzando a beber —Cuando tengan su espíritu, deben de centrarse, en sentir la energía natural que nos rodea. No será fácil, les parecerá incluso cansado, les parecerá complicado el fusionar la energía natural y espiritual, para esta nueva fuente de magia, pero será la única forma de obtener su magia lanzadora...

**Nueva Casa de Hermione**

(...) —_Cada persona, tiene una o dos afinidades a alguna Magia Lanzadora, hasta ahora has estado aprendiendo a usar la Magia Negra de Ankhseram, has aprendido la Fairy Sphere e Ilusión. Te faltaba tiempo para dominar otras de mis magias, así mismo debes saber que he colocado un sello en su cerebro, para evitar la liberación accidental de la Ankhseram, pero fue una magia que Zeref me enseñó a mí. Es hora de que aprendas... oh, tienes Magia Multicolor _—fueron las palabras de Mavis, para Hermione. Su madre se había divorciado de su padre, poco después de que ella fuera a Hogwarts y, el día 19 de junio, se encontró a su madre sonriente, esperándola en King Cross, Hermione la siguió hasta un automóvil y juntas fueron hasta el barrio Hackney, donde ya tenían una casa, a Hermione se le hizo algo sospechoso, el que tuvieran una casa ya lista y ver, a una tal Samanta Baker, recibir a su madre de forma muy cariñosa.

Hermione, no por nada era una Ravenclaw y no tardó en enterarse de que Samanta, era dueña de una clínica en ese mismo barrio y que su madre fue a la clínica, pues Samanta estaba en busca de una dentista, logrando su madre conseguir el trabajo. Y volver a abrirle su corazón, a otro ser humano, tras la vida que tuvo con Thomas Granger.

Pasaron dos semanas, hasta que los hermanos Potter pudieron manifestar sus magias lanzadoras, correspondientes.

Thomas poseía High Speed.

Alice tenía Ruptura _(o Explosión)_

¿Qué cuál era la magia de Harry? Al comienzo, Harry creyó que la suya se podría haber perdido, entre las magias que Zeref mismo le otorgó, pues el llamado Mago Oscuro, confiaba en que Harry pudiera expiar sus pecados, mediante el uso de las Artes Negras: Maldición de Ankhseram, Magia de Vida, Law e Inmovilización Mágica...

Pero su magia, eran las Balas Mágicas.

Por no decir, que incluso podía Tele-Transportarse.

Harry, Zeref y Merlín, sabían que seguramente Hermione, también se estaría entrenando con ayuda de Mavis, no podían detener el entrenamiento, Harry sabía, que Voldemort volvería en el futuro, debía de ser más fuerte, conocer más hechizos, pero así mismo debía de dar a entender, que solo podía realizar hechizos con la varita, que era un mago ordinario; debía mantener las apariencias, hasta que llegara el momento propicio de matarle.

Dos noches después, aparecería un elfo doméstico, una criatura de gran cabeza, grandes orejas, ojos saltones como pelotas de tenis, una larga nariz y vestido con unos harapos; el cual fue atrapado por Kira, y le obligó a liberar las cartas, que el elfo había robado a Harry, cuando el rubio llegó a su habitación, solo murmuró un: — _"Entonces era por él, que no recibía las cartas de Hermione y Daphne"_ —susurró, miró al elfo, pero sin estar enfadado, solo lo miró fijamente— ¿Quién eres?

Alice, fue la primera en entrar a la habitación —Harry, mamá dice que bajes a cenar... —Alice y Thomas, se acercaron para ver desde más de cerca, la curiosa escena de Kira sujetando al Elfo Domestico.

—Los hermanos Potter, no deben volver a Hogwarts —dijo el elfo, tratando de zafarse del agarre del Augurey —un gran peligro viene hacía ustedes...

—Kira, libéralo —ordenó Harry, así lo hizo el Augurey.

—Un peligro... Harry Potter y sus hermanos, son muy importantes, muy importantes como para permitirnos perderlos —dijo Dobby.

—Dobby —dijo Alice —Él... ¿él tiene hermanos?

El elfo negó con la cabeza, ocasionando que se golpeara con sus propias orejas —No. No señorita, pero... es una criatura muy oscura, ¡una criatura despierta en Hogwarts! —chilló el pobre, asustado.

—Está bien, Dobby —dijo Harry, quien ya tenía algo en la cabeza y alzó una mano, para que sus hermanos guardaran silencio, se arrodilló y le mostró la mejor sonrisa sincera, que pudo al Elfo Domestico —No iremos a Hogwarts. No estaremos por allá, hasta el 1 de septiembre.

El Elfo no captó la trampa y les regaló una sonrisa —Dobby se alegra, de que Harry, Thomas y Alice Potter, entiendan cuan importantes son. Dobby... Dobby debe volver a la casa de sus amos —elfo dio un chasquido y desapareció.

—Peligros en Hogwarts —susurró Harry, por su cabeza, cruzaron Hermione y Daphne.

_Harry ama a Hermione._

_Zeref ama a Mavis._

_Merlín ama a La Dama del Lago._

_Pero es el destino, que Harry ame a la reina serpiente y la descendiente de Atenea._


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling**

**Tendremos algunos personajes de otros libros, personajes de series de Anime sobre magia y muchos OC.**

**Capítulo 14.**

Luego de terminar, todas las tareas dejadas desde Hogwarts, los hermanos pasaron su tiempo en paz y en calma.

Alice les contó a sus padres, sobre la advertencia de Dobby y sobre la posibilidad, de que aquel elfo doméstico, hubiera estado robando algunas cartas.

—**Accio** —exclamó Lily, sin dejar de desayunar y una gran cantidad de cartas aparecieron, dirigidas para Harry, por parte de Hermione y Daphne —**Accio** —exclamó nuevamente, haciendo aparecer, un par de pergaminos, una pluma y un pote de pintura.

Harry miró fijamente el pergamino y, realizó un gesto que James solo había visto un par de veces en Narcisa: hacerse cosquillas en la sien, mientras pensaba.

Cuando la familia pretendía ir al zoológico, para diversión de Harry y tristeza de su familia, al enterarse de que el primogénito de James, nunca fue llevado a un zoológico, por parte de los Dursley, justo cuando estaban ya reunidos, en el primer piso de la casa Potter en el Valle de Godric, llegaron las cartas para el nuevo año.

Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos (clase 2) de Miranda Goshaw.

Recreo con la Banshee de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Vacaciones con las Brujas de Gilderoy Lockhart

Una Vuelta con los Espíritus Malignos de Gilderoy Lockhart

Recorridos con los Trols de Gilderoy Lockhart

Viajes con vampiros de Gilderoy Lockhart

Paseos con los hombres lobo de Gilderoy Lockhart

Un viaje con el Yeti de Gilderoy Lockhart

—El nuevo profesor de Defensa debe de ser un fanático suyo —dijo Thomas.

—Apuesto a que es una bruja —dijo una divertida Alice.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que aprendamos con esos libros? —preguntó Harry —Por mi parte, solo compraré el del Reglamento.

—Harry —advirtió Lily y Harry suspiró. Se le quedó mirando por algunos instantes, mientras apartaba algunos cabellos rubios, que le tapaban la visión de su ojo derecho. Lily lo había tratado como un hijo más, le tenía mucho cariño, a pesar de no ser su hijo biológico, sabía por sus hermanos, que ella también había sufrido mucho, durante aquellos años, cuando desapareció y que casi cae en un colapso nervioso, cuando descubrió que había estado viviendo con los Dursley. El propio Harry, pudo reconocer como Lily día a día, que estuvo compartiendo con ella en la mansión parisina, parecía más y más alegre, de verle en la mansión.

—Sí, señora —dijo Harry sonriente, la mujer le dedicó la sonrisa más maternal que pudo y, la familia al completo, se dirigió hacia la chimenea, luego de que Lily tomara precauciones extra, sobre Harry, al saber que nunca antes había viajado por polvos Flu, repitiéndole por centésima ocasión que debía de pensar en algún lugar del callejón y explico que, cuando no se conocía, debía de mantener la mente en blanco, aun así, era necesaria una perfecta pronunciación —Callejón Diagon —Harry desapareció en llamas, junto a una feliz Kira.

Apareció junto a su familia y James le agarró del hombro, mientras todos caminaban, hacía Gringotts.

— ¿Necesitan algo, aparte de los libros, chicos? —preguntó James— ¿Nuevas túnicas o algo respecto al uniforme?

—No —contestaron los tres, muy seguros.

— ¡Escobas! —gritaron sorpresivamente Alice y Thomas, haciendo saltar a Harry y a Lily, James se río y aceptó, el llevar a sus hijos a la _Tienda de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch_, donde Harry y Thomas compraron sus nuevas Nimbus 2001, revendiendo la Nimbus 2000, al señor Barebone, quien aceptó 19 galeones, aparte de la escoba y permitiéndoles a los Potter, obtener sus dos escobas, sin nada más que pagar, pues Barebone, estaba sumamente emocionado, no planeaba revender la escoba recién vendida, sino quedarse con ella.

Harry, usando la bolsa de dinero que su padre le había dado (y que estaba conectada a la cámara de los Black), así mismo dos bolsas idénticas fueron otorgadas a sus hermanos, James y Lily fueron a Florean a beber algo, permitiendo a sus hijos, el capricho de gastar en sus propios gustos.

Harry fue a la tienda de Madame Markin y compró una túnica negra con detalles azules, Harry volvió al banco de Gringotts, donde se encontró con Daphne, quien le dio un abrazo casi de muerte.

—Me alegro mucho de verte aquí, Harry —dijo una sonriente Daphne.

—Hola Harry —saludó una joven de cabello negro.

—Daphne, Astoria, me alegro de verlas —dijo él.

—Bonita capa —dijo Daphne.

—Gracias... —no sabía cómo elogiarla —Preciosos ojos, Daph —la chica se ruborizó, por el cumplido, aceptándolo, mientras que Astoria se reía de ella —Lady Greengrass.

—Señor Potter, un placer verlo —dijo Eleonor sonriente.

—El placer es mío, Lady Greengrass.

—Oh, por favor: llámeme Eleonor —pidió la mujer.

—Si tal es su deseo —dijo Harry, la rubia sonrío, ante el alago del rubio menor, quien se giró hacía el duende, quien esperaba a que Harry hablara —Deseo realizar un deposito, en la cuenta de una amiga.

— ¿Nombre de su elfo de cuentas o de tal cuenta? —preguntó el duende.

—Cuenta Black —dijo Harry.

—Siga detrás de este mostrador, puerta 17 —dijo el duende, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Harry asintió, se giró hacía su amiga, la hermana de su amiga y su madre —Eleonor, Daphne, Astoria. —Y pasó por detrás del mostrador, vio varias puertas, con números y debajo, la cuenta de la familia la cual usaba, hasta llegar a la puerta 17.

_**#17**_

_**Familia Black**_

Harry tocó a la puerta y escuchó un —Pase —dijo la voz del otro lado, así lo hizo Harry, encontrándose con un duende de cabello negro largo y bien vestido— ¿Dices ser Harry Potter Black? —preguntó el duende —Pruébalo. —Harry se acercó, vio la cuchilla y el papel, con el sello rúnico, agarró la cuchilla y cortó su mano derecha, hizo una mueca, ante el ardor, apretó la mano y siete gotas de sangre, hicieron que el sello se activara, la magia del sello mismo, curó la herida de Harry, mientras que la sangre se multiplicaba y formaba palabras.

_**Nombre: Harrison Altaír Potter Black**_

_**Edad: 12**_

_**Fecha de Nacimiento: junio 18 de 1980.**_

_**Fecha de Prueba: agosto 25 de 1992.**_

_**Padre: James Charlus Potter.**_

_**Madre: Narcisa Black.**_

_**Estatus Mágico.**_

_**Lengua Pársel: Completado.**_

_**Maldición de Ankhseram: Bajo Control. Completado.**_

_**Artes Negros. Magia de Vida: Completado.**_

_**Artes Negros. Virus: Incompleto (85%)**_

_**Light Make: Completado.**_

_**Basilisk Law: Completado.**_

_**Tele-transportación: Completado.**_

_**Ligadura de Almas: Tom Sorvoro Ryddle Gaunt.**_

_**Sellos Mágicos colocados por Albus Dumbledore: Aislados, en proceso de destrucción.**_

_**Vidas Pasadas: Valentine Merlín y Zeref Dragneel. Comunicación Activa. Fusión de Almas 10%.**_

—Es usted alguien muy interesante, mi lord —comentó el duende —Soy Karnak, a sus servicios.

—Deseo... ¿Cuál es la palabra en el léxico bancario? —se preguntó el rubio —Deseo... traspasar algo de dinero, a la cuenta a nombre de Hermione Jean Granger.

—Es perfectamente posible, mi lord —dijo Karnak— ¿Cuándo estamos hablando?

—8.000 galeones —dijo Harry y Karnak le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Perfecto —dijo Karnak despreocupado, mientras sacaba un pergamino, un pote de tinta y escribía algo en él, el pergamino desapareció en una bola de humo— ¿Sabía usted mi lord, que cuando ustedes los magos se casan, deben de realizar un traspaso de dinero a la esposa? —Harry asintió —Perfectamente se pueden pagar hasta 500 billones de galeones, por la esposa y las cuentas Black ni lo sentirían.

—Necesitaré sacar unos, digamos... 706 galeones, ahora mismo, Karnak —dijo Harry, el duende entregó una bolsa con dicho número en dorado y él sacó 300 Sickles de sus bolsillos —Tómalo, como una... propina.

—Gracias, mi lord —dijo Karnak.

Harry salió de la oficina y se disponía a hacer un viaje al Callejón Knockturn; deseaba explorarlo, aquello era algo que tomó de su padre, quien lo tomó de su madre: Euphemia.

Zeref solía decir, que poca magia era realmente oscura, que él era un ejemplo de auténtica magia oscura, a causa de algunas Artes Negras, como La Maldición de Ankhseram o Virus, pero que poca era la verdadera y autentica magia oscura. Harry fue a explorar el callejón, logrando encontrarse con algunas cosas interesantes, entrando en una tienda relacionada con ciertas artes oscuras, la cual tenía el apellido de su propietario Ye Olde.

— ¿Te importaría, quitarte la capucha y decirme qué buscas? —le gruñó el vendedor, así lo hizo Harry, aunque empleando una ligera magia de ilusión, sobre su rostro, cambiando sus facciones y ocultando su cicatriz, con su propio cabello.

—Lamento molestarlo —dijo Harry —Estaba... —se permitió reírse, ante las ironías de la vida —Literalmente, curioseando. Sé lo que busco, pero no su nombre... o si quiera, si existe tal objeto —dijo, mientras miraba aquí y allá.

—Dímelo, y yo te diré si lo tengo en mi tienda —sentenció Owen Ye Olde— o te puedo sugerir otra tienda.

—He escuchado historias del pasado de la humanidad, sobre música, la cual podía permitirte controlar a otros, algo... quizás no tan perfecto como el Imperius, pero que quizás, solo quizás, podría evitarme la visita a Azkaban. He escuchado, historias sobre el control de la humanidad, el control de las emociones... cambiar el bien, por mal —dijo pensando en el Nirvana, un objeto creado por la magia de unos seres llamados Nirvit, con el cual un gremio oscuro, del pasado de Zeref, había intentado controlar el mundo mágico, pero fue detenido por la alianza de varios gremios, tales como Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale y Cait Chelter.

—Puedo construir un objeto de tales características —dijo el hombre, mientras llevaba una mano a su mentón, sus conocimientos rúnicos, eran altos. La magia rúnica iba más allá, de lo que se creía. Era de común acuerdo en el mundo mágico, el que la magia rúnica era gris, que fue creada, para que el mago le diera uso que quisiera su corazón. Controlar a otros, eso no sería problema alguno para la magia rúnica.

—Debe de ser muy discreto, tanto que incluso pueda ser... ridículo —pidió Harry, entregándole un monto de dinero, movió sus dedos, cada vez más lejos de la bolsa, de la cual cayó una cascada de galeones, el hombre le mostró una sonrisa codiciosa.

—Vuelve en una hora, chico —dijo el hombre, con una idea sobre qué hacer para el muchacho. Literalmente, existía magia en la música.

—También, me interesa ese libro que tienes en la estantería, sobre...

—Tómalo, chico, has pagado por él previamente —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, el dinero del chico alcanzaba no solo para su instrumento de control de mentes, sino para varios de los objetos que tenía allí. Harry se sonrío, a sí mismo y estiró su mano, su magia de luz, tomó el libro por él. Sus conocimientos, eran amplios, más, gracias a Merlín, Zeref y la biblioteca Potter, quedaba por ver, qué podía ofrecer realmente Hogwarts, aunque ese libro le sería útil. «Hechizos de Magia Oscura, enmascarados e indetectables, de Hugh Kent», decía la portada. Salió de allí y, aun disfrazado, vio entrar en _Borgin & Burkes_, a Draco y su padre Lucius.

Ambos, entraron en la tienda, mientras conversaban sobre algo, Harry creó a una araña. Podía escuchar lo que escuchara la araña.

(...) —Y, te recuerdo, que sería más prudente dar la impresión que tú también admiras a los hermanos Potter.

—Bienvenido señor Malfoy, ¿en qué puedo servirles? —preguntó el propietario— ¿Viene a vender algo?

—Hoy no vengo a vender nada, de mi colección oscura de Gringotts o de mi hogar —especificó Lucius —Seguramente, ha escuchado sobre las nuevas redadas del ministerio.

Ante esto, que su araña escuchaba, Harry sacó un pergamino algo arrugado de entre sus ropas y agarró su varita — _"De varita, a pluma"_ —susurró, mientras generaba tinta, al fusionar las magias de vida y muerte, generando magia creadora, en este caso, una Ink Make, demasiado burda, pero útil.

_Estimado Lord Dumbledore._

_Usted, como máximo jefe del Wizengamot..._

Se detuvo. Dumbledore tenía el pensamiento de "Perdonar y olvidar", tal y como el Fraile Gordo de Hufflepuff. Por no decir, que, por culpa de ese maldito anciano, su infancia no existía. Sacó su varita y con un movimiento de la misma, eliminó todo lo escrito, volviendo a empezar.

_Estimada Lady Bones._

_Usted, como el segundo poder más grande del Wizengamot y como líder del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y de la Comunidad Mágica Británica, debe saber que, he tenido que asistir (de forma vergonzosa para mí mismo), al Callejón Knokturn, al no poder encontrar en las tiendas legalizadas por nuestra sociedad (del Callejón Diaggon), algunos implementos, necesarios para una poción. _

_Pues bien, iba yo saliendo tras mis compras, solo para ver a Lucius Malfoy y a su hijo, entrar en la tienda Burkin & Burkes, los he escuchado hablando con Burkin, sobre vender algunos implementos de Magia Oscura, que tendría lord Malfoy entre sus pertenencias, tanto en su hogar, como en su bóveda de Gringotts. _

_Afirmó haber vendido algunas pertenecías, pero dijo que aún tenía demasiadas en su poder._

_ATTE.: Valentine Dragneel._

Salió del Callejón Knokturn, entrando en una... "sala de correo mágico, vía lechuza", pagando 5 sickles, para que su carta fuera enviada inmediatamente a Amelia Bones. Entonces, recordó su "instrumento musical sentimental", volvió al Callejón, tras una hora, donde estaba la tienda de Ye Olde, el hombre le entregó una ocarina de madera negra, la cual era supremamente pequeña y estaba llena de runas, se saludaron con respeto y Harry salió, se quitó la capa, la hizo empequeñecer y Lily casi lo mata, apenas lo vio. Él mostró el libro que había comprado y la familia salió de allí.

Al volver a la mansión, Lily aburrió y hastió a Harry, con sus palabras sobre el haberse desaparecido y el cómo casi se muere ella, mientras lo buscaba. Harry tuvo que disculparse, cerca de veinte veces.

Pensaba en la sorpresa que se llevaría su querida amiga Hermione, cuando viera la grandiosa cantidad de dinero, que le había otorgado en su cuenta de Gringotts.


	15. Soñar con fracasar

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling**

**Tendremos algunos personajes de otros libros, personajes de series de Anime sobre magia y muchos OC.**

**Capítulo 15: Soñar con fracasar.**

Los sueños no suelen ser recordados debido a que cuando los seres humanos están soñando, están en la fase Rem. En este momento, las ondas que emite nuestro cerebro hacen difícil procesar la información, podemos recordar vagamente lo que soñamos, pero no con total exactitud.

La fase Rem significa que es un sueño, donde no recordamos lo que soñamos.

Albus Dumbledore, había decidido matar a Harry Potter, de forma rápida y sin resultar un potencial sospechoso, por no tener a la familia Potter en su círculo interno, Harry había demostrado tener poderes, de los cuales que nadie jamás había llegado a escuchar.

Tenía poderes los cuales eran incomprensibles e inimaginables, para él. Si el mocoso seguía poniéndose en su contra, era improbable poder controlarlo, era improbable poder manipularlo, para que él, combatiera a Voldemort y sus planes, no habían estado llegando a buen puerto, últimamente.

Por eso, debía de deshacerse de él, cuanto antes y, para lograr esto, invitó a varias personas manipulables a él.

Los invitó a su casa, cocinó una deliciosa cena y les puso en frente, copas con bebidas, (más pociones del sueño, que bebidas, en realidad), todos cayeron dormidos, en sus muy cómodos sillones.

—**Tumultus Somnium (Invasión del Sueño)** —exclamó Albus, antes de beber de un trago su propia poción, cayendo dormido junto a los suyos.

_Aquellos reunidos, no era que tuvieran una gran estima por Harry Potter, pero así mismo tenían una gran adoración, hacía Albus Dumbledore y su palabra, era ley para ellos. Si él decía que algo se tenía que hacer de X forma, así se hacía. Por eso mismo, estaban allí: en un largo pasillo de piedra negra, con varias antorchas._

— _¿Dónde estamos, señor? —preguntó Bill Weasley._

—_En la mente del señor Potter, señor Weasley —dijo Albus, antes de levantar su varita —Lumus —todos exclamaron el hechizo y avanzaron por el pasillo, el cual se iba volviendo cada vez más y más angosto, hasta que tenían que caminar con la espalda contra la pared y apenas con algo de espacio, finalmente, cuando más de uno sentía que las paredes les destrozarían las cajas torácicas, salieron a un salón inmenso._

— _¿Una mansión? —preguntó Aberforth Dumbledore, confundido. Era la sala de un salón de baile, a su vez era el interior de una mansión, cuyas ventanas estaban rotas._

—_Creo que esto es, en parte, un recuerdo de Harry —dijo Albus, sorprendido, la puerta principal se abrió y salieron de allí, solo para llegar al salón principal de un palacio, donde se les presentó un anciano de larga barba, vestido con una túnica verde_

— _¿Quién es él? —preguntó Caradoc._

—_No deberíais de irrumpir en una mente ajena —dijo el anciano, antes de aplaudir y causar que el salón principal de la casa empezara a temblar y la casa a venirse abajo, Albus corrió, junto a sus seguidores, mientras que el suelo o columnas se derrumbaban, llevando a varios a una muerte seguirá, sus instintos los llamaban, a pasar por el pasillo superior, solo para que este también se callera y varios murieran por la caída, una puerta los llamaba furiosamente, Albus sacó su varita._

— _**¡Aberto!**__ —exclamó Albus, pero nada pasó, todo temblaba— __**¡Ábrete, sésamo!**__ —el suelo se iba transfigurando en raras espinas y más y más aliados, eran empalados y se desvanecían, significando que iban despertando._

_Sturgis Podmore, empujó a Albus y apuntó a la puerta— __**¡PORTABERTO MAXIMUS!**__ —gritó, la puerta se abrió y una veintena de personas salieron por ella, antes de tropezarse con las húmedas baldosas de las escaleras y golpearse, algunos se desvanecieron, símbolo inequívoco de que estaban despertando. Un rayo retumbó en los cielos, los que aún estaban allí, se levantaron, era alguna especie de vecindario, con edificios o simples mercados, al aire libre, los cielos liberaban un torrente de lluvia, como nunca antes se había visto y allí, ante ellos, estaban Harry Potter, el anciano aquel de túnica verde y un joven de cabello negro y túnica negra._

—_Se acabó, Harry, basta de este patético juego —dijo Albus._

—_Fuiste tú, quien entró en mi mente, Albus —dijo Harry, sentado en una silla muy cómoda —Yo solo estaba soñando, cuando ¡bum!, soy arrastrado a mi área de protección legeremántica —dijo Harry —Estás invadiendo mi mente, ahora... sal. Cierren sus ojos caballeros y vuelvan al mundo real._

—_Harry, debes comprender, que no es seguro estar con los Potter —dijo Albus con su tono de abuelo —Debes volver con los Dursley, las barreras..._

—_La casa fue quemada hasta los cimientos, junto con sus habitantes —dijo Harry, sorprendiendo a más de uno, quienes no sabían eso, pero especialmente a Albus, pues creyó que era un caso aislado de Magia Accidental —Lo sé todo, Albus. Sé lo que pasó. Estoy con mi familia y no hay mejores protecciones, que los escudos rúnicos, alrededor de cada mansión perteneciente a la familia Potter o a los Black —se permitió sonreír —Un par de casas de verano están bajo protecciones rúnicas._

—_Vendrás conmigo, chico —dijo Albus, cansándose de ese juego y vigilando a los otros dos sujetos junto a Harry._

En el mundo real, un cuerpo creado por parte de Zeref, con Magia de Vida, había irrumpido en la casa Dumbledore y ahora, le estaba sustrayendo la varita de Saúco a Albus, antes de usar _**Shunshin no Mahō**_ y volver a la casa del Valle de Godric, donde transfiguró la varita, para hacerla ver como una de madera roja y colocándola en la mano de Harry.

—_No iré a ningún lado, Albus —dijo Harry._

_El cielo se volvió aún más oscuro y una parvada de Augurey, decoró el cielo tormentoso, antes de arrojarse contra los magos, los cuales comenzaron a lanzar hechizos Diffindo, cortando a las aves._

_Al mismo tiempo, Merlín entró en la mente de Albus y comenzó a arrebatarle ciertos recuerdos valiosos, para luego permitirse sonreír y alzar su varita contra los magos ante él — __**¡Diffindo Máxima!**__ —una hoja negra, surgió de la varita de Merlín y fue contra los Magos._

— _**¡Protego Maxima!**__ —exclamaron Carl Fleg, Gustav Morse y Thomas Vincent, solo para que el hechizo de Merlín adquiriera más magia, solo con que el mago moviera de forma circular su varita y los tres fueran cortados, haciéndolos desaparecer del espacio mental de Harry._

— _**¡Expelliarmus/Confringo!**__ —exclamaron Harry y Zeref, uno con varita y otro señalando con el dedo a sus enemigos. Algunas varitas salieron volaron de las manos de unos y por el otro, las esferas explosivas, hicieron explotar las varitas o incluso las manos de otros._

— _**¡Bōru-ban Dan! (Bala Perforadora)**__ —exclamó Zeref, con el dedo índice hacía el frente y el pulgar levantado, imitando una pistola, varios rayos morados surgieron desde el dedo índice de Zeref, según iba señalando a uno u otro enemigo, haciendo que las balas destrozaran varitas o atravesaran los pechos de sus enemigos, principalmente de aquellos, que ya habían sido desarmados. Le dejaría a Harry, el uso de la Maldición, mientras que él, usaría otra clase de artes._

— _**¡Expelliarmus Duo!**__ —exclamaron Bill Weasley y Marlene McKinnon, logrando desarmar a Merlín, el cual les dedicó una sonrisa._

— _**¡Reducto!**__ —exclamó Merlín, con los brazos abiertos, antes de explotarle la cabeza a Marlene, haciendo gritar a Bill del horror, quien no podía creerlo, el anciano se puso ante Bill y le dio un golpe en la mejilla, antes de apuntarle con un dedo— __**¡Desmaius!**_

— _**¡Gubraith!**__ —exclamó Albus enfadado, atacando a Harry de frente._

— _**¡Partis Temporus!**__ —exclamó Harry, causando que el hechizo de fuego se abriera en dos, tanto para él, como para Zeref y Merlín, sin herirlos, dejando a Albus asombrado._

— _¡Harry, ya acaba con esta estúpida excusa de guerra! —gritó un furioso Zeref._

—_Vamos ganando, Zeref, pero bueno... —gruñó Harry, algunos comenzaron a ponerse de pie o a despertar, por los ataques enemigos, menos poderosos, Harry entrelazó sus manos, como si estuviera rezando, formando entre ellas una luz verde— __**¡Basilisk Law!**__ —Albus se apresuró a apuñalarse una pierna, logrando despertar._

_Pero los restantes presentes..._

_Todos ellos estaban muertos._

_Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y notó que no tenía la Varita de Sauco en su mano derecha, asustado, revisó la mesa y luego, corrió hacía la calle, pero no había nada, ni nadie._


	16. El Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling**

**Tendremos algunos personajes de otros libros, personajes de series de Anime sobre magia y muchos OC.**

**N/A: Hemos tenido un error, colocamos a este Harry como si fuera un Slytherin, pero no. Es un Ravenclaw. Perdón a todos, por las posibles confusiones causadas y gracias a LazyAdept, por descubrir el error.**

**Capítulo 16: El Profesor de Defensa Artes Oscura.**

—Jamás me acostumbraré a esto —gruñó Harry, mientras salía junto a sus hermanos, de una de las chimeneas, con las que contaba la estación del King Cross mágico.

— ¿Estás bien, Harry? —preguntó Alice algo preocupada.

—Lo estoy, no te preocupes —aseguró él, mientras que subían al tren, seguidos por muchos otros alumnos, los hermanos siguieron a Harry, hasta uno de los compartimientos del tren, donde fueron abriendo sus libros.

La puerta se abrió tras un rato, apareciendo Hermione y Daphne. —Hola chicos —saludó la rubia sonriente.

—Hola cuñadas —saludó un bromista Thomas, mientras que las chicas parecían con ganas de darle un golpe. El viaje pasó sin mayores incidentes, aunque contaron a Daphne, sobre la aparición del elfo.

—Debería de contárselo al profesor Snape o al profesor Flitwick, en su caso —dijo Daphne —Si un elfo traiciona a su familia, para darles a ustedes una advertencia, entonces debe de haber mucho en juego.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón —dijo Harry, mientras este agarraba delicadamente el brazo de su hermano, quien lo miró confundido —Ven, saldremos y ellas se cambiarán.

—Pero aún falta un largo trayecto, Harry —dijo Thomas.

—Mejor así, luego no estaremos corriendo —dijo Harry, llevándose a su hermano— _"Espero y no les tome media hora, porque las mujeres a veces son algo lentas en estas cuestiones"_ —Thomas se rio de la broma de su hermano y ambos, pasaron fuera casi 11 minutos.

—Ya pueden pasar, a cambiarse ustedes, chicos —dijo Hermione, mientras que ellos entraban y ellas salían, permitiéndoles cambiarse en menos de dos minutos.

—Listos —dijeron ambos sonrientes, mientras que ellas bufaban frustradas, en eso, llegó la señora del carrito y compraron varios dulces y cosas.

—Entonces, no te dijo a qué familia pertenecía —dijo Daphne y Harry negó.

Alice comenzó a comerse un pastel de chocolate —Su nombre es Dobby, pero no creo que es...

—Malfoy —contestó pronto Daphne y todos le miraron —Mi padre y el padre de Draco, han tenido reuniones diversas, por estos meses y los he escuchado nombrar a su Elfo Domestico.

—Así que los Malfoy están en medio de algo extraño —dijo Thomas.

—Algo que pondrá al colegio en peligro —dijo Alice y ambos miraron a Harry y Hermione, por ser ellos los Ravenclaw, Alice pensaba que ellos tenían algún tipo de "magia detectivesca", ambos asintieron.

Llegó la noche y con ella, llegó el gran momento de la ceremonia, siendo la hermana menor de Daphne, Astoria, colocada en Slytherin.

Minutos después, un sobre rojo, volaría hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, Neville lo nombró como "Aullador" y Ron lo tuvo que abrir, los gritos de la madre de Ron, se escucharon amplificados a más no poder: «¡ROBAR EL COCHE, NO ME HABRÍA EXTRAÑADO QUE TE EXPULSARAN; ¡ESPERA A QUE TE ATRAPE, SUPONGO QUE NO TE HAS PARADO A PENSAR LO QUE SUFRIMOS TU PADRE Y YO, CUANDO VIMOS QUE EL COCHE NO ESTABA!» Los gritos de la señora Weasley, hacían tintinear los cubiertos, platos y vasos «¡ESTA NOCHE LA CARTA DE DUMBLEDORE, ¡CREÍ QUE TU PADRE SE MORÍA DE VERGÜENZA, ¡NO TE HEMOS CRIADO PARA QUE TE COMPORTES ASÍ, ¡EN EL TRABAJO DE TU PADRE ESTÁN HACIENDO INDAGACIONES POR TU CULPA, ¡Y SI VUELVES A HACER OTRA COSA, ¡POR MÁS PEQUEÑA QUE SEA, TE SACAREMOS DEL COLEGIO!» Nadie dijo nada, Dumbledore tuvo suerte de ya haber dado su discurso, pues nadie tuvo ganas de hablar, al finalizar la cena, los Prefectos estaban en completo silencio.

A la mañana siguiente, Slytherin tenía clase con Hufflepuff, en los invernaderos y fueron hasta el invernadero, esperando a que la profesora Sprout abriera la puerta, tenía una mano vendada.

—Por Salazar —pronunció una preocupada Daphne —Profesora Sprout, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Sí cariño, estaré bien —dijo su profesora sonriente.

—Hola a todos —dijo el profesor Lockhart sonriente —Le estaba diciendo a la profesora Sprout la forma de curar el sauce boxeador, pero no quiero que piensen que sé más que su querida maestra...

— ¿Usará sangre de dragón o sangre de Pegaso, profesora Sprout? —preguntó una sonriente Daphne, a su profesora le brillaron los ojos, ante una alumna que conociera tales remedios para ciertas plantas.

—De Pegaso, cariño —dijo la profesora Sprout —combinada con el líquido que expulsa el Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

—Sabía que algo se me escapaba —dijo la rubia.

—Vamos niños, hora de trabajar —dijo su profesora, Narcissa Black, fue una maravillosa alumna y no quería que el recuerdo que Harry tuviera de ella, gracias a las probables conversaciones con James Potter o quizás, con Severus Snape, se vieran opacados por el recuerdo doloroso, de que su madre murió esa misma noche, en misteriosas circunstancias. Todos se posicionaron en distintas mesas y en parejas — ¿Quién puede hablarme sobre las propiedades de la Madragora?

Susan Bones alzó una mano —La Mandragora es un reconstituyente. Si alguien ha sido transformado o encantado, se puede usar para devolverle a la normalidad.

—Muy bien, querida —dijo su maestra —10 puntos para Hufflepuff. ¿Quién puede decirme a qué es debido su peligrosidad? —Harry alzó su mano.

—El llanto de la Mandragora, puede literalmente matar a la persona —dijo Theodore.

—10 puntos para Slytherin. Las Mandragoras que tenemos aquí, son recién nacidas, algunas nacieron ayer o antes de ayer, así que no moriremos si los escuchamos accidentalmente, pero sí que pasaremos un mal rato y se desmayarán.

Se colocaron orejeras según las ordenes de su maestra y luego, les entregó una matera donde había una Mandragora bebé y una matera donde esta debía de ser trasplantada. Harry intentó halar la planta, pero esta estaba muy bien aferrada al suelo, entonces vio a Susan Bones, hacerle como... cosquillas al tallo y luego la haló con todas sus fuerzas.

Daphne apuntó a la planta, con la varita y.… ningún Hufflepuff o Slytherin, supo que empleó el Rictusempra, la planta comenzó a moverse y salió desde el fondo de la matera, un bebé de color verde, riéndose, rápidamente fue atrapado por Theodore y lo metió en la matera, mientras que Daphne lo cubría con tierra y abono. La profesora Sprout caminó por todo el invernadero, antes decirles que se quitaran las orejeras, mientras daba calificaciones.

Llegó el turno de Transformaciones, Gryffindor/Ravenclaw y los hermanos querían hacerse juntos, pero Thomas llevó a Alice a la fila trasera —Que la cuñada se haga junto a Harry, ¿no crees que eso sería mejor? —Daphne, gozaba de que su madre, le hubiera dado al colegio una buena cantidad de dinero, para añadir algunas cosas y varios libros, de su abuelo, para la biblioteca, la ofendida Greengrass le dio a Thomas, una mirada que prometía un asesinato, mientras que ellos se sentaban en la mesa de atrás.

Transformar un escarabajo en un botón, no iba a ser fácil, eso lo pensó más de uno, pero los Hermanos Potter. Daphne, junto a algunos más (principalmente de Ravenclaw), como Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom, las hermanas Patil, Amada Connor y el propio Harry, solo dejaron que las palabras que Harry dijo el año pasado, fueran su mantra: «Deja que la magia fluya, que envuelva aquello que quieras transformar, que penetren en él e imagínalo, luego: libera tu magia» o bueno, dijo algo así...

Más o menos.

Pero los Gryffindor ganaron casi 50 puntos, gracias a los hermanos Potter-Evans, Neville y Lavender.

Los Ravenclaw ganaron 45 puntos gracias a Harry, Padma y Mandy.

Luego, fue hora del almuerzo, Harry intentó comer, como si nada pasara, aunque no podía evitar mirar de reojo y burlonamente a Dumbledore, quien lo miraba fijamente y a veces apretaba los dientes.

**Recuerdo**

_Harry despertó, tras ese sueño y junto a él, estaba Zeref, Harry le miró asombrado._

—_Soy una creación de la Magia de Vida —explicó Zeref, mientras le tendía una varita blanca con tallas que se asemejan a racimos de bayas de sauco, además de varitas protuberancias recorriéndola y adornándola —Mientras defendías tu mente, Zeref me mandó a buscar a Albus Dumbledore y robarle su varita. Sabes cómo es él —Harry agarró la varita y el otro Zeref desapareció en el aire._

—_La leyenda cuenta —pronunció la voz de Zeref en su cabeza —Que solo quienes dominen la muerte, pueden usarla y: en caso tal de que sea verdad, entonces deberías de dejarle a Thomas o Alice la Capa de Invisibilidad, tú quédate con esta varita._

—_Alice es más responsable, dejaremos la Capa para ella deberemos de buscar luego la Piedra de la Resurrección para Thomas —dijo Harry. Merlín y Zeref asintieron._ _Harry transformó la apariencia de la varita, volviéndola bastante ordinaria y de color escarlata._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

El almuerzo pasó y fue hora de que Ravenclaw y Slytherin, tuvieran su primera clase con Lockhart.

—Hola a todos, soy Gilderoy Lockhart, caballero de la Orden de Merlín de tercera clase, miembro honorario de la liga de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y ganador en cinco ocasiones al premio Corazón de Bruja a la mejor sonrisa —dijo el maestro rubio. —Comenzaremos con un pequeño test, es solo para ver si han podido asimilar todo lo que digo en los libros, no se preocupen. Disponen de 30 minutos —agitó su varita y el test llegó a las mesas.

¿Cuál es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart?

¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart?

¿Cuál es, en tu opinión el mayor logro de Gilderoy Lockhart?

Y así seguía por tres páginas, enteras.

¿Qué día es el cumpleaños de Gilderoy Lockhart, y cuál sería su regalo ideal?

— ¿Es una broma verdad? —preguntó Harry a Hermione, luego miraron a Daphne y a Padma, las cuales tenían la misma cara de Harry y Hermione: de completa incredulidad. Ellos junto a otros cuantos, dejaron de prestar atención a su maestro, mientras pensaban en llevar todo eso, ante sus jefes de casa.

—Pocos recuerdan que mi color favorito es el lila y.… te creía un alumno más aplicado, Harry —dijo Lockhart, Hermione y Daphne apretaron las manos de Harry, mientras le pedían no escuchar a su maestro y que no explotara. (Especialmente Hermione, pues no quería que ellos dos fueran los únicos sobrevivientes, por un uso indebido de la maldición de Ankhseram). —Ahora, quiero ver que tal pueden hacerlo. Les pido que no hablen en alta voz, o podrían asustarlos o incluso hacerlos enfadar —destapó algo un cubo que estuvo cubierto con una tela toda la clase —Así es: Duendecillos de Cornualles recién capturados. —los liberó y destrozaron el salón, entre varios casi le arrancaron la ropa a más de una alumna y el grito de horror, mezclado con pena de Padma Patil y Mandy Brocklehurst, no se hizo esperar.

—Este imbécil... —gruñeron entre susurros Harry, Daphne y Hermione— **¡Petrificus Totallus!**

—Estupendo trabajo, señor Potter, señoritas Granger y Greengrass, yo...

—Tranquilo profesor, no pasa nada —rápidamente, Hermione tomó uno de los exámenes y el profesor les dejó irse, mientras que cada uno, iba con su respectivo jefe de casa, para presentarles al idiota de Lockhart, quizás ellos pudieran convencer a Dumbledore de contratar a otro maestro.


	17. Chapter 17

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Tenemos algunos personajes de otros libros, personajes de series de Anime sobre magia, etc.**

**Capítulo 17.**

Albus se vio abordado, por los cuatro jefes de casa, en su oficina pues los alumnos de todos los años (menos de 1°), tenían quejas sobre las supuestas cosas que Lockhart intentaba (supuestamente) enseñarles y solo fracasaba, una y otra vez.

―No he invitado a este hombre, para enseñar Defensa ―explicó Dumbledore y todos abrieron sus ojos asombrados ―Lo he invitado, porque conozco, al menos a una persona, que ha escrito este mismo libro ―dijo agarrando "Hermanos de sangre: mi vida entre Vampiros" ―El auténtico autor es Eldred Worple. Eldred se encuentra en San Mungo, en estos momentos, pues fue atacado con el hechizo Obliviate, voy a auxiliarlo, no solo a él, sino a todos los demás autores, para que recuperen sus memorias. Sin embargo, necesito tenerlo cerca, voy a invitarle a supuestas charlas e iré consiguiendo, una confesión de todo lo que ha hecho. No creo que sepa siquiera, escribir su propio nombre.

― ¿Qué recomienda que hagamos, director? ―preguntó Severus.

―Por favor, que alguien vaya a la biblioteca y recupere el libro: "Guía de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras", si son tan amables ―dijo Albus, siendo la profesora Sprout, quien le trajo el libro, Albus sacó su nueva varita: Acebo y Pluma de Fénix, una comprada a Ollivander, una varita que, supuestamente, iba a elegir a Harry Potter, por ser "El-Niño-Que-Vivió", por ser Harry "la contraparte lumínica de Voldemort", esto lo hizo enfadarse mucho, cuando se dio cuenta de que el niño poseía una varita completamente distinta y desconocida para él. ―Geminio ―el libro comenzó a multiplicarse, lentamente ―Por favor, repártanlo entre todos los estudiantes, que sepan que comenzarán a usar esto para aprender. Severus, tendrás doble paga, el salón será en el 7° piso, en el salón 7576.

Severus mostró una sonrisa ―Por supuesto, director.

―Todos los alumnos, deben fingir prestar clase a Lockhart y no deben de andar diciendo nada, sobre las... Auténticas Clases de Defensa, ¿entendido? ―dijo Albus.

―Entendido ―dijeron los cuatro jefes de casa, bastante satisfechos, dejando a Albus con su problema, de querer desenmascarar a Lockhart.

Durante el descanso, hubo un problema bastante... peliagudo, cuando Malfoy pasaba junto a Harry, Hermione y Thomas, el Potter-Black, junto a su amiga Granger, intentaban auxiliar al Potter-Evans, para que entendiera un encantamiento, recientemente enseñado por el profesor Flitwick y que Thomas, no logró hacer.

―El conjuro de rechazo de enemigos, es justamente para hacer eso ―decía Hermione ―Lo que no pide el profesor Flitwick, es concentrar la mayor cantidad de magia, que podamos, mientras pensamos en el conjuro.

―Y luego, lo dejamos ir ―dijo Harry sonriente. Thomas suspiró.

―Espero lograrlo ―se sinceró Thomas.

―Podrás hacerlo, no te desanimes ―dijo Harry.

―Potter ―dijo Draco, desde la distancia ―No deberían de pasar tanto tiempo, con la Sangre Sucia o se les pegarán sus... genes de ratona de biblioteca.

―Por si no te das cuenta, Malfoy, soy de Ravenclaw ―dijo Harry ―Y mi hermano es un Gryffindor. Además, todos saben que la auténtica reina de Slytherin, es Daphne, a quien ni siquiera puedes cegar con un Lumus, ni puedes desarmar con un... ―Draco, enfadado sacó su varita y caminó hacía ellos enfadado. ― **¡Expelliarmus!** ―exclamó Harry, sacando la varita desde debajo de su manga, antes de lanzar el hechizo y que la varita de Draco saliera volando, asombrando al rubio, por el dolor que le causó en el brazo derecho.

― **¡Depulso!** ―exclamó Thomas, y el desarmado Draco salió volando.

Hermione le dio una sonrisa ―Todos los hechizos que hemos y vamos aprendiendo, son y serán útiles, Thomas ―dijo la castaña, ignorando al rubio de Slytherin. ―No porque vayamos aprendiendo nuevos, cada año, significa que eso los vuelva inservibles ―Thomas comenzó a rascarse la nuca apenado, ciertamente, él había dejado de practicar hechizos de primero.

―Nos vemos en el salón 7009, mañana a las 10:30, es una hora libre en Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, vamos a entrenar todo lo que tengamos a la mano ―avisó Harry sonriente y Thomas asintió.

Lucius Malfoy se presentó a la mañana siguiente, Harry fue llamado a la oficina del director.

― ¿Mandó a llamarme, director? ―preguntó Harry seriamente, acompañado por Flitwick; ignorando a Lucius Malfoy.

―Así es, señor Potter ―dijo Dumbledore con un tono calmado ―Algunos alumnos, lo vieron a usted, junto a su hermanastro: el señor Thomas Potter y la alumna Hermione Granger, conversando en el patio central. Se sabe que tuvieron una discusión con el hijo del señor Malfoy y lo mandaron al volar.

―E imaginaré yo, que lord Malfoy, estará enterado de como su hijo suele insultar alumnos de origen Muggle, ¿no es así? ―dijo Harry, proyectando la infinita sabiduría de sus contrapartes (Merlín y Zeref) ―Me atreveré a ir más allá: e imaginaré, que el joven Malfoy, ha recibido una educación hogareña sobre el respeto a otros y a sí mismo ―se giró a mirar a Lucius, quien tembló por la negrura de los ojos de Harry ―Me imaginaré, que ha sido criado con amor, ha sido enseñado a no insultar a otros, ha sido enseñado a respetar para ser respetado ―Harry se puso de pie y caminó hacía Malfoy padre, quien, inexplicablemente, sentía miedo. Unos extrañados Flitwick y Dumbledore, no sabían qué pensar― "Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos", esa es una cita de Álvaro de Luna. Señor Malfoy, le pediré que reeduque a su hijo, pues hay cosas que las instituciones educativas pueden hacer por nosotros y cosas que no. El joven señor Malfoy, puede mostrarse ahora mismo muy fuerte y muy calmado, ¿a causa de qué?, ¿del favor de su padrino Severus Snape?, ¿a causa del dinero en sus arcas? Sepa, señor Malfoy, que soy el primogénito de James Potter, sepa que soy el hijo de la primogénita de Cygnus Black III y Druella Rosier. Recuerde usted, que su fallecida esposa Zaniah Black, era miembro de la... rama secundaria de los Black. Un solo insulto más, por parte de su hijo, hacía mi o hacia alguien que me importe y a quien yo valore, y me encargaré de dejarlos en la calle. No piense, que el Consejo Escolar o Fudge, pueden hacer algo por usted. Volveré esto, una pelea de sangre y usaré las tradiciones Black, para encargarme política y económicamente de usted ―Harry salió de la oficina.

No volaba ni una mosca.

Lucius utilizó la chimenea de Dumbledore, para ir a Gringotts.

Una vez allí, pidió al duende de la cámara Malfoy, Kronos, una prueba de sangre de su hijo. El duende obedeció, empleando una muestra de sangre de Draco, la cual su esposa había pedido al duende guardar. Apareció lo básico, luego, pidió saber sobre la familia de su esposa, Zaniah Black.

Resulta ser, que ella era hija de Jano Black y Electra Umbridge, siendo parte de la Rama Secundaria de los Black y, según las leyes de esa familia, colocadas por aquel que dio inicio a la misma (Orión Volker): "Solo los miembros de la rama Primaria, podrían heredar el titulo familiar".

―El siguiente en la línea de sucesión de la Ancestral y Antigua Casa Black, es Harrison Jonathan Potter Black, hijo de James Charlus Potter y Narcisa Black ―informó Kronos.

― ¿Existe alguna forma, de que Draco...?

―No. Le es imposible heredar el señorío o algo más de la herencia Black, que usted y la señora Zaniah, hayan guardado en esa cámara ―dijo Kronos rápidamente.

Lucius salió de allí, sin decir ninguna otra palabra. Necesitaba encontrar alguna forma de dar con su amo.

Debía de dar con Lord Voldemort, necesitaba cuanto antes, que su amo asesinara a ese maldito mocoso Potter.

Esa misma noche, una sombra se movía en el tercer piso, una sombra la cual fue iluminada por la luz de la luna, era una chica de anaranjados cabellos y ojos marrones, sin brillo, llegó hasta una pared del tercer piso y agitó su varita, logrando levitar, su varita se movió hasta su dedo índice derecho, una gota de sangre salió de su dedo y comenzó a escribir en la pared.


	18. Memorias y Revelaciones

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Tenemos algunos personajes de otros libros, personajes de series de Anime sobre magia, etc.**

**Capítulo 18: Memorias y Revelaciones.**

―Disculpa Shepard ―los alumnos de Ravenclaw, aterrizaron, ante Oliver Wood y el equipo de Gryffindor, mientras que la capitana de Ravenclaw, avanzaba hacía el capitán de Gryffindor y hacía una mueca.

―Guarden sus escobas, damas y caballeros, les toca a los leones ―dijo Beatriz Shepard.

― ¡Sí capitana! ―dijeron todos, mientras se retiraban.

―Veamos si la sangre de la abuela, también corre por tus venas, Thomas ―dijo Harry en un tono desafiante, pero positivo.

― ¿Quién entró el año pasado, como buscador? ―preguntó Thomas. Ambos hermanos se dedicaron una sonrisa.

―Espero y ya tengas listo, el escrito sobre los 7 usos del corazón del cocodrilo ―dijo Harry, haciendo palidecer a su hermano ―Soy Ravenclaw, lo mío es la inteligencia, no somos menos ninguneados por Snape, que ustedes los Gryffindor.

―Sí hermano ―dijo Harry, mientras se retiraba e iba a clase de Herbología.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, Harry, Hermione y Daphne, estarían dando retoques finales al trabajo sobre Asamblea Medieval de Brujos de Europa, para Historia de la Magia, luego, Harry se preparaba para un rol humillante, en la clase de Lockhart, luego tendrían una hora de maleficios (y como evitarlos), con el profesor Snape. Harry solo podía suspirar, al ver como su querida Hermione, seguía creyendo en el idiota. Iban tan concentrados en su camino, que, de no haber habido una gran cantidad de alumnos tan grande, ante aquella pared, seguramente hubieran seguido de largo, aunque quizás, no lo hubieran hecho, pues era imposible no escuchar a Draco Malfoy gritando por los pasillos.

― ¡Teman enemigos del heredero, los próximos serán los Sangre Sucia! ―gritaba el mocoso desgraciado.

Más o menos, eso estaba escrito en sangre en la pared.

_LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS, HA SIDO ABIERTA. _

_TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO._

―No lo creo ―murmuró Harry, mientras extraía su varita ―Todos, un paso atrás ―los reunidos así lo hicieron y lo vieron señalar la pared― ¡Aqua Eructo Maximus! ―una esfera de agua salió disparada contra la pared, Hermione y Daphne, realizarían el mismo hechizo, solo quedando el agua ensangrentada, mientras que la pared quedaba limpia y todos comenzaban a dispersarse.

― ¡Incendio! ―exclamó Hermione, evaporando el agua.

―Esa agua... ―murmuró Daphne ―No es del hechizo ―Y miró hacia arriba, hacía el baño de las niñas, que quedaba en el piso superior, el suelo estaba humedecido y el agua pronto volvió a correr por allí, los tres, se miraron y subieron.

―Una llave abierta ―dedujo Harry rápidamente, al ver que el agua no paraba de fluir, se recostó contra una pared y se cruzó de brazos ―Vayan, aquí las espero ―mientras se apoyaba en una pared.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo. ―Harry, este es el baño femenino, nadie nunca entra aquí, debido a Myrtle la llorona ―Harry suspiró y entró con ellas ―Llave rota.

―Reparo ―exclamó Harry, pues nunca guardó la varita, la llave fue arreglada y Hermione la cerró manualmente. Salieron del baño y vieron a Argus Filch, llevándose algo entre sus manos, seguido por Dumbledore.

En los días siguientes, no se hablaba de otra cosa que de la gata petrificada de Filch y de la inscripción en el muro. A Harry, Hermione y Daphne, se les entregaron pequeñas medallas, por su temple y por haber devuelto (de un modo u otro) el orden al colegio, mientras que los maestros, por órdenes de Dumbledore, comenzaban a recorrer el colegio, en busca de sospechosos.

Así mismo, supieron, gracias a Thomas y a Alice, que Ginny Weasley, era amante de los animales y parecía muy afectada por la petrificación del animal.

Los hermanos Potter, Hermione y Daphne, se reunieron en la biblioteca, para completar el trabajo sobre la Asamblea Medieval de Brujos de Europa, Daphne, siendo un poco morbosa (o eso pensó su novio), había llevado su copia de La Historia de Hogwarts, para leerles a todos, la corta leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos.

―El colegio fue fundado por cuatro magos, cuyos apellidos son los nombres de las casas del colegio ―dijo Daphne, sus amigos la miraron y asintieron ―Parece ser que Salazar, estaba en contra de los hijos de Muggles.

―Era el siglo XV, La Inquisición tenía un poder innato ―dijo Harry, todos asintieron ―A veces, ni siquiera se investigaba si eras un mago, podían condenar a un Muggle, una ninfa, un hombre lobo, etc.

―Salazar no quería aceptar a los Hijos de Muggles, temeroso que esto llegara a oídos de los Muggles y atacaran el colegio, solo aceptó a los hijos de Magos, es decir: Sangre Pura y Mestizos ―dijo Daphne. ―Pero seguía temiendo por un ataque y construyó una cámara secreta dentro del colegio, colocando a alguna clase de criatura allí, para que protegiera a todos ―finalizó el corto relato.

―Ahora, la criatura está libre y rondando por el colegio ―dijo Thomas ―Afortunadamente, no ha habido ataques de ningún tipo.

―Había agua viniendo del baño femenino del tercer piso, quizás debajo volver ―propuso Hermione ―Quizás pasamos algo por alto ―solo Hermione y Alice le siguieron. Las chicas, se encontraron con los chicos, en el Gran Salón, yendo Hermione con Harry. ―Encontramos este diario. Perteneció a Tom S. Ryddle ―Harry lo agarró y se sintió un poco mareado.

―Hay algo extraño con este diario ―aseguró Harry con una mueca y mirando fijamente el diario, mientras que lo soltaba sobre la mesa ―Ten cuidado. Hay algo muy malo con ese diario. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el profesor Flitwick, en la clase pasada? ―Hermione asintió ―Con el hechizo exacto, cualquier objeto puede ser transformado en uno oscuro.

No hacía falta, encantar sus oídos, para escuchar los "susurros" de la mesa de Gryffindor. Era Ron Weasley, hablando con Dean Thomas.

― "_¿Quién podría desear expulsar a todos los Sangre Sucia y Squibs?" _―preguntó con "desconcierto", Ron Weasley.

― "_¿Malfoy?"_ ―susurró Thomas y, los alumnos de grados mayores, usaron un Sonorus, que solo los de esa mesa escuchaban.

― "_Toda su familia, ha ido a Slytherin y piensa que solo los Sangre Pura, merecen aprender magia"_ ―susurró nuevamente Ron― _"Quizás su familia se va pasando la llave de la Cámara, de uno a otro"_

Durante la noche, los profesores lo discutieron. No sabían si decirlo, o no, pero al final, tuvieron que hacerlo.

Lo dijeron luego de un desastroso juego de Quidditch.

Un juego, donde Thomas casi es golpeado por una Bludger hechizada, no una, sino más veces, donde casi pierde el brazo o casi lo lanzan desde su escoba, pero eso no le evitó atrapar la Snitch, ganarle a Malfoy en su propia cara (y que la Snitch le quebrara el brazo, así como el hecho de que Lockhart le quitara los huesos del brazo).

Un alumno nacido de Muggles de Gryffindor, había sido encontrado...

Petrificado.

Durante su noche de recuperación, debido a que tenía de estar bebiendo una poción asquerosa, llamada crece-huesos, cada poca hora, para recuperar los huesos del brazo derecho, se encontraba leyendo, tratando de ocuparse en algo, hasta que Dobby apareció nuevamente, admitiendo el elfo que él era quien había intentado tumbarlo de la escoba, para hacerlo volver a casa, malherido y que no corriera riesgos.

A la mañana siguiente, se lo dijo a sus hermanos y amigas. Otra niña, fue traído durante la noche, pero Petrificado.

Thomas salió al día siguiente y contó a sus hermanos y cuñadas, sobre el asunto de Dobby.

Se supo, que había 4 estudiantes petrificados y Draco Malfoy, andaba como si fuera el rey de Hogwarts, hasta que Harry se cansó.

― ¿Saben quién es Masie Cattermole? ―preguntó Harry, durante el almuerzo. Todos dejaron de comer, aunque casi estaban acabando.

―Una de las petrificadas, ¿no es así, Potter? ―dijo desde la mesa de Slytherin ―Es muy sexy, tiene un buen culo, ¿no te parece?

―Y es mestiza, su padre es un mago ―dijo Harry, todos en el comedor, se quedaron quietos ―Tres alumnos hijos de Muggles, han sido petrificados: Justin Finch-Fletchley, Natalie Jackson y Valentine Edwards. Pero... Masie Cattermole, es la primera de Sangre Mestiza, en verse perjudicada ―todos se quedaron de piedra, muchos Sangre Pura y Sangre Mestiza, tenían rostros de horror. Ni siquiera los de sangre mágica, estaban a salvo. ―Tengamos confianza, en que alguna pista aparezca, que pueda guiar a los profesores y Aurores, a la Cámara de los Secretos y que puedan acabar con aquellos que causa estas petrificaciones.

―_Harry, acabamos de quitarle toda voluntad al alma de este... granuja_ ―dijo Zeref ―_Ahora, podrás... activar y desactivar el Pársel. Sea cual sea la criatura, es una serpiente mágica y no sería buena idea, si hay alguna en el colegio, le hablas accidentalmente y todos comienzan a creer que tú eres el heredero._

Los hermanos Potter, Hermione y Daphne, se reunieron en medio de la noche, a las 22:00, en la antigua aula donde había estado Fluffy, allí encontraron que el diario, tenía consciencia y su dueño anterior, Tom S. Ryddle, les mostró su memoria, les mostró como él había atacado a un animal fantástico, que era alguna clase de araña, y que los ataques se habían detenido.

―Debemos de buscar al profesor Kettleburn ―apremió Hermione.

―Una criatura que petrifica ―murmuró Harry, llevándose una mano a la barbilla y sus ojos se abrieron. Harry miró a Hermione, tragó saliva y contaron entre ambos, sobre ser las reencarnaciones de Zeref y Mavis, contando Harry sobre ser un Horrocrux y estar explotando, los conocimientos mágicos de Voldemort, así como poseer Pársel.

―Entonces, Voldemort es un mestizo y es un descendiente de Slytherin, por parte de su madre ―dijo Alice, quien no sabía si estar maravillada u horrorizada.

― ¿Qué tanto sabemos sobre él? ―preguntó Harry, señalando el libro y el nombre Tom S. Ryddle.

―Tiene un trofeo en la sala de trofeos ―dijo Thomas, luego de pensárselo por algunos minutos.

A la mañana siguiente, fueron con el profesor Kettleburn y le dijeron lo que habían visto, frunciendo el ceño ―Sí jóvenes, Ryddle se equivocó. Las Acromantulas, no pueden petrificar o matar de esa forma y, si Potter ha estado escuchando una voz susurrante, entonces es una serpiente. Las Gorgonas... no hay modo de que exista una en este colegio, pues ellas transforman en piedra, no petrifican. Sus compañeros estarán bien, muy pronto, gracias a la poción de Mandragora. Creo que... sí, solo alguien que tenga Pársel, podría controlar a un Basilisco.

― ¡Gracias, profesor Kettleburn! ―dijeron ellos, sonrientes.

―Avisaré a mis compañeros ―aseguró el profesor.

Thomas y Alice, se encontraban un rato después, en la Sala Común, debido al toque de queda, pero no era tan malo, pues podrían hablar con la profesora McGonagall, quien estaba dando un discurso, no sería difícil.

(...) ―Espero... espero sinceramente, que todos lo entendieran ―dijo ella y asintieron.

― ¡Profesora McGonagall! ―comenzó Alice.

―Hey, Ron ―llamó Thomas, interrumpiendo a su hermana, sabía que era importante, pero él no era el más listo de la familia, la inteligencia de Lily se la llevó Alice y la de Narcisa la tenía Hary― ¿Por qué Percy está tan decaído?

―Su novia, Penelope Clearwater, fue petrificada ―dijo Ron ―Supongo, que se esperaba que la criatura de Salazar Slytherin, no petrificara a un Prefecto, aunque fuera una... Sangre Sucia ―este volvió su mirada hacía su hermano y se puso de pie, a punto de gritarle, pero el Weasley menor le lanzó un **Petrificus Totallus** ―Lo sé profesora, pero no estoy dispuesto a escuchar a mi hermano, al menos no ahora.

―Profesora McGonagall ―retomó Alice ―La criatura de la Cámara, es un Basilisco, el profesor Kettleburn está seguro, pues una Gorgona transformaría a los petrificados en piedra, una serpiente de tal tamaño, solo podría moverse por las cañerías, ¿no lo cree? ―la pelinegra, le dio la razón ―El baño del tercer piso, alguien que hable Pársel quizás pueda abrir la puerta.

― ¿Por qué el baño del tercer piso, señorita...? ―la profesora McGonagall fue interrumpida. Una alumna de Ravenclaw entró― ¡Hermione Granger!

― ¡Profesora McGonagall, un alumno de Slytherin, hace casi 50 años, creyó haber detenido a la criatura, pero era una Acromantula, la criatura petrifica, Harry puede hablarlo, me imagino que sabe a qué me refiero! ―ella asintió, les juró a Lily y a James no revelarlo― ¡Alguien más en el colegio lo puede hablar, el de Harry es un idioma más avanzado, pues incluso su ave puede entenderlo; Myrttle Warren moriría al ver directamente al Basilisco, los petrificados, tenían espejos, o agua y veían el reflejo del Basilisco, así no fueron petrificados!

―Mañana reuniré a los profesores, dígale a su novio, el señor Potter, que nos espere en el baño femenino del tercer piso, para permitirnos entrar ―dijo Minerva, Hermione se fue rápidamente hacía su torre. Ignoraban como pudo llegar hasta ellos.


	19. El Heredero de Slytherin

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Tenemos algunos personajes de otros libros, personajes de series de Anime sobre magia, etc.**

**Capítulo 19: El Heredero de Slytherin.**

A la mañana siguiente, aunque Harry estaba enterado de todo, se enteró de la peor manera, Padma Patil, le informó que Hermione estaba en la enfermería, petrificada.

El profesor Flitwick, dijo a Harry que lo siguiera, todos los profesores (menos Lockhart, quien había huido), incluso Dumbledore, además de varios miembros de La Orden del Fénix, estaban esperándolos ante el baño femenino del Tercer Piso.

―No es el momento de ser pudorosos ―dijo Harry, todos entraron.

―Señorita Greengrass ―dijo Snape, todos se giraron, allí estaba Daphne.

―Voy contigo ―dijo ella decidida.

―Lo sé. Sabía que, si no era Hermione, serías tú... literalmente ―dijo él, para luego permitirse sonreír, mientras inspeccionaba los grifos de los lavabos ―Una serpiente ―avisó, abrió la llave, no salió agua, ni ocurrió nada destacable, bufó... y habló en Pársel ―_**Ábrete**_ ―solo quedaba un gran deslizadero, el resto del lavabo, se había desmontado.

Los profesores, seguidos por el Ravenclaw y la Slytherin, se deslizaron, hacía un área muy por debajo del resto del colegio, encontrándose algo similar a una puerta acorazada, bastó con repetir orden en Pársel para entrar en el lugar, el cual estaba llenó de estatuas de serpientes; todos llevaban sus varitas en la mano, no se veía ni rastro del Basilisco. Estuvieron revisando el lugar, por varios minutos, pero aún no estaban hasta el fondo de la Cámara.

― "_Ayuda..."_ ―dijo una voz femenina y susurrante, pero que fue perfectamente escuchada, gracias al eco de la cámara, todos se giraron.

― ¡Señorita Weasley! ―gritó Minerva, corriendo hacía su alumna.

Junto a ella, el diario se abrió de forma sorpresiva y las hojas viajaron rápidamente, mientras que, sobre él, una figura se iba materializando, primero fue una sombra y luego, se fue aclarando lentamente. Un hombre de unos 17 años, con el uniforme de Slytherin, de cabello negro, así como sus ojos.

―Tom, así que eras tú ―dijo Dumbledore y todos le apuntaron con las varitas.

Harry sacó la capa de invisibilidad, de entre sus ropas y se la puso encima, mientras avanzaba lentamente, hacía la enorme estatua del rostro de Merlín, rápidamente, esta fue inspeccionada por él y el profesor Flitwick, sin escuchar verdaderamente, lo que los demás profesores hablaban a sus espaldas y extendieron sus varitas, Flitwick arrojó el encantamiento de cerradura más poderoso que se le ocurrió, y Harry pronunció uno en mandarín.

―Este... ¡Este es el fin de Hogwarts! ―dijo Tom Ryddle, mientras que Harry y Flitwick se volvían hacía Tom ―Y de Harry Potter ―extendió su varita, una vez más― **¡Avada Kedavra!**

― **¡****Stina skelʹ****! (Muro de Rocas)** ―pronunció Harry en ucraniano, mientras apuntaba su varita al suelo, haciendo surgir desde el suelo, un muro de piedra, que detuvo la maldición asesina.

― **¡Bombarda!** ―exclamó McGonagall, haciendo que su enemigo, fuera hacía el frente.

― **¡Arresto Momentum!** ―exclamó. El muro cayó.

― ¡Cúbranse los ojos! ―gritó Flitwick, pues Harry le había dicho su plan.

― **¡Obscuro!** ―exclamó Albus, haciendo que vendas negras, aparecieran en los ojos de todos.

― **¡Mōmoku no Hikari! (Luz Cegadora)** ―exclamó Harry, encegueciendo a su oponente, todos se destaparon los ojos.

― ¡Ah, desgraciado! ―chilló Ryddle, no solo por ser enceguecido, sino porque McGonagall, acababa de conjurar unas cuerdas y lo había atado de pies y manos, haciéndole caer al suelo― **¡Hablame Salazar, el más grande de los cuatro de Hogwarts!** ―gritó en Pársel, dispuesto a abrir la guarida de la serpiente, pero un sello rúnico brilló y luego dejó de hacerlo, haciéndose invisible, Ryddle comenzó a reírse― ¡He cumplido con la voluntad de Lord Salazar...! ―el fantasma de Salazar Slytherin se materializó, junto a los fantasmas de su esposa: Rowena Ravenclaw y su hija, Helena Slytherin (también conocida como La Dama Gris)

―Esmeralda, está para defender el colegio, en caso de un ataque Muggle ―dijo Salazar ―Ella, es la última línea de defensa del castillo... ¡NO ESTÁ PARA CUMPLIR CON LOS DESVARIOS SANGRE PURISTAS, ¡DE UN SUJETO, QUE ES UN SIMPLE MESTIZO Y QUE SE DESVIÓ DEL CAMINO!

― ¡¿QUÉ?! ―gritó Ryddle sin poder creerlo― ¡Pero tu sueño fue...!

―Yo estaba dispuesto a aceptar a los Sangre Pura y Sangre Mestiza, pero no a los Hijos de Muggles, debido a que temía por la seguridad de todos ―dijo Salazar, con enfado y mirando directamente a Ryddle ―Temía que los Hijos de Muggles, pudieran revelar la posición del colegio a la Inquisición Católica, que por ese tiempo invadía Inglaterra, la dinastía Tudor no podía hacer gran cosa y ellos cazaban a los Magos, sin distinción. Bien podían ser Sangre Pura, Mestizos o incluso: Hijos de Muggles. Temía que encontrarán alguna forma, de burlar las defensas del castillo y nos quisieran llevar a la hoguera, por eso Esmeralda está aquí. Albus, encárgate de este idiota ―Salazar, Rowena y Helena se desmaterializaron.

Alice agarró el diario, dos círculos magos de color verde, se formaron en ambas caras del diario negro.

― ¡NO! ―intentó detenerla Ryddle, solo extendiendo su mano derecha y poniendo un rostro de horror― ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! ―el diario explotó, pero no fue suficiente, como para matar al recuerdo, el cual cayó al suelo, debilitado. Ryddle trató de agarrar la varita de Ginny, pero Thomas la agarró a ella y la varita, alejándose.

―Yo me haré cargo ―gruñó Harry cansado, agarrando el diario.

― ¿Como? ―preguntó Ryddle― ¡¿Cómo fue posible, que yo, el más grande mago de todos los tiempos, ¡¿Lord Voldemort, fuera derrotado por un mocoso, sin ningún poder especial, como tú, Harry Potter?! ―Ryddle intentó avanzar, pero fue alejado por Daphne Greengrass, haciéndolo golpear su espalda, contra la estatua de Salazar.

―Soy un Sangre Pura ―dijo Harry con divertimiento ―Y, aún más importante... tengo personas junto a mí ―se permitió sonreír, mientras que una esfera de color azul envolvía el diario, dañándolo solo un poco―No. Mejor no ―se dijo a sí mismo, la magia de bala mágica desapareció, solo dejando un poquito quemado el diario y un aura negra surgió en la mano de Harry, Ryddle gritaba de dolor, hasta que no quedó nada de él, ni del diario, el cual acabó muy arrugado y casi convertido en una bola de papeles húmeda o al menos, muy envejecida. La Maldición Contradictoria, tenía muchas formas de actuar, sobre casi cualquier cosa con vida.

Cuando salieron del lugar, gracias al fénix Fawkes, el cual realizó varios viajes, la profesora Sprout los encontró, saliendo del baño y les comunicó, que estaba comenzando la producción de la pócima, junto a Madame Pomfrey.

Cuando Malfoy apareció en el colegio, intentó que su rostro de alivio, al ver ese diario destruido, no se viera o se notara mucho. Había intentado que el diario llegara a Hogwarts, a Dumbledore, para ser más específico y que este lo destruyera, al parecer, lo había logrado.

En la soledad de su hogar, Malfoy entregaría a Dobby un calcetín, concediéndole la libertad.


	20. Inocencia

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Tenemos algunos personajes de otros libros, personajes de series de Anime sobre magia, etc.**

**Capítulo 20: Inocencia.**

A la mañana siguiente, todos los petrificados, estaban a salvo.

La profesora McGonagall, informó que sobre Lockhart, había sido echada, una maldición, que le impediría volver a tocar los terrenos del colegio y que ahora mismo, muchos miembros de La Orden del Fénix, estaban empleando hechizos, para reparar las memorias de los auténticos, escritores de aquellos libros.

Casi una hora después Dumbledore, se reunió con los padres de los hermanos Potter, y de las hermanas Greengrass, informándoles que varios miembros de La Orden del Fénix, habían recibido una orden suya directa, para buscar otros posibles recipientes de almas de Voldemort. Viendo, como ya había sido derrotado, en dos ocasiones por Harry Potter y cuan peligroso era el chico, siendo consciente del control de esa... "Maldición Contradictoria" (como él mismo la llamaba), se decidió a dejarles muy en claro, que su conocimiento sobre estos recipientes de alma de Voldemort, obviamente eran más que solo uno y que él los estaba buscando, desde la década pasada, pero que era la primera vez, que podía encontrarse con uno, tan de cerca.

―Director ―interrumpió Harry, de brazos cruzados.

―Adelante Harry, ¿tienes alguna pista? ―fue la pregunta de Dumbledore, mirándole, sí, con aquella mirada de abuelo, que solía darles a todos, pero ahora, había también un respeto inusitado, hacía los Potter.

―En realidad, no ―aclaró el chico ―Pero tenemos en claro, que esto... es obra de Nigromancia ―señaló el diario que estaba ante ellos, Albus asintió ―Eso no se ha enseñado, jamás aquí. ¿Dónde más pudo haberlo aprendido? Y, ¿no les parece hasta estúpido, que solo existiera un recipiente de alma?

Julius Greengrass tomó la palabra ―Harry tiene razón, alguien como... Ryddle, no le bastaría con un único recipiente, crearía más. El problema ahora, sería donde buscar.

James negó con la cabeza ―No Julius, el problema es: ¿Dónde están ocultos? No deseo ser cruel, pero la familia Weasley, son de bajos recursos, no pueden comprar en el callejón Diagon, como normalmente se hace, suelen ir al Mercado Carkit, para comprar lo que necesitan sus hijos, fue allí donde Ginny encontró el diario.

―Lucius Malfoy, es un Mortífago y su esposa Zaniah, era una simpatizante, así como la madre de Sirius, si no estoy mal ―dijo Harry, todos asintieron ―Los Black son una familia oscura, tienen artefactos oscuros en su hogar, sabemos que buscamos trozos de alma esparcidos en objetos mundanos, necesitamos algún hechizo, que abarque, una gran zona y que pueda decirnos si hay un alma en ese objeto. Luego, podremos destruirlo entre los tres.

Alice lo miró por un instante ―Con la Maldición Contradictoria, lo harás en un instante, hermano. Mis explosiones, si bien fueron útiles y magullaron a Ryddle, tu magia le dio una muerte definitiva ―Harry suspiró, su pequeña hermanita, tenía razón.

―De acuerdo, tomatito, lo haré yo ―dijo Harry, haciendo enfadar a Alice, la cual bufó ―Pero, tendremos que recoger la mayor cantidad de objetos posibles, jamás he intentado usar la maldición varias veces seguidas y no tengo ni idea, de lo que podría ocurrirme, en caso de hacerlo.

― ¿En qué consiste, la maldición Contradictoria? ―preguntó Julius.

―El cuerpo de mi maestro Abdul estaba maldito ―explicó Harry, mientras miraba su mano derecha ―Solo cuando comprendía el valor de la vida humana, la maldición se activaba, cuando no se preocupaba por la vida, era totalmente capaz de controlarla. Con el maestro Karim, me talle estas runas, en los brazos. Tanto para controlar ellas la maldición (hasta que pudiera hacerlo, por mí mismo), como para arrojar ciertos hechizos, sin necesidad de la varita. Ahora... si lo que pensamos, de algunas familias que tuvieron miembros Mortífagos, podrían haber ocultado estos objetos, en sus hogares... ―mostró enfado ―Necesitamos otra forma, de hacer las cosas.

―Necesitarás de la capa de la familia y del hechizo Silencio Corporus, para infiltrarte en ciertos hogares, Harry ―dijo James, con un aire a su época de Merodeador, dispuesto a auxiliar a su hijo.

―El problema sigue siendo, el cómo rastrearlos ―dijo Albus. ―Fuera del uso de la Maldición, eso podría acabar por ser contraproducente, para tu hermano ―dijo rápidamente, al ver que Thomas volvía a abrir la boca, solo para cerrarla rápidamente ―Existen muchos libros aquí mismo, en mi oficina o en mi hogar o incluso: en la sección prohibida. Les informaré, cuando tenga algún hechizo, con las características que buscamos ―todos asintieron y se retiraron.

Un par de escobas, luna nueva, liberar el hechizo **Desmaius Maxima Duo**, luego, un sencillo **Alohomora** en la puerta y listo: James y Remus, estaban dentro de La Madriguera, el hogar de los Weasley.

― ¿Cómo descubriste, lo de Pettigrew? ―preguntó James a Remus, los Weasley estaban desmayados, no había necesidad de hablar entre susurros.

―Estaba por casualidad, revisando viejos archivos, para Amelia Bones, algunos casos que jamás se cerraron totalmente y ella, quería cambiar eso, así que me puso al mando de un par de equipos de Aurores y, entre todo eso, encontré el informe de la muerte de Peter y, por casualidades de la vida, está leyendo el periódico del 29 de agosto, ya sabes: que a Arthur le dieron un ascenso, y que se fueron de vacaciones a Egipto ―Remus sacó el recorte de la fotografía que les tomaron a los Weasley y que apareció publicada en el periódico y el informe de que solo había quedado un dedo de Peter, James tardó algunos minutos en entenderlo todo, pero sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder ―Vamos ―recorrieron todas las habitaciones, hasta dar con la rata en cuestión.

― "_Es Peter"_ ―susurró un asombrado e incrédulo James, no era difícil para él, reconocer a su viejo amigo, pues lo había visto tomar su forma Animaga mil veces y reconocía su núcleo mágico― ¿Cuánto durará el hechizo? ―fue su pregunta.

―Lo que yo quiera.

―Que dure entonces, hasta mañana, hasta la media tarde ―pidió James, Remus alzó una ceja. Al día siguiente, en las horas de la tarde, colocaron junto a Ron, una segunda rata, que tampoco había tenido una vida fácil, pues le faltaba el mismo dedo que a Peter, ya con ese detalle, se fueron de la casa finalmente, dejando que el tiempo corriera para los Weasley.

Era hora de probar la inocencia de Canuto.

Oficina de Aurores.

Eran casi las 14:24, cuando Amelia Bones, volvió a su oficina y se encontró con una botella, la cual tenía una rata dentro y una nota.

_Estimada A. Bones._

_No deseamos hacerle perder su tiempo, así que iremos directo al grano: Tenemos la firme sospecha, de que esta rata, es en realidad un Animago no registrado._

_Nos veremos en la sala de Juicio del Wizengamot, si mi sospecha es correcta._

_¿Podría usted revisar el brazo derecho, del Animago, si es que resulta serlo?_

_ATTE. Un amigo de la Oficina de Aurores, con nada más que un fuerte instinto._

A la mañana siguiente, todas las familias de luz, oscuridad y neutrales, se encontraban en la sala del Wizengamot, más específicamente, en la sala del juicio, que correspondía.

― ¿Podrían por favor, nombrar el primer punto de la lista? ―pidió Albus, quien estaba muy confundido.

―Por supuesto, Jefe de Magos ―dijo el muchacho, mientras leía la tabla, que estaba en sus manos ―Una acusación anónima, contra una rata. Se le acusa de ser un Animago y un posible colaborador de Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ―todos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, pero rápidamente, Albus llamó al orden.

Amelia Bones caminó, hasta el centro de la sala, con dos Aurores por detrás, listos para usar la maldición Incarcerous, contra el supuesto Mortífago, con una floritura de varita, un destello de luz azul y blanca salió de la varita, la rata se quedó petrificada en el aire, cayó al suelo, fue como ver la película acelerada del crecimiento de un árbol. Una cabeza apareció, surgieron las piernas, los brazos y pronto, tenían al supuestamente fallecido Peter Pettigrew, ante ellos, quedando todos asombrados, rápidamente, le lanzaron el Incarcerous encima.

― ¡Manden a traer a Sirius Black! ―ordenó Crouch. Casi pasaron cuatro horas, hasta que Sirius llegó, desde Azkaban, se le veía muy delgado, como un cadáver, parecía tener arrugas y tenía bolsas negras bajo los ojos, el cabello estaba erizado, lo esposaron a una silla ―Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, serán enjuiciados con Veritaserum, con tal de esclarecer lo ocurrido la noche del 31 de octubre de 1980 ―Sirius bebió de buena gana, a Pettigrew hubo que obligarlo, las preguntas rutinarias comenzaron: saber si sus auténticos nombres eran aquellos, o si estaban ante un caso de la poción Multijugos, su fecha de nacimiento, luego, se les preguntó por esa noche. Los tres lados del Wizengamot, estuvieron de acuerdo, en encarcelar a Pettigrew y los lados de luz y neutral, se disculparon con Sirius, James y Lily, pero hace 12 años, las pruebas contra Sirius eran incriminatorias, aunque James y Lily, admitieron que ellos también creían a Peter muerto y que no tenían como demostrar la inocencia de Sirius. ―Sirius Black, este órgano se disculpa con usted, por haberle inculpado por casi 12 años, se le pagará hasta el último Knut, pues se ha demostrado, que estuvo detrás de un Mortífago, todos estos años. Mis más sinceras disculpas, por los errores cometidos, por mi antecesor.

―Gracias, señor Ministro ―dijo Sirius.

―Saque a Pettigrew de mi vista ―ordenó Fudge y así lo hicieron.


	21. El Conocimiento es Poder

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Tenemos algunos personajes de otros libros, personajes de series de Anime sobre magia, etc.**

**Capítulo 21: El conocimiento, es poder.**

Albus Dumbledore estaba furioso, cuando se enteró de la auténtica maternidad de Harry Potter. Tuvo miedo, cuando descubrió el asunto de tantas magias y todas tan distintas por parte del Potter-Black.

Se molestó cuando James y Lily se pusieron en su contra, tras descubrir donde había estado viviendo Harry.

Se enfureció cuando vio como Lily se preocupaba por Harry, tal y como lo haría una madre por su hijo. ¡Lily debería de odiar a Harry, por ser el fruto de ls infidelidad de James, con Narcisa Black!

Se molestó cuando supo sobre el muro de Oclumancia y no había pasado un día, que no investigara sobre el símbolo: aquella corona verde en el muro, pero no tenía nada.

Se había quedado de piedra, cuando lo vio ir a Ravenclaw.

Se molestó cuando vio que Harry no hizo amistad con Ronald Weasley.

Se molestó cuando vio como hizo amistad con la mocosa Sangre Sucia Granger, con la Sangre Pura Greengrass y Neville Longbottom.

Se molestó cuando vio que Snape no le trataba mal, a pesar de ser un Ravenclaw.

Estaba confundido, al recordarlo sonreír de esa forma tan malvada, ante aquello de poseer más de una magia seguramente desconocida para Voldemort (¡Y para él, debería añadir!), ¿Qué demonios, les había estado enseñando ese chico, a sus hermanos? Él había podido generar una especie de visor, solo con un recipiente de agua, la adivinación no era lo suyo, e incluso, había pensado en deshacerse de esa materia, un año antes del nacimiento de los hermanos Potter (de no ser por la profecía sobre la derrota de Ryddle), pero, aun así, había podido visualizar, todo lo ocurrido en la Cámara y la derrota de Ryddle y del basilisco. Aun así, algo bueno salió de todo eso, ahora sabía sobre la existencia de los Horrocruxes, ¡fue así como Ryddle sobrevivió, cuando la Maldición Asesina le revotó, aquella noche de Julio de 1980!

Ahora, tendría que jugar con las cartas que le diera Harry, ahora él estaba en las manos del chico y, mientras que él estaba en aquel bosque de Irlanda, realizando aquel ritual de rastreo, no podía evitar pensar que la familia Potter, estaría teniendo mejores resultados que los suyos en esa búsqueda.

~/~/~

Gracias a Sirius, pudieron revisar la biblioteca Black y, Merlín se mostraba en forma de espectro, escuchaba sobre los hechizos que ellos leían y que creían útiles y él les narraba qué libros, de entre toda esa biblioteca, podrían servirles, para un hechizo de rastreo de alma.

Mientras tanto, Lily había terminado de escribir una carta y ahora, la estaba mandando a una lechucería, por medio de la red Flu, creía que alguien podría auxiliarles en esa búsqueda, uno de sus muchos profesores: Horance Slughorn. Así mismo, estaba preparando una clase sobre Oclumancia para sus hijos y Harry.

Era una carrera contra el tiempo: ¿Quiénes darían antes con la información sobre los fragmentos de alma?

¿Dumbledore o los Potter?

~/~/~

Lucius encontró un pensamiento feliz y alzó la varita — _"Expectro Patronus"_ —susurró, mientras que veía a una veintena de Aurores, rodeando una sección del patio de Azkaban, pues en el medio, estaba Peter Pettigrew, a quien le darían el beso, pero el hechizo no surgía, no quería funcionar y era debido, a las creencias de Lucius, pues él quería lanzar el Patronus solo para poder confirmar si su amo estaba allí afuera (e irlo a buscar), cuando el Patronus debía de ser lanzado con la convicción de proteger, ya sea tu vida o las vidas de otros.

Peter Pettigrew murió allí mismo, en Azkaban, fue enterrado y Lucius Malfoy, se fue de allí, tan rápido como podía.

Ahora, sin Pettigrew, debía de pensar en quién más podrían usar para el ritual de restauración. Se fue volando (literalmente), en una nube de humo negro.

~/~/~

No fue fácil para Lily, lograr reunirse con su viejo profesor de Pociones, pero al final, el viejo aceptó y ella fue lentamente, comenzando por una sencilla platica sobre sus tiempos como alumna y sobre los conocimientos de Slughorn, alabándolo, haciendo que el hombre se sonrojara, pero finalmente, el hombre no dejaba de ser más viejo que ella y, por consecuencia, más sabio.

—La cosa es, querida —comenzó —Que ignoro completamente, qué objetos uso Ryddle para convertir en Horrocruxes, solo sé que usó varios objetos, un total de 7. Como sabrás, ese número es especial, es un número mágico y poderoso, pero esto conllevará a.… desfigurarte físicamente, pues anteriormente estarás literalmente mutilando tu alma. Existe un libro con las instrucciones específicas para su creación —el hombre tembló — "Secretos de las Artes Más Oscuras" y sí, está en Hogwarts, en la sección prohibida. El primer Horrocrux creado, fue por Herpo el Loco, quien convirtió a su Basilisco, en el recipiente de su alma. —Suspiró y miró a los ojos a Lily, se tranquilizó, al ver que ella no tenía deseos de usar tal conocimiento, solo deseaba destruirlos—Asesinas a alguien, empleas el encantamiento Anima Expulso y verás una esfera de humo surgir de su cuerpo, arrancarás un trozo con tus propias manos, como si fuera un... algodón de azúcar y lo introduces en un objeto.

— ¿Recuerda algún objeto, al cual él estuviera especialmente unido, profesor? —preguntó ella.

—Me temo que no lo recuerdo, Lily —contestó él —Lo que sí sé, es que debe de haberlos ocultado muy bien, querida.


	22. Peticiones y Despertares

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Tenemos algunos personajes de otros libros, series de anime sobre magia, etc.**

**Capítulo 22: Peticiones y Despertares.**

**Sala de reuniones del Wizengamot.**

―Bienvenidos todos, un día más a la sala del Wizengamot ―saludó Fudge, antes de mirar hacía su derecha ―Escriba, ¿Qué es lo siguiente en la lista? ―el joven, miró unos papeles en su mano.

―Una petición del señor Albus Dumbledore, un deseo de volver a abrir el Torneo de los Tres Magos ―dijo el escriba, todos miraron asombrados al Jefe del Wizengamot, sin poder creerlo. ¿Por qué motivo reiniciar algo, que podría matar a los alumnos y, aun peor, a alumnos extranjeros?

Este mismo pensamiento, hizo que más de uno, entre ellos Fudge, fruncieran el ceño ―Díganos, Jefe de Magos Dumbledore, ¿Por qué desea reiniciar este torneo?

Albus se puso de pie ―Cuando Harry Potter, huyó del hogar de sus tíos, todo el escándalo sobre el maltrato que él sufrió en esa casa, se supo. Esto nos debilitó y nos volvió el hazmerreír de la Europa Mágica ―abrió levemente sus ojos ―No creo tener que recordarles, damas y caballeros, que perdimos el favor de los Ministerios Mágicos, de nuestros aliados políticos: Estados Unidos, Francia, Escandinavia, Alemania, Chile, Israel y Australia. Planeo demostrar, que Hogwarts y, en general el Reino Unido Mágico, es fuerte y que puede rendir una demostración sin precedentes, para el deleite de aquellos que deseen venir.

―Gracias ―dijo Fudge, antes de suspirar ―Que comience el debate: a favor o en contra.

Una mano se alzó y Fudge le dio su palabra, era Augusta Longbottom ―En contra. No creo tener que recordarles a todos, que las tres pruebas, son y fueron creadas, para matar a los concursantes. Literalmente, hemos tenido fallecidos, por algo, dejaron de celebrarse estos torneos, desde 1865.

―Es verdad, además: Nadie aceptaría traer a sus estudiantes, si es que fueran a morir, por las pruebas que se van a realizar ―dijo James, frunciendo el ceño. Algo se traía entre manos el director, con esto de querer reiniciar el torneo.

Julius Greengrass, también tenía una objeción ―Los registros dicen que, en el torneo de 1865, dos de los concursantes murieron y que varios de los asistentes, fueron golpeados por maldiciones y embrujos, que supuestamente habían estado bajo control, se dice que murieron 43 asistentes.

―Además ―dijo Amelia ―No tendremos suficientes Aurores. Quizás los tendríamos si _alguien_, pudiera aceptar a aumentar mi presupuesto ―acusó, mirando a Fudge, el cual se puso pálido y tragó saliva.

― ¿Y cuál es exactamente, tu idea de lo que el Ministro debería hacer? ―preguntó Umbridge, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

―Oh, creía que el deber del ministro era velar por el país ―dijo James sarcástico ―Pero, al parecer solo es un título para alguien, que no sabe nada de política, ni de mantener al país a salvo. Una verdadera lástima. ―le dedicó una sonrisa a Amelia, quien levantó una ceja extrañada y ella, atrapó en el aire, un pesado saco lleno de Galeones y lingotes de oro, el cual casi deja caer, cosa que le hizo soltar un gemido de sorpresa, por cual pesado era ―No será suficiente, pero al menos podrás comprar los nuevos chalecos de dragón y basilisco.

―Bien ―dijo Fudge, algo enfadado por las palabras de James― ¿Votos a favor, del regreso del Torneo de los Tres Magos? ―un 80% del Wizengamot, alzaron sus manos― ¡Moción aprobada! ―y dio el golpe con el mazo.

Estaban saliendo y James alcanzó a Amelia, mientras le sonreía.

(...) ―Además ―dijo James, mientras él y Amelia, bajaban los escalones, del ministerio ―He estado preparándote esta sorpresa, desde hace una semana, he pedido a unas hadas del bosque circundante del Valle de Godric, que confeccionen nuevos chalecos y guantes para los Aurores, a un tamaño estándar ―el rostro de Amelia era un poema ―solo tendrán que usar las pieles de basilisco que les llevé. No te imaginas la cantidad de pieles de basilisco, pieles y escamas dragones negros y de Salamandras de Fuego, que hay en la Cámara Potter.

―Gracias, James ―dijo Amelia, abrazándolo.

―Por nada ―dijo él.

**Ese mismo día... por la noche. Casa de la familia Potter, en el Valle de Godric.**

Harry lo sintió.

Sabía lo que era, pues Merlín y Zeref, lo habían descrito un millón de veces, para que estuviera preparado.

Y agradeció estar acostado.

Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la cabeza, apretar la dientes, mientras que su cuerpo se contraía, tratando de resistir el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Apretó los dientes, mientras que cientos de flashes pasaban por su cabeza: Vio a Zeref en la Academia de Mildian, lo vio matar a los profesores con la maldición, lo vio crear a los Etherias, la creación del imperio de Álvarez, como salvó a Irene, como conoció a Mavis y su grupo, la fundación de Fairy Tail, el prematuro fallecimiento de Mavis, su resurrección, como fue concebido su hijo, el examen de clase-S de Fairy Tail y el reencuentro con Natsu, la muerte de Hades, la derrota ante Ultear, la conversación de Zeref y Mavis durante _Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos_, la destrucción de la Biblioteca y gran parte de los Etherias, la conversación con Acnologia, la guerra entre Fairy Tail y el Imperio Álvarez, el Neo Eclipse, entregarle a Natsu el libro de END y (con eso), permitirle tener su alma entera y varios recuerdos... el viaje en el tiempo...

Junto a Mavis.

Luego, vio la vida de Merlín: como fue concebido por un Incubo y una princesa de Gales, vio que no era totalmente humano, sino una especie de humano-hada, pues comprendía la naturaleza, podía tomar su magia prestada, vio su largo recorrido por el mundo creando la primera piedra filosofal y bebiendo del Elixir de la Vida, teniendo una extensa, muy extensa vida, vio lo que él conoció y aprendió, vio que habían conocimientos los cuales no solo ofreció a Arturo, sino a cientos de otros reyes, no solo de Camelot, sino de otros reinos por varios cientos de años, antes de llegar a Hogwarts, con un cuerpo modificado por runas, haciéndoles creer a Godric, Helga, Salazar y Rowena, que era un simple niño de 11 años, inventándose el nombre de Valentine y usando su verdadero nombre, como un apellido: Merlín.

Los conocimientos de Merlín eran tan bastos, que Harry creyó que tarde o temprano, caería inconsciente o moriría, al no poder procesar tanta información.

No era solo que Merlín vivió más de lo que nadie podría creer, sino que la mente y el consciente de Harry, no entendían donde comenzaba y donde terminaba su vida, pues solo podía ver flashes a una velocidad de vértigo, fusionado con los conocimientos de Zeref, así que nada tenía sentido.

Por ahora: Magia de Vida y Muerte, Balas Mágicas, Pársel, Magia de Inmovilización, de Tele-Transportación, Elemental de Agua, Viento y Tierra, aprendió las mismas artes marciales que habían conocido Merlín y Zeref, Sensor de Magia y Alma, (algo a lo cual Merlín llamaba Adivinación-Desdoblada) y Magia de Tiempo.

Se desmayó, mientras sentía como Zeref se hacía uno con su alma y consciencia.

Al tiempo que Merlín se desvanecía de su interior.

Hermione se desmayó en su cama. A simple vista, Mavis era una niña que no poseía magia, que la aprendió de quien a futuro sería su novio, que se quedó atrapada en su cuerpo infantil, llegó a ser madre... y murió en brazos de su novio, al no poder soportar la maldición, quizás no parezca mucho, pero lo era.

Tras su muerte, Mavis fue al Limbo y, empleando una fusión entre la magia de Ilusión y de Proyección de Pensamiento, así como un conjuro, se permitió un nuevo cuerpo.

Magia de Ilusión, maldición de Anhkseram, aprendió a fondo sobre los tres hechizos de Fairy Tail (Law, Sphere y Glitter), Magia de Luz y Proyección de Pensamiento.

Para Daphne, fue menos doloroso que para sus amigos... para ella, fue solo ver y comprender como veían las hadas la magia y podría usar hechizos que se conectaran con la tierra y el agua. Ella, fue la reina hada: Morgana, esposa de Merlín.

Cuando Harry despertó y se concientizó de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, usó su Sensor Mágico, logrando encontrar que no solo Hermione y él, eran reencarnaciones. Daphne también era una reencarnación. Lo sintió minutos después, sus hermanos también.

Se preguntó, de quienes lo eran sus hermanos, pues los sintió también y cuando comenzarían a aprender de las almas ligadas a ellos.

En una habitación, iluminada por la luz de la luna, un joven de negros cabellos, se sentó en su cama. ― _"Asta"_ ―susurró Thomas, cuando abrió los ojos. Levantó su mano derecha y un aura negra se formó en su mano― _"Anti-Magia, necesito preguntarle a Harry, si conoce algo"_ ―susurró.

―_Tranquilo Thomas_ ―dijo una voz juvenil dentro de la cabeza del Potter ―_Yo estoy para ayudarte también _―cerró los ojos y allí, ante él, había un chico de baja estatura y complexión muscular, de cabello rubio ceniza con un mechón que sobresale hacía arriba desde el centro de su cabeza, una cinta negra con la insignia dorada del escuadrón Toro Negro y tenía los ojos verdes, llevaba una túnica blanca con un cuello en forma de V debajo de una chaqueta azul oscuro, con magas hasta los codos, así como unos pantalones cortos de color negros ―_Ya conoces esta Magia, la de Velocidad en la cual tu hermano te estuvo entrenando, así que mi magia, la Anti-Magia, no te será difícil de aprender. _―Thomas se levantó de su cama y usó el hechizo Silencio, sobre sus pies, para que no lo escucharan, al levantarse y caminar hacía el patio de su casa, para comenzar las lecciones con Asta.

Alice suspiró y abrió sus ojos. El espíritu de su maestra se materializó, tenía el cabello largo y ondulado de color negro, atado en dos coletas con unas cintas negras. Llevaba una camisa roja de manga larga y una falda larga negra.

―_Un placer, finalmente poder comunicarme contigo Alice_ ―dijo la chica ―_Llámame Rin. Tohsaka Rin._

**N/A Diego: Originalmente, solo Harry y Hermione, serían estas especies de reencarnaciones, pero decidí aumentar el número.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Tenemos algunos personajes de libros, series de anime sobre magia, etc.**

**Capítulo 23.**

En el patio de la casa de los Potter, se encontraba Harry, estaba sin camisa, realizando pesas, usando unas mancuernas las cuales ya tenían sus años.

―Buenos días, hermano ―saludó una sonrojada Alice.

―Buenos días ―dijo el rubio, colocándose su camiseta ―Perdón por eso ―Alice negó con la cabeza.

―Vaya hermano, quien diría que tendrías una... racha exhibicionista con Alice ―bromeó Thomas.

―Ja, ja, que gracioso ―dijo él frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ―Escuchen, ambos.

―Huy, te pusiste aún más serio ―dijo Alice riéndose, mientras los tres caminaban hacía una mesa que había en el patio.

Harry suspiró y los miró ―Sé que ambos son reencarnaciones de magos, así que quiero que me digan lo que sepan sobre ellos ―fueron sus palabras, sin pelos en la lengua y de forma rápida, haciéndolos palidecer ligeramente, mostrarse asombrados y balbucear de forma incomprensible ―A ver, pues... ¡Hablen!

―Bueno... e.… ella se llama Rin. Y.… su magia es algo así como poder... ―Alice se rascó la cabeza, mientras buscaba una respuesta ―Es una magia curiosa... puede cargar un objeto con magia y luego este saldrá disparado hacía su enemigo.

―Puedes fusionar esa cosa con tu Ruptura... Llamémosla: Magia de Proyectil ―caminó y agarró una piedra, entregándosela a Alice ―Demuéstralo ―La pelirroja asintió y cargó magia en su mano, un círculo mágico lleno de runas, apareció ante ella, antes de que arrojara la piedra a gran velocidad, causando una explosión de viento a la distancia ― _"Increíble"_ ―susurró ―Lo controlas bien, solo necesitas los proyectiles ―Alice asintió ―Tu turno, James Jr. ―Thomas se quedó en blanco, ante tal apodo, mientras que Alice comenzaba a reírse.

―Anti-Magia ―dijo él.

―Concéntrate, en la nada ―dijo Harry, mientras estiraba sus manos y las movía, de forma circular o hacía él ―Literalmente ―Alice en un comienzo no sabía, lo que se proponía su hermano, hasta que sintió una gran corriente de aire, era como si un huracán se hubiera generado alrededor de su hermano― ¡Magia de Viento, una de mis tres naturalezas de viento!

― ¡Increíble! ―exclamaron unos sonrientes y asombrados Thomas y Alice.

― ¡No te desconcentres, Thomas! ―dijo Harry sonriente― ¡Meteoro de Pegaso: ¡Versión Elemento Viento! ―estiró su puño derecho, arrojando esferas de aire, hacía su hermano.

― ¿Qué, ¿qué? ―preguntaron ambos, segundos antes de ser bombardeados, por lo que sus cuerpos solo pudieron describir, como golpes de pelotas de tenis invisibles― ¡Oye! ―se quejaron, ni bien el ataque se detuvo.

― ¿Qué les dije, sobre no desconcentrarse? ―gruñó él.

― ¡Eso fue muy repentino! ―le dijeron.

―De nuevo, Thomas ―dijo Harry ―La Anti-Magia, debería de darte el poder de anular la magia, de generar un campo de anulación de algo que no es magia... ―Thomas frunció el ceño, eran las mismas palabras de Asta y seguía sin entenderlas― ¿Qué sientes que recorre tu cuerpo?

― ¿Eh? ―fue todo lo que salió de los labios de los hermanos.

―Cuando uso el Law, siento como si la electricidad recorriera mi cuerpo, cuando uso Luz... ―generó una esfera en la punta de sus dedos ―siento que es algo caliente, que recubre mis venas ―Cuando uso viento siento eso mismo, cuando uso fuego y agua... bueno, ya se harán a la idea ―ambos asintieron. Thomas llevó una mano a su barbilla y comenzó a pensar, mientras generaba la magia de velocidad y luego la Anti-Magia.

―Frio y.… vacío ―fue la respuesta de Thomas.

―Exteriorízalo ―ordenó Harry repentinamente, mientras generaba una esfera de fuego― **¡Hell!** ―Thomas miró esto asustado, la nieve que recubría el suelo, se descongeló, dejando un surco de agua detrás de sí.

―_Frio y vacío_ ―pensó Thomas, entre más se acercaba la esfera a él ―_Frio y vacío_ ―cerró los ojos, a pesar de que lentamente, el calor incrementaba.

― ¡Harry! ―chilló reprobatoriamente Alice― ¡HARRY! ―ahora chillaba horrorizada, mientras lloraba, creyendo que en pocos segundos su hermano, no sería más que un montón de huesos.

―_Frio..._ ―respiró calmadamente, la anti-magia se manifestó en sus venas, levantó su brazo derecho apuntando al cielo, y el izquierdo apuntando al suelo, mientras era rodeado por un aura negra ―_Y vacío..._ ―abrió sus ojos y señaló a la esfera de fuego escarlata― **¡Nouarum: Bovem! (Cancelación: Buey)** ―la imagen en dos dimensiones, de un toro negro apareció ante Thomas, fue como si la esfera de fuego chocara contra un muro, ambos hechizos se desvanecieron en el aire.

―Yo a eso lo llamaría... Barrera Anti-Mágica ―dijo Harry ―Perfecto. Vamos, es hora de estudiar barreras rúnicas. Los dos.

― ¿Estudiar? ―dijo Thomas desanimado, mientras que seguía a sus hermanos.

Ya en la oficina, les llegó la carta con los nuevos libros de Hogwarts, yendo a buscar a sus padres, mientras que Thomas celebraba, el haberse librado del estudio de runas, inmediatamente, James, Lily, Thomas y Alice, usaron la red Flu, mientras que Harry usaba su magia de Tele-Transportación, suspiró.

Se le seguía haciendo muy raro, el no tener a Zeref y a Merlín aconsejándolo.

James les permitió comprar lo que desearan, y Harry no se contuvo, al comprarse una bola de cristal, en cuyo interior se mostraba una galaxia, algo perfecto para la clase de Astronomía, fue jalado por sus hermanos a la tienda de Artículos de Quidditch, donde compraron cada uno de los hermanos Potter, una Saeta de Fuego, solo para recibir un regaño de Lily, por haberse perdido de su vista, por al menos 5 minutos.

― ¡Al menos su hermano, se compró algo que le servirá en las clases de Astronomía y no solo algo de Quidditch, pues claramente no comprarán nada más! ―les gruñó Lily, la cual volteó a mirar a su marido, esperando que la apoyara, solo para verlo salir de la tienda, con una escoba en las manos y sus ojos brillando de felicidad― ¡JAMES CHARLUS POTTER DENEUVE! ―Gritó la mujer, por un instante, los jóvenes juraron que el cabello de la mujer, había cobrado vida propia. Al minuto siguiente, el patriarca Potter, estaba estrenando la velocidad de su nueva escoba, al escapar y esquivar los hechizos de su furiosa esposa. Lily logró calmarse y mirar a sus hijos e hijastro ―Ustedes tres: ¿Ya compraron las cosas y libros de sus clases optativas? ―preguntó instantes después.

― "El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos" ―dijeron Thomas y Alice, enseñando el libro que intentaba morderlos, pero su madre, con una floritura de varita hizo que los libros se... durmieran, los guardaron en la mochila y sacaron otro ―Y "Disipar nieblas del futuro" ―ella asintió.

― ¿Y tú Harry, qué materia opcional escogiste? ―preguntó James, aterrizando junto a su hijo.

―Ninguna ―dijo él, con un deje de desprecio, que no pasó desapercibido para nadie, inmediatamente, se tuvo que explicar ―Ya suficiente con que el nivel de las asignaturas suba lentamente. Estamos en nuestro tercer año, aún nos quedan otros cuatro años. Además, tengo conocimientos en Hidromancia, pero más que poder ver el futuro, el agua me transporta al futuro. No sé cómo más explicarlo o como lo supo el maestro Abdul, solo con conocerme.

James suspiró ―Te pareces a tu madre ―una sonrisa adornó los labios del pelinegro, recordando a su exnovia fallecida ―Narcisa decía algo muy similar: "basta con ver las materias que se nos vienen encima, para saber que no tienes tiempo que perder, con las asignaturas optativas" ―Harry asintió y la familia siguió su camino. Decidió dejar de lado, aquella idea de: "buscar una varita más ordinaria y marcada por el Ministerio, en Ollivander, para no levantar sospechas", en el porta-varita, atado a su brazo derecho, estaba aquella que creó con ayuda de Zeref y, transfigurada en un anillo, que colgaba de su cuello, estaba la Varita de Saúco, (recuperada por el propio Zeref, hace un año)

**:::::::::::::::::::**

En su casa del Valle de Godric, se encontraba Dumbledore, leyendo varios libros. Desde que lo conoció, tuvo la sospecha de que Harry Potter, podría no ser un simple mago. Sus magias, eran muy extrañas, de ningún modo él podía ser solo un mago, sabía, tenía la certeza de que ese chico era algo más.

Y claramente, era más poderoso que él.

Luego de mucho investigar, lo encontró en un antiguo y muy valioso pergamino escrito en idioma copto, era un documento del siglo VII antes de Cristo. En él, se hablaba sobre un mago, cuyo nivel estaba por encima de los magos ordinarios, se decía que su nombre era (estaba tachado), pero el significado del nombre era (Hombre de la Tierra) ―_El nombre de este sujeto, es Adán, pues ese nombre significa "hombre de tierra" _―pensó Dumbledore, pues era el significado del nombre desprendido del pergamino ―_Adán, era un mago el cual desafió a un dios pagano supremamente antiguo, el cual fue maldecido con la inmortalidad y el poder solo se libera, cuando el usuario piensa en el sentido de la vida._ ―Esto preocupó mucho a Dumbledore, pues él había sentido el alma de Tom desde el primer instante, aferrarse a Harry Potter. Pero... si Harry fue entrenado, en esta arte, en el arte de doblegar la maldición de Adán, la maldición de Ankhseram, a su voluntad y si ya sabía dominarla, al nivel que claramente conocía, entonces seguramente Harry Potter ya no fuera un Horrocrux, aun así, el chico aún tenía su misión por delante: la misión de derrotar a Voldemort y a sus Mortífagos.

Aquello, calmó en gran medida al hombre. Pues la profecía aún estaba en pie, aun y con la muy posible demostración de dicha magia al Voldemort del diario, del año pasado, aún estaba en pie esta maldición.

Pero, había otro problema: Cuando él manipuló a los Potter y cuando se volvió el guardián mágico de Harry, él le colocó varios sellos encima al niño, pero era muy probable, que esos sellos ya no existieran, casi todos sus instrumentos, habían sido destruidos, aunque recientemente, había comprado nuevos y necesitaba volver a sellar al niño.

Necesitaba tenerlo en sus manos y, teniendo en cuenta que Molly Weasley, había adoctrinado a su hija menor, Ginevra Weasley, para ser la fanática #1 del Niño-Que-Vivió, pero... las probabilidades de que Harry se acercara a Ginny, parecían ser pocas actualmente. Tomó un pergamino y escribió una nota, una orden, para Molly, luego, dobló la carta, la guardó en el sobre, en el cual escribió un circulo rúnico de tres cerrojos, el cual solo reaccionaría y solo podría ser abierto, por la propia Molly.

Ahora: Sería el momento de descubrir, qué tanto estaba dispuesta a hacer Molly, por La Orden del Fénix, por el futuro económico de su propia familia y por él.

_Aun si significara, romper en mil pedazos, los sueños de su amada y pequeña Ginny._


	24. Intento de Control

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Tenemos algunos personajes de libros, series de anime sobre magia, etc.**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo es muy... especial. No podríamos decir que hay un lime, ni un lemon, pero la idea estará allí, de forma muy clara.**

**Capítulo 24: Intento de Control.**

Junto a James, los hermanos Potter, realizaron viajes, desde su hogar, hasta el colegio Hogwarts. Lily, aun en contra de la idea, había aceptado y había usado su varita, para grabar varias runas de velocidad (y unas siete, de seguridad) a lo largo de las escobas de sus hijos y esposo. Llegó el 1 de septiembre y salieron hacía Hogwarts.

― ¡Por cierto! ―llamó Alice, en medio del viaje, mirando a Harry― ¡Creí que habías dicho, que sabías Aparecerte!

―La Tele-Transportación y la Aparición no son lo mismo, Alice ―dijo su hermano rubio ―Y prefiero, no darle motivos a Dumbledore, para saber algo sobre mí

― ¡No estamos viajando así, solo para divertirnos, Alice! ―dijo Thomas― ¡Sino para evitar, a posibles espías de Dumbledore o de Tom Ryddle!

― ¡Hablando de Ryddle! ―acotó Alice― ¡Harry, ¿realmente encontraste otros dos recipientes de alma?! ―gritaban, debido al viento

― ¡Fueron tres! ―dijo él ― ¡El Guardapelo de Slytherin, estaba en la Casa Black; ¡la Copa de Hufflepuff estaba en la Cámara Black, junto a un anillo extraño!

― ¡¿Usaste la Maldición de Ankhseram, para destruirlos?! ―preguntó Thomas.

― ¿Qué otra cosa, crees que podría usar, para destruir fragmentos de un alma? ―preguntó Harry, mientras aceleraba a fondo, probando la Saeta de Fuego, sus hermanos lo siguieron, mientras los tres daban gritos de júbilo.

En el tren, Ron estaba enfadado, pues Scabbers, su rata, había desaparecido en la mañana. Teniendo sus hermanos, que consolarlo.

Los hermanos Potter, llegaron al colegio y aterrizaron tan grácilmente, que ni McGonagall, ni Flitwick, pudieron decirles nada, pues la entrenadora Hooch, estuvo alabando su magistral desempeño con la escoba, McGonagall y Flitwick, le concedieron 50 puntos a cada uno, por no haber sido vistos por nadie. Así mismo, luego, sus compañeros de casas les explicaron, la adición de Remus Lupin, al reparto docente y, los hermanos Potter vieron como Snape estaba bastante enfadado, además de que Rubeus Hagrid, era profesor de Criaturas Mágicas. Cuando finalizó la cena, Dumbledore se movió muy rápidamente.

―Hola, Harry ―dijo el director.

―Vaya director ―dijo el rubio, sin poderlo evitar ―A eso llamo yo: moverse velozmente ―el anciano le dio una sonrisa.

―Gracias, Harry ―dijo, mientras le alargaba un paquete, obviamente se trataba de un libro ―Empaqué esto para ti en diciembre, pero por algún motivo, esta vieja mente ya no es lo que fue hace tantos años y nunca lo mandé.

―Se lo agradezco, profesor ―dijo Harry agarrándolo, inadvertidamente y agradeciendo a sus runas, estas se activaron bajo las largas mangas de la túnica, extendiendo la magia quebradora, hacía el libro, destruyendo y quebrando, cualquier posible encantamiento o hechizo de cualquier tipo, antes de destapar el regalo, con gran emoción, los ojos de Harry se ampliaron y varios se acercaron, jadearon quienes sabían de qué se trataba― ¿«Tratado de Johana de Gamala»? ―leyó la portada sin creérselo ―Se supone que no...

― ¿No existían más que papiros repartidos, por distintos museos del mundo, tanto museos del Mundo Mágico, como del Muggle? ―preguntó Albus con calma ―Bueno Harry, tengo varios amigos o, en algunos casos, me acerqué personalmente y contraté a alguien, para traducirlo al inglés actual, disfrútalo Harry. Si alguien puede ser el próximo gran hechicero, ese serás tú ―dijo él, el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, quien era considerado uno de los pocos Magos de tanto poder, como para poder alcanzar el rango de hechicero, solo cuatro magos habían logrado eso, (entre ellos Merlín).

Todos se retiraron.

―Somos muchos hermanitos, en una sola casa vivimos, si nos rascan la cabeza al instante morimos―lanzó el águila/gárgola de Ravenclaw, el acertijo.

―Fosforo ―contestó Harry sonriente. Tanto por el regalo, como por haber usado una rama del Ankhseram, sobre el libro, una rama rúnica, algo de su propia creación: Destrucción mágica. Se deshizo de los hechizos de compulsión, que le obligarían a alejarse de Hermione y Daphne. Albus era listo, pero él tenía más de cuatro mil años de sabiduría en su poder. Solo hubo algo con lo cual Harry no contó: Cuando se fue a dormir, y finalmente cerró el libro, algo cayó de él, una fotografía, donde aparecía Molly Weasley, delgada, de cabello enrulado, pero bien tenido, el hechizo de acercamiento y deseo, colocado en la fotografía hizo efecto.

Pero Harry, no se entrenó con dos magos tan grandes y no acumuló tanto conocimiento para nada.

La magia rúnica, no era solo una. No era solo conocimiento nórdico-islandés, incluso en China poseía conocimientos amplios de más ramas y, nadie mejor que la "inmortal" bruja Hua Meng, antigua amante de Zeref, para haber entrenado a Harry, en evitar ser controlado.

En medio de la noche, una runa en la espalda de Harry se activó, dicha runa cortó el lazo mágico de deseo que había lanzado Molly Weasley. Ella estaba controlando un sueño húmedo que el niño tenía con ella, una segunda runa se activó, hizo que la dirección cambiara, ahora Harry era el emisor, y ella quien recibía el mensaje.

Harry no era un experto en las artes amatorias, aún era virgen, esperaba perder la virginidad con Hermione o Daphne, cuando se casarán y decidieran tener hijos, aun así, tenía las vivencias de dos hombres, cuasi-inmortales, de algo debían de servirle.

Molly Weasley, pagaría por intentar jugar con él.


	25. Adivinaciones y Transformaciones

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Tenemos algunos personajes de libros, series de anime sobre magia, etc.**

**Capítulo 25: Adivinación y Animago.**

A la mañana siguiente. Harry tuvo que usar sus limitados conocimientos en Medimagia, para cortar los músculos de sus labios, con tal de no estar todo el día sonriendo triunfalmente, ante lo que ocurrió la noche pasada. ―_Es un asco que ustedes ya no estén conmigo_ ―pensó Harry melancólico ―_Mas tarde, deberé de reformar esa runa de "Oclumancia" y de "cambio de dirección", que usé anoche _―Por algún motivo que Harry desconocía, la runa se borraba luego de una semana, debía de estar rehaciéndola, una y otra vez, y anoche se demostró su uso. Odiaba tener ahora que preocuparse, por tener a la madre de su fanática #1, detrás de su fortuna y su virginidad. Cuando Harry fue con su familia a Gringotts, por primera vez, descubrió, gracias a su jefe de cuentas (sus padres crearon tres cuentas: una para cada uno de ellos tres y una personal para ellos), que, cuando Albus Dumbledore se volvió su tutor mágico, firmó junto a Molly Weasley, un acuerdo de matrimonio, donde él tendría que casarse con su hija Ginny, al parecer, Albus había perdido el interés en Ginny y había mandado a Molly y hacerse cargo de seducirlo.

O era eso, o había sido una invasión de sueño, con una ilusión que no hizo efecto.

La clase de Adivinación, era algo entre un salón de té y un ático, todos estaban asombrados, por la gran cantidad de barajas de Tarot, tazas de té, esferas de cristal, entre otras muchas, muchas cosas. Harry se vio obligado a asistir, cuando encontró el libro "Disipando las Nieblas del Futuro", entre sus cosas y que Flitwick, le entregara una nota de James, diciendo que él debía de asistir a esas clases.

―Sean bienvenidos, es un placer poder verlos físicamente y no solo por obra de un sueño ―dijo la rubia profesora de grandes lentes, saliendo desde un rincón oscuro, llevaba una túnica de color verde, de su cuello colgaban cientos y cientos de collares, llevaba un par de lentes que casi parecían lupas ―Por favor, tomen asiento ―algunos lo hicieron en mesas, y otros en grandes cojines, para nada cómodos y que parecían a punto de tragarlos ―Debo de advertiros algo: la adivinación, es un arte que pocos pueden practicar, a causa de que se debe poseer un don natural, algo denominado como "El Ojo" o "La Visión", sin este don para la previsión futura, de poco les ayudarán los libros ―Hermione se removió algo temerosa en su silla, entonces, miró gentilmente a Daphne ―Querida mía, veo que has elegido sabiamente a tu pareja, un hombre que ya en otra vida lo fue. Aunque... ―miró con algo de desconcierto a Harry y pasó una mano ante él ―Es extraño, querido. Es extraño que tu alma hubiera tenido tres despertares, al mismo tiempo.

―Ellos dos, ya se han... fusionado en mi alma, ya no tengo sus consejos, pero aun mantengo sus recuerdos y experiencias, maestra Trelawney ―contestó Harry.

―Estamos de acuerdo cariño ―la mujer se arrodilló y lo miró a los ojos ―Sé que quizás sin las gafas no puedas ver, pero... ―Harry se las quitó y miró con sus negros ojos, fijamente los de Trelawney― _"Tu alma sigue entera, no presenta ni una sola fractura"_ ―susurró asombrada.

―Soy bastante bueno, profesora Trelawney, pocos podrían soportar algo como lo que yo viví, hace algunas semanas ―dijo él, colocándose las gafas― ¿Puede usted imaginarse, el dolor de cabeza, que sufrí al ver sus recuerdos y experiencias, fusionándose en mi mente, mientras que sus voces se acallaban y sus almas se fusionaban a la mía?

―Puedo imaginarlo, querido mío ―dijo ella, para luego suspirar ―Eres una sorpresa Harry Potter, una sorpresa como pocas. Durante este curso, estudiaremos los métodos básicos de la adivinación. Durante este primer trimestre, tendremos las hojas de té y en el final, tendremos las bolas de cristal. ―Se giró hacía Lavender ―Querida, ¿podrías entregarme la tetera de plata? ―así lo hizo la chica, estaba pesada, pues el té ya estaba dentro, la hizo calentar y les sirvió a todos, una taza de té, haciendo que bebieran de ellas y luego, comenzaran a verle "imágenes", en las hojas de té y se giró hacía Harry ―Querido, es posible que nos abandones el año siguiente, la muerte es parte de ti.

― _¿Ankhseram?_ ―se preguntaron los hermanos Potter y Hermione.

Después de la clase de Adivinación, los Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, fueron a clase de Transformaciones. ― ¿Qué les pasa? ―preguntó, curiosa por la silenciosa clase, tras transformar su ave en una copa ―No es que tenga mucha importancia, pero solo los Potter y Granger, parecen haber disfrutado de mi transformación.

Parvati levantó la mano ―Acabamos de salir de Adivinación, usábamos hojas de té y...

Minerva frunció el ceño ―No es necesario que me diga nada más, señorita Patil, ¿Quién de ustedes morirá este año?

―Harry ―susurró Neville igual de asustado.

―Salí vivo con lo del Basilisco y Ryddle el año pasado, así como el hecho de que la Maldición de Ankhseram, me vuelve inmortal, pero puedo liberar energía mágica de muerte ―dijo Harry, generando una esfera negra en su mano ―no moriré físicamente, pero, aun así, la muerte es una parte de mí.

―Si no fuera porque nunca hablo mal de mis colegas ―dijo Minerva, mientras sus ojos se oscurecían levemente ―Ver augurios de muerte, es su forma favorita de darle la bienvenida a un nuevo grupo de alumnos. La adivinación personalmente me puede sacar de mis casillas, es una de las ramas más imprecisas de la magia. Supongo que... carezco de ese "ojo interior", del cual ella tanto presume. De acuerdo... Animagos ―retomó a la clase ordinaria ―Los Animagos, son Magos, los cuales realizan un hechizo y una poción y, desde ese momento, pueden transformarse en un animal a voluntad, conservando el pensamiento y razonamiento humano. No es una capacidad innata, sino que se obtiene por un método mágico. A causa de que el proceso de transformación, puede salir horriblemente mal, el Ministerio de Magia, ha registrado a los que lo intentan. Si ven en su libro, en la sección de Animagos, encontrarán los ejemplos de tres Animagos: Cliodna era un Ave marina, Morgana le Fay era un pájaro y Falco Aesalon era un halcón. Deben saber, que la persona se transformará en aquel animal que lo represente espiritualmente. ―la vieron subirse en su escritorio, para luego saltar del mismo, acabando por transformarse en una gata, todos se pusieron de pie, para verla mejor, su profesora felina, se paseó por todo el salón, dejando que algunos le acariciaran el lomo, se subió a su silla, luego a su escritorio y volvió a su forma humana, ahora subida sobre el mismo, con las piernas cruzadas ante ella ―Bien, es todo por hoy ―dijo, al escuchar el timbre, todos fueron saliendo― ¡Potter! ―dijo sorprendida al verle sonreírle y que no había salido del salón― ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? ―ambos salieron, era hora del almuerzo.

―Profesora McGonagall, sé que, para usted, puede que mi existencia sea una mancha en el matrimonio de mi padre y la tía Lily, pero q...

―No puedo hacer más, que tenerle un gran cariño maternal a James, Harry ―dijo ella ―Pero eso no significa que yo te odie, por supuesto que no. No soy Severus. Narcisa fue una gran amiga de James y auxilió a Lily, en varias ocasiones, en Encantamientos y en Astrología, según tengo entendido. No tengo odio hacía ningún alumno, aunque, naturalmente deseo ver la Copa de la Casa, sobre mi escritorio.

―Gracias ―dijo él― ¿Podría usted, ayudarme a realizar el ritual de Animagia? ―la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Minerva, asombró a Harry.

― ¡Por supuesto que sí, Potter! ―dijo la mujer, se le veía revitalizada y sonriente ―Véame en mi oficina, después del almuerzo, sé que la siguiente hora la tiene libre.

―Sí señora ―dijo él sonriente.

Mientras que varios estaban en la clase de Criaturas Mágicas, Harry estaba reunido con Minerva y Severus, ambos lo miraban fijamente, fue Minerva quien decidió hablar ―Bien Harry, tu deseo de querer aprender a ser un Animago, me ha asombrado, estoy orgullosa de que quieras intentar esto.

Harry le dio una sonrisa ―Usted siempre estuvo en el Privet Drive, ¿no es así, profesora McGonagall?, un gato en el alfeizar de la casa de los Carter.

―Exactamente, Harry ―dijo Minerva, con una mirada de culpa en su rostro.

―Bien Potter, estos dos frascos, son pociones nutricionales concentradas ―dijo Severus, entregándole ambos frascos ―Adelante, bébelos ―Harry así lo hizo.

―Con el primer paso del ritual, no podrás ingerir ningún alimento, a lo largo de un mes ―explicó Minerva, Harry suspiró y Minerva vio algo de James, en Harry: el amor a la comida ―Bien, ahora coloca esta hoja de Mandragora en tu boca, no debes sacártela por nada del mundo, la hoja debe permanecer intacta, a lo largo del mes. Si se corta, o le ocurre algo, tendremos que reiniciarlo todo.

―Entendido ―fue la última palabra de Harry, mientras colocaba la hoja en su boca, un sabor amargo viajó por sus papilas gustativas.

―Dentro de un mes, volveremos a esta habitación, en una noche de luna llena. Dejarás la hoja en este frasco, algunos cabellos, una cucharada de roció virgen y un capullo de una polilla esfinge de calavera. Armarás con todo eso una poción, solo la volveremos a ver, cuando tengamos una tormenta eléctrica ―Harry asintió ―, mientras esperamos a que llegue ese día, apuntarás la varita a tu pecho, al despertar y antes de irte a dormir, repitiendo mentalmente **Amato Animo Animato Animagus** ―Harry asintió ―En algún momento, escucharás un doble latido, en tu cabeza.

―Eres muy bueno, con las pociones Potter ―dijo Snape ―Encárgate de que me sienta orgulloso ―Harry asintió.

―Si ha funcionado. Escucharás un doble latido en tu cabeza y un fuerte dolor en tu pecho, te transformarás automáticamente ―dijo Minerva, Harry asintió ―He puesto a todos, de sobre aviso, sobre tu intento de transformación en Animago, sabrán de antemano, que no podrás hablarles en voz alta ―Harry asintió y les dio la mano a ambos profesores, agradeciéndoles por su ayuda, en su deseo de ser un Animago.


	26. Representa el Alma

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Tenemos algunos personajes de libros, series de anime sobre magia, etc.**

**Capítulo 26: Representa el Alma.**

―_Amato Animo Animato Animagus _―pensó Harry, mientras dirigía la varita a su corazón, al atardecer y se acostó a dormir, a la mañana siguiente, se colocó lentamente los lentes y miró por la ventana, abrió ligeramente las cortinas y esperó. Los primeros rayos del sol iban saliendo, pasó un largo rato, hasta que ya iba amaneciendo, muy lentamente, ya podía ver el sol a la distancia, dirigió la punta de la varita a su pecho ―_Amato Animo Animato Animagus_ ―pensó, suspiró y se apresuró a ir a clases.

En horas de mañana, quizás fueran ya las 9:00, cuando Draco Malfoy, se presentó con el brazo atado con vendas, en la clase de Pociones. Ron Weasley, pensó que, había algo más en esto, no fue solo el que Malfoy se dejara herir, era algo extra.

― "_De haber sido de cualquier otra casa, Snape le hubiera sacado miles de puntos"_ ―le susurró a Finnigan, él asintió.

―Weasley, ayúdele a Malfoy a cortar sus ingredientes, como puede usted ver, tiene una herida en un brazo, no podrá hacerlo solo ―dijo Snape.

Mientras tanto, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, estaban en transformaciones.

McGonagall, colocó ante todos, un monedero, todos se acercaron para ver mejor― ¡Lapifors! ―una luz verde envolvió el monedero y este se vio transformado en un conejo, las alumnas lanzaron expresiones de dulzura y acariciaron al pequeño mamífero ―Bien, es su turno ―McGonagall, les entregó diversos objetos de todo tipo y de todos los materiales. Harry, tuvo el impulso de mirar a su profesora como si estuviera loca, por entregarle una turca de metal.

― **¡Lapifors!** ―exclamó, el objeto se vio transformado en un conejo.

Luego de transformaciones, Ravenclaw, se unió a los Slytherin, para ir a Encantamientos, donde tuvieron que bajar al primer piso y aprender el hechizo Immobulus, para el cual fueron soltadas lechuzas entrenadas, para dar vueltas en los cielos, mientras que los alumnos intentaban transformarlos, algo que lograron Harry, Hermione, Daphne, Pansy Parkinson, Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin y Anthony Goldstein.

Luego, fueron a DCAO, al menos los Ravenclaw y los Gryffindor, deteniéndose ante la puerta de la clase, donde Peeves, el Poltergeist, había pegado un chicle en la cerradura, pero Lupin apuntó al chicle y dijo― _¡Waddiwasi!_ ―el chicle salió disparo, hacía una fosa nasal de Peeves.

―Buen hechizo, Lupin ―dijo Snape ―Un consejo: No le confíe a Longbottom algo muy difícil, al menos claro que la señorita Granger, le esté susurrando instrucciones al oído, hacen un buen equipo.

― "_Hola"_ ―se susurraron los hermanos entre ellos. El sonido del armario, los alertó a todos.

― ¿Quién puede decirme que es un Bogart? ―preguntó Lupin, una mano se levantó y Lupin miró la lista de asistencia― ¿Señorita Brown?

―Es una criatura mágica, la cual se puede transformar en aquello que más nos asuste ―dijo Lavender sonriente.

―5 puntos para Gryffindor. Sí, así es ―confirmó Lupin ―Aquí dentro, tenemos un Boggart. La forma de defenderse de uno, es causándole una transformación, es transformarlo en lo que más nos divierta. La mejor solución para el miedo, es la risa. ―miró a sus alumnos y señaló ―Todos, retrocedan, detrás de la línea dorada ―el armario se abrió y de él, salió la luna― **¡Riddíkulo!** ―la luna se transformó en un globo, el cual hizo un sonido gracioso, al desinflarse y volver a entrar.

Una momia ensangrentada, corrió hacía Padma, pero con el Riddíkulo, las vendas se zafaron, hicieron a la momia tropezar y la cabeza rodó lejos de ella.

El profesor Flitwick dijo a Hermione, que había reprobado todo. Pero con el Riddíkulo, el profesor le daba un premio.

El profesor Snape, caminó con intención de atrapar a Neville. Pero con el Riddíkulo, el profesor se vistió con las ropas de Augusta y se miró confundido.

Ante Thomas, aparecieron James, Lily, Alice y Harry, muertos. Pero con el Riddíkulo, retornaban a la vida.

Alice vio ante ella a Harry, diciéndole que jamás la amaría, pero con el Riddíkulo, Harry la besó en los labios. Cuando reaccionó el Boggart volvió al armario y ella no se atrevía a mirar a ninguno de sus hermanos, sonrojada a más no poder.

Daphne vio a su padre, ordenándole casarse con Theodore Nott, pero con el Riddikulo, veía a Harry con un esmoquin, besándole la mano.

Mandy Brocklehurst, vio a un Inferi, correr hacía ella, en cuatro patas, asustada, miró en otra dirección y lanzó el hechizo, haciendo que la criatura, fuera colocada en una jaula gigante, imposibilitada de salir.

Ronald vio una araña gigante, pero con el Riddikulo, adquiría unos patines, que la hacían tropezar.

Era el propio Harry, pero vestido con ropas blancas ―Esta maldición... nos conduce a estar solos, estamos malditos...

―_Riddíkulo_ ―pensó Harry, haciendo que, a ambos lados de ese Harry, aparecieran Hermione y Daphne, besándolo en las mejillas.

Muy pronto, DCAO, se volvió la favorita de la mayoría y todo el mundo miraba tan fijamente a Draco, por las críticas sobre las ropas del profesor Lupin (el cual era el primer profesor que les enseñaba algo útil en más de tres años), que el Malfoy siempre se sonrojaba y se alejaba de allí.

Harry le tenía un odio especial a la profesora Trelawney, a causa de que siempre le hablaba en susurros, como si estuviera en su lecho de muerte, pero en verdad disfrutaba de Astronomía, teniendo grandiosas calificaciones y, las clases de Transformaciones se volvían cada vez mejores, para Harry, pues cada vez se acercaba más y más, la gran noche.

Hasta que, finalmente, tras un mes entero, durante una noche de tormenta eléctrica, Harry y Minerva, vieron como el joven, se sacó de la boca la hoja de Mandrágora y la colocó en un frasco, agarró un segundo frasco con un líquido y con una cuchara, colocó algunas gotas de roció virgen dentro del frasco de la Mandrágora ―Amato Animo Animato Animagus ―el líquido se volvió dorado y luego se hizo transparente. Entonces, Harry escuchó un doble latido dentro de su cabeza, sintió su cuerpo cambiar, sus ojos, los cuales seguían siendo negros, se abrieron, cuando notaron en qué se había transformado ―Snape le tendió la mano y el animal le dio su pata derecha, llena de pelaje anaranjado y blanco.

―Perfecto, Potter ―dijo el hombre orgulloso.

―Bien Harry, solo debes imaginar una silueta humana y luego, volverás a tu... ―Harry efectivamente, volvió a su forma humana.

―Gracias a los dos ―dijo Harry sonriente, ambos profesores le dedicaron una sonrisa.

― ¡Impresionante, señor Potter! ―dijo un hombre detrás de Harry, con un uniforme de raya política ―Soy Alexander Bofis, soy el encargado del registro de Animagos.

Nombre del Animago: Harrison Jonathan Potter Black.

Forma: Zorro.

Numero Animago: 008.

― "_30/15 puntos para Ravenclaw"_ ―susurraron Minerva y Snape, ambos mostrándose orgullosos por su lado.

―_Nuestra forma Animaga representa nuestra alma_ ―pensaba Harry, mientras caminaba por los pasillos ―_El Zorro. Contiene una gran simbología con el más allá y es astuto, busca soluciones a todo_ ―se permitió sonreír ―_Curioso que yo, sea tan sabio a pesar de mi corta edad y controle tantas magias, a pesar de nunca antes, haber estado en una escuela de magia._ ―al doblar en una esquina, escuchó a Lavender llorar en el hombro de Lily Moon, sobre que un zorro había matado a su conejo mascota y que esa fue la advertencia de la profesora Trelawney.

―Antes de Halloween, necesito vuestras autorizaciones para ir a Hogsmeade ―dijo la profesora McGonagall, a los Gryffindor, Harry y Hermione, fueron a la torre de Ravenclaw, su profesor les dijo, que recibió las autorizaciones de ambos, por vía lechuza.

La mañana de Samhaim, Harry realizó un rezo en memoria de su madre, antes de bajar por la escalera, salir de la gárgola y encontrarse con sus hermanos, los cuales lo querían arrastrar a desayunar y luego, a ir a Hogsmeade, Harry solo asintió.

―Recuérdenme, llevarlos a un pueblo mágico en Marruecos, en Marrakesh encontraremos algo similar al Callejón Diagon, pero aún mejor ―dijo Harry sonriente, ante los ojos brillantes de sus hermanos.

Albus se alegró de que ese año estuviera siendo tal calmado y relajante, había recibido las respuestas afirmativas de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, pero no todo había sido bueno para él, pues Pettigrew había fallecido por el beso del Dementor, ahora necesitaría a un Mortífago incauto, para que le auxiliara a resucitar a Voldemort y así, poder hacer renacer su título como Mago de la Luz. Lo que sería difícil, estaba en lograr que Harry Potter participara, pero... ―_Quizás... quizás si Harry ve como uno de sus hermanos... Quizás Alice_ ―pensaba Albus ―_Si ella es puesta en peligro, por la prueba, él quizás se ofrezca a participar, para salvarla._


	27. Chapter 27

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Tenemos algunos personajes de libros, series de anime sobre magia, etc.**

**Capítulo 27.**

Thomas y Alice, se acercaron sonrientes a su hermano mayor, el cual se encontraba en la biblioteca, realizando apuntes en unas hojas de pergamino; luego de que el primogénito de Lily, acabara su entrenamiento de Quidditch.

― "_Harry, mañana es sábado, ¿vendrás con nosotros a Hogsmeade?"_ ―preguntó Alice entre susurros. Harry solo asintió, sin dejar en ningún momento de repasar, aquel libro que lo tenía tan absorto.

― "_Vamos, Harry" _―susurró Thomas― _"Iremos a Hogsmeade"_

― "_Corrección: Mañana, iremos"_ ―dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona, mientras anotaba cosas de un cuaderno con apariencia de libro, pasaba algunas páginas, anotaba algo más, cerraba el libro y abría otro, comenzando a hojearlo― _"Aún quedan algunas horas de estudio, hoy es viernes, un día laboral, común y corriente, así que relájate"_ ―el pelinegro asintió, ante las palabras de su rubio hermano.

― "_¿Qué estás leyendo?"_ ―preguntó Alice interesada, en el gran número de libros ante Harry, de los cuales este estaba anotando cosas.

― "_Estoy recopilando información" _―contestó― _"magia rúnica, lanzadora, estelar, medioambiental, antigua, blanca, simpática, negra, inclusive nigromancia" _―los hermanos se miraron, ahora sabían, gracias a sus propias encarnaciones espirituales, quienes había sido su hermano en otras vidas, vidas ya muy lejanas _(al menos, en el caso de Zeref, quien habitó Lemuria, cuando esta se llamaba Earth-Land)_, Merlín era un poco más... reciente, pues el nombre antiguo de Inglaterra fue Camelot y Merlín Valentine, estaba en el siglo XV, pasándose de listo y entrando a Hogwarts, yendo a la casa de Slytherin.

Al salir, los hermanos Potter, vieron a Neville consolando a una Lavender, la cual no dejaba de chillar, en el hombro de Neville.

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ―preguntó Alice preocupada por su compañera.

―Mi.… mi conejo Binky, era una cría y... y... ¡un zorro lo ha cazado! ―chilló la chica ―Era... era lindo, pequeño, con pelaje gris.

― ¿Solo gris? ―preguntó Harry― ¿Crees poder describirlo?

―Solo... solo gris... ―dijo la castaña desconsolada.

― ¿Por qué la pregunta, Harry? ―preguntó Neville, el cual tenía su hombro húmedo, por las lágrimas, al parecer, infinitas de su compañera.

―Pequeño... gris... con largas orejas... muy juguetón... ―comenzó a pensar Harry, mientras juntaba sus manos, dejando solo un pequeño espacio, una luz rosa; todos miraron en su dirección y los ojos negros de Lavender se abrieron, incrédulos, ante lo que se formó entre las manos de Harry, todos se acercaron para ver mejor, tanto Gryffindor, como Ravenclaw ― _"La Magia de Vida, fue considerada por la antigua Lemuria, como un Arte Negro..."_ ―susurró Harry sonriente, mientras las manos temblorosas e incrédulas de la rubia, se movían lentamente hacía el animal, el cual saltó a los brazos de la Gryffindor, la cual lo abrazó― _"Porque el poder de otorgar vida, solo debería de ser de una divinidad, no debería estar literalmente, en manos de los hombres"_. ―Luego de cumplir, con tal de salir de esa situación, enseñó las runas que recorrían sus brazos, casi una semana entera, los alumnos hablaron, sobre la hazaña milagrosa de Harry y ya había varios, queriendo y planificando, tomar Runas el próximo año.

Llegó el día sábado y Hermione, arrastró a su pareja fuera de la cama, le obligó a bañarse y vestirse, para ir a Hogsmeade, varios les acompañaron, mientras que unos graciosos George, Fred Weasley, acompañados y alentados por Thomas Potter, más atrás iban Alice Potter, Neville Longbottom y Susan Bones, mirando esto con pena ajena, mientras que los Weasley y el Potter, decían: "¡Abran paso a Harry Potter Black, el mago que puede obrar milagros, aquel que ha domado a la vida y la muerte, el próximo gran hechicero de Inglaterra!", Hermione y Daphne, iban cada una, a un lado de Harry, mientras que eran ignorantes, de cómo Lavender Brown, planeaba pagarle a Harry, por lo que había hecho por ella, mientras que el gran grupo, entraba en el salón de té de Madame Pudipié.

Mientras que el fin de semana pasaba en Hogsmeade, para gran parte del alumnado, una carta llegó al despacho de Dumbledore, en una lechuza anciana. El director agarró la nota, usó su vieja varita para revitalizar al ave, aun le dolía el haber perdido la legendaria Varita de Saúco, pero no tenía forma de saber dónde o quien podría tenerla.

_17 de septiembre de 1993._

_Querido Dumbledore._

_Le tengo muy buenas noticias. He logrado hacer que Harry Potter tenga sueños de carácter erótico, conmigo._

_Creo que podré invitar a James, Lily y a sus hijos, para la celebración del Yule._

_Con algo de suerte, podré darle una poción de amor a Harry Potter, entraré en su habitación en la noche y lo haré preñarme, la magia de la familia Prewett, tendría que actuar entonces, permitiéndome tomar un 40% del dinero de los Potter._

_ATTE.: Molly Weasley._

Albus se permitió sonreír feliz. Todo estaba yendo muy bien. Karkarov y Máxime, habían aceptado ir, además de que habían aprobado las tres pruebas: Huevos de Dragón (enfrentado a los alumnos a un Dragón), el rescatar algo o alguien del fondo del lago negro y, un laberinto. Se permitió sonreír: Pronto, muy pronto, en menos de un año y medio escolar, Voldemort volvería a la vida, una nueva guerra tendría lugar, y él volvería a ser importante, al ser una vez más, quien enfrentaría al Mago Tenebroso, más malvado de la actualidad (después de su amado Gellert, claro está).

Él volvería a ser importante, su voz volvería a tener la misma fuerza y poder de antaño.

Esa misma noche, por medio de un pergamino, en el cual Hermione anotó cientos de runas, Harry y ella, se enteraron del secreto del profesor Lupin y del porqué, la Casa de los Gritos, había vuelto a recibir su nombre: su maestro de DCAO, era un licántropo.

**Recuerdo**

―_Soy más antiguo que lo que puedas imaginarte, Harry ―le dijo Merlín un día a Harry, cuando estaban casualmente en Grecia, no recordaba si fue en Corinto, o en Argos ―Y vi como el primer licántropo, cobró vida. Fue un hechicero, el cual intentaba adquirir más poder, pero erró, en un supuesto método para ser más poderoso, se equivocó, en una palabra, o en una de aquellas runas de ese círculo rúnico suyo ―hizo un gemido de enfado y frunció el ceño ―Nadie podría ser tan idiota, como para intentar conjurar los poderes de un espíritu animal, invocar a un demonio lobo y generar un circulo de runas élficas y uno de runas griegas, sumando a un par de caracteres vascos. Harry... ―le miró fijamente ―Siempre, siempre, en toda situación: investiga y aprende a fondo, el lenguaje del hechizo o el origen de la poción. Las noches se volvieron el tormento de ese mago y yo, en un intento por auxiliarle, solo pude hacerlo cambiar en las noches de luna llena, él me juró que encontraría su forma de acabar con la maldición._

―_Y no lo logró ―dijo Harry ―Pues ellos, los licántropos, existen hasta nuestros días._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Sacó un pergamino y escribió.

_Querido Padre._

_Como ya tienes en tu conocimiento, yo mismo recibí cientos, sino miles de estudios mágicos, de distintas culturas, gracias a mis maestros._

_Creo que tengo la respuesta, para salvar al profesor Lupin, antes de que su tiempo humano se agote, antes de que acabe matando a alguien. Para esto, necesito que vayas a mi habitación y rebusques, por un libro mío, con el título de «Maldiciones Virus» y dos más: uno con caracteres dorados y de tapa roja y uno de caracteres plateados y de color azul, creo que podría saber cómo tratar la maldición (con magia rúnica), pero necesito de algo más poderoso, ya tengo los libros necesarios en la casa._

_Gracias._

_ATTE.: Harry Potter Black._

Los tres, habían escuchado sobre Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Amelia Bones y Narcissa Black, los mejores amigos de sus padres.

―Por favor, Merlín, Zeref... no me quiero ver obligado a volver a Al-Kharj ―rogó estresado. Prefería embarazar a Daphne y ser perseguido por Julius Greengrass y por James, prefería renunciar a su magia y convertirse en un simple Squib Muggle, prefería fallecer...

Antes que volver a esa ciudad del demonio, a buscar _la otra forma_, de liberar a un licántropo de la maldición.

No le temía a la muerte, o al dolor, solo que...

No deseaba volver a pisar esa ciudad.


	28. Quidditch y Liberación de Maldición

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Tenemos algunos personajes de libros, series de anime sobre magia, etc.**

**(N/A Laura: Ya que Sirius es libre en esta versión, casi no sé qué escribir y qué no, pues no hay problema con Azkaban, posdata: Si alguien sabe narrar partidos de Quidditch, que me informe)**

**Capítulo 28: Quidditch y Liberación de Maldición.**

Thomas vs Harry.

Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw, en Quidditch.

James, Lily y el espíritu/fantasma de Narcisa, se presentaron en Hogwarts, tan pronto como supieron de ese juego.

Era un día fresco y despejado.

―Este es el tipo de juegos que quiero ver, pero al mismo tiempo no deseo presenciar ―dijo James.

―Tranquilo, estaremos bien ―dijeron ambas mujeres, a su marido/novio, el cual solo se cruzó de brazos.

―Lo sé ―dijo él tranquilamente.

―Wood, Connor, dense la mano ―pidió Hooch, ambos así lo hicieron. ― ¡Ahora, monten sus escobas! ―el silbato sonó y todos despegaron en el aire.

― ¡Y el partido ha comenzado! ―dijo Lee Jordan, amigo de los gemelos Weasley― ¡Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw!, ¡qué bien que podamos cambiar un poco!

―Jordan... ―advirtió su profesora.

―Katie Bell de Gryffindor, se dirige hacía el aro de Ravenclaw, pero el guardián, Grant Page atrapa la Quaffle y la arroja, a Jeremy Stretton, el cual vuela hacia los aros de Gryffindor... ¡Increíble, Samuels, por sí solo desvía ambas Bludgers, de los Weasley, Page esquiva a Wood y anota: 10 puntos para Ravenclaw! ―Ravenclaw y Slytherin, vitorearon― ¡Ahora, Katie Bell, ha recuperado la Quaffle y vuela hacía la portería de Ravenclaw, esquivando a Samuels y a Page, pero una Bludger de Burrow, la obliga a soltar la Quaffle, la cual es recuperada por Potter, entregándosela a Jeremy, el cual vuela como una flecha, hacía la portería de Gryffindor, pero la Quaffle, le es arrebatada por Alicia Spinnet!

― ¡Parece ser, que Harry y Thomas, han visto la Snitch! ―dijo McGonagall, mirando a sus nietos adoptivos, volando cabeza a cabeza, de un lado a otro, y realizando piruetas y maniobras arriesgadas ¡Incluso yendo de cabeza, detrás de la Snitch!

― ¡Alicia Spinnet lanza, la Quaffle es atrapada en el aire por Burrow, el cual se burla de Spinnet, pasando la Quaffle por encima de su cabeza, siendo esta atrapada por Stretton y pasándosela, el uno al otro, logrando esquivar a Bell, Inglebbe ha sido golpeado por una Bludger, la Quaffle pasa a manos de Spinnet, pero le es arrebatada por Stretton! ―narró Jordan.

― ¡Los hermanos Potter, pasan como un rayo, junto a Stretton, haciéndolo soltar la Quaffle! ―narró Minerva― ¡La Quaffle es atrapada por Angelina Johnson, quien vuela hacía la portería de Ravenclaw!

― ¡El señor Potter, parece estar hiperventilando, señora Potter! ―dijo Jordan, mirando a James, el cual estaba agarrando con todas sus fuerzas los brazos de su silla, en el filo de la misma, siguiendo con los ojos a sus hijos y desviándose, hacía los jugadores. ― ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor!

― ¡La pelota vuelva a manos de Ravenclaw, Davies arroja la Quaffle a Samuels, el cual batea, mandando a volar la Quaffle por todo el campo, los hermanos Weasley, están más ocupados, desviando las Bludgers, del camino de su equipo, Burrow atrapa la Quaffle, esquiva las Bludgers, baja en picada, aparece junto a los Potter, desconcierta a Wood y anota: 20 puntos para Ravenclaw!

― ¡Potter atrapa la Snitch, el juego termina!

― ¡¿Quién la atrapó?! ―preguntan todos.

― ¡Harry la atrapó! ―informa el fantasma de Narcisa, al cual sonreía― ¡Ese es mi niño!

Dumbledore, entregó la copa de Quidditch a Kevin Connor.

Después, a Thomas le tocó la clase de Adivinación, en la cual la profesora le hablaba al oído, como si estuviera en su lecho de muerte.

Harry asistió a Encantamientos con el resto de los Ravenclaw de tercer año, Flitwick los llevó al séptimo piso, los hizo detenerse un momento y comenzó a caminar, por en frente al cuadro de Bárnabas el Chiflado, pasando tres veces frente a la pared despejada, en la cual apareció una puerta, entró en ella junto a sus alumnos y en frente, tenían tres maniquís, los cuales representaban a "Magos Tenebrosos", se giró hacía sus alumnos. ―El hechizo **Carpe Retractum**, crea una soga mágica retráctil hecha de luz. Esta cuerda puede ser usada para tirar objetos a distancia hacía el lanzador, o para tirar al mago hacia lo que sea que se fije este hechizo. Generalmente usado en objetos inanimados, aunque puede ser usado en plantas o animales ―explicó Flitwick, todos asintieron ―lanzarán el hechizo y luego tirarán de la cuerda, la cual se conectará, a sus varitas ―todos asintieron, comenzando a entrenarse en dicho hechizo.

En DCAO, aprendieron el hechizo **Glacius**, sirviendo para detener a un enemigo (aunque varios, preferían el hechizo Immobulus), y el hechizo _**Depulso**_, ambos podrían serles útil, en algún momento, en el cual necesitaran de participar en un combate mágico.

Los exámenes se acercaban, cada vez más.

Dio inicio la semana y los de tercero, estaban saliendo del nuevo salón de transformaciones. Un salón modificado, para ser casi que el coliseo romano, todos tomaban el TIMO, al mismo tiempo. ¿El examen?: Transformar una tetera, en una tortuga galápago.

Harry y Daphne, acabaron emparejados en Encantamientos. Accidentalmente, Harry había cambiado su varita de Arce, por la varita de Saúco, la cual había sido transformada por Merlín para ser idéntica a la suya y hechizó a Daphne, causando que la chica lo besara e intentara violarlo. Afortunadamente, Flitwick la dejó inconsciente.

A la medianoche, tuvieron astronomía.

El miércoles tuvieron solo Herbología.

El penúltimo examen, fue el día jueves en DCAO, Lupin les creó una carrera de obstáculos, tenían que vadear un estanque que tenía un Grindylow; atravesaron una serie de agujeros llenos de Gorros-Rojos, chapotearon entre las engañosas indicaciones de un Hinkypunk y meterse dentro del tronco de un árbol a enfrentar a un Boggart.

― ¡NO CREAS, NI POR UN INSTANTE MALDITA PUTA, QUE VOY A ACEPTAR A ESE ASQUEROSO MOCOSO, QUE LLEVAS EN TU VIENTRE! ―Gritó Julius Greengrass, Daphne se llevó las manos a su vientre. Su mayor temor, era que su padre renegara de su hijo y...

― ¡Vamos Daph! ―le grito Harry, haciéndola despertar.

― **¡Riddikulo!** ―exclamó la chica, transformando al Boggart, en un montón de pétalos.

―Chicos ―dijo Hermione llegando, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos― ¿Saben lo que pasó con el Hipogrifo Buckbeak, hace casi un mes? ―Harry y Daphne asintieron, se supo que el hipogrifo arañó a Draco Malfoy y que ahora, estaba a la espera de su juicio ―El juicio ya pasó y van a.… ejecutarlo, hoy en la tarde.

―Por como lo describes a veces... ―inició Daphne ―Hagrid no es un mal maestro... ¿Harry? ―preguntó ella, al verlo avanzar― ¿A dónde vas?

―De visita ―dijo Harry, el cual se apresuró, en llegar al lugar, donde vio a Hagrid, acariciándole el largo cuello a Buckbeak, uan última vez.

―Oh, hola: Harry, Daphne, Hermione ―saludó el semigigante.

―Hagrid, llévate a Buckbeak ―ordenó Harry.

―No puedo hacerlo, Harry, Buckbeak... ―pero Harry liberó una luz dorada desde todo su cuerpo, la luz formó una esfera dorada, la cual se volvió azul, se veía algo dentro de la esfera, pronto esta se volvió cían, luego blanca, y se veía una silueta dentro, la esfera se deshizo y allí había un segundo hipogrifo.

―Llévate al original ―ordenó Harry. Así lo hizo un sonriente Hagrid, mientras ataban, al que Harry acababa de crear― _"Accio: Guantes"_ ―susurró. No sabía por qué, pero siempre ocurría, que, al usar la Magia de Vida, sus manos se arrugaban de forma asquerosa, como si fuera un anciano y no quería que nadie viera eso.

Dumbledore, el ministro Fudge, Hagrid y el verdugo, fueron hasta la parte trasera de la cabaña, allí estaba el segundo Buckbeak, el cual fue ejecutado.

Ellos salieron de allí, de forma furtiva. Se preguntaban a donde habría Hagrid llevado a Buckbeak, pero, sin lugar a dudas cualquier lugar sería mejor.

Hermione suspiró, cuando ya estuvieron lejos ―Bien, un problema menos. ¿Qué sigue?

―Auxiliarme con un circulo rúnico, para salvarle la vida al profesor Lupin ―dijo Harry.

― ¿Qué necesitas, exactamente? ―preguntó Daphne, dejando entrever a Morgana.

―Tu magia ―especificó él ―Solo la magia neutral de un hada, podría alimentar de la forma exacta las runas.

―Si vas a.… arrancarle la parte lobo al profesor Lupin ―comenzó Hermione ―Sabrás muy bien, que necesitas más que solo algo de magia neutral y un circulo rúnico, ¿verdad?

―Usaremos un hechizo en Nórdico.

― ¿Hablas de "La Maldición de Crisálida"? ―preguntó Hermione y Harry asintió.

Morgana les miró asombrada― ¿Hablan acaso de lo que usó Caín para...? ―ambos asintieron y los tres volvieron al interior del castillo, subiendo las escaleras, hasta el que era el piso de la habitación del profesor Lupin, el cual estaba bebiendo la poción Mata-Lobos.

― ¿Harry, Hermione, Daphne? ―preguntó sorprendido, mientras bebía otra copa en un buche y tragaba― ¿Qué hacen aquí? ―se miraron entre ellos.

―Profesor, ¿cree poder venir con nosotros? ―preguntó Daphne ―No le mentiré, con el profesor Snape, consultamos el mapa lunar y escribimos para una tarea suya, cuáles eran las características de un Licántropo ―Lupin sonrió de lado.

―He viajado mucho, profesor ―dijo Harry ―He aprendido magias, que pocos podrían conocer y he encontrado, una forma de liberarlo de la maldición ―Lupin le miró como si estuviera loco.

―Harry, es imposible...

―Por favor, profesor ―rogó Hermione.

Ante las peticiones de sus alumnos, decidió hacerlo. Aunque fuera, les daría el beneficio de la duda. Los acompañó a Hogsmeade, pero usando un pasadizo secreto, el cual era la estatua de la bruja jorobada, lo usaron y salieron en Honeydunes, desde allí, fueron a una casa ya destrozada, la cual era conocida como La Casa de los Gritos. Entraron y se encontraron con Sirius, James y Lily, sonriéndole, se abrazaron entre todos y Remus vio un circulo rúnico, el cual se conectaba con varias runas, las cuales estaban por el suelo, las paredes y el techo, ante la petición, se sentó en el círculo y esperaron. Comieron, charlaron, hasta que la noche fue entrando y la luna fue apareciendo, cuando la luna llena estuvo en su máximo apogeo, los adultos, junto a los jóvenes, enfocaron magia, pero fue Harry, quien pronunció el conjuro, en Árabe, mientras que Remus sufría espasmos, pero nadie se acercó a auxiliarlo, por las órdenes del propio Harry, vieron cómo, desde su espalda, se formó un humo negro, el cual pronto tomó la forma de un lobo, uno que se veía muy... físico, según las ordenes de Harry, Sirius arrastró a Remus fuera del círculo, quedando encerrado en este, el espíritu maldito del lobo, el cual aullaba, gritaba e incluso, golpeaba las tablas del suelo.

La Casa de los Gritos, volvió a estar viva y todos se alejaban de allí.

Harry pronunció un segundo conjuro, o quizás fuera una oración, en arameo, con hebreo y latín, hasta lograr que el espíritu se fundiera en el círculo rúnico, quedando un circulo negro, las runas brillaron en un tono rojo y se fueron contrayendo, hasta plegarse encima del círculo, para luego este ir haciéndose más y más pequeño, hasta desaparecer, en un montón de humo violeta, el cual salió por los agujeros de las paredes.

Harry acabó desmayándose.

Cuando despertó, estaba en la enfermería, con su familia y Remus, rodeándolo.

―Eres un idiota/Eso fue muy peligroso/ ¿acaso no piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos? ―le riñeron Hermione, Daphne y Alice, mirándolo como si lo fueran a matar.

― ¿Vas a unirte al harén de Harry, Alice? ―preguntó Thomas mirando a su hermana.

― ¿Vas a contarle a Padma Patil, que te gusta? ―preguntó Harry, haciendo sonrojar a su hermano y salvando a la pelirroja Potter.

―Tú eres el que tiene un harén

―Yo al menos, tengo convivencia con mis chicas ―contraatacó el mayor.

―Suficiente, ustedes dos ―les riñó Lily.

―Sí señora ―dijeron ambos.

Ese año, la copa fue ganada por Hufflepuff (gracias a un "Confundus" de Hermione).


	29. El que ríe al final

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Tenemos algunos personajes de libros, series de anime sobre magia, etc.**

**Capítulo 29: El que ríe al final.**

El viaje hasta la Madriguera, fue para James y Lily, un mar de recuerdos. Y todos muy agradables. Era una casa, a las afueras de Ottery St. Catchpole en Devon, Inglaterra; la casa tenía varios pisos.

― ¡Muy vistosa! ―dijeron Thomas y Harry, sonrientes ante la forma de la casa Weasley.

― ¿Divertida, es una palabra aceptable en esta situación? ―preguntó una sonriente e ilusionada Alice.

La puerta principal se abrió y vieron salir a Arthur y Molly, James y Lily, se abrazaron a la pareja.

―Gracias por invitarnos, para las fiestas de Yule, Molly ―dijo Lily.

―Por nada, Lily ―dijo Molly sonriente, abrazando a la mujer.

― ¿Qué tal, ves las cosas, tras volver al país, James? ―preguntó Arthur.

― ¡Vamos Arthur, es diciembre, déjame disfrutar del Yule, sin tener que preocuparme por el trabajo! ―pidió James.

―Ya, perdón ―dijo.

―Y tú, jovencita: compórtate ―dijo Harry a Kira, la Augurey lanzó un chillido a modo de afirmación y se elevó en el aire.

―Pasen, niños ―invitó Molly.

―Gracias, señora Weasley ―dijeron los tres Potter, mientras entraban y Molly cerraba la puerta.

― ¡Hola, chicos! ―dijeron los gemelos Weasley, deshaciéndose en abrazos, para los tres hermanos, sin importarles que Harry fuera un Ravenclaw.

―_Al menos no es un Slytherin_ ―pensó Molly.

Comida, charlas, recuerdos de sus épocas doradas en Hogwarts y como obtuvieron sus puestos de trabajo.

Harry sonrió por dentro de sí. Se encontraba divertido, al ver el rostro de furia de Ronald y el rostro de angustia de Ginevra. Para él, no era una sorpresa lo que se vendría, sabía muy bien, que a lo largo de aquellas... semanas, que estarían en la Madriguera, Molly Weasley, en cualquier momento podría usar alguna poción para permitirle enamorarse de ella, obligarle a hacerle el amor, embarazarla y conseguir parte del oro de la casa Potter. Además: Dumbledore, podría estar planeando algo, ¿tomar sus conocimientos mágicos, de alguna forma?, ¿el oro de la casa Potter?, ¿separarlo de su familia?, ¿impedirle alcanzar más conocimiento, del que poseía actualmente?

Sin embargo, Molly no lo hizo inmediatamente. Y eso, solo fue peor para Harry: hizo que sus alarmas se pusieran al máximo y tuvo que ir tomando muchas duchas, para relajarse y se auxilió con la meditación.

Finalmente, la noche de Yule, cuando misteriosamente a todos les entró el sueño, Harry se vio extrañado, al tener que dormir con Ronald y Ginevra, Harry se quedó por un momento en el comedor, mientras que todos se iban, él suspiró y se fue a su cama ―_Maldita desgraciada... maldito Dumbledore _―pensó, mientras entraba en su habitación, liberó un pulso de magia y un par de runas en sus brazos, reconociendo que ambos estaban muy profundamente dormidos.

Molly entró, minutos después, Harry sonrió, la luz de la luna iluminaba tanto, como si fuera de día, era una mujer delgada, de cabello crespo anaranjado, ojos negros, tez blanca...

La noche, les dio una diversión candente, una larga y pasional noche.

Los besos, las caricias, las palabras soeces que en esos momentos sonaban tan eróticas, la... experiencia de Zeref y Merlín, en las artes amatorias, no le permitían disfrutarlo, tanto como él lo deseaba, pero no tendría por qué disfrutarlo.

No con Molly Weasley.

Si Molly creía que tendría la situación controlada, pues estaba mal.

Si Dumbledore creía que él se iría como un idiota detrás del cuerpo de una MILF, estaba muy mal.

Él se divertía. Ellos creerían que tendrían algún tipo de control sobre él. Él ganaría, al final. Se divertiría con ella, no solo esa noche, sino otras, siempre y cuando ella le apeteciera seguir las ordenes de Dumbledore.

Él reiría, al final.

Le daba igual, si ella quedaba embarazada, seguramente era lo que ellos deseaban. Bien podría tener a su hijo, no le importaba.

Jamás la amaría y, además, las posibilidades de que el niño, tuviera la maldición...

La verdad fuera dicha: no le importaba en lo más mínimo la humanidad, él solo deseaba vivir en paz y en calma, junto a Hermione y Daphne, de ser posible junto a su padre, su tía Lily y sus hermanos.

Bien podía el planeta entero extinguirse.

Él no lucharía por la humanidad.

Ni contra los Mortífagos, ni junto a La Orden.

Solo viviría su vida.

**Valle de Godric; Casa Dumbledore.**

En horas de la madrugada, Albus recibió una carta corta, que iba a su punto: «Lo hice con Harry, no creo que una sola vez sea suficiente para preñarme, así que lo visitaré nuevamente mañana y pasado mañana, esperemos que, con eso, sea suficiente»; en esos momentos, luego de haber pagado ciertos dineros, a ciertas personas y conseguir más información sobre la Magia Negra de Ankhseram, sobre la Magia que robaba vida, luego de verla por sí mismo, aunque fuera, de forma onírica...

¿Viviría alguien aun en ese hogar, o solo reinaría la muerte?

La Magia Negra de Ankhseram, era una magia emocional, una la cual nunca antes Dumbledore había visto, solo tenía documentos que hablaban sobre ella. Esa magia, solo podía ser controlada, cuando el usuario olvidaba el sentido de la vida, cuando se lo otorgaba, la magia entraba en vigor, asesinado a todos a su alrededor. ―_Asesinando a todos, a su alrededor_ ―pensó preocupado, no pudo evitar imaginarse un centenar de personas, entre Magos de Luz y Mortífagos, todos en el suelo y a Harry Potter, en lo más alto y sobreviviendo― _¿Podría con eso, acabar para siempre, con Voldemort?, ¿será esta la magia desconocida para él, y aquella que le daría el triunfo?, ¿así verá su final Voldemort?_

**Recuerdo**

_(...) ―Un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce..._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Albus bajó a desayunar, se encontró con Horance Slughorn. ― ¡Hora Horance!, es una sorpresa el tenerte en mi casa, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

―Toma asiento, Albus ―pidió el ex – profesor de Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ―Debo contarte algo ―Albus así lo hizo ―Esta Tom Ryddle, en su... sexto año, cuando una noche, me hizo una pregunta sobre un objeto de magia oscura, llamado Horrocrux. Le expliqué como dividir su alma y como confinarla en un objeto, para así ser inmortal... ―Albus lo escuchó y también, supo sobre algunos de los objetos, que Horance creía que podrían ser Horrocruxes de Voldemort.

―El año pasado, es decir: en 1992, una alumna de primer año, en ese entonces: Ginevra Weasley, fue controlada por un diario de Tom. Sí, creo que eso pudo haber sido un Horrocrux y te prometo, que buscaré los que acabas de nombrar.

―Usa el hechizo Anima Revelio ―aconsejó Horance, Albus asintió y, cuando lo vio Desaparecer, se mordió el labio. No tenía idea, de qué, ni del cómo, planeara hacerlo Harry, si es que, de casualidad, supiera sobre estos objetos, así que se decidió a buscarlos él mismo y teniendo la ayuda de su hermano y de unos pocos.

Harry Potter era El-Niño-Que-Vivió. Pero ignoraba muchos de sus métodos, ignoraba como pensaba, o si al menos, tendría algún amor por la humanidad.

Tendría que hacerlo él mismo.


	30. La final de Quidditch y la noticia del T

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Tenemos algunos personajes de libros, series de Anime sobre magia, etc.**

**30: La final de Quidditch y la noticia del Torneo.**

Si no fuera porque la familia Prewett, había tenido una deuda que pagarle, a los Weasley, Molly jamás se hubiera casado con Arthur. Pero no.

Su padre, tenía que endeudarse con los Weasley.

Ella había perdido a sus hermanos en la guerra.

Septimus Weasley, había pedido un contrato matrimonial y su padre, Aaron Prewett, la había obligado a casarse con Arthur, pero muy pronto, ella tomaría el control y sería quien tendría los pantalones en la casa.

La pareja, no tuvo problemas en unirse a la Orden del Fénix, se hicieron amigos de James y Lily, entonces, se descubrió acerca de la supuesta muerte de los Potter-Evans, así como la supervivencia de Harry Potter, el cual fue llamado "El-Niño-Que-Vivió", pues de alguna forma, había derrotado a Voldemort él solo. Molly, no tardó en visitar al niño en aquella casa Muggle, solo por curiosidad, lo vio por la ventana y, no sabría decir qué loa empujó a hacerlo, pero, aun así, realizó un encantamiento genético sobre él, y casi se va de espaldas: ¡Sobre la cabeza del niño, comenzaron a aparecer varios apellidos, todos ellos de gran importancia, para el mundo mágico Potter, Black, Rosier y Peverell!, Molly no lo pensó más y volvió a su hogar, comenzando a adoctrinar a su pequeña Ginevra, ni bien aprendió el significado de las palabras, convirtiendo a su propia hija, en un instrumento, para poder llegar a Harry y que los Weasley, volvieran al estatus que habían tenido en el pasado.

Pero los problemas comenzaron, con la supuestamente de Harry Potter; pues un fuego verde, había arrasado con todo Privet Drive, cuando el niño tenía unos 5 años y luego, este reapareció en París, a los 11 años de edad, notificándose que había sido un trotamundos y que tenía magias muy antiguas, de las cuales quedaban pocas consistencias hoy en día.

Tenía conocimientos mágicos, que ya otros desearían tener.

Sabía inglés, mandarín, árabe, francés y español. Tenía conocimientos en pociones, en encantamientos, hechizos y quien sabe qué más, decía y se había comprobado que poseía algún tipo de Aparición poderosa, se decía que poseía un encantamiento para dar vida, que podía controlar los elementos, entre otras cosas (o eso decía Dumbledore, al menos).

Entonces, el niño llega a Hogwarts, se mantiene cerca de sus hermanos, de una chica Slytherin y una Ravenclaw, luego su círculo de influencia, se va expandiendo, rodeando a varios sectores, pero... se le entristecido, decaído.

Su hija dice que no logra colarse en el grupo.

Su hijo dice que es un ratón de biblioteca.

Dumbledore dice (en el primer año), que a Harry le falta aquel espíritu aventurero de James, y que tuvo que hacerse cargo él mismo de un asunto, sobre una piedra.

En segundo año, los hermanos detuvieron aquello que estaba afectando al colegio, con ese asunto de La Cámara de los Secretos.

No ocurrió nada novedoso en el tercer año electivo, pero lo fue en Yule, pues Molly recibió órdenes explicitas de Dumbledore, las cuales, parafraseadas serían más o menos: "Harry no tiene intereses en Ginny, no creo ni que sepa que existe; voy a tratar de forzar, al menos un poco, a James y Lily, para que vayan a pasar Yule en tu casa, debes de seducir a Harry"

Y, teniendo esas órdenes, las cuales le partieron el corazón, recordó cómo se quedó una noche entera, pensando en sí aquello sería lo correcto. Le rompería el corazón a su querida Ginny, pero no parecía ser que tuvieran más opciones, al no tener Harry intenciones de separarse de la Sangre Sucia y de la Mortífaga en potencia, así que diluyó una poción somnífera para todos (incluso Harry) y luego, los mandó a todos a dormir, entró decidida en la habitación, empleó un Desmaius, sobre todos, menos Harry, pero, para su sorpresa, el chico se despertó y tomó el mando durante el acto, dejándola satisfecha y él, también parecía bastante satisfecho, otra orden llegó de Dumbledore: "Molly, asegúrate de quedar embarazada, solo así, Gringotts, tendrá que darte la mitad del dinero Potter", con esas órdenes, tuvo que repetir el proceso, más de una vez. En algunas ocasiones, Harry estuvo cien por ciento dormido, en otras estaba despertó, sonriente y esperándola, tuvo que humillarse y dejarlo tomar el control, mientras lloraba, ante las palabras hirientes del niño, hacía ella.

― "_¿Qué pensaría tu marido, si te viera en esta situación?" _―le decía, o a veces también preguntaba por sus hijos― _"¿Crees que Fred y George, consentirían esto?"_, _"¿Imaginas cuando Ron y Ginny, tengan que llamarme "padre"?" _―cada una de esas palabras, solo la herían a ella, sobre todo al pensar en las gruesas lagrimas que derramaría Ginny, si la viera en la cama, con aquel chico, al cual ella amaba. La odiaría, por toda la eternidad, especialmente, teniendo en cuenta, que las ordenes explicitas de Dumbledore, era que ella debía de quedar embarazada. Cada noche, cuando terminaban de hacerlo y ella volvía a su habitación, un misterioso circulo rúnico, se formaba encima de su mesa de noche y dejaba una cuantiosa cantidad de: lingotes de oro, monedas mágicas de medio oriente, diamantes o esmeraldas, todo eso fue guardado en bolsas (menos los lingotes de oro), los ocultó literalmente debajo de la cama, en una tabla suelta. Así, cada noche se volvió peor, Harry la trataba como a una prostituta barata― "Eres tú, la que entra por esa puerta y se me ofrece" ―le decía― "eres tú, la que se viste de lencería y se abre de piernas" ―No todas las aventuras de Harry, desde sus 5 años, hasta los 11, habían sido exactamente un paseo recreativo por el mundo mágico, sino que era todo lo contrario, había quedado traumatizado, tras el primer uso del Ankhseram. Había visto a los Muggles entrar en guerra y matarse los unos, a los otros.

Había visto clanes enteros de Magos, luchando entre ellos, el clan chino Dài, fue masacrado por el clan Xiòng y todo lo que los últimos necesitaron, fue una maldición de destrucción de tierra, masacrándolos a todos, de un golpe de magia invisible.

Había visto y empleado, hechizos o encantamientos, aún peores que la maldición asesina (y había aprendido a usar, un par de ellos)

Harry había visto las cosas suficientes, en sus años de viaje, para saber que el mundo no era color de rosas. Sus viajes, le quitaron la auténtica magia al asunto y más temprano que tarde _(Zeref hubiera deseado, que hubiese sido tarde)_, aprendió que jamás podría amar a un 100% a Daphne y a Hermione, algo que ya había empezado a hacer, bien podía él, decirles cosas hermosas, bien podía él ir a darles regalos o prepararles una comida, darles abrazos, besos, o a los 17 o más adelante, bien podría hacerles el amor, con todo el AMOR del mundo, pero debería de cuidarse, de que sus emociones no explotasen o la maldición entraría en vigor y ellas morirían, instantáneamente.

Así, llegó el 28 de diciembre y la familia Potter, se despidió de la familia Weasley, yéndose por medio de una Aparición, al menos en el caso de la mayor parte de la familia, el Potter-Black, le dio una última sonrisa a Molly y luego desapareció.

Pasaron los meses, entre más calma, ensayar algunas pociones con Lily, encantamientos con James, entrenar sus magias personales con Harry y sus anteriores encarnaciones de alma. Así, llegó agosto y con el mes, llegó la carta de los útiles escolares de cuarto año.

―Chicos ―dijo James, mientras que sujetaba a Thomas y a Alice ―Este año, se realizará el Torneo de los Tres Magos, las escuelas Hogwarts, Beauxbattons y Durmstrang, compiten por un premio de más de mil doscientos Galeones.

―Deben de empacar una túnica de gala ―informó Lily.

― ¿Ya sabes si bailarás con Hermione, Daphne o Alice? ―preguntó Thomas a su hermano, sonriéndole con saña.

―Agradece no tener el encanto Black, las mujeres me llueven del cielo ―dijo Harry burlesco, haciendo que la sonrisa de Thomas se borrara ―Tienes a la Spinnet, solo necesitas una boda, yo tendré que pagar tres ―los tres hermanos comenzaron a reírse, James y Lily suspiraron y se miraron, Harry podía ser un hijo fuera del matrimonio, pero era el primogénito de James, así que tendría las casas Potter y Black, Thomas tendría la casa Deniau (por la madre de James), pero, conociendo a Harry, él le daría alguna de las dos casas a Alice.

Harry llevó una túnica negra con detalles dorados, hubiera querido que fuera negra y verde, para honrar a Merlín y Zeref, pero Lily, quien lo consideraba su hijo, le comentó que esos colores no eran... ¿Cómo había dicho?, ¿complementarios entre sí?, no, ella usó otra palabra, pero ya no la recordaba.

Thomas llevó una túnica azul, con detalles plateados.

Alice llevó un vestido verde.

Así mismo, James enseñó que tenía entradas para la final del Mundial de Quidditch. Harry y Thomas, imitaron el grito de Darth Vader, al final de _La Venganza de los Sith_, al darse cuenta de que se habían perdido el mundial entero.

Aun así, ver jugar Quidditch profesional, especialmente a Bulgaria y Irlanda, jugando, fue increíble para la familia entera, incluyendo al fantasma de Narcisa, la cual estuvo conversando con Harry, un largo rato.

James empleó un hechizo oscuro, para que su novia se volviera tangible, la mujer ahogó su único hijo, entre sus pechos, le dio besos y lo sentó en sus piernas, a pesar de que Harry, dijera que ya no era un niño, Narcisa no lo escuchó en lo más mínimo, madre e hijo, compartían el amor por una golosina Muggle llamada Algodón de Azúcar y estuvieron, comprando cantidades industriales del mismo, dejando al vendedor, riéndose de forma maniaca, ante una compra de tal magnitud. Así mismo, compraron una bandera de Bulgaria, la cual entonaba el himno nacional, cuando era agitada.

― ¡SÍ, ¡MUY BIEN, BULGARIA! ―Gritaron Harry y Narcisa, cuando el cazador anotó otros 10 puntos.

― ¡Vamos Irlanda! ―se quejó el resto de la familia Potter, menos Lily, a la cual no le gustaba el deporte, pero aun así les acompañó.

―Me voy a cambiar de equipo ―gruñó Alice, al ver como el cazador y el guardián de Irlanda, eran burlados, por una de las cazadoras de Bulgaria, la cual dejó caer la Quaffle, pero rápidamente esta fue atrapada por otro cazador y él anotó otros 10 puntos. Uno de los cazadores de Irlanda iba hacía la Quaffle, en posesión de un cazador búlgaro, pero una Bludger le golpeaba en el costado y la Quaffle, pasaba a otro cazador Bulgaro, mientras que el primero frenaba de golpe y, por enfrente suyo, pasaban los Buscadores, el equipo de Bulgaria anotaba otros 10 puntos, ¡no, en realidad, anotaba 20 puntos casi, seguidos!, eso ya eran 40 a 10.

― ¡¿ES EN SERIO?! ―chilló James incrédulo, al ver como nuevamente, con la misma jugada, se anotaban otros 10 puntos.

―Muy en serio ―dijeron Harry y Narcisa, sonriéndole con saña y algo de maldad a su padre y novio.

― ¡Krum atrapa la Snitch! ―dijo el comentarista― ¡Bulgaria gana!

― ¡¿QUÉ, ¡¿YA?! ―gritaron aterrados y asombrados los Potter-Evans, mientras que el Potter-Black y la fantasma, literalmente se reían en sus caras. Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a ondear su bandera, la cual entonó el himno de Bulgaria.

―Ojalá y te lleguen prestamistas, por lo de las ventas de Origami, que hacías de pequeño ―le gritaron Thomas y Alice, enfadados por el final del partido, mientras que Harry, se sentía el rey del mundo.

Solo entonces, algo inusual tuvo lugar: los cielos se oscurecieron y una marca apareció en los cielos, era un cráneo, de cuya boca salía una serpiente.

― ¡La marca tenebrosa! ―chilló Lily.

Al menos dos docenas de Mortífagos, salieron de la nada y comenzaron a arrojar un Avada Kedavra por aquí y uno por allá.

― **¡Nouarum: Domo!** ―exclamó Thomas, logrando generar un domo de Anti-Magia, en todo el espacio que se usaba, desde las tiendas de campaña, hasta los límites del bosque.

―Thomas, quítale la camiseta ―ordenó Harry, Alice se sonrojó, pero vio a su hermano hacerlo, sin rechistar.

―Lo mejor será que te sientes ―comenzó a rebuscar y realizó una runa con la varita, haciendo aparecer, con mucho esfuerzo, una especie de cubo de goma, en el cual sentó Thomas. Harry sacó una navaja, de quien sabe dónde, se cortó el pulgar y con sangre, le colocó una runa de aumento de magia, en la espalda a su hermano ―Podrás mantener el domo por más tiempo ―se giró hacía sus padres ―Golpéenlos, ahora mismo, ningún tipo de magia, puede ser usado, con el campo de Anti-Magia, alzado ―James y Lily asintieron.

―Supongo, que tú, sí podrás usar magia ―dijo Alice, mirando fijamente a su hermano.

―La magia rúnica es... casi otro tipo de energía ―explicó Harry, mientras que cientos de runas violeta, aparecían en su rostro y manos, ambos hermanos supusieron, que los antebrazos, pantorrillas, piernas y torso de su hermano, eran iguales en estos momentos ―Cuida de él ―Alice asintió ―dame la espalda y levanta tu camiseta, te daré una runa, que anulará la Anti-Magia en un radio de 20 metros, asegúrate de tener al enemigo a tiro ―Alice asintió, mientras sentía la runa sobre ella ―Nos vemos más tarde ―dijo Harry, mientras generaba un par de esferas de fuego y levantaba las manos― **¡Kagutsuchi: Lance!** ―gritó, generando un par de largas lanzas de fuego, comenzando a arrojar, una tras otra, al aire. Varios gritos se escuchaban, rápidamente, Harry se perdió de su vista.

Lanzas, esferas y pirámides de fuego, se veían por todos lados, los Mortífagos caían a una velocidad, sin precedentes, pues no podían usar magia, algo lo estaba evitando, lo sentían en el aire, ni siquiera los magos del ministerio podían hacer algo y todos, se preguntaban qué o quienes lo estaban ocasionando.

Más pronto que tarde, los sobrevivientes, de la masacre de Harry Potter, intentaron huir, con la Desaparición, pero no funcionaba, no podían usar el encantamiento convocador, para llamar a sus escobas y tuvieron que correr, como sucios Muggles, Harry rebusco un poco, habían personas, especialmente niños, como Draco Malfoy o Hermione Granger, decidió cambiar de elemento, empleando cuchillas afiladas de viento, las cuales cortaban troncos como mantequilla, escuchó gritos de dolor y gritos de la caída de los árboles, algunos Mortífagos fueron aplastados, por los troncos, y otros, fueron cortados por las cuchillas de viento. Después de eso, volvió con su familia, casi ignorando a Hermione y a Malfoy.

Había pasado el peligro.

El regreso a Hogwarts, se volvió para los hermanos, una salvación. De forma muy extraña, se sintieron muy nerviosos, los días que estuvieron encerrados en la casa. Lily no los dejaba salir, para absolutamente nada, al menos que fuera al Callejón Diagon y a los restantes callejones o mercados, fue así como ella compró los alimentos para la familia, y ellos los libros requeridos, pero casi no salieron de la casa.

Así mismo, fueron a la estación 9 ¾, gracias a las chimeneas que había en el lado mágico de la misma, ascendiendo en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Thomas y Alice, fueron con sus amistades, en vez de seguir a su hermano. Se sentían a salvo, con un mago que poseía magia de fuego, viento que cortaba como cuchillas, que podía dar vida a un ejército de criaturas en segundos o que podía comandar la muerte.

Harry, les pidió a Daphne y a Hermione, no hablar sobre lo acontecido en el final del Quidditch, pues no se aguantaba a la neurótica de su tía Lily.

Luego de llegar al colegio y quejarse sobre como Crouch despidió a su Elfina Doméstica, se enteraron, gracias a Nick-Casi-Decapitado, que los Elfos Domésticos, eran quienes cocinaban, limpiaban el colegio y demás cosas. Hermione se negó a comer.

(...) ―Este año, no tendremos la copa de Quidditch... ―fue todo lo que pudo decir Dumbledore, antes de que todos los jugadores de Quidditch de las cuatro casas, casi armaran un motín contra el director.

― ¡Se está burlando de nosotros!

―No me estoy burlando de nadie, señor Weasley, aunque... hablando de burlas, permítanme que les cuenta un chiste que... ―un carraspeo, por parte de McGonagall, hizo que, a Dumbledore, le entrara algo de miedo. ―Cómo iba diciendo: Hogwarts, será el anfitrión de La Copa de los Tres Magos. Un torneo donde se realizarán tres competiciones, las cuales podrán a prueba a tres alumnos, uno de Hogwarts, uno de Durmstrang y uno de Beauxbatons. En octubre, llegarán el director Karkarov y Maxime, para escoger a su participante, solo un particípate para Hogwarts y será elegido con un objeto propiciado por la Comisión de Juegos Mágicos, denominado como Cáliz de Fuego. Será un premio de mil galeones, bien, ¡a dormir, luego de terminar de comer! ―así, terminó la noche.

Con la promesa del torneo.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry tuvo un largo tiempo, tras estar sacando pus de unas plantas mágicas, se dedicó a adelantarse, a otros maestros, leyendo el primer capítulo de los distintos libros.


	31. Moody

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Tenemos algunos personajes de libros, series de Anime sobre magia, etc.**

**31: Moody.**

Al parecer, no sería un año normal, ¡en lo más mínimo!, apenas estaba amaneciendo, estaban todos saliendo del desayuno, cuando Malfoy se acercó a Ron, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y el periódico.

― ¡Weasley, Weasley! ―le llamó Malfoy, aun con la sonrisa y le tendió el periódico― ¡Tu padre ha salido en el periódico y escucha esto!

**MÁS ERRORES EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA**

**Por: Rita Skeeter.**

**El Ministerio de Magia, ha estado siendo seriamente cuestionado, a causa de la baja seguridad, presentada en el último día del Mundial de Quidditch y, aun siendo incapaces de dar con el paradero de una de sus brujas. El día de ayer, se han visto inmersos en otra situación embarazosa a causa de la actuación de uno de sus funcionarios: Arnold Weasley, del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de Artefactos Muggles.**

―Ni siquiera aciertan con el nombre de tu padre, Weasley ―dijo Draco, con maldad.

Draco y Ron desenfundaron varitas, pero rápidamente, Draco se vio transformado en un hurón y apareció Moody, agarrando al hurón ―Deja de hacer esto niño. Deja de insultar a otros ―dijo el hombre, mientras comenzaba a arrojar al Draco/Hurón al aire, se aclaraba la garganta y comenzaba a hablar ―Inops Animalis: un hechizo de transformación, que permite forzar una transformación, en un animal y, el hechizo para devolver a alguien o incluso: a un licántropo, a su forma humana, se llama... ―arrojó aún más alto al hurón, el cual fue cayendo― **¡Homo Formae!** ―Draco cayó al suelo, se sonrojó, se sentía humillado y susurró algo ―Oh así que: "Cuando mi padre se entere", ¿eh?, Lucius es un viejo conocido.

―Moody ―dijo Minerva apareciendo ―Se habla con el jefe de casa, restamos puntos y dejamos a los alumnos sin salir. Nunca usamos la transformación, como castigo ―el hombre asintió.

Neville, quien durante el verano había conseguido una nueva varita, había evitado que su sexto caldero se fundiera, obteniendo una poción de color verde oscuro, con ondas azules y Snape, hizo algo insólito, para los Gryffindor: ―En su primer año, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, Longbottom. En segundo y tercero, sus pociones han ido mejorando, y esto... ―miró fijamente la poción, la olió ―7 de 10, esto es bueno para usted, Aceptable plus.

Después, fue el turno de ir a Defensa, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. ―Bienvenidos, a su cuarto año de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El año pasado, estudiaron enfrentamiento contra Criaturas Mágicas ―todos asintieron ―Este año, les enseñaré lo que... ―la voz de Moody, se volvió más sedosa ―Aprenderán, algunos maleficios y maldiciones, pues: nos guste o no, es con estos que se combate. En un encuentro entre un Auror y un Mago Tenebroso, se encontrarán más a menudo, con la situación de que el Auror, aquel que supuestamente está luchando por la verdad y la justicia: combate con Maleficios y Maldiciones. Pero, en esta clase, voy a darles una lista, de los hechizos que son más comunes de usar, en un Combate ―todos asintieron.

― _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_ ―se preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño, le había costado el aprender a hacer esto, le costó el aprender a diferenciar las firmas de magia, pero lo había logrado, el mes pasado ―_No creí que ellos fueran espíritus, creí que eran fantasmas _―pensó irremediablemente, en la hija de su nuevo profesor ―_Poseyó su cuerpo._

El profesor, procedió a anotar en el tablero, una serie de hechizos, encantamientos, maleficios e incluso maldiciones, las cuales les serían útiles en los combates mágicos.

―Potter y Longbottom ―llamó su profesor, ambos pasaron al frente ―Longbottom, apunte al frente y trate de desarmar a Potter. Potter, defiéndase ―Harry asintió.

―Puedes hacerlo, Neville ―dijo Harry sonriente.

Neville tragó saliva, vio rápidamente a su profesor, estaba esperando― **¡Expelliarmus!**

― **¡Protego!** ―dijo Harry, alzando un escudo azul― **¡Tarantallegra!**

―**Fin... ¡Finite Incantatem!** ―exclamó Neville, apuntándose a las piernas y dejando de danzar.

―Perfecto Potter ―dijo "Moody" ―Buen trabajo, Neville. 10 puntos para cada casa. Estos, son ejemplos de las cosas que pueden llegar hacer los magos oscuros, pero obviamente, los auténticos magos oscuros, usarán hechizos y maldiciones más peligrosas y dolorosas, que un simple maleficio. ―Todos estaban escribiendo, las palabras de su profesor. Un embrujo: resultará irritante pero divertido y generando pocas molestias al objetivo. Un maleficio: afectará a la víctima de manera negativa y provocándole graves inconvenientes. Una maldición: busca afectar a la víctima de forma muy negativa, como generarle una lesión grave o incluso, la muerte ―sonó el timbre de cambio de clase y Moody salió hacía la habitación que le correspondía, donde se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

Dentro de su mente, estaba la persona que había tomado forma física de Moody: Barthemius Crouch Jr. Y, ante él, estaba una persona anciana, calva en la coronilla, de cabello blanco y largo en la parte trasera de la cabeza, de ojos negros y larga barba blanca, vestido con una túnica verde, el cual acarició la mejilla de Crouch, en la mejilla, nacieron diminutos trozos de cristal, el hombre se desvaneció y Crouch despertó palpándose la mejilla, encontrando diminutos trozos de cristal, mientras se preguntaba qué había sido eso.

Durante horas de la tarde, Harry agradeció, el no haber tomado tampoco este año, ninguna materia extra, en dichas horas, por medio de la red Flu del colegio, le llegaron a Thomas, tres paquetes diminutos y alargados, una carta de su madre, decía que era uno, para cada uno de ellos, extremadamente extrañado, entregó uno a su hermana, ambos se miraron con caras interrogantes y luego, comenzaron un muy largo viaje, por casi todo el castillo, hasta la torre de Ravenclaw.

―Ni torcida ni inclinada tiene que estar la pared, por eso tengo plomada y me ayudo del nivel ―dijo el águila, sobre su pedestal.

Thomas y Alice, se miraron extrañados.

―Arresto Momentum ―escucharon, trataron de girarse, para ver quien los había hechizado, pero lo hacían muy lentamente ―Desmaius ―ambos Potter, cayeron en cámara lenta al suelo, Harry agarró el paquete, esperó pacientemente, hasta que se durmieran ―Albañil ―dijo Harry, la puerta se abrió, él se paró contra la pared/puerta ―Rennervate ―sus hermanos despertaron y Alice intentó tenderle el paquete, pero lo encontró en manos de Harry.

―Papá nos mandó telescopios Muggles, son casi mil veces, mejores que los normales mágicos ―resumió Alice, Harry asintió.

―Gracias ―fue su respuesta ―Perdón, pero no puedo decirles nada.

―Esto es Ravenclaw, nosotros somos Gryffindor, lo entendemos ―contestó Alice, antes de que Thomas dijera algo, se le veía ofendido, Alice arrastró a su hermano, mientras que Harry suspiraba, y entraba, iba a su habitación y abría el paquete. Era un telescopio muy moderno, pasó hoja tras hoja, del libro de encantamientos, hasta que encontró los que buscaba y hechizó el telescopio.

En la siguiente clase de DCAO, Moody, les dijo que les echaría un hechizo de nombre griego y que debían de resistirlo, dijo que sería como el Imperius, pues el hechizo los obligaría a actuar de alguna forma, y ellos, deberían de evitarlo, concentrándose.

Draco imitó a un gato.

Mandy no pudo evitar realizar una voltereta y una vuelta canela.

Daphne besó a Harry, tal y como lo pidió su profesor.

Theodore realizó toda clase de movimientos gimnásticos inimaginables.

Padma no pudo evitar darle un morreo a Harry, digno de una película para adultos. Rápidamente, Moody petrificó a Daphne y a Hermione, las cuales deseaban decapitar a la hindú.

―Potter, es tu turno ―dijo su maestro, Harry caminó hacía el frente, para él, esto era un asco y ninguno de sus compañeros de clase, había logrado nada, ¿podría alguno de ellos, hacer algo contra la maldición Imperius?, desde ya, se veía que no ―Puppet. Potter: abraza a Hermione ―pero Harry, no se movió en lo más minimo.

―_Abraza a Hermione_ ―dijo una voz en su cabeza.

―_Es una orden del hechizo. Aunque la amo, no deseo hacerlo por obra de un hechizo, sino desde mi corazón._ ―contestó Harry a la voz, logrando liberarse.

― ¡VEAN ESO: ¡POTTER LO HA CONSEGUIDO! ―dijo Moody sonriente, mientras lo liberaba del hechizo ―Muy bien hecho, Potter.

Resistirse a una maldición o evitarla, no parecía ser fácil, en lo más mínimo. Pero no solo tenían que pensar en los deberes, sino que, además, la mitad del tiempo, todas las casas, se la pasaron hablando, sobre el gran evento, pues una semana después, de aquel simulacro de la maldición Imperius, apareció colgado a modo de pancarta, un letrero que decía:

_Los representantes de Beauxbattons y Durstrang, llegarán a las 18 h., del 30 de octubre. Las clases se interrumpirán, una hora antes._

_Los alumnos deberán llevar sus útiles a los dormitorios, y reunirse a la salida del castillo, para recibir a los visitantes._

Los hermanos Potter se miraron entre ellos. Ellos, lo llamaban "Instinto Mágico", sabían que algo muy malo pasaría, siempre pasaban cosas malas en octubre.


	32. El Cáliz de Fuego

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Tenemos algunos personajes de libros, series de Anime sobre magia, etc.**

**32: El Cáliz de Fuego.**

Hermione y Ron, estaban peleando.

― ¡Hermione, métetelo en la cabeza, a ellos les gusta servir! ―dijo Ron.

―No solo eso ―dijo Harry, colocando una mano en el hombro de su novia, haciendo que se girara, Harry dejó varios Sickles dentro de la alcancía que tenía ella en las manos ―Los elfos domésticos, son casi... simbiontes. Necesitan de una ligadura mágica, con una persona: un amo, o con un lugar: Hogwarts, con tal de poder seguir literalmente respirando. Es un intercambio mágico, el cuerpo de los Elfos Domésticos, es casi como si se tratara de un vehículo Muggle, pero ellos necesitan magia, para seguir viviendo, no solo alimentos. Puedes buscarlo en Historia de la Magia, en el capítulo 18, encontrarás que algunas razas mágicas, necesitan obligatoriamente servir a algo o alguien, con tal de que su existencia siga siendo posible, no pueden simplemente pedir algún tipo de reembolso, su reembolso económico, es servir y vivir, está correlacionado. Sin un amo, sin una fuente mágica y sin un grado de servidumbre, los elfos enloquecen y fallecen, irremediablemente.

―Harry, solo estoy pidiendo...

―Los elfos domésticos, habitan en colonias, las cuales son cercanas a grandes fuentes de magia, como lo es Hogwarts, o la Abadía de Whitby, el Callejón Diagon y los otros callejones adyacentes o incluso, la Casa Boleskine ―dijo Harry ―Sin embargo, los elfos domésticos, en su propia comunidad y sociedad, están acostumbrados a ser educados y educarse los más viejos, a los jóvenes, para servir, para seguir ciertos parámetros de órdenes. Si se les otorgan prendas y se les concede la libertad, morirán irremediablemente, sus cuerpos no podrán seguir sin la magia, se agotarán y fallecerán ―Hermione bajó la cabeza ―Entiendo que tus deseos son buenos, pero están muy acostumbrados, a ser esclavos, aunque logres algo así como... evitar que sean torturados por sus amos, además, en las colonias, los educan para auto-flagelarse, si fracasan en alguna tarea ―el rostro de Hermione era un poema, no podía creerlo, no podía entenderlo siquiera. ―Darles una remuneración o ser liberados, es visto por el pueblo élfico, como una humillación, la sola remuneración o el que tengan al menos una tarde libre a la semana o incluso, una hora de descanso, es un desempleo, es una forma de liberación, podría llegar al linchamiento o burlas, por parte de otros elfos. Pongamos otro ejemplo.

―Sus ropas ―dijo Daphne apareciendo, Hermione se giró rápidamente ―Sus ropas desgastadas y raídas, no son un símbolo de esclavitud, para ellos es visto de forma orgullosa, como el trabajo duro, un trabajo que les ha costado, pero que los enorgullece. Darles ropas de mejor calidad, para ellos sería decirles "eres libre" o algo así. Pues estarías diciéndole al Elfo que no lo quieres como un esclavo, que lo verás de forma... distinta. Eso para ellos, es un insulto también. Para ellos, es un orgullo tener esas ropas, especialmente, si son blancas y con el tiempo, se van manchando y enmugreciendo, es un símbolo del gran trabajo que hacen y llevan a cabo.

A lo largo de la semana, los retratos (especialmente algunos mugrientos) fueron limpiados (a los retratos no les gustó eso), las armaduras brillaban y no rechinaban, Filch, el conserje fue un enemigo de todo aquel que ensuciara algo y, junto a un ejército de Elfos Domésticos, se encajaba de barrer y trapear todo.

― ¡Longbottom, ni se le ocurra comentar a alguien de Durmstrang que no puede realizar un sencillo hechizo Permutador! ―chilló Minerva, tras una clase, Neville asintió.

Cuando bajaron a desayunar, esa misma mañana, todos se asombraron al ver que, en las paredes, estaban los estandartes de las cuatro casas, pero con tamaños colosales. El día pasó lentamente, las clases de las 18:00h, habían sido canceladas y rato después, estaban todos atentos, a la llegada de Dursmtrang y Beauxbattons.

Primero llegaron los franceses, en una casa voladora y tirada por caballos alados monumentales, llamados Abraxas.

Luego, llegaron los Escandinavos, en un submarino.

Teniendo Dumbledore y Karkarov, una muy agradable apretón de manos, un saludo caluroso por parte de Karkarov y Maxime.

El ambiente se volvió algo tenso, entre los tres directores, debido a que alguien comenzó a hablar, sobre el pasado, sobre como Francia no auxilió a Inglaterra, durante la última guerra contra Voldemort y de que Karkarov, había sido un Mortífago en el pasado, pero fue aplacado, por el desplante de Harry Potter, al romper el protocolo y acercarse a la mesa de maestros, donde estaban los directores.

―Ma chère dame, lors de ma visite en France et au marché du Blue Cloud, on a parlé de votre grand magicien, j'espère que vos élèves, ainsi que Durmstrang et Hogwarts, apprendront les uns des autres, grâce à cette expérience. _(Mi estimada señora, cuando visité Francia y el mercado Nube Azul, se hablaba sobre cuán grandiosa maga es usted, espero que sus alumnos, así como de Durmstrang y Hogwarts, aprendamos unos de otros, gracias a esta experiencia.) _―fueron las palabras de Harry, haciendo que Madame Maxime se sonrojara, Harry se giró hacía Karkarov, el cual frunció el ceño ―Esperaré yo, que el pasado pueda ser eliminado de nuestras cabezas, al menos en lo que durará esta competición, director Karkarov, espero y podamos tener un agradable encuentro entre magos y deportistas, en este evento. No desearía encontrarle, en el fuego cruzado, cuando algún Mortífago, quiera intentar lo mismo, que hicieron durante el Mundial de Quidditch ―aunque aquello claramente fue una amenaza, Karkarov asintió firmemente. Harry volvió a su puesto, dándole una mirada helada a Snape, quien parpadeó, algo asustado.

―Hogwarts, Durmstrang y Beauxbattons ―dijo Dumbledore sonriente ―Por años, se había realizado este torneo, para reforzar los lazos entre los países a nivel mágico, pero más importante aún: reforzar la amistad entre nuestras escuelas. Se ha reiniciado, no solo para la amistad existente, sino como una alianza de carácter de aprendizaje y un poco político ―se aclaró la garganta ―Aun es una idea ―advirtió ―Pero, ¿qué pensarían alumnos de Hogwarts, visitando y aprendiendo Astrología y Criaturas Mágicas, en Beauxbattons o Artes Oscuras y Encantamientos, en Dursmtrang? ―todos comenzaron a vitorear, ante la idea ―Alumnos de Dursmtrang y Beuaxbattons, aprendiendo Transformaciones y Runas Antiguas, en Hogwarts. Así pues: Nosotros tres, los directores, vamos a ser los jueces durante las pruebas de los Campeones; mientras que los señores Bagman y Crouch han estado trabajando incansablemente en las pruebas. En este torneo, compiten tres campeones, uno en representación de cada escuela ―Filch llegó, trayendo una gran caja de madera, Dumbledore extrajo del interior, una copa de madera con varios vitrales de colores, cerró la caja, colocó la copa en la parte superior ―Durante la noche, tendrán vía libre para venir y colocar los nombres de aquellos alumnos de 17 años, a los cuales vean como merecedores de competir. Deberán de colocar el nombre y el colegio al cual pertenece el candidato a campeón. Mañana en la noche, sabremos quienes serán los participantes, el cáliz estará expuesto en el vestíbulo, perfectamente accesible para todos. Trazaré una raya de edad, para asegurarme de que nadie, que sea menor de edad, no entre en la competición, pues las pruebas son y serán muy duras. Medítenlo muy bien, pues serán obligados a competir, por la magia del cáliz, al cáliz le dará exactamente igual, si tienes 17 o eres menor de edad, pero tendrás que competir ―la cena comenzó y a lo largo de la noche, todos fueron colocando nombre, tras nombre. A la cena de la noche siguiente, Dumbledore se paró, tras la cena. Todos estaban hablando, sobre las llamas escarlata que surgieron alrededor del cáliz. ―Bien, el cáliz de fuego, parece haber escogido al primer campeón ―una nota saltó y Dumbledore la atrapó ―El campeón de Durmstrang es: ¡Viktor Krum! ―todos los Durmstrang comenzaron a aplaudir.

― ¡Bravo, Viktor! ―dijo un feliz Karkarov.

Pronto, los ánimos se calmaron y un segundo papel surgió, luego un tercero. ―La campeona de Beauxbatons es: Fleur Delacour.

―Todos parecen decepcionados ―dijo Alicia Spinnet, pero se quedaba corta: dos chicas de Beauxbatons, estaban llorando, con las cabezas escondidas, entre los brazos.

―Hay algo terriblemente raro, en esa chica ―se quejó Harry, con Roger Davis, quien asintió.

―Es bella, pero no.… no es normal, que _todos los hombres_, estemos babeando por ella, de esta forma ―dijo Roger.

Pasaron casi 5 minutos, la tensión se cortaba con un cuchillo, finalmente, Dumbledore vio salir otro papel, pero fue Maxime quien lo atrapó y lo entregó a Dumbledore, quien asintió.

La directora francesa, se aclaró la garganta― ¡Y el campeón de Hogwarts, es Diggory Cedric! ―todos aplaudieron y el Hufflepuff caminó feliz, perdiéndose por la puerta.

― ¡Ahora, escuchen por favor! ―dijo Karkarov ―Los que no participan, sepan que sus compañeros, necesitarán de su apoyo. No solo es decirles que están a su lado, sino auxiliarlos, darles ideas de lo que podrían traer las tres pruebas, que vamos a realizar, ideas de encantamientos, maldiciones, e... ―un cuarto papel surgió y fue él, quien lo atrapó, frunciendo el ceño, nadie decía nada, todos estaban extrañados, eso no era normal, era obvio y muy claro ―Potter, Alice de Hogwarts.

― ¡¿QUÉ?! ―gritaron los hermanos Potter, mientras que ella, más bien había lanzado un chillido de horror y su rostro daba la impresión, de que pronto sufriría de una muerte por un susto.

―Señorita Potter ―pidió Albus ―Por favor, vaya a la habitación contigua ―la chica, con el rostro convertido en una máscara de tragedia y terror, caminó a pasos lentos, como un zombi, hacía la habitación, donde estaban los otros campeones.

Daphne y Thomas, mandaron el protocolo al diablo y corrieron hacía la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde estaba Harry, tratando de entender que había ocurrido.

― ¡HARRY! ―gritaron Daphne, Thomas y Hermione asustados― ¡TENEMOS QUE AYUDARLA! ―todos se asustaron ante los gritos de los tres alumnos.

―Estoy en ello ―dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie y sacando la varita de Sauco, camuflada como la suya― **¡Specialis Revelio!** ―gritó, dándole un ligero golpe a la copa, pero nada pasó, Harry gruñó. El grupo lo miraba fijamente ―Es... es legal ―dijo enfadado, mientras sacaba su varita, transformándola en un anillo y acomodándoselo.

―Señores Potter, señoritas Granger y Greengrass, vuelvan a sus puestos, inmediatamente ―ordenó McGonagall.

―Aun no ―dijeron todos, Harry estaba concentrándose.

Harry realizó un encantamiento en noruego― _¡Retira de tu pacto a mi hermana, retira de sus obligaciones impuestas por la fuerza, a Alice Potter Evans, te ordeno terminar el pacto sobre ella!_ ―exclamó Harry, liberando una luz negra desde la varita y el anillo, ambas luces golpearon el cáliz de fuego, las llamas solo se volvieron de un azul más oscuro, luego volvieron al azul normal― ¡ME CAGO PROFUNDAMENTE, EN EL GRANDISIMO BASTARDO INFELIZ, QUE HIZO ESTO Y EN TODO SU PU...!

― ¡Señor Potter! ―le cortó McGonagall.

―Voy a arreglar esto ―gruñó y juró Harry, mirando a su hermano, Alice salió despavorida y se abrazó a Harry, asustada ―Yo me encargo.


	33. Lo que sea por mi hermana

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Tenemos algunos personajes de libros, series de Anime sobre magia, etc.**

**33: Lo que sea por mi hermana.**

Por desgracia para Harry, el juramento no fue tan fácil de cumplir, como él lo había creído, el Cáliz rechazó su juramento, tenía que ser Alice Euphemia Potter Evans, quien compitiera, no un joven que hiciera un juramento, que fácilmente podría ser roto.

Y, ante esto, Dumbledore mandó a llamar a la familia Potter, al completo, es decir: James, Lily, el fantasma de Narcisa y a los hermanos.

―James, Lily ―dijo Albus ―Deben de saber, que anoche, Alice salió seleccionada como una participante, de un supuesto cuarto colegio, para el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

― ¡¿QUÉ?! ―gritaron ambos padres, horrorizados.

―Lo lamentamos mucho ―dijo Bagman llegando, estaba nervioso ―Pero Alice debe de competir, incluso si tras realizar una prueba, a la Raya de Edad, la misma demuestra que únicamente, los gemelos Weasley, fueron quienes intentaron atravesar y colocar sus nombres. Fue un adulto, algún maestro, quien colocó el nombre de Alice, en el caldero y ella debe de competir ―Albus y Minerva, permitieron que la familia Potter, al completo fuera a su hogar, para intentar tranquilizar en su casa, a la llorosa y atemorizada Alice.

― "_**Desmaius"**_ ―susurró. El hechizo, golpeó a su hermana, repitió el hechizo en su hermano, se acercó a Alice― _**"Copiosus Capilaris"**_ ―susurró Harry. Aquel, era un hechizo que le auxilió para que el cabello de su hermana creciera, luego, agarró unas tijeras y se lo cortó y dejó como lo había tenido antes, colocó varios mechones, en un frasco el cual marcó, luego colocó un hechizo de subsistencia, el cual le auxiliaría para mantenerlos útiles, para que no.… caducaran. Usó el hechizo _**Silencius Totallus**_, sobre sí mismo, fue hasta el laboratorio de pociones de su tía Lily y abrió la puerta, con un _**Alohomora**_, sacó la hoja de papel de los ingredientes― _"sanguijuelas, crisopos, polvo de cuerno de bicornio, dos plantas de nombres raros, piel de serpiente arbórea africana"_ ―leyó, apuntó al frente, otro _**Alohomora**_, la puerta de los ingredientes se abrió, se giró hacía la puerta principal ― _**"Clausa"**_ ―empleó un _**Lumus**_, tan pronto como la puerta de la habitación se cerró, agarró los ingredientes que necesitaba para la poción, le dio vuelta a la hoja, para ver los pasos a seguir y comenzó a prepararla, mientras generaba un clon suyo, con la Magia de Vida, y lo mandaba a buscar Descurainia Sophia, (una planta la cual debía de ser recogida en una noche de luna llena como esa, sabía que crecía normalmente, en un patio tan mundano, como el de la casa Potter), el clon volvió, solo un minuto después, o incluso menos.

Sacó su caldero: tres medidas de la planta rara recién agarrada. Dos paquetes de una planta la cual su tía tenía disponible. Revolver cuatro veces, en el sentido de las agujas de reloj.

Agitar la varita (aunque su caldero, tenía la opción de revolverse por sí solo) y dejarlo 68 minutos.

Luego de casi una hora, pudo agregar cuatro sanguijuelas, dos cucharadas de crisopos en el mortero y triturarlo hasta volverlo una pasta, para luego colocar dos cucharadas de ellas en el caldero y calentar por treinta minutos. Agitó la varita de Saúco por encima, solo para tratar de hacer más poderosa la poción.

Tres medidas de piel de serpiente arbórea africana. El complemento salitre. Una medida de cuerno de bicornio al mortero, triturarlo sobre un polvo fino y luego colocar una media en el caldero. Calentar a alta temperatura por 20 segundos.

Agitó la varita, lo dejaría oculto, por 18 horas. No quería saber lo que diría su padre o su tía, si descubrían su plan.

Cuando ese tiempo finalizó, Harry agregó otra cucharada de alas de crisopo al caldero. Revolvió tres veces en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. Se volvió verde, sonrió triunfalmente. Agitó la varita una vez más. Repartió en varios frascos la poción, colocando las runas de subsistencia, para mayor seguridad, invocó un cofre con las runas de subsistencia, guardó los frascos en el cofre, con la leyenda "Poción Multijugos", dejó el cofre en el estante de su tía Lily.

Kira, su Augurey llegó, y le habló, Harry la entendió perfectamente y gruñó, mientras volvía a su cama, en su mano derecha tenía un frasquito, con unas gotas de una poción para dormir, era de madrugada. ―Gracias, Kira ―gruñó Harry, tomándose la poción y cayendo en brazos de Morfeo.

Kira lo había logrado, ella había descubierto lo que estaba pasando en realidad con el torneo de mierda, todo había sido orquestado por Albus Dumbledore. Él tomaría el lugar de su hermana, de su querida Alice, en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

No le importaba, si aquello no era del agrado de Albus, pues algo planeaba el anciano y él iba a detenerlo, fuera lo que fuera.

Ya desea ver su cara, cuando notara finalmente, su fracaso.

**Cinco días después; Hospital San Mungo.**

Molly Weasley, estaba junto a su esposo y junto al director Dumbledore. Ella acababa de dar a luz, a la segunda hija de los Weasley, a su octavo hijo.

La hija de Molly y Harry.

Un nombre, vino a la mente de Molly, lo susurró, solo para su hija― _"Agustia Prewett"_ ―la niña abrió los ojos, unos ojos avellanos como los de Harry y los de James y el cabello rojo/anaranjado de Molly. La niña fue llevada a observación y, luego de 6 horas, la pequeña pasó a una cuna junto a la cama de Molly.

Sería a la noche siguiente, cuando Harry Potter, se presentó en esa misma habitación de hospital, gracias a que se enteró por sus padres, así que él, utilizó su magia de tele-transportación. Miró a la niña y frunció el ceño, miró a Molly fijamente, resistiendo la maldición, la cual deseaba salir. Leyó el nombre. recordó a August Dragneel, el hijo de Zeref y Mavis, ¿era esto, un oscuro juego del destino?, se arrodilló junto a su hija y le susurró, aunque claramente, ella jamás entendería sus palabras, le parecía apropiado― _"No puedo odiarte Agustia, eres mi primogénita y mi sangre"_ ―susurraba para la niña, le gustara o no, esa niña era su hija― _"Espero y algún día, descubras que mami y papi no te concibieron del amor, sino de la codicia"_ ―suspiró― _"Espero y cuando ames a alguien, lo ames por y con el amor, que se merece una pareja, espero y no seas como tu madre" _―Harry se tele-transportó hacia el colegio, debía de darle un gran trozo de bistec a Kira, por darle la noticia, además, el también debía de prepararse para tomar el lugar de su hermana, en ese torneo del demonio.

Había algo más, pero la pregunta era: ¿Qué demonios quería Albus de todo esto?


	34. Varitas y Primera Prueba

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Tenemos algunos personajes de libros, series de Anime sobre magia, etc.**

**34: Varitas y Primera Prueba.**

Si antes Alice sentía un gran orgullo de ser hermana, de un mago tan poderoso, como lo era Harry. Ahora se sentía verdaderamente, a salvo con Harry siguiéndola a todas partes.

―No te mentiré Alice ―dijo Harry, a la mañana siguiente ―Te corté el cabello hace un par de noches, creé la poción multijugos, la guardé en frascos y ahora mismo, la tengo oculta en una caja la cual hará que el tiempo se detenga.

― ¿Qué el tiempo se detenga? ―preguntó confundida.

―La Magia Rúnica tiene muchas aplicaciones ―explicó escuetamente ―Desde generar barreras, hasta darle una funcionabilidad distinta a ciertas cosas.

―Sí, bien, pero... ¿Qué el tiempo se detenga?

―Runa de Espacio-Tiempo. ―Explicó, Alice parpadeó ―Ya sé cómo se siente el profesor Snape ―gruñó, la Gryffindor se sonrojó ―En fin, a lo que iba: Las sustancias, tienen un tiempo de caducidad. Las pociones no son eternas, a no ser que detengas el paso del tiempo. Tienen un uso de máximo 8 semanas. Dos meses y medio, como mucho. La mía, durará mucho más tiempo.

―Gracias ―no sabía que otra cosa decir, su hermano prácticamente estaba diciéndole: "yo soy más fuerte, yo haré las pruebas, tú siéntate y disfruta", finalmente, llegaron a la habitación, donde estaban los otros competidores.

―Oh, señorita Potter, señor Potter, una sorpresa verlos acompañados ―dijo Ollivander, un hombre de blancos cabellos, grises ojos y el cual llevaba una túnica abana.

―Gracias ―dijeron los hermanos.

―Bien, soy Garrick Ollivander, creador de varitas del Callejón Diagon ―dijo el hombre ―Soy quien comprobará sus varitas, para asegurarse de que no tengan ningún imprevisto. Mademoiselle Delacour ―la chica rubia entregó su varita ―Palisandro... rígida y... ¡Dios mío, el núcleo es...!

―Un pelo de la cabeza, de una Veela ―dijo la chica sonriente ―Una de mis abuelas.

―Sinceramente, solo he visto tres varitas con este núcleo y.… siempre me ha dado la impresión de ser muy temperamental ―dijo el hombre, creando un ramo de rosas, para luego devolverla a su dueña ―Señorita Potter ―Alice temblaba, como si le estuvieran diciendo, que tendría que enfrentarse a una horda de Dementores, ese mismo día. Ollivander revisó la varita ―Aliso: Útil, considerado y simpático. El núcleo es un pelo de unicornio, magia consistente y está sujeto a un menor nivel de fluctuaciones y bloqueos. Difíciles de usar para las Artes Oscuras. ―Devolvió la varita, tras generar una esfera de agua, con ella ―Señor Diggory, por señor. ―El Hufflepuff, entregó su varita ―También es un pelo de unicornio, pero la madera es de Fresno: se aferra a su verdadero maestro y no debe pasarse ni regalarse al propietario original, ya que perderán poder y habilidad. Aquel que se adapta mejor a la varita de fresno no se desvía ligeramente de sus creencias o propósitos. El dueño no es obstinado, y ciertamente será valiente, pero nunca grosero, ni arrogante. ―Transformó una pluma, en un cumulo de monedas, devolvió la varita y Krum caminó hacía el experto ―Gregorovitch... Carpe: Selecciona, como compañero de vida, a un mago talentoso con una pasión única y pura, que algunos podrían llamar obsesión, más amablemente, visión, que casi siempre se realizará. Las varitas de carpe se adatan rápidamente al estilo mágico del propietario, y se personalizan tan rápidamente, que otros encontrarán extremadamente difícil de usar incluso para los hechizos más simples. Una leyenda, dice: que también absorben el código de honor del propietario y se negará a realizar actos, ya sea para bien o para mal, que no concuerden con los principios de su maestro. Y... Fibra de Corazón de Dragón: Produce las varitas más poderosas y se pueden realizar encantamientos muy llamativos, tienden a aprender más rápido que otros tipos, más fácil de usar en las Artes Oscuras, pero no se inclinan hacía ellas, puede provocar más accidentes, debido a su temperamento... y es más gruesa de lo usual y rígida. ―La devolvió, tras hacer aparecer un gran cumulo de aves, luego, se fijó en el quinto adolescente en la habitación ―Señor Potter, sabe...

―No me fio de nadie, desde lo de anoche, Garrick ―dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño, caminando hacia él ―Soy un guardaespaldas, para Alice.

―La experiencia, puede hacernos terribles enemigos ―contestó él, Harry asintió y entregó la varita, sonriendo, Garrick lanzó una carcajada y la estudió ―Arce: Viajeros y exploradores por naturaleza, esta varita, prefiere la ambición del mago, en otro caso...

―Se vuelve pesada y mediocre ―completo Harry sonriente.

Ollivander se miró asombrado y maravillado, comenzando a mirar la varita por todos lados― ¡Fragmento de cuerno de bicornio, efectivo para la transformación, un mago de carácter, buenos instintos y perspicaz, realizará todo encantamiento y maldición de forma dramática y rápida, aunque suele decirse que está vinculado a la magia oscura! ―Devolvió la varita al Black, luego de generar un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales rojos y verdes.

―Es hora de las fotos ―dijo Bagman.

―Te veo al rato, Alice ―dijo Harry, la pelirroja asintió sonriente. Se preguntó, si realmente su hermano, haría lo que había dicho. Gracias a Kira, la Augurey, Harry se enteró de la primera prueba, decidió no decírselo a Alice o la pobre podría sufrir un ataque al corazón por cómo estaba de nerviosa, últimamente. Ya lo arreglaría él mismo.

Mandó a Kira y a un par de cuervos, los cuales creó con la Magia de Vida, para tener descripciones más detalladas, de los cuatro dragones de la prueba, luego, fue a la biblioteca e incluso, a la Sección Prohibida, para buscar sobre las razas.

_Nombre: Colacuerno húngaro._

_Hogar: Hungría._

_Físico: Escamas negras, ojos amarillos con pupilas verticales, cola con púas, y los cuernos de bronce que sobresalen de su cabeza._

_Huevos: Color cementos con cáscaras muy duras._

_Respira Fuego: Sí. Tiempo de Cocción de Victima: 5 segundos._

_Nombre: Galés Verde Común._

_Hogar: galés._

_Físico: Escamas verdes, cuernos saliendo de su cabeza, curvados hacía arriba._

_Huevos: Blanco con manchas verdes._

_Respira Fuego: Sí. Tiempo de Cocción de Victima: 15 segundos._

_Nombre: Bola de Fuego Chino._

_Hogar: Shanghái, Nankín y Fuzhou._

_Físico: Carece de brazos, siendo estos fusionados con sus alas. Tiene escamas escarlatas, tuna hilera de astas doradas alrededor de la cara, un hocico chato y ojos protuberantes._

_Huevos: Carmesí brillante con manchas amarillas._

_Respira Fuego: Sí. Tiempo de Cocción de Victima: 2 segundos._

_Nombre: Hocicorto sueco._

_Hogar: Suecia._

_Físico: Escamas azul plateado. Cuenta tanto con alas, como con brazos, su cola está llena de huesos que sobresalen como espinas._

_Huevos: Azules con rayas cian._

_Respira Fuego: Sí. Tiempo de Cocción de Victima: 2 segundos._

Harry miró fijamente la información que tenía. Tendría que matar al dragón, contra el cual se enfrentara, sin importar cual fuera.

Eso era un hecho.

Usar magia de hielo y agua, podría ser una opción, quizás incluso usar algún hechizo poderoso de viento, para devolver las llamas. Miró su mano derecha: era hora de crear su propio hechizo con la Maldición de Ankhseram.

Al menos, hasta que se le ocurriera algo más, para derrotar al dragón en cuestión. ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando, al usar dragones, para las pruebas?

Malditos sádicos del demonio. Era hora de esperar, hasta el día martes.

Tenía un plan sencillo: Dejar a su hermana Inconsciente, llevársela para la casa, ocultarla bajo la cama y...

No. Demasiado complicado.

¿Y si más bien, ella usaba la Capa de Invisibilidad? Tampoco, quizás Thomas comenzaría preguntarse dónde estaba.

¿Y si Alice se transformaba en él y viceversa?

Creía tener suficiente de la poción, usó el _**Copiosus Capilaris**_, se cortó el cabello, para ello transformó su varita en una navaja, dejándoselo como antes. Cortó una vez más los cabellos, sacó una bolsa, le colocó la runa para que el tiempo no pasara, los guardó. Ya tenía los cabellos de Alice, en una bolsa idéntica, solo sería cosa de usar la poción, en los dos, no sería tan jodido.

El gran día llegó, la poción Multijugos estaba lista, los cabellos fueron previamente identificados, se ocultaron en el baño femenino de Myrtle, se entregaron la ropa del contrario, estando Alice muy apenada de que su hermano la viera en ropa interior, le entregó su sostén, bebieron la poción, se vistieron como el otro y salieron al campo.

― ¡Por fin apareces, Alice! ―dijo Minerva furiosa, arrastrando a Harry, quien tenía la apariencia de la chica.

―Lo lamento mucho ―dijo mostrándose "apenada" ―No dormí mucho, profesora McGonagall.

Minerva suspiró ―Te entiendo. Yo tampoco dormí mucho ―confesó su maestra de transformaciones ―Por favor, ten... ―Cedric volvió con su huevo ―Es tu turno, Alice ―la chica asintió y salió, el dragón le atacó con un rugido de fuego, apenas la vio entrar.

― ¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA! ―gritó Harry furioso, girando hacía su derecha y esquivando el ataque― ¡¿PORQUÉ DE ENTRE TODOS LOS DRAGÓNES...?! ―esquivó nuevamente y sacó su varita― **¡Glacius Imperial!** ―exclamó, arrojando un chorro de agua helada, con nieve y hielo, que fue superada por el fuego, obligándolo a arrojar su propio hechizo de fuego, logrando contrarrestar al del dragón, el cual le atacó con su cola espinosa, haciéndolo agacharse y correr hacía los huevos, mientras se protegía― ¡¿TENGO QUE ENFRENTARME AL QUE PUEDE FREÍR A LA VÍCTIMA, EN 2 SEGUNDOS?! ―agitó su varita hacía el aire, haciendo lo mismo con la otra mano― **¡Nigrum Castrum Glacies Tortorem! (Fortaleza Torturadora de Hielo Negro)** ―exclamó, empleando gran parte de su magia, el dragón se vio atrapado en la fachada de castillo de hielo, al tiempo que rugía de dolor, antes de usar su magia de Tele-Transportación, apareciendo junto a los huevos, y agarrando, aquel que desentonaba, de entre un cumulo de huevos de colores azules con rayas cian, para luego correr hacía la zona segura, mientras que el dragón, sangrante salía de entre el hielo derretido y comenzaba a arrojar fuego en todas las direcciones posibles. Ambos hermanos, se encontraron en secreto y se fueron a cambiar, Harry los tele-transportó al lugar, nuevamente.

― ¡Tenemos una campeona, en tiempo y velocidad, increíble! ―dijo Bagman, asombrado.

― "_Gracias"_ ―susurró ella.

― "_De nada"_ ―contestó él, mientras que todos celebraban su demostración, de magia elemental de hielo.

Alice Potter: 10

Cedric Digorry: 8

Fleur DelaCour: 7,5

Victor Krum: 6

―La siguiente prueba será el 24 de febrero ―dijo Bagman ―Este huevo tiene una forma de abrirse, el huevo os dirá en qué consistirá la siguiente prueba. Pista: hagan cosas locas, con el huevo, con tal de conseguir abrirlo.

Y con eso, los dejaron ir.

―A la próxima criatura que te pongan por delante, usa la Maldición ―dijo Hermione preocupada, quien había descubierto todo, de forma desconocida para Harry y Alice ―Usa la maldición, mata a la próxima criatura ―Harry asintió. Alice, estaba tan feliz y estaciada, no solo de estar viva, sino de ver a su hermano volver con vida, que besó a Harry en los labios, aquello fue seguido, por un chillido de ira e incredulidad de Lily, la cual comenzó a perseguir a su hija e hijastro, por todo el colegio.

Era hora de descubrir el secreto del huevo.


	35. El Baile y El Huevo

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Tenemos algunos personajes de libros, series de Anime sobre magia, etc.**

**35: El Baile y El Huevo.**

Los campeones, fueron quienes abrieron el baile de navidad.

Alice fue con Anthony Goldstein (de Ravenclaw).

Viktor Krum fue con una de sus compañeras de Durmstrang.

Cedric Diggory fue con su novia Cho Chang.

Fleur Delacour fue con Wayne Hopkins (de Hufflepuff)

Harry fue con Daphne (intercalando con Hermione)

Parvati fue con Seamus.

Ron Weasley fue con Padma Patil

Neville Longbottom fue con Hannah Abott.

Albus invitó a Minerva.

Hagrid con Olympe Maxime.

Al día siguiente, la profesora McGonagall, activó el hechizo de silencio, en las jaulas que llevaban las gallinas, ordenó que hablaran solo lo indispensable y no quería escuchar ni un solo ruido.

― "_Creo que todos disfrutamos del baile de anoche"_ ―susurró Neville.

― "_Si así está McGonagall, a esta hora de la mañana, no quiero ni imaginarme a Flitwick"_ ―susurró Padma, con una sonrisa malvada― _"Le quitó puntos a Marcus Berlby, solo por caminar, más específicamente, hacía ruido con sus zapatos en la madrugada, antes de bajar a desayunar" _―Harry y Terry asintieron.

Alice se acercó a sus hermanos― _"No deseo ni imaginarme, lo que nos espera en pociones..."_

― ¡40 puntos menos, señorita Potter! ―chilló Minerva, sobándose las sienes. Al parecer, Alice no había susurrado lo suficientemente bajo.

Después de transformaciones, Harry y Hermione, iban explicándoles a Daphne, a su hermana Astoria, Pansy Parkinson, Neville, Thomas y Alice, sobre algo llamado Primera Ley de la Magia.

(...) ―Entonces: La magia te otorga muchas facilidades, la magia va en contra de la naturaleza... Muggle, podríamos decirlo ―iba narrando Harry ―Pero debes de tener cuidado, con aquello que deseas que haga la magia. Pues si deseas algo demasiado caro, como por ejemplo... la inmortalidad, o la juventud eterna, te verás obligado a pagar con un precio, el cual se verá reflejado.

― ¿De qué forma? ―preguntó Pansy, interesada.

Harry desenfundó su varita ―Accio: "El Pago de la Magia Oscura" de Harry Potter Black ―exclamó el rubio, haciendo aparecer un libro de portada y contraportada azul cían y cuyo título estaba en mandarín en color rojo, lo vieron pasar páginas, hasta la 343 y él señaló algo ―Aquí está.

―Nosotros no sabemos mandarín, Harry ―dijo Daphne frunciendo el ceño, después de un rato, la rubia se sorprendió de que nadie se lo dijera a Harry. El rubio se miró sorprendido y luego, pareció caer en cuenta.

―Rayos ―fue todo lo que dijo, giró el libro hacía él, y pensó en como resumirles la historia ―En 1349, el mago Dewei Ning, empleó un circulo rúnico para invocar y controlar, a una manada de criaturas llamadas Qilin, imaginen un unicornio, pero con escamas en vez de pelaje, y astas de ciervo macho, más... estilizadas. Estas criaturas, al igual que el unicornio son benéficas. Pero con su magia oscura, Dewei logró obligar a la manada a masacrar un pueblo entero, por venganza. Luego de obligar a los animales a hacer un mal, el cual iba en contra de su propia naturaleza benéfica, el autor del libro, dice que Dewei Ning, fue maldecido por la manada de Qilin y obligado a vomitar monedas de plata ensangrentadas, llevándolo esto, a una muerte agónica.

―No puedes negar lo que está pasando, Severus ―dijo Igor, en una esquina.

― "_Baja más la voz, idiota"_ ―gruñó Severus, mientras lo llevaba, hasta un rincón, bajo las escaleras.

― "_**Accio: Capa de Invisibilidad"**_ ―susurró Thomas, haciendo que la capa apareciera y arropándose los 7, con la capa, mientras se agachaban, para ser cubiertos, y poder escuchar.

― "_Engorgio"_ ―susurró Harry, haciendo que la capa fuera mucho más grande, cubriéndolos por completo.

― "_No veo a qué viene tanto revuelo, Igor"_ ―susurró Severus impasible.

― "_No puedes negar lo que está pasando, Severus"_ ―susurró Igor algo nervioso― _"En estos últimos meses, se ha vuelto más y más remarcada, y oscura"_

― "_Huye si ese es tu deseo, yo no lo haré"_ ―gruñó Severus.

El grupo Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw, se alejaron bajo la capa, hasta que finalmente se permitieron quitarse la capa de encima.

― ¿De qué creen que hablaba? ―preguntó Alice.

―Algo que tiene Karkarov en el brazo ―dijo Hermione.

―Karkarov y Snape... fueron miembros de los Mortífagos, durante la última guerra ―dijo Harry ―Quizás... sería algún tipo de símbolo, tipo esvástica Nazi.

―aventuró Harry, todos asintieron, el rubio miró a su hermana pelirroja ―Por otro lado, sé que tenemos tiempo, pero aun así tenemos que resolver el enigma de ese huevo ―Alice estuvo a punto de abrir la boca y decir que él lo había logrado, pero la cerró rápidamente, pues nadie podía saberlo, la pelirroja asintió.

―Vamos a ayudarte ―dijeron todos.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa ―Nos vemos en el patio central, trae el huevo. ―Alice corrió, en busca del huevo, los demás fueron a la salida, a esperarla, volvió casi media hora después, con el huevo en sus manos ―Veamos... ―al abrirlo, un grito se dejó escuchar y Harry lo cerró de inmediato ―Bien... eso fue... desafortunado ―todos asintieron.

Pansy, quien aún no entendía como acabó metida en eso, dio una idea ―Alice lo tomó de un dragón, quizás si lo calentamos, ocurra algo ―todos asintieron y desenfundaron sus varitas.

Pero Daphne los detuvo rápidamente ―Esperen: No podemos hacerlo así, nada más ―agitó su varita y apuntó hacía el suelo― **¡Stone Catino!** ―la nieve se hizo a un lado y allí, en el suelo de tierra, este se volvió de piedra, antes de hundirse, quedando el huevo allí ―Ahora sí.

― ¡Tomen distancia! ―ordenó Hermione, todos dieron dos pasos hacia atrás.

― **¡Incendio!** ―exclamaron todos, generando que llamas anaranjadas, salieran a propulsión, hacía el huevo.

― **¡Hell!** ―exclamó Harry, usando sus llamas escarlatas.

El huevo pasó de dorado a anaranjado vivo, pero no pasó nada. Se miraron entre todos, sin decir ni una palabra― **¡Agua Eructo/Poseidón!** ―exclamaron.

― ¿Escucharon eso? ―preguntó un asombrado Neville, todos asintieron.

― **¡Defodio!** ―exclamó Harry, causando que el agujero fuera más hondo y el huevo quedara mucho más abajo, volvieron a llenar de agua el agujero y, por mutuo acuerdo, sumergieron la cabeza, al tiempo que Alice abría el huevo.

_Donde nuevas voces suenan, ven a buscarnos,_

_Que sobre la tierra no se oyen nuestros cantos._

_Y estas palabras medita mientras tanto,_

_pues son importantes, ¡no sabes cuánto!_

_Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras,_

_y para encontrarlo tienes una hora._

_Pasado ese tiempo ¡negras perspectivas!_

_demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida._

―Alice ―dijo Hermione― ¿Cuál es la cosa, que más valoras?

―Sea lo que sea ―dijo Daphne, arreglándose el cabello ―Lo llevarán bajo el agua...

― ¿El Lago Negro? ―apostó Pansy ―Era la voz de una criatura acuática.

― ¿Qué criaturas habitan el Lago Negro? ―preguntó Astoria.

― ¡Accio Historia de Hogwarts! ―exclamó Alice feliz, mientras el libro llegaba a ella y pasaba paginas a gran velocidad, hasta detenerse en una ―Grindylow, Selkie y el Calamar Gigante. ―Enumeró sonriente.

―Los Selkie son llamados: "Gente del Agua Escocesa" ―dijo Harry rápidamente.

―Su piel es cetrina, su cabello es verde alga y sus ojos son amarillos. Son como las sirenas, pero mucho menos agraciadas. ―describió Alice, leyéndolo del libro, miró a su hermano y el resto le dio igual― ¿Cómo rayos, vas a respirar bajo el agua?

―Es cierto ―dijo Daphne mirándolo preocupado― ¿Alguna runa lo haría por ti?

―Nos llevaremos lo que más valoras ―murmuró Harry― ¿Qué crees que sería eso?

―Ustedes son mi familia ―dijo ella.

―Harry prácticamente es tu novio ―se burló Thomas, para luego esquivar un golpe de su hermana― ¿La Nimbus 2000?

―Es posible ―dijo Hermione.

― ¿Tienes un plan? ―preguntó Daphne.

― ¿Secar el lago con Ninth Hell, sigue siendo una posibilidad? ―preguntó Harry, todos le miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

Rato después, Harry estaba en la oficina del profesor Flitwick, quien pidió reunirse con él ―Harry, el profesor Dumbledore sabe que eres tú, quien está compitiendo, él tiene sus formas para descubrir a alguien bajo la poción Multijugos ―dijo sin ningún tipo de tono condescendiente ―Es posible, que no le diga a nadie más.

―Entiendo, gracias profesor Flitwick ―dijo Harry ―En ese caso, tomarán algo importante para Alice, y no para mí.

―No puedo asegurártelo, al ser el profesor Dumbledore conocedor de esto ―dijo Flitwick, Harry gruñó, asintió y se retiró a su habitación. Tocaba esperar, hasta la siguiente prueba, en el Lago Negro.

―Hola, profesor Moody ―saludó Harry, al verlo en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

―Sabes que no soy yo, Harry ―dijo Merlín, en el cuerpo de Moody. ―Los padres de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, están planeando algo, tendrá lugar el día de la última prueba. Parece ser, que habían planificado todo esto, Harry ―Harry entrecerró los ojos ―Planeaban que Alice entrara, pero que fueras tú quien compitieran, pero, ya que solo Flitwick y Dumbledore saben que eres tú, quien está compitiendo bajo, la Poción Multijugos, parecen estar un poco... digamos: alarmados.

―Gracias, maestro ―dijo Harry.

―Hay otro... Horrocrux, en la casa Black, Harry. Lo he comprobado ―dijo Merlín ―Necesitas convencer a tu padre, de llevarte allí. Con Sirius libre, no sería problema.

―Entiendo ―dijo él ―Al ser yo, usuario de la Maldición de Ankhseram, no me será difícil sentir el alma de Voldemort ―su maestro asintió.


	36. Segunda Prueba

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Tenemos algunos personajes de libros, series de Anime sobre magia, etc.**

**36: Segunda Prueba.**

Alice, Harry y Lily, estaban hablando, mediante la red Flu.

―De acuerdo tía, ¿Qué crees que vayan a quitarle a Alice? ―preguntó Harry, luego de que le dijeran cual era el poema.

Lily se quedó en silencio, por un momento ―Quizás no sea tanto algo que ella quiera, quizás... sea una persona, a la cual ella le tenga mucha estima.

Harry frunció el ceño ―O Thomas, o yo.

Lily asintió ―Tendrán que esperar ―ellos asintieron. El plan se ponía un tantico peliagudo.

― ¿Qué deseas hacer? ―preguntó el mayor

―Enséñame a usar el Hell ―pidió ella ―Secaremos el lago y sacaré a cualquiera de ustedes dos, de allí ―Harry le dio una sonrisa. Y alargó un encendedor, ella le miró extrañada.

―A esto, se le llama Traslador: sentirás que un gancho te agarra desde detrás del ombligo y seremos arrastrados hasta un lugar seguro, para entrenar magia ―Alice tocó el objeto, Thomas asintió y fue tal y como Harry lo dijo: un gancho tras alguna parte detrás del ombligo, una luz vista solo por Thomas y ambos hermanos desaparecieron. Cuando volvieron a aparecer, lo hicieron en un desierto ―Bienvenida, al Desierto del Diablo.

―A.… a... ¿Acabas de decir "Desierto del Diablo"? ―dijo asustada. Harry le dedicó una sonrisa burlona, sacando a relucir, su lado Slytherin/Black.

― ¿Le temes a la oscuridad, o al diablo? ―preguntó él.

―Cla... ¡Claro que no! ―dijo ella, haciéndose la valiente.

―Nuestro tiempo es limitado, no puedo estar trayéndote a este lugar, cada que queramos avanzar en magia elemental de fuego ―aclaró él, ella solo asintió ―Transforma tu camiseta en un top.

Alice se sonrojó― ¡¿Qué quieres que haga qué?! ―preguntó, topándose el cuerpo inconscientemente.

―Que transformes tu camiseta en un top ―dijo él, para luego acomodarse las gafas, con un claro signo de frustración, desenfundó su varita y lo hizo por ella, logrando sonrojarla ―Bien, ahora siéntate en la arena, pues no veo una roca, para transformarla en una silla ―la pelirroja asintió, Harry transformó su varita, en un pincel con tinta infinita, con la varita de Saúco generó un Lumus Solem, para poder ver y saber lo que estaba haciendo, pensó ―Wingardium Leviosa―, comenzando a marcarla con varias Runas, soltando al segunda varita y teniendo una fuente de luz, pasaron casi dos horas.

―Ya me aburrí ―dijo ella.

―Listo, ya terminé ―dijo él feliz.

― ¡Por fin! ―ella se paró de un salto― ¿Y ahora?

―Ahora, cada vez que pienses en el fuego o cada vez que pienses en "magia de fuego", las runas aparecerán y transformarán tu magia ordinaria, en magia de fuego ―explicó Harry. ―Adelante, inténtalo. Enfoca la magia, en un solo punto ―él parecía estar señalando hacía arriba, pero pronto, una esfera de fuego diminuta, apareció en la punta de sus dedos ―Alice asintió. Estuvieron practicando toda la noche.

Y las noches siguientes, casi había finalizado el mes que les dieron, antes de la prueba del lago, pero finalmente, ella pudo generar una esfera de fuego, aprendiendo los hechizos de la Magia Inferno. Una de esas noches, Zeref apareció en un sueño de Harry y dijo, que probablemente, alguno de esos hechizos, pudiera dar fin a un alma, pero que tendría que encontrar, otro Horrocrux, para comprobarlo.

Llegó el gran día, Harry había ido él mismo a despertar a la señorita, porque las sabanas se le habían pegado, la arrastró, la vistió, le dio una pócima alimenticia y la llevó hasta el lago ―Entonces ―dijo Alice― ¿Lo sabes?

―Thomas ―dijo él.

Alice se paró en el borde del lago y suspiró, antes de alargar su mano derecha, con algo de temor, dirigió su magia, a la palma de la mano, no era fácil, lo que estaba haciendo: darle forma a la magia salvaje, al escapar al aire libre, pero lo logró, tras varios intentos― **¡INFERNUM: NONA CIRCULUM!** ―exclamó ella, habían jadeos de asombro, entre el público, la chica subió su mano, por encima de su cabeza, era como un sol en miniatura, con llamas anaranjadas y violetas, por encima de su cabeza.

Viktor Krum usó una transformación parcial, en un hombre tiburón y salvó a la chica, con la cual había ido al baile y ya estaba ascendiendo.

Cedric Diggory, tenía algunos problemas para liberar a Cho Chang.

Fleur, se tardó mucho, en llegar hasta su hermana Gabrielle.

Solo para que el agua entera se secara, Alice apareció, en el agujero, que había sido el lago, ignorando a las criaturas marinas, actualmente ahogándose, y a sus compañeros de prueba, que la miraban estupefactos, llegó hasta su hermano, usó un Diffindo, lo liberó de las cuerdas y subió por un lado del antiguo lago. Miró hacía atrás― **¡POSEIDON MAGNA! **―exclamó, haciendo que el agua retornara, al lago.

― ¡La primera en salir, es la señorita Alice Potter, con una demostración inesperada y algo tenebrosa, de magia elemental, de fuego y agua! ―dijo Bagman, tras un rato― ¡El siguiente, es el señor Cedric Diggory, allí viene la señorita Fleur Delacour y, finalmente, Viktor Krum!

Snape estuvo bastante... poco profesional. A todos los alumnos, desde segundo, para arriba, los estuvo amenazando, porque alguien le estaba robando ingredientes de sus pociones. Pero no se pudo probar nada, cuando todos los alumnos, de todos los grados, entregaron recuerdos, de la última semana. Resultando esto, en un Snape, que bajó puntos a todos (incluso, a sus propios Slytherin)

Ese mismo día, Harry lo supo todo, gracias al fantasma de Merlín, un fantasma, el cual salió de su alma, pero era una porción muy pequeña, pronto volvería a él.

― "_Ya Alice superó dos pruebas, voy a reemplazarla en la última, claramente esto tiene que ver con la copa, con el laberinto, si es que tus visiones son 100% reales"_ ―dijo Harry, su maestro frunció el ceño― _"Tú mismo nos dijiste, a Zeref y a mí, que no debíamos de fiarnos de las visiones, al 100%" _―pronto, se dio cuenta de que eso fue temerario, demasiado, pues estaba fuera de la puerta de Ravenclaw.

― ¿Dónde pondrás una redoma, que no le dé el sol ni la sombra? ―dijo el águila. Harry se quedó pensando, por varios minutos.

― ¿A la luna? ―preguntó Harry la respuesta, la puerta se abrió ―Esa estuvo muy difícil.

―Últimamente, está poniendo adivinanzas difíciles ―dijo Perpetua Fancourt, algo preocupada ―No sabemos el porqué.

― ¿Qué pensaría Lady Rowena, si supiera de esto? ―se preguntó Harry sonriente, Perpetua y él, se rieron.

El fin de semana, la familia Potter, se presentó en una especie de cueva, donde Sirius les contó todo lo que sabía, sobre Crouch y varias anécdotas: había hecho oídos sordos ante un Aullador de James donde este le decía que Sirius no era su guardián secreto. No le dio a Sirius un juicio, sino que lo mandó a Azkaban. Sirius reveló que el hijo de Crouch era un Mortífago y que lo dejó en Azkaban, para que se pudriera "con los de su calaña".

De camino hacía el castillo, (James y Lily, dirían que era de visita y para apoyar a su hija) se toparon con Barthemius Crouch, el cual estaba malherido y hablaba de forma inconexa.

― ¿Qué le ha pasado? ―preguntó Alice algo asustada.

―Recuéstenlo ―ordenó Harry, sacando su varita ― **¡Finite Incantatem! **―exclamó, mientras una luz blanca, recubría al hombre― **¡Zhìyù Yŭmáo! (Plumas de Curación) **―desde la punta de la varita, comenzaron a salir plumas rosadas, las cuales, al contacto con el cuerpo del hombre, lo sanaban. Harry cayó al suelo

― ¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntaron todos los miembros de la familia.

―mandarín... simplificado ―aclaró él ―Un hechizo, el cual puede curar todo tipo de heridas, pero... me impedirá moverme, lo que resta del día.

― ¿Usaste tu energía vital? ―preguntó James preocupado.

―Podría decirse ―aclaró Harry sonriente.

Barthemius Crouch abrió los ojos y vio a la familia Potter, ellos le explicaron todo, y él les dijo, como mejor pudo, que debía de ver rápidamente a Dumbledore, James cargó a Harry y todos, corrieron hacía el castillo, con un debilitado Crouch, a sus espaldas, el cual fue levitado, hacía la oficina del director.

―Hola familia Potter, bienvenidos, hola Barthemius, ¿ocurre algo? ―preguntó el hombre.

―Sí, Albus ―dijo él, preocupado, comenzó a hablar de forma inconexa, pero Albus agitó su varita y la voz de Crouch, se escuchó desde la nada, él parecía no tener voz, pero todo fue completamente entendible: El cómo su hijo no murió en Azkaban, sino que esa fue su esposa.

Como su hijo se curó, en su hogar, como lo colocó bajo la maldición Imperius.

La muerte de Bertha Jokins por su culpa, por darle unas vacaciones en un lugar donde se decía, que se había visto a Voldemort (Albania), sin intentar convencerla de irse a otro lugar a vacacionar.

Dijo estar muy arrepentido por el hecho de que no pudieran ayudar a Harry y Alice, cuando el nombre de la niña, apareció en el Cáliz, dijo creer que esto era cosa de los Mortífagos, quienes querían, que las pruebas los mataran a ambos.

―Ya hemos superado dos pruebas, seguimos vivos ―dijo Harry, Alice asintió, Harry se giró hacía ella y le agarró las manos, haciendo que se sonrojara ―Yo me haré cargo de la tercera prueba, yo me haré cargo de...

―El laberinto, señor Potter ―dijo Crouch ―Serán colocados animales de grados XXX u XXXX, tengan cuidado. Especialmente, la copa. Algo está muy mal, con la copa, pero no logro recordar eso. Albus, estoy completamente seguro, de que no es tu compañero Moody, sé que es mi hijo. Albus, lo digo en serio, usa el hecho de personalidad. Ese que solo tú, conoces.

Albus llamó a Pomfrey, luego fue hasta su chimenea, se comunicó con San Mungo y explicó todo, unos 9 minutos después, aparecieron cinco Medimagos, llevándose a Crouch a San Mungo, el hombre no dejó pedir perdón a la familia Potter y de agradecerles, por ayudarlos, ellos se excusaron, diciendo que cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo.

―Yo iré al laberinto ―dijo Harry ―Si Tom está en el laberinto, entonces me libraré de él. El maestro Merlín, me comunicó, que debo de ir a la casa Black, que allí, encontraré algo llamado Horrocrux, un trozo del alma de Voldemort.

―Ven ―dijo James ―Te llevaré ―ambos entraron en la chimenea― ¡Casa Black, #12 de Grimmauld Place! ―ambos desaparecieron en llamas verdes.

Aparecieron en una casa con una atmosfera tal, que les llevó a trastabillar, Harry liberó un ligero pulso de su magia de vida ―Solo hay dos cosas que liberan energía vital. El elfo y... ―se giró hacía el guardapelo de color verde, con la S encima.

― ¡Harry, ten cuidado! ―avisó su padre.

― ¡SUELTA ESO, ES PROPIEDAD DEL AMO REGULUS! ―gritó el elfo doméstico.

―Y es parte del alma de Voldemort ―dijo Harry, agarrándolo y luego susurrando algo― _**"Ankoku Bakuenjin" (Circulo Explosivo del Esrtigio)**_ ―la mano de Harry y el guardapelo, fueron envueltas en una especie de circulo de nubes negras, mientras un grito escapaba del guardapelo, el cual quedó intacto.

―Imposible ―dijo el elfo, acercándose a Harry y chasqueando los dedos ― ¡Tienes sangre Black! ―dijo asombrado, para luego arrastrar a Harry, hasta una habitación, donde había una imagen de una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, la mujer fue despertada por el elfo, la joven, dio un grito de alegría, al ver a su hijo, Harry y Narcisa, estuvieron hablando un largo rato, luego hablaron con James y ella, en solitario, siendo Narcisa más coqueta y atrevida, de lo que James recordaba, saliendo sonrojado y pidiéndole, que, si había escuchado algo, no le dijera a Lily, Harry se burló de su padre y asintió. Ambos Potter, prometieron volver pronto, de visita, para ver a su madre/ex-novia.

Cuando volvieron a casa, se encontraron con una Lily la cual fruncía el ceño, junto a ella, estaba Amelia Bones, entre ambas, les contaron la teoría de Dumbledore, de que Voldemort podría estar recuperando fuerzas, y Harry soltó algo de su propia información.

―En segundo año, descubrimos que Tom, había partido su alma en varios trozos y los encerró en objetos. Se les llama Horrocrux, por ahora hemos destruido el diario, acabamos de destruir el guardapelo de Slytherin ―dijo Harry. Tengo bastantes hechizos que antes pertenecieron a Voldemort, porque la tía Lily me protegió de su ataque, te devolví la vida, con la Magia de Vida, cuando aún no sabía controlarla, ni era consciente de mí mismo. Estos adquiriendo todos los conocimientos de este idiota y estos acumulando y resguardándolos, con Runas mentales. Soy un Legeremante como Tom y Oclumante gracias al profesor Abdul ―Harry cerró los ojos, las runas aparecieron, frunció el ceño.

En su mente, estaba él, parado ante una serpiente, la serpiente era parte del alma y consciencia de Voldemort, estaban mirándose a los ojos, pero la serpiente, estaba debilitada. Muy debilitada, por culpa de Merlín y Zeref, finalmente, tras un largo juego de miradas, tras una batalla Legeremante (Harry) vs Oclumante (Serpiente/Tom), Harry logró entrar en su mente, absorbiendo sus conocimientos y encontrándose con sus Horrocruxes, pero más que eso, encontró donde estaba ocultos.

Sonrió, la venganza era dulce.

Salió de su espacio mental y pidió una hoja, anotando rápidamente, todo lo que había visto.

Copa de Hufflepuff, y Diadema de Ravenclaw (sala de los objetos ocultos).

Anillo de la familia Gaunt (ruinas de la casa Gaunt).

Guardapelo de Slytherin (casa Black-destruido).

Diario (destruido).

Serpiente Nagini (paradero desconocido).

Yo.

―Ya me haré cargo de Tom y de su Horrocrux en mí ―dijo Harry, rápidamente ―Solo requeriré algo de tiempo, es un bastardo sí, pero es una fuente de información y conocimientos en muchas artes, como lo son pocos, cuando él entró en la casa, su poder ya estaba muy elevado, tiene conocimientos, los cuales no puedo desperdiciar ―su familia suspiró. Cuando se le ocurría un plan, nadie se lo quitaba, ni lo hacía cambiar de parecer ―Reúnan a la Orden del Fénix, o a los Aurores, vayan a cazar Mortífagos. Debemos de diezmar sus fuerzas, todo lo que podamos. ―James y Lily asintieron.


	37. Tercera Prueba

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Tenemos algunos personajes de libros, series de Anime sobre magia, etc.**

**37: Tercera Prueba.**

La chica de negros cabellos, se posó ante la gárgola de Ravenclaw. «En el cielo brinco y vuelo. Me encanta subir, flotar y lucir mi pelo» Fue el acertijo que soltó la gárgola.

―Una cometa ―Contestó la pelinegra. La gárgola se hizo a un lado y ella ascendió por las escaleras. ―Harry ―le llamó, desde la entrada.

Inmediatamente, uno de los Prefectos, se acercó a Alice Potter, dispuesto a regañarla, por ser ella una Gryffindor y estar en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, pero Harry cerró su libro y le puso una mano en el hombro ―Yo me encargo de mi hermana ―dijo, el Prefecto asintió y se alejó ―Sígueme ―la pelinegra casi que corrió, detrás del rubio― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Harry nunca usaba un tono de ese porte. Harry nunca estaban tan enfadado, como recién ahora y lo entendía.

― "_Ya sabemos qué será la tercera prueba"_ ―susurró ella nerviosa― _"Un laberinto, con monstruos en su interior y debemos de atravesarlo, para llegar hasta la Copa"_

Harry se la quedó mirando y suspiro ―Bien. Vayamos entonces, a entrenar Magia Marcial.

― ¿Estás loco? ―preguntó nerviosa ―Ni loca voy yo a meterme, a un laberinto que quizás y tengamos que enfrentarnos contra Acromántulas y a saber contra qué otra criatura. Esto es una locura, yo no podré hacerlo.

―Bien, lo haré yo ―dijo él ―Solo deja de chillar. ―Alice se sonrojó, lo besó en la mejilla, dijo un "gracias", y se fue corriendo. ―No me pagan lo suficiente, para ser hermano mayor y eliminar monstruos. ―Se giró hacía la gárgola.

«Dos hermanos son, uno va a misa y el otro no» dijo la gárgola.

―Mierda ―se quejó mentalmente. Era complicado.

―Hola, Potter ―dijo el profesor Flitwick, detrás de él.

―Hola, profesor ―dijo él.

«Dos hermanos son, uno va a misa y el otro no» volvió a decir la gárgola.

El profesor Flitwick lo pensó un rato ―Vino y vinagre ―la gárgola se hizo a un lado.

―Alice vino para hablar conmigo, no le costó adivinar el acertijo, creo que esa águila se está vengando ―dijo Harry.

―Es posible ―dijo Filius sonriente y riéndose― ¿Ya sabes qué hacer?

―Ya sé de qué se tratará la prueba ―dijo él ―Alice vino aquí, horrorizada. Voy a usar el hechizo «Oriéntame» y voy a poner a dormir a todas las criaturas, que se me crucen por el camino.

―Es una grandiosa opción ―dijo su jefe de casa.

Llegó el gran día, Harry (usando la Poción Multijugos), ingresó raudo y veloz, luego de Cedric Digory, usando el hechizo _**Oriéntame**_, mientras que avanzaba por el laberinto, desenfundó con la mano derecha, la Varita de Saúco, con un ligero _**Wingardium Leviosa**_, hizo levitar su varita, avanzando, hacía donde ella le ordenaba ir, usando el hechizo _**Petrificus Totallus **_o el_** Hell**_, sobre cualquier criatura viva, que se encontrara en el camino.

Fleur había hecho casi lo mismo que él, pero solo con el **Petrificus Totallus** y un hechizo de invención de su madre, con el cual puso a muchas criaturas a dormir, antes de que una serpiente de 10 metros apareciera, por detrás suyo.

Cedric y Viktor, habían usado una combinación de **Confringo** y **Expulso**.

Escuchó un grito, estuvo tentado en ir en su auxilio, liberó una esfera de Hell y la dejó flotando en el aire, sabría por dónde volver, se encontró con Fleur desmayada, liberó chispas azules, una ráfaga, tras otra, mientras volvía al camino que creía, lo guiaría por el camino indicado, hasta que finalmente, se cansó de estar arrojando un hechizo tras otro, para detener a las criaturas, mandó al diablo todo― **¡ACCIO: SAETA DE FUEGO!** ―exclamó con fuerza. Subió en su escoba y despegó hacía arriba, ya en las alturas, vio donde estaba la copa, descendió rápidamente, agarrándola, solo para que un gancho detrás del estómago, lo agarrara y lo metiera por un espacio muy delgado― _¡Un Traslador!_ ―pensó rápidamente― _¿Me llevará a la salida?_ ―se preguntó, mientras que volvía a aparecer. Las cruces y formas rectangulares, se le hicieron muy familiares, rápidamente― _¿Un cementerio?_

― **¡Incarcerous!** ―escuchó, desde frente suyo, mientras era atado y su pecho era estrujado por las sogas.

― **¡Diffindo!** ―las cuerdas cayeron al suelo, subió su mirada, era un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos negros, vestido de negro ―Lucius Malfoy.

―Harry Potter ―dijo el hombre, con un tono burlón.

―La pregunta sería... ¿Qué tienes detrás de ti, en ese caldero? ―preguntó Harry.

―Oh, es solo... un ritual de resurrección ―dijo Lucius sonriente.

―Ritual, quien dice poción, ¿no es así? ―dijo Harry, dándole una sonrisa.

―Oh, veo que estás enterado ―dijo el hombre.

―_Gracias mamá_ ―pensó Harry― _**"Legeremens"**_ ―susurró, entendiendo lo que quería lograr Lucius ―Te faltan un par de... ingredientes, ¿no lo crees?

―Sí y tú, eres parte...

― **¡Bombarda Imperial!** ―exclamó Harry.

― **¡Protego! **―si bien la Bombarda explotó y destruyó una buena parte de donde Lucius estaba parado, el caldero y él mismo, seguían en pie.

― ¡Lobo! ―un destello apareció detrás de Lucius, antes de que un lobo apareciera y le arrancara el brazo izquierdo, haciéndolo gritar. ―Aguas del Nilo, sal del Mar Muerto, carne de vasallo, un hueso del padre entregado sin saberlo y...

― **¡Diffindo!** ―exclamó Lucius furioso, logrando hacerle un corte en la mejilla a Harry ―**Imperium Sangriento** ―un hilo de sangre, flotó desde la mejilla de Harry, hasta el caldero, el cual cambió de un color negro, pues reflejaba el color del caldero, a un tono violeta.

Lord Voldemort, calvo, alto, de ojos rojos y desnudo, salió desde el interior de la olla, para luego sonreírle a Harry, el cual sintió, a sus pies, a la serpiente Nagini.

Por su conexión con la Magia de Vida y la Maldición de Anhkseram, sintió además el alma de Voldemort, presente en la serpiente.

Lucius apenas y arrugó el entrecejo, cuando sintió la marca arder con fuerza, Voldemort estiró su brazo, Lucius entregó la varita y su amo, invocó el Morsmordre, la Marca Tenebrosa recubrió los cielos, la marca en Lucius ardió con fuerza.

― ¿Cuántos se ocultarán? ―preguntó Voldemort, sin notar la sonrisa en los labios de Harry― ¿Cuántos volverán?


	38. Muerte en el Cementerio

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Tenemos algunos personajes de libros, series de anime sobre magia, etc.**

**38: Muerte en el Cementerio.**

Voldemort salió del interior de la olla ―Vísteme ―ordenó a Pettigrew, el cual sacó una toga y Voldemort se la colocó, antes de agarrar firmemente su varita ―Harry Potter. El-Niño-Que-Vivió.

―Tom Ryddle: El-Acobardado-por-la-muerte ―dijo Harry con un tono burlón.

El Mago Oscuro frunció el ceño y agitó su varita, haciendo que, por un instante, en los cielos apareciera La Marca Tenebrosa, el sonido de cientos de apariciones ocurrió, los Mortífagos habían llegado, todos se acercaron solo un poco a su amo, el cual enseñaba una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. ― **¡Avada Kedavra!** ―gritó Voldemort, atacando a Harry de frente, la luz verde lo golpeó, el chico cayó al suelo, los Mortífagos vitorearon por algunos minutos, hasta que se escuchó un quejido, uno que provenía del propio Voldemort, el cual se sujetó la ropa, por encima del pecho, signo de que estaba sufriendo un paro cardiaco, los ojos del hombre se ampliaron, cuando comprendió lo que ocurría.

― ¡Mi lord! ―gritó más de uno, pronto, una estampida de Mortífagos fueron hacía su amo, el cual cayó al suelo, muerto. Murió tras destruir el Horrocrux presente el Harry Potter. Pasaron algunos minutos y finalmente, el joven comenzó a reírse, primero solo algunos murmullos y luego, liberó una carcajada maligna, mientras que los Mortífagos, miraban incrédulos, como el hijo de Narcisa Black, se ponía de pie, regocijándose en la muerte del Lord Oscuro, mientras les daba una sonrisa maquiavélica, más de uno alzó su varita, sin poder creerlo, el chico recogió la suya y la guardó.

―Mortífago significa "devorador de la muerte", ¿o estoy equivocado? ―preguntó Harry, antes de colocar su mano derecha, con los dedos índice y corazón mirando hacia arriba, mientras que la izquierda tenía el dedo pulgar extendido, junto con los dedos índice y meñique extendido― **¡Kōhai! (Arrepentimiento)** ―mientras liberaba una onda de nubes negras contra sus enemigos. Varios Mortífagos alzaron hechizos como el _**Protego Horriblis**_, otros el _**Repello Inimicum**_, pero ninguno de los dos hechizos, los defendieron, solo aquellos que alcanzaron a Desaparecerse, se salvaron. Los demás... Bueno, ellos murieron en el campo santo, Harry suspiró ―_Ese idiota... destruyó el Horrocrux que yo tenía_ ―pensó Harry ―_El diario, la corona, la copa_ ―bajó su mirada y sacó su varita― **¡Lumus!**: la serpiente. ―murmuró, mirando el reptil fallecido ― _"Yo"_ ―susurró. A paso calmado, se acercó a la Copa y fue transportado de nuevo a la salida del Laberinto.

― ¡Harry! ―gritaron Hermione y Daphne, abrazándolo― ¡¿Qué pasó?!

― "_Alguien dentro del castillo, transformó la copa en un Traslador, usaron mi sangre para revivir a Tom, él llamó a sus Mortífagos y me libré de todos ellos con el __**Arrepentimiento**__, de la Maldición"_ ―les susurró a ambas chicas, las cuales se veían incrédulas, ante lo que acababa de vivir Harry.

Con la mayoría de Horrocruxes destruidos, Harry seguiría siendo, el Amo de la Varita de Saúco y, si esta fallaba, fácilmente podría ir al bosque, arrancarle un pelo de la cola a un Thestral, buscar una rama o tronco tronco de Saúco y formar otra. Estaban en Europa, después de todo.

Desgraciadamente, para Harry (Y para Voldemort), este último fue resucitado por un pequeño grupo de sirvientes de Albus Dumbledore, lo resucitaron, cobrándose La Copa. Solo quedaba: el Anillo.


	39. Pidiendo ayuda a Marruecos

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Tenemos algunos personajes de libros, series de Anime sobre magia, etc.**

**39: Pidiendo ayuda a Marruecos.**

― ¡Woohoo! ―gritaban uno felices James y Thomas. La familia estaba volando sobre un Roc, un águila de proporciones colosales, creada por Harry con su Magia de Vida.

― ¡¿Hacia dónde vamos, Harry?! ―gritó Lily, para que su voz se escuchara por encima del ruido que ocasionaban las imponentes alas del ave.

― ¡A casa! ―contestó él, sonriente.

― ¡¿A casa?! ―preguntaron su padre y sus hermanos, él asintió, sin poder evitar sonreír, el ave ascendió aún más y realizó un planeo. Harry generó carne, solo empleando su magia de vida y muerte, luego lo cocinó con magia de fuego y comieron eso, sin hacer ninguna pregunta.

Pasaron las horas, mientras que el ave iba descendiendo lentamente, era una ciudad extraña. ―Estamos en _El Loto_, la ciudad mágica de _Marruecos_, dentro de la propia _Marrakech_ ―informó Harry sonriente. Todos descendieron del ave y Harry los guio, hasta un pequeño barrio del Loto, era una ciudad mágica (Loto), dentro de una ciudad Muggle (Marrakech), sortearon a varios comerciantes, solo para darse un golpe en la cabeza, desenfundó la varita de Saúco y transformó las ropas de sus familiares, en algo más... autóctono con la zona, finalmente, tras doblar en una esquina tocó a la puerta de un hogar, la puerta fue atendida, por una mujer la cual llevaba un velo negro― (Disculpe, ¿se encuentra Malik?) ―preguntó Harry, en árabe. James creyó solo captar el nombre "Malik", pero estaba muy inseguro.

― (¿Quién lo busca?) ―preguntó una mujer joven, al menos eso daba a entender, por sus ojos. Ahora, sí que ni James, ni Lily, ni sus hijos entendieron nada.

― (Un viejo amigo, Hasán) ―contestó Harry, la mujer parecía sorprendida, Harry le dedicó una sonrisa― (¿Cómo has estado, Shadia?) ―la mujer no contestó por un momento.

― (¡Hasán!, bienvenido a nuestro hogar) ―gritó la mujer, asustando a la familia de Harry, quienes se acercaron, vieron a la mujer abrazando a Harry, el cual se hizo a un lado y pasó al interior. ― (Por favor, pasen) ―Harry tradujo, todos asintieron y mostraron respeto y saludaron, con gestos. Unas sirvientas les sirvieron bebidas y comidas, un hombre, que parecía tener unos 60 años, apareció.

Harry se puso de pie y abrazó al hombre, mientras le hablaba― (Malik, me alegro de volverte a ver, después de tantos años)

― (Yo también me alegro de verte, nuevamente Hasán) ―dijo el hombre, ambos se abrazaron con felicidad.

―Él es Malik, un mago el cual me auxilió, cuando llegué a Marrakech y, cuando conoció a mi maestro Jafar, nos dieron cobijo en su hogar ―explicó Harry. Eso fue todo lo que se habló inglés, el hombre Malik y Harry, volvieron a hablar en árabe, la esposa de Malik, demostró tener un amplio conocimiento del inglés y les fue traduciendo, entablándose una conversación entre los adultos.

― (¿De qué se trata, esta visita?) ―preguntó Malik feliz, pero su sonrisa se borró, cuando vio a Harry tan extremadamente tenso y serio.

― (Un terrorista mágico, de origen Ingles) ―dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

― (¿Estados Unidos?) ―preguntó Malik.

― (Inglaterra) ―contestó el joven, con una mueca. Shadia, sirvió café con canela, para todos― (Necesito de tu ayuda, para convocar a la Orden Plateada).

Malik se acercó a Harry, mirándolo muy de cerca― (¿Qué deseas de la orden, exactamente, Hasán?)

― (Todo el entrenamiento, que mis joyas puedan pagar, Malik) ―contestó Harry. Por el tono de voz, claramente la conversación cambió de rumbo, aunque bueno, era obvio que él los había llevado para entrenar, pero aun no entendía la importancia de un lugar así, bien podrían haberlo hecho en suelo inglés, ¿Qué buscaba Harry, de forma tan desesperada?, vieron al joven extraer de uno de sus bolsillos, una bolsa tan grande, que parecía ir a romperse en cualquier momento, la dejó en la mesa, sobre la cual se desparramaron diamantes, rubíes y zafiros.

― (Creo que captarás su atención, Hasán) ―dijo Malik sonriente, mientras agitaba su varita, cinco pergaminos, cinco sobres y una vuela-pluma aparecieron, la vuela-pluma comenzó a escribir― (¿A quiénes debo de convocar?)

― (Artes Oscuras en general, doctores transformadores, hechiceros, videntes estos en mi caso. En el caso de mi familia... todo) ―dijo Harry, nombrando cosas en árabe, de forma muy rápida― (La Orden completa)

― (¿Dónde quieres que se reúnan?) ―preguntó Malik.

― (¿La Cueva del Diamante del Diablo, aún sigue abierta?) ―Harry devolvió la pregunta, mientras bebía un sorbo de té.

Malik lanzó una carcajada, sus otros visitantes, le miraron extrañados, el hombre no parecía ser del tipo que se reía, la conversación parecía ser demasiado sería, debido al tono que usaban. ― (Nadie en su sano juicio, se acercaría a intentar exorcizar la cueva, Hasán, eso ya lo deberías de saber, Jafar tendría que habértelo dicho)

― (Lo hizo) ―dijo él con una mueca, para luego darle una sonrisa de medio lado― (Pero nunca se puede estar totalmente seguro) ―Malik asintió y ambos se dieron la mano, el hombre se puso de pie, se giró y comenzó a caminar hacía otra parte de la casa ―Pide que lo sigamos ―dijo a su familia, todos siguieron a Malik, hasta un segundo piso y a una habitación, donde Malik hizo aparecer varias camas ―Se cena en unas cuatro horas, mientras tanto, deberíamos de comprar ropas más... autóctonas.

Su padre le miró ceñudo. ―Y deberías de habernos enseñarnos árabe, antes de habernos arrastrado a este lugar. ―Harry suspiró y asintió.

―Mañana nos reuniremos con algo así como... La Orden del Fénix (+ Aurores), edición árabe ―dijo Harry, mientras que Malik les llamaba desde lejos, salían de la casa y caminaban por la calle principal ―Eso fue lo que le pedí a Malik, fue por eso que él escribió esas cartas.

―Harry ―dijo su padre ―En Inglaterra tenemos...

―Tenemos hechizos y maldiciones, las cuales los Mortífagos conocen. Y si bien, pude matar a una buena Quincuagésima parte de los Mortífagos, en el cementerio (además de Voldemort), eso no significa que todos estén muertos ―dijo Harry ―Vamos a entrenarnos en hechizos y maldiciones, los cuales les serán desconocidos a los Mortífagos, al estar en otro idioma, pero no se preocupen, podremos traducirlos, me refiero a que estaremos preparados, con algo que el enemigo no conoce.

A la mañana siguiente, mediante Aparición, la familia llegó a una cueva, en medio del desierto, con un calor abrazador. Caminaron adentrándose en la cueva, hasta que la temperatura de la roca logró que la temperatura ambiental descendiera cientos de grados, eso fue un alivio para todos. Siguieron bajando escaleras, atravesando pasillos, subieron otras escaleras, hasta llegar a una especie de cámara redonda y gigante, habiendo una biblioteca circular, que cubría las paredes, y un total de siete estantes de bibliotecas, además de diez personas en el lugar.

Malik explicó que eran eruditos, del más alto calibre, mandados a llamar por Harry, con un chasquido de dedos, la habitación entera fue iluminada, por luces rojas, las cuales provenían de cientos de runas.

― ¿Qué son las runas en las paredes, Harry? ―preguntó Lily sonriente y maravillada ―Nunca antes las había visto

―Runas árabes de Espacio-Tiempo, tía Lily. No me sorprende, que te sean casi desconocidas, pues en Hogwarts usamos runas nórdicas modernas, estas, son runas árabes antiguas y su poder, va más allá de cualquier cosa tía. Gracias a estas runas, tendremos un año entero para nosotros, y una semana para el resto del mundo ―dijo Harry, suspiró y el ambiente cambio, así como el tono de voz de Harry ―No creo que lo del cementerio, fuera la última vez que yo le viera su asquerosa cara a Voldemort. Sin lugar a dudas, volverá, sin lugar a dudas, no podré vencerlo tan fácilmente y estará preparado. Necesito algo más, y ustedes, por ser mi familia, también lo necesitarán. ―Subió la mirada, se permitió sonreír y señaló el techo con un dedo, todos miraron ―La runa iluminada en violeta es una runa de conocimiento y la que está en verde es una runa que representa el lenguaje árabe, aprenderán el idioma solo por estar aquí mismo, siendo bañados por esa luz.

Dos expertos en Transformaciones.

Dos expertos en Artes Oscuras (Maldiciones, Embrujos y Maleficios). Dos expertos en DEFENSA contra las Artes Oscuras.

Dos expertos en Encantamientos.

Dos expertos en Hechizos Sanadores.

La familia estuvo entrenando, comiendo, durmiendo, en esa cueva.

Para ellos fue casi un mes entero, aprendiendo nuevos hechizos y aprendiendo con gran facilidad, el idioma en cuestión. Salieron de la cueva en la noche y volvieron sobre la misma Roc, tras despedirse de los amigos de Harry, volviendo a Inglaterra.


	40. Chapter 40

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Tenemos algunos personajes de libros, series de Anime sobre magia, etc.**

**40.**

Tres sombras se presentaron en aquel lugar, el cual era un pantano de aguas turbias. En el pasado había sido una especie de fosa común donde dejar cientos de cadáveres.

Habían estado trabajando medio año, hasta que pudieron encontrar algún rastro físico de Lord Voldemort, luego tuvieron que llevarlo a un lugar en específico, tuvieron que viajar a ese pantano, poco explorado en escocia, allí, mientras que uno de ellos decía una parte del hechizo, otro decía otra parte y así entre los tres...

― **¡Waiver mundus ex tenebrae! (Renuncia al mundo de las sombras)** ―dijo el primero, sujetando algo en su mano derecha.

― **¡Falls in Vita! (Cae nuevamente en la vida)** ―dijo el segundo.

― **¡Convertimini, et vade in catenis mortis! (Ven una vez más, suéltate de las cadenas de la muerte)** ―dijo el tercer hombre.

El primero, dio un paso al frente, sujetando entre sus manos una pequeña bolsa de tela negra, a la cual le dio la vuelta y la dejó caer en pantano.

Un hombre alto, calvo, de ojos rojos y delgado, salió de un pantano, arrastrándose.

― "_Ya está hecho"_ ―susurró de uno de los hombres, habían sido tres magos, los cuales se encontraron en aquel lugar y siguieron ordenes, para devolverle la vida a Voldemort.

― "_Uno de ustedes..."_ ―susurró el mago tenebroso, a modo de orden, haciendo retroceder a sus resucitadores― _"Entrégueme una de sus túnicas"_

―Olvídalo ―dijo uno de ellos, con un tono arrogante ―Nuestras ordenes eran resucitarte, con ese raro anillo. No darte ropa, o una varita.

―Oh, ahora lo entiendo ―dijo el hombre de rojos ojos ―Así que, ninguno de ustedes es Mortífago, entonces aquello nos llevará a la pregunta: ¿Por qué me han resucitado?, ¿Cuál es vuestro objetivo?

El mismo que había hablado primero, se bajó su capucha ―No sabemos. Solo seguimos las órdenes del director Dumbledore. ―Los ojos de Voldemort se abrieron ―Somos miembros de la honorable Orden del Fénix. Seguimos ordenes, pocas veces cuestionamos, ignoramos por qué el profesor Dumbledore desearía resucitarte, pero eso no significa que vamos a darte tu varita, principalmente... ―el hombre bajó la cabeza, los otros dos desenfundaron sus varitas, pero el sujeto se giró hacía ellos. ― **¡Avada Kedavra!** ―gritó el hombre, matando a uno de sus compañeros, el cual cayó al suelo.

― ¡MALDITO SEAS, WEASLEY! ―gritó el otro― **¡Diffindo!** ―el sobreviviente, degolló a Weasley, haciéndolo caer al suelo y causando que su sangre tocara el suelo, para luego alzarla hacía Voldemort, sin notar como la sangre de Weasley se acercaba lentamente hacía el Lord Oscuro.

Lo que restó de las vacaciones, Harry las pasó aprendiendo de mano del propio Ollivander, todo lo que hacía falta para crear varitas.

―Gran trabajo, Harry ―dijo Garrick sonriente y palmeándole el hombro a Harry ―Me asombra hasta dónde has llegado, los lugares que has visitado Harry, solo mira esto ―señaló feliz, detrás de él, una mesa de trabajo con un cumulo, de máximo diez plumas de un ave Roc, dos colmillos de Gul y cuatro plumas de un Crio-Fénix.

―Gracias por el tiempo, para educarme en esto de la creación de varitas, Garrick ―dijo un sonriente Harry, mientras dejaba su cuarta creación, sobre un paño azul.

―Maravillosos trabajos, Harry ―dijo el hombre muy feliz, mirando las tres creaciones de Harry ―Palmera y pluma de Roc, Abeto y colmillo de Gul y Palmera y pluma de Crio-Fénix. Has aprendido muy rápido Harry, solo llevamos cuatro días y creo poder decir, de forma satisfactoria, que pronto tendré una gran competencia, una a la cual planeo aplastar ―esto lo decía de forma jocosa, pero Harry aprendió de forma muy veloz. ―Por favor Harry, permite el que te regale una de las mías. O bueno: deja que una de ellas te elija.

―Garrick. Sabes que ya tengo la mía ―dijo él, arrojándole la varita descuidadamente al hombre

―Arce...

―Viajeros y exploradores. He aprendido de muchas culturas, gracias a mis maestros ―dijo él ―Sigo sin entender, como pude terminar en plena Marruecos.

―Sin lugar a dudas, sufriste mucho con aquellos Muggles y la magia, tiene formas extrañas de actuar. Tu magia es demasiada, yo mismo la he sentido. Una Aparición asombrosa ―dijo Garrick― ¿Cómo es posible que sea de Arce?

―Mi maestro Jafar, tenía un árbol de Arce el cual había cuidado por muchos años, cortamos una de sus ramas ―dijo explicó Harry ―Él me enseñó la Magia de Vida y sobre un ave gigante, recorrimos medio planeta, hasta dar con un Bicornio el cual falleció ante nuestros ojos. Bien: tomaré una de las tuyas ―así Harry, con gran calma y sin estresarse, fue probando varita por varita, hasta que una lo eligió, se sintió nuevo, no era como con su varita de Arce o la varita de Saúco ―El abeto exige poder de permanencia y fuerza de propósito en su dueño. Es adecuada para la transformación y favorecen a los dueños de conducta concentrada, de mente fuerte y, en ocasiones, intimidante. Es llamada "La Varita del Sobreviviente". Su núcleo, es uno recolectado por mi padre, es un pelo de Rougarou, tiene una... curiosa afinidad por las Artes Oscuras.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, supremamente extrañado, sacó una bolsa y colocó treinta galeones, y un diamante, en la mesa de Garrick ―Gracias por toda tu paciencia, Garrick. Gracias por la nueva varita ―agarró un par de porta-varitas y se los colocó, uno en cada antebrazo, la Varita de Sauco estaba transformado en un anillo en su mano derecha.

―Adiós, Harry ―dijo el anciano, viendo partir a su alumno y cliente. Harry usó su magia de tele-transportación, para ir hasta la casa Potter.

Casi un mes después, llegó la carta de útiles de Hogwarts, solo eran dos libros: _«Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos 5° Curso»_ y _«Teoría de Magia Defensiva»_.

― "_¿Soy el único que ha notado a papá, actuando raro?"_ ―preguntó Thomas.

― "_Dependerá de tu definición de rareza"_ ―susurró Alice sonriente.

― "_Eso mismo: dependerá de tu definición de rareza" _―dijo Harry, con un tono burlesco.

― "_Desde que llegaron los nuevos libros de Hogwarts, y por algo dentro del Ministerio"_ ―explicó Thomas.

Alice torció un poco los labios, estaba un poco molesta― _"Esto de la «Teoría Mágica Defensiva», casi parece algo de primer curso, saben que estamos en quinto curso, ¿no es así?"_

― "_Ya podremos aprender de la biblioteca"_ ―dijo Harry, relajado. Entraron en Flowrish y Blotts, donde compraron los libros, Harry fue a revisar la tienda, encontrando algo interesante y volvió con el libro bajo el brazo, dejando un par de diamantes en la mesa, el vendedor los agarró de inmediato.

―Gracias por su compra ―dijo el hombre feliz por las joyas.

― ¿Qué compraste, Harry? ―preguntaron sus hermanos y su madrastra. Harry solo les dedicó una sonrisa y enseñó la portada del libro negro, las letras eran amarillas «Desde guardar objetos, hasta desafiar la física mágica, magia rúnica y como usarla sin peligro (a no ser que tú mismo así lo desees)», ambos hermanos solo pudieron decir un "Wow".

La familia fue al Caldero Chorreante y se desaparecieron, usando la Red Flu. Una vez en la casa, James dejó de sonreír.

―Es importante, por favor pasemos a la sala ―así lo hizo la familia, inmediatamente, James los miró a los tres, pero especialmente a Harry ―Dumbledore sigue jurando y perjurando, que Él, ha vuelto. Pero sabemos, que Harry empleó su... Magia de Muerte, para asesinarlo. El Ministro: Cornelius Fludge, no está muy feliz, cree que Dumbledore quiere usar a Hogwarts, para entrenar nuevos agentes para La Orden del Fénix ―los tres jóvenes abrieron los ojos asombrados, ¿en qué demonios pensaba el ministerio? ―Va a desarmarlos. Por eso el libro de Defensa de este año, es únicamente teórico.

―Se le acabaron las... segundas oportunidades a Tom, papá ―dijo Harry, todos le miraron curioso ―Es una vez más, mortal. Cualquiera puede ahora apuñalarlo por la espalda o degollarlo, arrojarle la Maldición Asesina y matarlo. Ya no es inmortal. Yo mismo me encargué de eso. ―Tales palabras, no es que le dieran mucha calma, a la familia Potter, en realidad: les pusieron los pelos de punta.

El saber que Tom Sorvoro Ryddle, Lord Voldemort podía morir, era sencillamente una grandiosa noticia.

James, comenzó a preguntarse en quienes eran verdaderamente... quienes no le contarían nada de esto a Dumbledore, después de casi 25 años, el hombre vio que incluso la luz puede enceguecerte.


	41. Chapter 41

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Tenemos algunos personajes de libros, series de Anime sobre magia, etc.**

**41.**

Un nuevo año estaba por comenzar en Hogwarts, el quinto año.

― **¡Reducio!** ―exclamaron los tres hermanos Potter, haciendo que sus baúles pudieran entrar en sus bolsillos, pero antes de hacer eso, dirigieron nuevamente sus varitas hacía los baúles.

― **¡Khifa!** ―exclamó Harry, aligerando el peso de los baúles. Todos miraron a Harry, un tanto extrañados, él les dio una sonrisa― ¿De qué sirve reducir algo de tamaño, si sigue teniendo el mismo peso? Acabo de... aligerar las cosas ―todos sonrieron, los hermanos montaron en sus escobas.

― **¡Solatium!** ―exclamó Lily, haciendo 10 veces más cómodas las escobas.

― ¡Muchas gracias mamá! ―dijeron los hermanos felices, mientras despegaba en sus Saetas de Fuego y volaban en dirección al colegio.

―James... ¿realmente temes, que alguien los ataque? ―preguntó Lily, suspirando, una y otra vez. Hace ya varias horas, que habían recibido mensajes y fotografías, del grupo de Criminología de los Aurores, enseñando que en un cementerio de Little Hangleton, habían aparecido cientos de cadáveres de Mortífagos, incluso el cadáver del propio Lord Voldemort, y una serpiente, así mismo, habían aparecido restos de un ritual, en la zona.

―Me temo lo peor Lily ―dijo James ―Además, no sabemos si quizás aún exista algún otro Horrocrux...

―Harry consiguió información invaluable, los señaló todos, y dijo que todos habían sido destruidos, menos el anillo. Dijo que si... Tom Ryddle era resucitado, una vez más, esa última parte de su alma viajaría a su nuevo cuerpo ―señaló Lily.

―Te comunicaste con el profesor Slugnorn, ¿no es así? ―dijo James, mirándola fijamente, la pelirroja asintió. Esa había sido una de las primeras cosas que había hecho.

―Aunque el profesor Slughorn se negó a explicarme absolutamente nada, sí me dijo en qué libro buscar ―fueron las palabras de la Potter.

― ¿Y bien? ―preguntó él, algo cansado de los preámbulos de su esposa, la cual chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer, en su mano derecha un libro de portada negra, con letras violetas, en las cuales se señalaba «Secretos de las Artes más Oscuras», ella abrió el libro y pasó una página, tras otra, hasta la pagina 546, la cual, por título decía "Horrocrux" y nombraba un ritual, exigiendo tener cuidado, con la cantidad de ocasiones en las cuales, el alma fuera mutilada, o sino, se perdería lentamente la identidad y el físico de la persona, que creara más de unos cuantos Horrocrux. ―Entonces... ¿Cuántos creó...? ―James se silenció, haciéndose recordar que su hijo ya los había nombrado todos.

― "_Ya no quedará ninguno"_ ―susurró su esposa, ambos se besaron.

**Hogwarts; 19:34**

Llegaron con un buen tiempo, logrando colocarse, como si hubieran llegado en el Expreso, aunque claro: tener Thomas y Alice a Neville, y Harry a Padma y a Hermione, preguntando donde se habían metido, había mandado todo al diablo, contestaron con la verdad: su padre temía que algo malo pudiera irles a ocurrir en el viaje, y a los mandó en sus escobas.

― "_¿Alguien sabe, quien es la maga de cabello castaño, ropas rosas y baja de estatura?"_ ―susurró Anthony Goldstein.

― "_No"_ ―contestaron Harry, Padma y Michael.

― "_Dolores Umbridge"_ ―iluminó Mandy Brocklehurst― _"Secretaria del Ministro de Magia: Cornelius Fudge"_

― (...) Las pruebas de los equipos de Quidditch tendrán lugar en la semana del 4 al 10 de septiembre ―dijo Dumbledore, antes de que una tos falsa se presentara, era Dolores Umbridge, la cual pasó al frente y, por sus palabras al parecer, el Ministerio de Magia, comenzaría a actuar en Hogwarts, por medio de ella. Todos notaron perfectamente, como cambió tremendamente el ambiente siempre festivo del colegio.

―Cada nuevo director o directora de Hogwarts, ha aportado algo a la gran tarea de traer la dirección y gobierno, sin un progreso estaremos en un estancamiento. Se dará un equilibrio entre lo viejo y lo nuevo, tradición e innovación, algunos cambios serán para mejor, y otros, con el tiempo, se demostrará que fueron errores de juicio. Sigamos adelante, una nueva era de apertura, eficacia y responsabilidad, decididos a conservar lo que haya que conservar, perfeccionar lo que haya que perfeccionarse y eliminar las practicas que deberían de ser prohibidas. ―Comentó Umbridge, antes de retirarse.

― "_El ministerio comienza a inmiscuirse en Hogwarts"_ ―le susurró Hermione, a Harry, la cual enseñó un trozo de pergamino con casi las mismas palabras, firmado este por Daphne.

― "_No desean que se sepa que Tom volvió, aunque yo lo haya matado inmediatamente después"_ ―susurró Harry. Hermione y Daphne, así como la familia Potter, sabían lo que había ocurrido, y sobre la segunda muerte de Voldemort― _"Al menos..."_

― "_¿Al menos que qué, Harry?"_ ―preguntó Hermione algo temerosa.

― "_Lo resucitaron una segunda vez"_ ―sentenció Harry― _"Tal y como yo, ya lo había predicho"_ ―Harry se acercó a Daphne y se lo susurró, dejando a la pobre chica, completamente pálida.

Un rato despues, los Ravenclaw, estaban ante la gárgola, la cual abrió su boca y con voz cavernosa, arrojó la adivinanza: «De siete hermanas que somos, yo la primera nací, la más pequeña soy, ¿Cómo podrá ser así?»

―La cuaresma ―contestó Harry, luego de estarlo pensando un largo rato.

Aquella noche, ninguno de los tres, durmió adecuadamente.

A la hora de pociones, fue una sorpresa para cierta pareja de hermanos de Gryffindor y para cierto Ravenclaw, fue una sorpresa al ver que ese año tendrían dos maestras, una viva y una fallecida: Lily Potter y Narcisa Black.

La pelirroja, fue la primera en hablar. ―Por mucho que me gustaría, quitarles a las casas de los leones, cuervos y tejones algo del esfuerzo que mi colega y papanatas de mi amigo les pudo haber colocado, me permito recordarles, que están a puertas de sus TIMOS, entre ambas, intentaremos hacer de este año, el más cómodo posible, para todos ustedes.

―Claro que les exigiremos, pero no seremos tan descaradas como Severus ―dijo Narcisa, con un tono de mofa, al pronunciar el nombre de pila de su amigo.

Lily volvió a hablar ―Prepararemos, una poción que seguramente les aparecerá en su TIMO, se llama: Filtro de la Paz. Con él, podrán calmar su ansiedad y estrés ―la rubia agitó su varita ―Aquí tienen, gracias a mi compañera los ingredientes y la forma de prepararlo.

―Buena suerte, para todos ―dijo Narcisa, la maestra fantasma pasó por entre las mesas ―Harry, amor.

― ¿Sí, mamá? ―preguntó Harry.

― ¿Qué acabas de agregar? ―fue la pregunta de la rubia.

―Narcisa ―advirtió Lily.

―No voy a ayudarlo, Lily, voy a corregir a mi hijo, si no te importa ―dijo el fantasma femenino, sin siquiera mirar a su compañera.

―Cariño, tercera línea, ¿Qué dice?

― ¡Polvo de Ópalo! ―dijo sorprendido― _¿Cómo demonios, se me ha pasado?_ ―pensó enfadado consigo mismo, mientras pensaba.

―De nuevo, Harry ―dijeron ambas madres, mientras que Narcisa movía su mano derecha, hacía arriba, una y otra vez, extrayendo el polvo y dejándolo con los otros ingredientes de Harry.

―Narcisa ―repitió la maestra pelirroja, pero con más enfado. La Sangre Pura ignoró a su compañera... Hija de Muggles, y siguió revisando los trabajos de los alumnos, mientras que Harry volvía a su poción, Narcisa se permitió sonreír, al ver la poción roja de su hijo, la cual revolvió, hasta volverla azul.

Entonces, se llegó a la hora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y, fue tal y como Harry lo había imaginado, la clase era no un asco como Lockhart, ni una broma como Quirrell, era aún más inútil que Adivinaciones _(al menos claro, que fueras un vidente, de otro modo no te serviría de nada)_.

Las cosas fueron bastante tensas, gracias a los Gryffindor, los cuales estaban tocando los botones precisos en su maestra. Todos vieron, desde el primer momento, lo que planeaba hacer el Ministerio: desarmarlos. Él dejo que los Gryffindor y sus compañeros, no solo cuestionaran al Ministerio e hicieran rabiar a la profesora Umbridge, sino que la desarmaron, dejándola como un manojo de nervios, hasta que fue la hora final.

―Profesora Umbridge ―dijo Harry, acercándose a la mujer.

¿Desea algo, señor Potter?

―Disculparme ―dijo él, la mujer regordeta y bajita levantó una ceja ―Está más que claro que Ryddle está muerto. Está más que claro, que los Mortífagos libres, fueron encontrados muertos en el cementerio de Little Hangleton. Permitame que sea yo, quien le pregunte: ¿a qué teme el ministerio? Ryddle está muerto.

¿Quién es Ryddle, señor Potter? ―preguntó ella.

―Con que ustedes no lo saben ―murmuró Harry, llevándose una mano a la cintura y un dedo de la mano derecha, acarició su barbilla ―Así que el Ministerio no lo sabe, interesante.

― ¿Señor Potter?

―**Flerura** ―susurró Harry, escribiendo en el aire: Tom Sorvoro Ryddle, luego movió la varita Soy Lord Voldemort, esto hizo que Umbridge tirara la silla y se pusiera de pie, el rostro de la mujer enrojeció de ira ―Profesora Umbridge. Nada, ni nadie puede hacerlo volver. Yo mismo me encargué de eso, a lo largo de cuatro años. Nadie tenía el conocimiento, excepto quizás Dumbledore y el viejo profesor de Pociones: Horance Slughorn.

― ¿Qué hizo con exactitud, señor Potter? ―preguntó ella, con un hilo de voz.

―Ryddle descubrió, una forma de ser casi inmortal. Gracias al profesor Slughorn, un ritual, con el cual cortó su alma en varios trozos y luego, los encerró en objetos. Yo ya me hice cargo de cada objeto, profesora Umbridge. Él está muerto, lo suficientemente muerto, como... ―Harry se encogió de hombros y le dio una sonrisa ―Como un fantasma o incluso peor. Con su permiso.

― "_Siga usted"_ ―susurró ella, sorprendida.

Al salir, se lo encontró de frente, casi comienza a reírse como un desquiciado, al ver a Zeref ante él, con sus 15 años y con un uniforme de Ravenclaw ―No está muerto, Harry. Lo han traído nuevamente.

― "_No puede hacer nada, Zeref, cualquiera que le arroje un hechizo lo bastante fuerte o la Maldición Asesina, lo acabará"_ ―susurró Harry, ambos comenzaron a caminar lejos de allí. Zeref asintió y se desvaneció.


	42. Chapter 42

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Tenemos algunos personajes de libros, series de Anime sobre magia, etc.**

**42**

Los hermanos Potter, acompañados por Neville y su amiga Hannah, Hermione, Susan, las hermanas Patil y las hermanas Greengrass, caminaron hasta el séptimo piso, donde Harry se aproximó a una pared y susurró un "Ábrete", en Pársel, se sorprendió de que funcionara. Sabía que Tom era un descendiente de Slytherin y sabía que él había tenido una parte del alma del muy desgraciado, creyó que no funcionaría, pues esa alma ya estaba muerta.

―Incendio ―exclamó Hermione, cientos de antorchas se encendieron, iluminando el camino hacia abajo, por una escalera en espiral, hasta la antesala de la Cámara de los Secretos, hasta la puerta acorazada.

― "_Ábrete"_ ―susurró nuevamente, la puerta se abrió

― ¿Y bien? ―preguntó Thomas. El año pasado él había limpiado la cámara y la había organizado, gracias a que Harry le permitió entrar. Cuando Harry le preguntó "Para qué quieres limpiar la Cámara", él contestó "Para tener un lugar en el cual reunirnos"

Padma habló― ¿Por qué querías vernos aquí, Hermione?

― ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que está pasando? ―preguntó Hermione. ― ¿Cómo puede Dumbledore permitir que esa mujer, nos de clase en el año de los TIMOS?

―Es Fudge ―dijo Harry ―Maté a Voldemort, usando la Maldición Contradictoria y a lo largo de cuatro años, he ido tras cada uno de los fragmentos de alma que tiene, los he cazado todos, le debe de quedar máximo uno, pero según contó Dumbledore a la Orden, Voldemort fue resucitado nuevamente y, eso le permitió recuperar en su cuerpo este último trozo de alma, solo será cosa de buscarlo, tomarlo desprevenido y lograr matarle. Avada Kedavra, Fiendfyre, Bombarda, Diffindo Máximo, hagan sus apuestas, cualquiera de esas puede matar, solo es cosa de usar un hechizo para poderlo ubicar y acabarlo.

―Además: acabaste con varios de sus altos mandos, en el cementerio ―dijo Alice sonriente ―Solo le quedan los que estén en Azkaban o alguno que otro, que hubiera podido huir.

―Salgamos de aquí ―dijo Hannah, todos salieron y continuaron con su día a día.

Todos los maestros, estaban dándoles el mismo discurso. Harry estaba bastante cansado y aburrido, ni siquiera prestaba atención.

―Lo que deben recordar ―dijo el profesor Flitwick ―Es que estos exámenes pueden influir en vuestros años venideros. Si todavía no se han planteado que quieren hacer a futuro, éste es el momento. Mientras tanto ¡tendrán que trabajar más que nunca para asegurarnos de que todos estén a la altura de vuestra capacidad en el examen!

Lo mismo ocurría en transformaciones, con Minerva ―Necesitarán práctica, estudio y aplicación, para poder aprobar sus TIMO's. No veo motivos para que ningún de ustedes no pueda aprobar el TIMO de Transformaciones, siempre que se apliquen en sus estudios ―Neville lanzó un ruido de incredulidad ―Sí, tú también, Longbottom. No tengo quejas de tu trabajo; solo necesita más confianza en ti mismo. Empezaremos con los hechizos desvanecedores.

Al ver el trabajo, que se iba acumulando, Hermione usó el Gira-Tiempo para dividirse y así poder comenzar.

Harry hizo lo mismo que ella, pero con la Magia de Vida, creando cinco Harry Potter, para que cada uno tomara dos o uno de los deberes y comenzara a trabajar.

Cuando se encontraron, entregando los trabajos, el Sangre Pura y la Hija de Muggles, no dudaron en realizar un baile, en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

―Hola chicos ―saludó una divertida― ¿Qué es todo esto?

―Acabamos de entregar, los deberes ―dijo Hermione sonriente y más calmada.

―Los profesores están como locos ―gruñó Harry, sobándose las sienes ―Como locos, les digo.

―Pues bueno, es el momento de elegir de qué vivirán, ¿o no? ―dijo Robert Hilliar, el prefecto.

―Sí, bueno: yo voy a ser un fabricante de varitas profesional, Ollivander me está ayudando con eso y.… también voy a vender artesanías en El Loto, la ciudad mágica dentro de Marrakech ―contestó Harry, mientras iba a su habitación, para luego volver sobre sus pies, con unos papeles en sus manos y salir de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, yendo a buscar a Severus, Minerva y Sinistra. Ya había entregado dos de las redacciones, solo quedaba aquella de la profesora de astronomía.

―Hola Harry ―saludó Dumbledore mirando a Harry, el joven estaba ascendiendo por las escaleras.

―Hola director ―saludó el joven.

Cinco años llevaba Dumbledore tratando de acercarse a Harry, pero el chico era muy esquivo y (según él) tenía una forma de ser muy... Harry era alguien que apoyaba la pena de muerte, mientras que su idea era de perdonar y otorgar una segunda oportunidad. ―Vera señor Potter: Sé que fue usted, quien participó en el Torneo del año pasado y según supe después, por su padre, usted llegó a un cementerio, por culpa de la Copa la cual fue transformada en un Traslador, ¿no es así?

―Sí ―dijo Harry, el cual se resistía a sonreír, Dumbledore estaba intentando entrar en su mente, Harry abrió solo un par de barreras o bueno: les construyó un sendero a sus barreras, las cuales eran literalmente grandes muros. Albus entró en la mente de Harry, luego de mucho esfuerzo, encontrándose con un palacio. ―Bienvenido al palacio de Vistarion, centro de la capital del Imperio de Álvarez ―dijo Harry, apareciendo ante el director, mientras le sonreía. Efectivamente, estaban a las puertas de un palacio, el suelo era un desierto, Albus levantó la mirada, encontrándose con dragones, una manada Roc, Mantícoras y una criatura de tamaño titánico: la mitad delantera del cuerpo era de un león y la mitad trasera era de un hipopótamo, la cabeza era también de un hipopótamo, pero con contaba con dos enormes cuernos que salían desde su boca como en el caso de un elefante, haciendo retroceder a Albus, quien se dio cuenta (demasiado tarde), de que Harry lo estaba reteniendo en su espacio Oclumántico, mientras que usaba la Legeremancia en él, arrebatándole varios recuerdos, especialmente hechizos de Magia Marcial, que eran los que más le interesaban y varios recuerdos de sus tiempos como alquimista, prestando especial atención a los libros. Después de eso, Albus salió de su mente y el propio Harry lo arrojó fuera.

― ¿Qué...? ―se preguntó el hombre― ¿Cómo...?

―Tengo muchos conocimientos, no olvide que no solo he estudiado aquí en esta institución profesor ―contestó Harry ―Por cerca de 4 años electivos, he dado y destruido con los Horrocruxes de Tom Ryddle. Objetos comunes, en los cuales fue encerrado un trozo de alma. Todos y cada uno de ellos, fueron destruidos, el año pasado, Ryddle me arrojó la Maldición Asesina, pero no me mató, sino que destruyó el trozo de alma dentro de mí, luego, mi cuerpo liberó la Maldición de Ankhseram y eso lo mató nuevamente y a sus Mortífagos. El profesor Slughorn, le dio a la tía Lily, la información sobre como creó Ryddle los suyos, todos han sido destruidos, ya no hay más. Solo falta dar con Ryddle y acabarle, de una vez por todas. ―Dumbledore se alejó de allí, mientras que Harry sonreía. Por unos... quizás de 6 años, el anciano lo había tratado de moldear, con base en los maltratos de los Dursley, pero él se liberó gracias a Merlín y a Zeref, creó su vida, consiguió información y ahora tenía la vida hecha y ganada. El anciano llegó a su oficina furioso, estaba más que claro que el chico se había adelantado a todo. A absolutamente todo. No podía hacer nada, no podía tocarlo o tendría a Amelia en frente, en menos de un par de minutos. Tom también estaba acabado, y eso debería de hacerlo sonreír, pero no podía. No podía porque él no había controlado la forma en la cual cayó su ex-alumno descarriado y Harry Potter no fue el héroe, que él tanto había deseado que fuera.

No fue manipulable, no fue posible hacerle ver el mundo como él lo veía.

La mirada, las acciones y las palabras de Harry Potter, eran las de alguien que sabía lo que le esperaba allá afuera, eran de alguien que ya sabía cómo actuar en el mundo y, si Harry Potter estaba tan decidido como él sabía que estaba, era porque quizás el chico no quisiera vivir en el mundo mágico, no lo veía preocupado por los TIMOS y EXTASIS, se le veía relajado.

¿Qué más sabía el chico, fuera de magia, hechicería y brujería?

¿Es que acaso, planeaba tener un oficio Muggle?

¿Acaso el Mundo Mágico no le había fascinado, como a los demás?

¿Qué tan descontrolada estaba la vida de Harry Potter?

Y la pregunta más importante: ¿Qué podía hacer él, para remediar esto?

A la mañana siguiente, llegó una carta cifrada a Thomas, quien tuvo la ayuda de Hermione y Padma Patil, para descifrarla.

― ¿Realmente el ministro Fudge, piensa que Dumbledore está armando un ejército y va a ir en su contra? ―preguntó Padma incrédula.

―Cree que Dumbledore desea ser: Director de Hogwarts, Jefe del Wizengamot, Jefe de la Comunidad Internacional de Magos y, como cereza del pastel: Ministro de Magia ―especificó Hermione ―Cree que está usando a Hogwarts para crear un ejército y que lo de la resurrección de Voldemort es una patraña, para desestabilizar su mandato y que Dumbledore tome el poder total en la Gran Bretaña Mágica. Cree que para eso han sido las clases anteriores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, quiere desarmarnos desde dentro.

A la mañana siguiente, todo parecía haber sido algún tipo de profecía, en la primera página del Profeta, se hablaba sobre como Umbridge alcanzó el papel de Suma Inquisidora, pudiendo supervisar a sus compañeros de trabajo y que alcancen el nivel requerido de profesionalismo.

― "_Esto es de locos"_ ―se quejó Daphne, la cual caminaba junto a Harry― _"¿Qué cree el Ministerio que ocurre en Hogwarts?"_

― "_Creen que Dumbledore está creando un ejército, creen que la resurrección de Tom Ryddle es una estratagema, para llamar a La Orden del Fénix nuevamente a que se muevan"_ ―susurró Harry.

― "_¿Creen que Dumbledore lo inventó, porque quiere crear una guerra de guerrillas y tomar el control total en todos los puestos de Potter del Reino Unido Mágica?"_ ―susurró incrédula la Slytherin.

― "_Maté a Voldemort en año pasado, y ahora Dumbledore dice que está vivo"_ ―susurró Harry frunciendo el ceño― _"Esto es culpa de Dumbledore, de nadie más"_ ―los alumnos que veían adivinación, salieron escandalizados.

― ¡Obviamente la profesora Trellawney no sería capaz de ver nada, estaba bajo presión, se necesita mucha calma para ver algo! ―se quejó uno.

― ¡No está evaluando a los profesores, pretende sacarlos, pretende despedir a todos aquellos, que estén den lado de Dumbledore! ―se quejó otro.

En la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, les hizo leer el capítulo 2, Harry realizó preguntas sobre lo que se leía, tenía a Umbridge feliz ante las cosas que contaba o decía, así lo hacía en todas las clases, pronto, la mujer bajó la guardia, cuando los alumnos solo leían o comentaban entusiasmados sobre sus clases. Sin embargo, Hermione era ella. Era una Ravenclaw desde el más recóndito rincón de su alma y era Mavis en su piel, no podía quedarse callada, y eso le costó un regaño por parte de Umbridge. (...) ―Pues me temo señorita Granger, que es la opinión de Slinkhard la que nos interesa y no la suya.

―Slinkhard dice que contra-embrujo es el nombre que la gente utiliza para denominar a sus embrujos cuando quieren que parezcan más aceptables. Pero no estoy de acuerdo...

―Hermione... ―advirtió Harry.

― ¡HERMIONE, SUFICIENTE! ―Gritó Harry. El ambiente, que se había estado calentando, con la charla, se enfrió en un instante, la castaña se giró hacía Harry, mirándolo escandalizada, el rubio se acercó a su novia, la agarró el brazo y le susurró, pero Umbridge utilizó el Sonorus para que todos se enteraran― (...) Mavis te enseñó, como ella creía que era mejor, pero tú también puedes tomar tus propias decisiones. ―Harry notó que todos podían ahora escuchar, así que la soltó ―No interrumpas de esta forma a Umbridge, no permitas que las enseñanzas de una fallecida, choquen con las enseñanzas de nuestros maestros, no permitas que tu deseo de aprender, te impida ver lo que está ante nuestros ojos. Obedece y ajústate a las enseñanzas de la profesora Umbridge y a su estilo de enseñanza.

―Gracias señor Potter ―dijo Umbridge, mientras el rubio volvía a su silla, todos se quedaron en silencio ―Les tengo buenas noticias, a nuestras queridas águilas: El señor Potter no solo recuperó con sus argumentos, los 30 puntos que perdieron con la señorita Granger, sino que, además, gano otros 30 puntos, por apoyar los métodos de enseñanza seguros y preventivos del Ministerio de Magia, gran trabajo, señor Potter.

―Black, por favor ―dijo Harry sonriente, la mujer asintió.

Umbridge se presentó en las clases de los profesores, las respuestas de Snape fueron cortas y escuetas, como si creyera que su cerebro no daría de sí, si contestaba de forma elaborada.

A la segunda vez que interrumpió a Minerva, ella le insultó de tal forma, que todos se quedaron en silencio, sin que nadie dijera nada.

La profesora Umbridge, no llegó nunca al aula de DCAO del día martes, los hermanos gemelos: Fred y George Weasley, entraron al salón y entregaron a todos, dulces molidos, que provocaban toda clase de enfermedades.

― ¿Tocó ya su té? ―preguntó Fred.

―No ―contestó Hannah.

―Perfecto ―dijo Fred, mientras echaba polvos ―Adiós ―Y se fue, la mujer llegó un poco pálida al salón.

―Capitulo 6... ―ordenó, pero se llevó una mano al estómago, se sujetó, abrió los ojos― ¡Esperaré sus redacciones, el viernes! ―Y Salió corriendo, con destino al baño, todos se rieron al ver eso.

Harry se permitió sonreír, sin lugar a dudas, las compras de aquellos dulces de enfermedad de los hermanos Weasley, ascenderían hasta las nubes.

―_Ya era hora de que alguien le diera su lección a esa perra_ ―pensaron Harry, Hermione, Susan Bones, Amanda, Justin Finch y Lisa Turpin.

Harry pensaba seriamente, en comprar de esas pastillas de vómito, para seguir dándoselas periódicamente a Umbridge. Él sería un alumno aplicado y no buscaría problemas contra el mismísimo Ministerio de Magia, pero estaba en contra de los actos de la psicópata que tenían como maestra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Así mismo, tenía algunos conocimientos en Medimagia y varios alumnos, de muchos cursos lo supieron por Hermione, algunos se habían acercado a él, y otros habían ido directamente a la enfermería, Harry los curó en un santiamén.


	43. La Comunión del Dragón

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Tenemos algunos personajes de libros, series de Anime sobre magia, etc.**

**43: La Comunión del Dragón.**

Los hermanos Potter, Neville, Hannah, Hermione, Susan, las hermanas Patil y las hermanas Greengrass, se encontraba en la antesala de la Cámara nuevamente, todos estaban rogándole a Harry, exactamente lo mismo.

― ¡POR DECIMA OCASIÓN, LES DIGO QUE NO! ―Chilló exasperado, las runas en su cuerpo brillaron, evitando que la Magia de Muerte se liberara.

―Harry, por favor ―rogó Hannah, mirándolo desesperada ―Por favor. Por favor, necesitamos de un maestro, necesitamos de alguien que pueda enseñarnos hechizos, que pueda corregirnos.

Alice se veía tan desesperada como Hannah ―Tú has recorrido el mundo entero, has aprendido de grandes magos, por favor.

― ¿Y acabar siendo capturados, por Umbridge y expulsados de Hogwarts, por crear un grupo clandestino de estudios? ―preguntó Harry ―Esto es justamente, lo que quiere Fudge. Quiere un motivo para sacar a Dumbledore de esta institución, y poner a Umbridge a la cabeza.

―Harry, eres el mejor de nuestra generación en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ―argumentó Daphne ―En segundo destruirte a Ryddle, en tercero los Dementores, el año pasado mataste a Ryddle y a gran parte de sus fuerzas. Tienes calificaciones de Excelente, en Defensa, incluso con ese idiota de Lockhart.

―Nada de eso importa Daphne, pues es un medio controlado, pero no lo fue en el cementerio, rodeado por quien sabe cuántos Mortífagos ―dijo Harry mirándola enfadado― ¿Y saben cómo salí vivo? Liberé la Magia Oscura de Ankhseram, matándolos a todos, incluso a su estúpida serpiente, luego de que él me alcanzó con su Avada Kedavra, solo porque yo sabía que él asesinaría su alma anclada a mí.

―Harry, es por eso mismo. Si él ha vuelto, si él está allá afuera, tenemos que saber, tenemos que aprender a defendernos ―dijo Hermione.

―Tenemos que aprender tanto como podamos ―dijo Thomas ―Y tú eres una biblioteca de hechizos, maldiciones, encantamientos, conjuros y maleficios andante, por favor, danos algo de ese conocimiento, por favor. ―Harry miró a Thomas, como si fuera a darle un golpe y apretó los puños, pero el Gryffindor dio un paso al frente, valientemente hacía el Ravenclaw ―Eres el único que puede ayudarnos.

―Tienes a Asta. Alice tiene a Rin, Hermione a Mavis, Daphne a Morgana ―nombró Harry.

Daphne se acercó a su rostro, y lo acarició ―Sí, pero nosotros no tenemos un control total, sobre tantas magias como tú. Por favor, no lo hagas por nosotros, tienes razón al decir, que podremos defendernos de un modo u otro, pero no los demás, no nuestros compañeros, ellos estarán a merced de los Mortífagos. Por favor, permíteles el sobrevivir.

Lo habían logrado, habían convencido a Harry y se habían reunido todos en el Cabeza de Cerdo: Alice Tolipan, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Anthony Goldstein, Cho Chang, Colin Creevey y su hermano Denis, Cormac McLaggen, Dean Thomas, Ernie Macmillan, Fred, George, Ron y Ginny Weasley, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Katie Bell, Lavender Brown, Lee Jordan, Luna Lovegood, Marietta Edgecombe, Michael Corner, Neville Longbottom, Padma y Parvarti Patil, Nigel Wolpert, Romilda Vane, Susan Bones, Alice y Thomas Potter, Terry Boot y Zacharias Smith.

Todos ellos, escucharon los argumentos sobre que necesitaban de un maestro de Defensa y Harry, solo para acallarlos, enseñó el recuerdo sobre lo ocurrido en el Cementerio; todos aceptaron firmar, todos sabían que necesitarían defenderse contra los Mortífagos.

―La Comunión del Dragón, cuenta con 32 miembros, sumando a nuestros maestros: Harry, Hermione y a mí. 35 ―dijo Daphne, dándoles a todos, una sonrisa calmada.

Hermione retomó el punto ―Bien, ahora necesitamos de un lugar para...

―Usaremos la Cámara ―dijo Harry rápidamente.

―Todos, tomen una ―ordenó Hermione, cada quien agarró una moneda, parecía un Sickle y enseñó que ella, junto a Harry y Daphne, tenían Galeones en su lugar ―Estos Sickles, les avisarán cuando será el día de las reuniones y como entrar al lugar ―todos asintieron, salieron en parejas o en grupos de tres.

A la mañana siguiente, todo parecía haberse ido al demonio:

POR ORDEN DE LA SUMA INQUISIDORA DE HOGWARTS

De ahora en adelante disueltas todas las organizaciones y sociedades, y todos los equipos, grupos y clubes.

Se considera organización, sociedad, equipo, grupo y club, a todo conjunto de más de tres o más estudiantes.

Para volver a formar cualquier organización o sociedad, se necesitará del sello de la Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts.

Todo alumno que formará cualquier organización o sociedad, se verá expulsado del colegio.

Firmado:

Dolores Jean Umbridge.

Suma Inquisidora.

Dentro de los miembros de La Orden, se decía (como una extraña leyenda urbana, sacada de la nada), que Lavender era una de las fundadoras, por esto mismo, Neville trató de subir al dormitorio femenino, solo para que las escaleras se transformaran en un tobogán.

― ¡Vaya, no sabía yo que esto ocurría! ―dijo Neville divertido.

― ¡Neville, ¿ya lo viste?! ―preguntó Colin algo asustado.

―Sí ―afirmó él― ¡Lavender, ¿podemos hablar?!

Lavender bajó deslizándose por el tobogán, divertida ―Seguro, ¿Qué fue? ―no contestó, solo la llevó hasta la nueva orden.

―No te preocupes Neville ―dijo Lavender ―Aun si no tengo ni idea, sobre el qué han hecho Harry y su grupo, tu tendrías que estar más enterado que yo, sí sé que el... traidor, se las verá mal. Muuuuuy mal.

― ¡Los Sickles! ―dijo Neville, al sentir su bolsillo calentarse, Lavender sacó el suyo y se vio extrañada.

―El mío no está encendido ―dijo ella, mirando fijamente su moneda ―Seguramente ya lo saben y están planeando reunir a unos pocos en la primera clase, para despistar ―Neville asintió.

La primera clase, se dio el sábado en la Cámara de los Secretos, en el Sickle se había dicho la fecha y hora, así mismo el lugar donde estaría el pasadizo y por cuanto tiempo estaría este abierto.

Aunque Zacharias Smith y Justin Fitch-Fletcher consideraron que enseñar el encantamiento de desarme era una estupidez, Harry les demostró cuan peligroso era, el quedar desarmado. Les enseñó el encantamiento Repulsor (Depulso) y el encantamiento desvanecedor, poniendo a prueba su efectividad, contra una marioneta, al desvanecer la supuesta varita― ¿Y bien? ―preguntó Harry, volviéndose hacía los alumnos― ¿Qué puede ser peor, que perder la varita? ―más de uno tragó saliva ―Eso es todo por hoy ―todos comenzaron a salir. Durante la noche del domingo, Harry despertó de madrugada, miró bajo su cama y sacó la Varita de Saúco, la miró casi por una hora entera, suspiró ― _**"Hell: Black Destiny"**_ ―susurró, una llama negra, consumió la Varita de Saúco. ― _"Muy peligrosa, para estar en manos, incluso de alguien que comanda la muerte"_ ―susurró para sí mismo, incluso las cenizas de madera se vieron consumidas, sonrió, y se fue adormir.

En la primera clase, del día siguiente, pociones, Umbridge intentó encontrar cómo pensaban Lily y Narcisa.

―Bueno, parece que los alumnos están bastante adelantados para el curso que hacen, profesora Potter ―comentó con brusquedad ―Aunque no estoy segura de que sea conveniente enseñarles a preparar una poción como la Solución Fortificante. Creo que el Ministerio preferiría que fuera eliminada del programa.

―Pues lo lamento mucho por el Ministerio, profesora Umbridge. ―dijo Narcisa ―Pero cuando Dumbledore nos pidió tomar el puesto a Lily y a mí, ambas le enviamos el programa de clases que planeábamos dar, al Ministerio de Magia, concretamente a la Oficina de Educación, después de pasar por la oficina del mismísimo Cornelius Fudge. ―Umbridge comenzó a escribir rápidamente en su libreta y a tachar muchas, muchas cosas, para luego irse dando un portazo.

― **¡Arresto Momentum!** ―exclamó Lily, las pociones explotaron en cámara lenta, dándoles a los alumnos el tiempo suficiente para ocultarse debajo de las mesas, o subir los pies.

Algunas horas después, supieron (gracias a un enfadado Neville) que Hagrid los había llevado ante los Thestrals y que Umbridge estuvo preguntando a los Slytherin, sobre cómo les parecían las clases y que ellos habían dicho que el profesor Hagrid era peligroso.

Hermione estaba fuera de sí. ― ¡OBVIAMENTE ESTÁN LOCOS, TODOS ELLOS SOLO QUIEREN QUE SAQUEN A HAGRID! ―Gritó más allá de la furia.

―No ―dijo Harry. Todos lo miraron como si fuera un monstruo o como si acabara de masacrar una aldea entera. ―Umbridge está poniendo a todos los maestros a prueba, quiere saber quiénes están del lado de Dumbledore. Ella está bajo las ordenes de Fudge, alguien le devolvió la vida a Voldemort, y Fudge intenta desacreditar a Dumbledore, por esto último.

Tuvieron una última clase de La Comunión del Dragón, pues las vacaciones de Samheim comenzaban al día siguiente― ¡Gran trabajo, con los maleficios de Aliento de Pimienta, Lengua de Cuerdo y Embrujo Obstaculizador! ―celebró a sus alumnos.

― ¿Eh? ―preguntó Cormac McLaggen, al verse transparente.

― ¡Harry, Daphne! ―llamó una asustada Romilda Vane― ¿Qué está pasando?

Harry les regaló una sonrisa, la cual les trajo calma a todos, mientras se volvían cada vez más transparentes, los libros se desvanecían en pequeñas volutas de polvo o se deshacían en un raro liquido negro, pero teniendo en cuenta la suciedad de la Cámara, nadie se extrañaría ―Estamos siendo enviados a nuestras respectivas Salas Comunes. Hemos sido descubiertos. Las runas de las paredes ―señaló cuatro runas verdes, que brillaban con fuerza ―Está limpiando todo rastro de magia, en la Cámara. Nos vemos pronto ―todos desaparecieron.

(...) ― **¡Bombarda Máxima!** ―exclamó Umbridge, haciendo explotar una pared lateral, solo para encontrarse en la antecámara de la Cámara de los Secretos, la cual estaba limpia, incluso los libros de estudio que habían estado usando los miembros de La Comunión, habían desaparecido. ― ¿Qué...? ―se preguntó incrédula, al ver una sala limpia. Completamente desierta― ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LOS ALUMNOS?!

En la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, era abrazada por Harry, el cual trataba de calmarla ―Si él... si él supiera hacer esto... quizás... quizás estaría vivo.

― "_Él sabía hacer todo esto, Cho"_ ―susurró Harry― _"De no ser así, no hubiera podido llegar al centro del laberinto, pero nadie sabía que la copa había sido transformada en un Traslador, ni sobre Pettigrew y Tom en el cementerio"_

― "_Pero tú sobreviviste"_ ―dijo ella, con las lágrimas surcando su rostro― _"Sobreviviste siendo un bebé"_

― "_Solo cargo con una maldición, la cual estuvo en la familia Dragneel, desde uno de nuestros ascendentes, llamado Zeref... el cual trató de revivir a su hermano, y fue maldecido por un dios... la maldición durmió entre los hijos, nietos, bisnietos, tataranietos de Zeref, uno de los descendientes se llamaba Linfred de Stinchcombe, él la portó, luego la maldición volvió a dormir tras el nacimiento del primogénito de Linfred y ha permanecido así, hasta nuestros días, siendo yo quien la desperté"_ ―dijo Harry― _"Ser inmortal, no es una bendición, en ningún sentido Cho, yo veré morir a cientos de personas amadas, viviré más allá de mis hijos, mis nietos, cientos de descendientes míos verán la muerte, veré caer cientos de imperios y luego, veré morir este mundo, y solo quedaré yo, como último testigo, junto a Caín y al Judío Errante"_ ―Harry repasó sus labios, con su lengua― _"Sobreviví de bebé, porque mi tía Lily nos protegió a mis hermanos a mí, desperté mi magia por el maltrato de los familiares de mi tía Lily, tuve suerte de que existiera otro usuario de la maldición o todos estaríamos muertos, por mi culpa; no hay forma de bloquear la Maldición Asesina, además de que... ese desgraciado de Pettigrew, fue muy rápido"_

― "_Lamento el cómo te traté en segundo año, con lo del Heredero"_ ―dijo ella ― _"Y ahora, solo tú conoces mi dolor"_ ―Harry la abrazó, ya luego le explicaría a Hermione, si es que ella los estaba viendo y él aún no se daba cuenta― _"Él... ¿sufrió?"_

― "_La Maldición Asesina, se siente como si cientos de hielos tocaran tu pecho, incluso si la maldición va a tu cabeza... luego... sientes un sueño muy grande y.… te haces uno con el universo"_ ―dijo Harry― _"Lo sé, porqué Tom me atacó también, al hacerlo destruyó una parte de su alma, que se ligó a mí, hace ya quince años y por eso, falleció también"_ ―Cho sonrió, Harry creyó que eso era lo mejor que ella podía sentir: que se había hecho justicia divina, para su novio. ―Murió ―se levantó, para ir hacía la zona de los chicos ―Y casi una decena de Mortífagos, que se presentaron para estar con su amo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**N/A Laura: Zeref y Mavis, tuvieron un hijo llamado Larcade (quien se hizo llamar Argus), este tuvo un hijo biológico, y el nieto de Zeref tuvo otro y así, hasta llegar a Linfred de Stinchcombe, el hijo de Linfred: Hardwin, desposó a la nieta de Ignotus Peverell, y luego descendieron todos los demás Potter, que conocemos canónicamente.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Tenemos algunos personajes de libros, series de Anime sobre magia, etc.**

**44.**

― "_Hermione"_ ―susurró Harry, con un tono de voz muy similar al de Zeref. En sus memorias, veía como, cuando a Mavis se le metía algo en la cabeza, nada ni nadie la hacía cambiar de parecer.

― ¿Sí, Harry? ―preguntó ella, mirándolo y deteniéndose en la confección de las camisetas para los Elfos. Él se sentó junto a ella, esta era la calma, antes de la tormenta y él lo sabía perfectamente.

― ¿Qué es la simbiosis?

Ella le miró extrañada, por un instante, antes de que su aire y su instinto Ravenclaw se activaran ―La Simbiosis es una interacción biológica, una relación estrecha y persistente entre organismos de diferentes especies. Los organismos involucrados en la simbiosis son determinados...

―Simbiontes ―terminó Harry, ella asintió y lo miró fijamente ―Existe una simbiosis entre los humanos o animales, con los vampiros o con los mosquitos, pues ellos requieren de sangre para vivir. Son parásitos ―Hermione asintió extrañada, por la conversación y el ejemplo que Harry había sacado ―Existen cientos de criaturas mágicas en el mundo y, como sabrás por Mavis, el planeta entero está plagado de magia. Algunas zonas con más magia que otras ―la chica asintió ―Ocurre esto mismo, con los Elfos Domésticos ―Hermione abrió la boca ―En sus propias colonias, los educan para que aprendan a servir a un amo, están preparados para todo y para obedecer alguna orden. Creo firmemente, en que la liberación de ciertos Elfos, en dejar a ciertas familias sin estos, es lo mejor, en permitirles una mejor condición de vida ―ella le dedicó una sonrisa ―Pero necesitas entender, que desde sus colonias son instruidos para realizar cientos de empleos: limpiar, cocinar, arreglar la casa y habitaciones. Los Elfos sirven a los magos, porque necesitan de la magia y a veces, se vinculan a un mago en específico, solo para poder seguir viviendo. ―Agarró uno de los camisetas ―Ciertas colonias, algunas, especialmente del Sur de Europa, educan a los Elfos para que se golpeen de forma brutal y para que inconscientemente, busquen amos como Lucius Malfoy o comienzan a sufrir un síndrome de ansiedad, al no recibir... palizas con grandes muestras de dolor, es casi como si fueran trabajadores y fumadores compulsivos ―Hermione hizo una mueca ―Liberar a un Elfo: significa obligarlo, a cortar su fuente mágica, significa dejarlo abandonado y obligarlo a buscar otro amo u otra fuente de magia. Si no encuentran una, antes de medio año... ―el rostro de Hermione se contorsiono, debido al terror, se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

― "_Entiendo"_ ―susurró Hermione― _"Me desharé de las camisetas"_

―Te auxiliaré ―dijo él, mientras sacaba un libro: _«Como educar en la magia» _de Ethan Connor. Él la abrazó, y besó su frente ―Amo cuando haces esto, ¿sabes? ―ella le miró extrañada, sin entender ―Cuando se te mete una idea en la cabeza, no la dejas ir hasta no verla realizada. ¿Cuántos confeccionaste?

―Quizás cincuenta ―dijo insegura.

―A trabajar ―dijo él, divertido.

―Ten cuidado ―pidió ella, mientras sacaba su varita, y cambiaba el título del libro _«Transformaciones de la A, a la Z»_, él asintió. Pudieron encontrar y deshacerse de algunas camisetas, otras aparecieron despedazadas, finalmente las quemaron.

Sin ser un Horrocrux, a Harry nunca le llegaron los intentos de Legeremancia de Voldemort, para hacerlo ver su ataque a Arthur Weasley, por no decir que Harry se pasaba mucho tiempo, mejorando su Oclumancia.

Aun así.

De nada le hubiera servido, teniendo en cuenta como resultó todo el asunto.

Resultó ser que Arthur, tuvo una misión en el nombre de la Orden del Fénix, fue a buscar una profecía a la sala del mismo nombre, lo había hecho bajo extrañas ordenes, de colocarse unos guantes raros y agarrar la profecía con ellos puestos.

Solo para que un miembro de la elite Mortífaga se presentara en el lugar, y atacara a Arthur, pero el hombre logró usar el hechizo Expulso, y mandar a volar a Travers, provocando que se estrellara contra una pared de ladrillo, ocasionando mucho ruido y haciendo que Travers se _Desapareciera_, habiendo fallado su misión, Arthur, sabiendo que los Inefables y quizás, algún Auror iría a buscar sobre ese ruido, tuvo que dejar la Profecía en su lugar y _Desaparecerse_.

A la noche siguiente, fue Sirius quien se presentó en la sala y tomó la profecía que decía "Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort", ya con la Profecía, se la presentó a los dos hermanos Dumbledore, a los esposos Weasley y a los Potter, todos reunidos en la sala de Grimmauld Place, Albus alzó las cejas y se mostró preocupado, al ver que el humo que emanaba la profecía, era negro, temblando agarró la esfera, y la voz de la profesora Trellawney escapó del interior, pero amplificando su sonido.

A primera vista, todo seguía normal, seguía siendo la misma profecía: Alguien nacido en Octubre (Neville o Harry) y que contaría con una magia misteriosa, que le daría muerte a Voldemort. Hasta que se escuchó algo extraño provenir de la esfera, una voz y un humo azul. **«Profecía Anulada»** Esas palabras, asustaron a los hermanos Dumbledore, Sirius y los Weasley.

Si la profecía acababa de ser anulada, ¿significaba aquello, que nadie podría matar a Voldemort?

Mientras tanto, al haber descubierto que Voldemort planeaba liberar a sus Mortífagos, de Azkaban, gracias al espionaje de Kira y a un par de Águilas (creadas con la Magia de Vida), Harry voló en su escoba, hasta la prisión mágica, solo y sin refuerzos, pero no era como que los necesitara, los Dementores fueron hacía él, pero no dudó ni un momento en sacar su varita y pensar en su momento más feliz: su primer beso con Hermione y en una ocasión en la cual le entregó a Daphne, una caja de chocolates, resultando esto en un beso― **¡Expecto Patronus! **―un cuervo plateado comenzó a volar a su alrededor, alejando a los Dementores, mientras que él entraba en la fortaleza. Recorría sus pasillos, escuchando algunos gritos y sollozos de los enloquecidos hombres y mujeres, en sus manos llevaba un par de periódicos de 1980, sobre la captura de presuntos Mortífagos y otros criminales más recientes, logrando descubrir gracias a un hechizo en mandarín, si realmente cometieron tales crímenes, o si eran inocentes, a los que eran culpables de crímenes de lo que Harry llamaría "Rangos 8 al 10", no tuvo reparos en usar las Balas Mágicas, para asesinarlos, a los que eran de rangos 5 al 7, los juzgó viendo las memorias una y otra vez, a algunos los ejecutó, a otros no. Asesinaba según las memorias y rebuscando, si se habían arrepentido, usó su Magia de Tele-transportación, no debía de estar allí, por mucho tiempo, acabó pro atraer a los Aurores, pero salió con tiempo suficiente, antes de ser descubierto. ―_Necesito descansar_ ―se dijo.

Encantamientos, Pociones, Transformaciones, Herbología, Astronomía, Historia de la Magia, Trasformaciones y Alquimia. Todas las clases seguían como siempre, todas tenían el lado practico para el TIMO, menos Defensa, donde solo leían del libro.

Así mismo, Dolores y Fudge, compartían sentimientos, sobre los asesinatos misteriosos, en el interior de Azkaban.

Ambos estaban nerviosos, pues no sabían quién lo había hecho, ni reconocían el hechizo, así mismo se encontraron felices, pues los asesinados eran criminales sumamente peligrosos. El ministro dejó de mandar los Decretos Ministeriales, al menos temporalmente, dándoles a Harry y a su grupo, el tiempo que necesitaban, antes de que la navidad llegara, para poder proseguir con las clases que daba a tantos alumnos, teniendo el conocimiento necesario para los TIMO.

Así mismo, los Potter pasaron las navidades reunidos como una familia. Era Navidad, en cristiano católico, no era Samhaim, como Harry se había acostumbrado, viviendo entre magos, incluso en el extranjero. James solo le sonreía a su hijo, el cual hacía caras, cada que pronunciaban "navidad". «En el matrimonio, hay que hacerse algunos sacrificios, para poder mantener una sana convivencia con tu pareja y en familia» solía decir, el patriarca Potter «Cuando ustedes tengan hijos, lo sabrán»

Y James siempre llegaba con la misma broma ―Si lo sabrá Harry, quien se casará con Hermione, la cual es una Hija de Muggles, y con Daphne la cual es una Sangre Pura.

Thomas y Alice le sonrieron a su hermano, ante los obsequios que les dio.

A Thomas una túnica con toda clase de detalles brillantes, pero sin resultar sobrecargado.

A Alice un collar de joyas, y un pergamino con un valor incalculable sobre Astronomía (pues era una de las clases favoritas de la pelirroja).

De Lily, Harry recibió un Kit completo de alquimia.

De James recibió una Saeta de Fuego 511 autografiada por todos los miembros del equipo de, al cual Harry se había hecho fanático ese año.

Sus hermanos dijeron que les costó bastante, pero que lograron una rebaja: era un libro de Magia Oscura y Transformaciones Oscuras de un mago Israelita.

Esa misma mañana, Hermione recibió un paquete de chocolates de parte de Harry.

Daphne recibió un collar de rubíes y esmeraldas.

Los gemelos Weasley, hicieron llegar a Umbridge, un brazalete el cual estaban hechizados para que, todo aquello que ella comiera, tuviera sabor a sangre.

_**«MASACRE EN LOS PABELLONE DE AZKABAN; MÁS DE 30 MORTÍFAGOS MUERTOS Y 54 MAGOS TENEBROSOS»**_

Harry selló su mente con la Oclumancia, organizando sus barreras, tanto como pudo, estando en casa, y al volver a Hogwarts.

No sería bueno que Snape descubriera que él lo hizo, e intente matarle el pleno colegio, como venganza por su amo y sus antiguos camaradas caídos; o que Dumbledore lo descubriera y lo expulsara de Hogwarts, solo por no seguir el camino de la luz y de "olvidar y dar una segunda oportunidad".

Debía mantener las apariencias, afortunadamente, no quedaba mucho para el final de aquel año electivo.


	45. Un Pacto Colosal

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Tenemos algunos personajes de libros, series de Anime sobre magia, etc.**

**45: Un "Pacto" Colosal.**

Voldemort destruyó todo lo que estuviera presente, en su oficina de la mansión (antes casa) Gaunt. Él había dado órdenes a Dolohov, de transformar la choza de su abuelo Sorvolo Gaunt, en una mansión y de recuperar todos los libros del fallecido. En aquellos momentos, tras leer la noticia de Azkaban, sobre como tantos de sus hombres habían fallecido y sin que los malditos Aurores hubieran encontrado a esa persona, había liberado _Magia Descontrolada_, la cual acabó siendo el **Fiendfyre**, cosa que le hizo abrir los ojos, envió magia a su garganta, realizando el hechizo **Sonorus**― ¡SALGAN DE LA MANSIÓN, AHORA MISMO! ―ordenó, usando la Aparición, poco menos de unos ocho Mortífagos, salieron de la mansión, la cual se quemó hasta sus cimientos.

―Mi señor ―habló Thorfinn Rowle ―Podemos usar mi hogar.

―Andando, antes de que el Ministerio se presente ―ordenó Voldemort, todos se Desaparecieron.

En el lugar, pero casi veintidós minutos después, aparecieron miembros del Ministerio, los cuales no tardaron en iniciar una investigación, en busca de la firma mágica, de aquella persona que podría haber liberado el hechizo **Fiendfyre**, en esa propiedad.

―**Priori Incantatem** ―exclamó Remus Lupin, el cual fue reincorporado como Auror, hace poco. Sobre las ruinas de la mansión, apareció un nombre: _**Tom Sorvolo Ryddle.**_ Todos hicieron un gesto de extrañeza.

―Existen grandes cantidades de magia negra ―dijo Nymphadora Tonks, moviendo su varita ―No es solo por el **Fiendfyre**, sino que...

John Dawlish completó la idea. ―Ni siquiera cubrieron el rastro de los conjuros, hechizos y rituales, claramente de magia oscura.

Kingsley, estaba mirando fijamente el nombre, ―Quizás... Quizás tuvieron que salir tan rápido, que no les dio tiempo de ocultar los rastros del uso de la Magia Negra en el lugar.

―Andando Damas y Caballeros ―ordenó Amelia ―Quiero saber cómo se conecta esto, con algún Mago Tenebroso. Quiero descubrir, lo que se pueda tras ese hombre.

― ¡Sí señora! ―dijeron todos, poniéndose a investigar quien era ese tal Tom Sorvolo Ryddle.

Sin notar a un Augurey, el cual despegó rápidamente, hacía el hogar de su dueño.

**...**

Mientras tanto, dentro de los muros del colegio de Hogwarts, Albus fue despertado por una de las directoras del pasado, la cual le informó sobre lo ocurrido en la casa Gaunt y donde estuvo ubicada, hasta el día de hoy. Descubrir que la casa... o, mejor dicho: _Choza_ Gaunt, había estado en la misma colina de Little Hangleton, donde había estado, hasta ese día la Casa de los Ryddle, hizo a Dumbledore preguntarse por qué, su descarriado alumno haría algo así, pero la directora dijo muy explícitamente: _«No fue ningún combate Albus, los Aurores llegaron minutos después, cuando la choza ya estaba ardiendo. Fue ese estúpido descendiente Mestizo, que tengo. Él se enfadó ante una noticia sobre que sus preciados sirvientes fueron asesinados dentro de los muros de la prisión de Azkaban, y su rabieta infantil provocó que la choza se quemara»_

―Gracias, Lucrecia ―dijo Albus― _¿Voldemort realizó magia accidental? _―Entonces, recordó que hace unos dos años, le fue notificado sobre la destrucción de los Horrocruxes, obra de Harry, fue James quien se lo notificó. ― _¿Existe acaso la posibilidad, de que Voldemort esté perdiendo facultades mágicas, al ya solo quedarle un trozo de su alma?_ ―sacó su varita. Su vieja varita ―**Accio: Libro: Necromancia Griega** ―el libro llegó a manos de Dumbledore, abriendo el enorme tomo de pelaje negro, pasó página, tras página, comenzando la lectura― _«Se le llama Horrocrux, al proceso de dividir el alma, y encerrar un trozo en un objeto, entre más veces se lacere el alma, menos cordura, humanidad y más impulsivo se volverá el mago»_ ―se preguntó si era eso, lo que estaba ocurriendo. Necesitaba más información, era el líder de la Comunidad Internacional de Magos, no le sería difícil adquirir ese conocimiento.

**...**

La familia Potter, la familia Lovegood, la familia Greengrass, y otras casas de la luz (pero especialmente, miembros de la Orden del Fénix), se presentaron en San Mungo, para visitar a los Weasley, Arthur había recibido fuertes golpes y tuvo una muy corta batalla contra Travers; durante la noche otro de los pocos Mortífagos libres, envenenó a Arthur, poniéndolo en un estado muy delicado, mientras que Molly, llamó a sus amigos y conocidos, presentándose todos.

―Hola a todos ―saludaron los Potter, los gemelos Weasley, recibieron palabras de apoyo, de parte de los Potter, Harry les entregó una bolsa de galeones (cambió la moneda mágica china, por galeones ingleses, cuando se enteró de la situación de Arthur) y gemas preciosas, en un bolsillo de Fred (¿o George?).

― "_Molly, ¿cómo se encuentra Agustia?"_ ―le susurró Harry, la mujer se puso pálida de golpe.

― ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Harry? ―preguntó Molly en voz alta ―En un lugar más privado.

―Seguro ―dijo él, mientras que este la seguía, hasta un balcón.

―Se encuentra bien ―dijo ella ―Contraté a una niñera, hasta que volvamos.

―Ya veo ―dijo él.

―Creí... creí que no la conocías ―dijo Molly, ahora asustada.

―Kira, mi Augurey, me avisó de todo cuanto ocurría ―dijo él, manteniendo la calma, Molly se mordió el labio.

―Yo... yo estoy muy apenada contigo ―dijo Molly, bajando la mirada. ¿Hasta dónde había llegado su deseo de poder tener dinero, prestigio y poder? Hacer que su niña, su pequeña Ginny se obsesionara de forma enfermiza con el joven ante ella, romper sus sueños, violar al joven, embarazarse de él...

―Fueron ordenes de Dumbledore, quien intentaba seguir robando dinero a las familias Potter y Black. Pero me hice cargo de eso, hace ya un año ―dijo él, ella seguía sin mirarlo ―Conozco un yacimiento de esmeraldas y diamantes, es así como te he estado enviando las joyas, las cuales sé que cambias por dinero, no es difícil. Lo haces muy bien, para tener...

―Tantas bocas que alimentar ―completó Molly.

―Sabes ―le dijo mirándola a los ojos ―Que si algún día, se descubre sobre la verdadera paternidad de Agustina, muchos podrían caerles encima ―ella asintió, él le dio una sonrisa, que a ella le transmitió calma ―No diré nada.

― ¿Qué deseas, Harry? ―preguntó la mujer.

―Que me prometas, que dejarás de ser tan... avariciosa ―pidió Harry, ella lo miró fijamente, sin creérselo ―Solo eso. Periódicamente, llegará a tu casa un pequeño paquete con joyas, sabes el resto, ¿no es así? ―la mujer le dio una sonrisa y ambos volvieron con los demás, para sorpresa de Molly, Harry trajo algo de comida, repartiendo unos pasteles de calabaza entre algunos de los presentes.

Así mismo, saludaron a los padres de Neville, Harry empleó la Legeremancia, por impulso y encontró algo muy extraño, en la mente de Alice Longbottom: estaba completamente negra, vacía en pocas palabras. Pero había algo más, algo extraño.

―_Si estuviera vacía, por consecuencia ella estaría muerta o, en el... en un caso, podría estar en un estado vegetativo_ ―se dijo que necesitaba más tiempo, para revisar aquello, por ahora estaría junto a Neville y luego, volvería con los demás.

Salieron de San Mungo casi dos horas después, mientras que James decía que era hora de ir a buscar algo de comer, era hora del almuerzo.

En la soledad de la biblioteca de la mansión Potter, Harry tuvo la ayuda de la Magia de Vida, creando (en pocas palabras) clones suyos, con los cuales estuvo estudiando todo lo que pudo, sobre la mente humana y sobre hechizos y maldiciones que la afectaran, así como la personalidad y otros cientos de cosas, ubicadas en la mente.

Harry comenzó a crear clones: algunos para ocultarse en su propio hogar y estudiar la mente humana, así como la Oclumancia.

Otros y él mismo, fueron al colegio, para continuar su vida estudiantil.

Uno de esos días, Dumbledore y Flitwick se presentaron en la biblioteca del colegio, habían estado buscando a Harry.

―Señor Potter, despierte ―pidió Flitwick, al verlo rodeado de libros y con cientos de pergaminos a su lado, muchos de los cuales estaban rotos o hechos bola.

―**Rennervate **―exclamó Dumbledore, haciendo que Harry despertara y se sobara el cuello.

Flitwick habló primero. ―Espero, señor Potter, que el hecho de no haber aparecido anoche para dormir en su cama, en su sala común, sea por un asunto importante.

―Intentar curar a los Longbottom, es importante para mí, director ―dijo Harry, sobándose el cuello ―Neville es un buen amigo.

―Ha... Señor Potter ―se corrigió Dumbledore rápidamente ―Le buscaba, para decirle que, desde hoy, tendrá sesiones de Oclumancia, con Severus Snape. La Oclumancia no es algo que se estudie con normalidad en Hogwarts, pero temo que Voldemort...

―La conexión entre nosotros, se rompió el año pasado ―dijo Harry, haciendo que Dumbledore le mirara sorprendido, no pudo evitar sonreír ―Llevo desde el segundo año, dando con los Horrocrux de Tom, y destruyéndolos, ya no le queda ninguno. Bastará con matarle, ya sea de frente o por sorpresa. Por otro lado, director, usted mismo ya debería de saber que mis defensas Oclumánticas son de las mejores. Aprendí de los mejores, antes de llegar a Hogwarts. ―Albus se mordió el labio, sintiéndose inquieto; Harry se levantó y empuñó su varita ―**Tempus**. Bien, tendré tiempo para desayunar, nos vemos en clases.

― ¿Qué fue todo esto, Albus? ―preguntó Filius, pero el anciano no contestó, suspiró pesadamente y salió de la biblioteca, mientras pensaba en algo para poder descubrir los secretos de Harry y en cómo hacerlo confiar en él.

―_Potter parece tener todo planeado, sin embargo, Harry es un Ravenclaw, y no hay nada más importante para ellos, que la información_ ―pensó Albus. ―_Sin embargo, no sería bien visto por alumnos de Sexto y Séptimo, si les doy las recomendaciones desde ya, a los alumnos de Quinto, para sus empleos._

A la noche siguiente, en el desierto de Nubia, (en Sudan), se podía ver a tres personas, quien mantenía la formación, sobre un camello, era el mismísimo Lord Voldemort, detrás de él, venían Aurelius Nott y Oswald Avery, pronto entraron en una zona de cañón, lugar al cual solo se podía entrar, empleando magia dimensional, una magia la cual ya le había quemado el brazo derecho entero a Avery.

― ¿Qué buscamos, mi Lord? ―preguntó Avery.

―No podemos estar muy lejos ―dijo Voldemort, mientras empleaba el Pársel, acarició el cuello de su caballo, el equino no se asustó, cuando una serpiente de cascabel, reptó por su pata y llegó hasta el regazo de Voldemort, comenzando una conversación entre ambos ―Buscamos a los Gigantes. ¿Han leído las noticas, no es así?, una masacre en Azkaban, alguien usó un Patronus de gran poder, se quitó de encima a los Dementores, entró en la prisión y ejecutó a varios Mortífagos, uno tras otro. Necesitamos una mayor fuerza de choque, si queremos tener algún tipo de triunfo.

― ¿Qué estamos buscando? ―repitió la pregunta Avery.

Se escuchó un retumbar, algunas de las altas formas de tierra, comenzaron a caer, amenazando con aplastarlos, pero Voldemort levantó su mano derecha y las rocas se detuvieron, susurró un hechizo y las rocas se volvieron volutas de humo, sin importancia, pronto apareció ante ellos un gigante de largos cabellos negros, ojos grises, con ropas violetas y un cetro en su mano derecha, el cual se arrodilló, para mirarlos mejor.

― ¡Saludos, oh gran rey de los gigantes!

―Yareth. Mi nombre es Yareth ―retumbó la voz del rey Yareth― ¿Qué buscan, los hijos de Adán?

Voldemort se relamió los labios― ¡Hace ya cientos o quizás millones de años, que nosotros, los hijos de Adán ganamos la ciencia y la forja, así como la magia, obligándoos a vosotros, a abandonar las tierras que antes fueros de vuestra propiedad! ¡Yo Lord Voldemort, te ofrezco recuperarlas, si me ayudas en mi conquista!

El gigante de ojos grises miró fijamente a los tres magos― ¿Deseas que luchemos junto a ti, en tu estúpida guerra, solamente para que puedas ensalzar tu ego? No nos creas tan estúpidos, a nosotros que ganamos la forja y el secreto de la confección de armas, gracias al ángel caído Gadreel.

― ¿No deseas que conozcan tu poder y el de tu pueblo? ―preguntó Voldemort― ¿No deseas acaso, que todos tiemblen cuando escuchen tu nombre, o Yareth, rey de los gigantes?

El gigante le dio una sonrisa tenebrosa al mago, haciendo que los camellos los tiraran de sus jorobas y cayeran al suelo ―No vengas a hacerme perder mi tiempo.

―No lo estoy haciendo ―aseguró el hombre, mientras alzaba su varita― ¡IMPERIUS MAXIMUS! ―el humo amarillo verdoso, llegó hasta el gigante, mientras que Voldemort caía de rodillas.

― ¡Mi señor! ―gritaron los dos Mortífagos, cientos de temblores, obligaron a los Mortífagos a escapar de allí, pero Avery murió aplastado por las rocas, al igual que su camello, solo el de Voldemort, junto con su otro fiel camarada: Nott, salieron de esa trampa mortal. Otros seis Gigantes se presentaron, Voldemort empleó un hechizo silencioso, para descubrir sus nombres.

― "_Gerión, Embal, Alcioneo, Fagio, Mulfius y Asterión"_ ―susurró Voldemort, mientras concentraba toda la magia que podía, en su varita, la cual se calentó hasta el punto insoportable, pero, aun así, no la soltó, mientras apuntaba a los Gigantes reunidos, junto a su rey― **¡IMPERIUS MAXIMUS!** ―los gigantes estaban ahora, bajo el control de Voldemort, quien cayó fatigado y con su magia en un muy bajo nivel, por culpa de que ahora solo tenía una fracción de su alma.

Ahora, el Mago Oscuro que vio el siglo XX, tenía a la corte de los Gigantes de su lado, ante la pérdida de sus Mortífagos.

Sin embargo, Nott no era un inútil, como se podría pensar, dejó a su amo descansar, transformó su varita en una aguja y le picó sobre la Marca Tenebrosa, presente en el brazo de su amo, a la cual envió magia, causando que la misma se marcara de un negro aún más visible, ardiera y que casi pareciera como si hubiera algo por debajo de la piel, la quemazón era increíblemente dolorosa, apretó los dientes con fuerza, mientras lagrimas brotaban por sus ojos, más y más, buscó en los hogares de los Mortífagos, pues entró en sus mentes con Legeremancia y se Desapareció en un segundo.

Llegaron a la casa de los Lestrange, donde podrían descansar. Ahora que tenían un "trato" de tal poder en sus manos, podrían "golpear" a Inglaterra y a Harry Potter, cuando menos se lo esperaran.


	46. El Júbilo de la Serpiente

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Tenemos algunos personajes de libros, series de Anime sobre magia, etc.**

**46: El Júbilo de la Serpiente.**

¿Alguna vez, has fracasado intentando algo, pero casi inmediatamente después, te ha saltado a la cara algún tipo de un premio, o algún tipo de gran resolución? Pues, esto mismo, era lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle Gaunt, también conocido como _Lord Voldemort_. Había perdido a casi un 70% u 85% de sus tropas, de sus muy leales Mortífagos, en menos de dos años lectivos de Hogwarts.

Ya fuera por aquella magia negra asesina, que había surgido del supuesto cadáver de Harrison Potter Black, el año pasado en el cementerio.

O por aquella noticia, sobre las muertes de sus Mortífagos encarcelados en Azkaban. Esas muertes se habían hecho públicas, ni siquiera Cornelius Fudge, fue capaz de dar la orden de que no saliera a la luz, pues lo ordenó tan tarde, que tendrían que recorrer todo el Reino Unido en menos de 8 minutos, con tal de poder apoderarse de todos las recientes impresiones; obviamente Cornelius ni siquiera lo intentó, descubriéndose así la masacre de Azkaban.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras permanecía recostado, en la cama de la casa Nott, cuando su mente viajó hasta aquella clase de Historia de la Magia, que vivió en 1942, a sus 15 años.

**Recuerdo**

―_La rebelión de los duendes, del siglo XVIII, tuvo lugar en 1752, tuvo su base en la mala administración de dos ministros de magia: Albert Boot y Basil Frank. El primero, debido a que intentó quitarles a los duendes muchas de sus tierras, al querer fundar algo similar al Gringotts, pero sería administrado por los humanos, y él planeaba tomar oro, de cualquiera de las minas de oro de gran Bretaña, el problema radicaba, en que todas estas minas, pertenecían a los Duendes, estaría robándoles, al descubrir los duendes lo que estaba haciendo, no dudaron en destapar el escándalo y Boot renunció, subió entonces Basil Frank, pero se descubrieron escándalos sobre que también estaba intentando adueñarse de sus minas y de que estaba intentando vender a su hija como esclava, a un mago oscuro alemán, de nombre desconocido, los duendes entonces, se aliaron con los hombres lobo, para iniciar la guerra contra el ladrón. ―la gran mayoría de alumnos, especialmente los Caballeros de Walpurgins, estaban ya dormidos, Tom era uno de los pocos que intentaba prestar atención, pero le era casi que imposible ―Subiría entonces, Hesphaestus Gore, quien tendría la idea de una carrera internacional en escobas, junto al ministro italiano de magia, se produjo una batalla entre fanáticos, destruyeron el coliseo y la bruja Orabella Nuttely lo reparó todo, con su recientemente inventado, hechizo de Reparación. Gore acabó en Azkaban, por comenzar la pelea y dar paso a la destrucción del coliseo, a Nuttely le fue otorgada la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase. _

_Tom se pasó una mano por los ojos, intentando no dormirse, vio que tenía la espalda más bien flotando en la silla, pues su cabeza estaba contra el espaldar, apretó ligeramente los dientes y se sentó derecho, llevándose una mano al cuello, para masajearlo y haciendo tronar su cuello y hombro, desganado, tomó su varita― "Silencius" ―susurró, quedándose todo en silencio, mientras que él abría el libro de Historia de la Magia y tomaba algunas notas, sobre esa estúpida rebelión del siglo XVIII, para luego ir pasando las páginas del libro, casi sin prestarle mayor atención, hasta ver algo interesante― ¿Merwin el Malicioso y la Gigantomaquia? ―se preguntó, mientras comenzaba a leer la biografía de ese mago, su concentración se volvió en la lectura, haciendo que la concentración de Ryddle, sobre el Silencius se rompiera. Había encontrado algo interesante: los gigantes se ocultaban en los desiertos, entre los cañones, y estos podían ser controlados, gracias a uno de los hechizos Imperdonables, aunque no era el único modo de controlarlos. _

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Su ejército de muy leales Mortífagos se había ido, casi por completo. Pero algunos seguían aun encarcelados (si fueron encarcelados en Azkaban, pues ya estaban muertos, según noticias recientes en El Profeta), o habían huido. Quizás hace unos cinco siglos, existían, por cada país, unos cuatro Grandes Señores Oscuros, pero ahora, en pleno siglo XX, él era el único (además de Harrison Potter Black), se decidió a usar esto en su provecho, pero primero, antes de comenzar a reclutar a nuevos soldados, necesitaba dar con esa maldita profecía, aquella que Severus no pudo darle completamente en 1980. Sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos, incluso un muy ligero brillo, escapaba de ellos, necesitaba escuchar esa maldita profecía al 100%, y sabía dónde estaba, gracias a Nott.

**Recuerdo**

―_Se le llama Sala de las Profecías, es una cámara en el nivel 9. En el departamento de misterios, se dice que solo aquellos a quienes hace referencia la profecía, podrán agarrarla ―dijo Nott. _

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Muy recientemente él había enviado a Traves, para recuperar la profecía, pero ahora sabía que la misma, estaba en manos de ese inútil de Arthur Weasley y, aun peor: la profecía quizás, solo quizás, estaría en manos de La Orden del Fénix, entonces recordó algo, algo que... no recordaba a la persona, pero fue uno de sus simpatizantes (o eso quería creer) ...

Como fuera: le dijeron que solo aquellos a quienes refería la profecía, podían escucharla. Mandó a llamar a Travers, empleó Legeremancia, escudriñó su cerebro, hasta poder llegar al recuerdo deseado, tomó sus recuerdos sobre esa sala, los guardó en su propia mente, para luego intentar enviársela en Harry Potter, solo para no encontrar esa conexión, esa Legeremancia, que hace tanto sentía con el chico, ya no se encontraba allí. De todas formas, actualmente la Orden tenía una ventaja, de nada le serviría intentar algo, pues la profecía estaba en manos de Dumbledore, cosa que solo lo hacía rabiar.

Fue por esto mismo, que estuvo reuniendo tantos documentos, de tantas bibliotecas de sus más fieles Mortífagos, (incluso de los fallecidos) la biblioteca Malfoy, Nott, Carrow, McNair y Lestrange.

En la biblioteca Malfoy encontró las historias de Osbert Malfoy, sobre sus tratos con los gigantes, (pero no decía en ningún momento donde los había encontrado)

En la biblioteca Nott encontró sobre como Giles Nott IV, había empleado el hechizo **Imperius Maximus**, creación de su esposa Cecily Nott, sobre una horda de Hombres Lobo.

En la biblioteca Carrow, encontró sobre como los hermanos Edith y Philippa Carrow habían hecho un trato con una horda de Dementores, gracias a un ritual de su propia creación, en el cual se requerían seis personas, las cuales realizaran cinco runas en distintos puntos cardinales y cinco sacrificios (mediante tortura), de cinco vírgenes, cosa que atraería a los Dementores, los cuales serían encerrados en una prisión rúnica, luego de eso, solo se necesitaba liberar un hechizo, similar al Patronus, pero lleno de recuerdos/pensamientos de ira.

En la biblioteca McNair no encontró nada útil, pero sí tuvo la idea de usar los Inferius, gracias a Symond "El Conquistador" McNair, quien en el siglo X conquistó (temporalmente) Francia, gracias a los Inferius los cuales caían en medio de la guerra, tanto aliados, como enemigos, haciendo que se alzaran desde la tumba, una vez más.

En la biblioteca Lestrange, gracias a ellos tenía la más grande biblioteca oscura de la historia y ese sería el nuevo punto de encuentro de los Mortífagos.

Ahora, contaba con un ejército, uno el cual iría alimentando lentamente. Ya tenía a los Gigantes, ganaría el favor de los Dementores al prometerles alimentos, ganaría el favor de los Hombres Lobo de Greyback de forma sencilla, muy sencilla: dándole niños a los qué morder.

Y el primer nuevo hombre lobo del ejército sería ese inútil de Draco Malfoy (luego seguirían otros como Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle).

_**...**_

Desde que inició el año lectivo de 1995, Hogwarts se había encontrado, en un estado de intranquilidad y de tensión. Esto último, gracias a los Decretos de Enseñanza de Fudge y a que le había ordenado a Dolores Umbridge, que no enseñara hechizos a los alumnos, pues la paranoia de Fudge, era que aquello de la resurrección de Voldemort, fue que era un truco de Dumbledore para armar a los alumnos, sumarlos a su Orden del Fénix y tomar su puesto como Ministro.

El primer Decreto (el 22), colocó a su secretaria Dolores Umbridge como maestra de Defensa en las Artes Oscuras.

El segundo Decreto (el 23), nombró a Umbridge como "Suprema Inquisidora", cosa que a ella le otorgó la posibilidad de despedir a los maestros que no fueran competentes (o, por órdenes de Cornelius, que estuvieran del lado de Dumbledore).

Sin embargo, ella fue la primera en perder la paciencia al entrevistar a Minerva.

Salió corriendo de la clase de Hagrid, cuando él habló sobre los Thestrals.

Snape la trató como una idiota usando Monosílabos (como si temiera que la capacidad mental de Umbridge fuera a destruirse, si daba una respuesta compleja).

Lily y Narcisa tampoco perdieron la paciencia, fue ella quien salió de la clase (más que satisfecha), cuando le hicieron creer, que los alumnos solo estaban anotando las pociones, contaban preguntas, pero solo los vio preparar la poción _Antídoto para venenos comunes_ y otros _antídotos_.

El Tercer Decreto (el 24), fue creado para abolir un aparente grupo de Enseñanza de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Esto le fue notificado por la alumna Marietta Engecombe, la cual le dijo sobre uno de los pasadizos hacía la Cámara de los Secretos, el cual ella y la Brigada Inquisitorial usaron, solo para encontrarse con el lugar completamente vacío y sin nadie en él. Umbridge, ordenó al conserje Filch y La Brigada Inquisitorial (hijos de Mortífagos), ir al lugar y montar guardia

El Cuarto Decreto (el 25), fue aprobado por Fudge, su contenido era que los maestros solo hablarían con los alumnos de cosas relacionadas a las materias, pues el Ministro, no quería que se supiera nada, sobre la masacre en Azkaban.

El Quinto Decreto (el 26) surgió a raíz de que Harry visitó Hogsmeade, donde se encontró (por previo acuerdo) a Rita Skeeter, a la cual ofreció su memoria de la noche del cementerio e incluso contó (como constataba en la entrevista), que su cuerpo liberó la Maldición de Anhkseram, esto se veía muy claramente, gracias a una cámara creada recientemente, se llamaba Cámara de Morfeo, en la cual se podían fotografiar sueños y memorias e imprimirlos, la impresión se dio en el periódico El Quisquilloso. En las imágenes se veía como fue transportado a un cementerio, se veía su combate contra Lucius Malfoy, la resurrección de Voldemort, su asesinato, la muerte de Voldemort y las muertes de los Mortífagos; tras lograr la entrevista y enterarse el propio Fudge, ordenó la impresión del Decreto 26, cualquier estudiante con una copia de El Quisquilloso sería expulsado del colegio.

Harry no dudó en enviarle a Fudge un Vociferador: _«Te reto Cornelius; si me expulsas de Hogwarts, también a mis hermanos, si lo haces, mis padres se enterarán inmediatamente y vendrán conmigo, ¿Cuánto favor perderás en el Wizengamot, cuando las Casas Potter, Deneuve y Black sean expulsadas de la Gran Bretaña Mágica?»_. Esto hizo palidecer al Ministro. Si expulsaba a Harry, por consecuencia sus hermanos lo seguirían, quizás incluso amigos que tuviera en la institución, y no sabía cuántos de esos amigos, podrían bien ser herederos del Wizengamot.

¿Qué pasaría con esas casas, cuando estos jóvenes se autoexiliarán de la Gran Bretaña Mágica?

¿Cuánto poder ganarían las Casas Oscuras y cuanto poder perderían las Casas Lumínicas en el Wizengamot?

―_Potter está diciendo que Voldemort murió en el Cementerio_ ―pensó Fudge, acertadamente. ―_Es Dumbledore quien sigue diciendo que está vivo. _―Recordó entonces, su primer encuentro con el joven Ravenclaw.

**Recuerdo**

_Harry sonrió con arrogancia y cierta maleficencia― ¿Un poder que ese idiota no conoce, eh? ―murmuró sin borrar su sonrisa ―Más bien... dos o tres, a los cuales llegará a temer (...)_

**Fin del Recuerdo**

El recuerdo llegó a su mente, y luego, fue reemplazado por otro.

**Recuerdo**

_Fudge entró en la enfermería, poco después de que se diera por finalizado el Torneo de los Tres Magos ―Señor Potter, está usted diciendo que Aquel-Que-No-Debería-Ser-Nombrado, ha revivido ―le acusó._

―_Está muerto, Ministro Fudge ―dijo Harry con gran seguridad ―Si vuelve, ya será tan mortal como usted, o como cualquier otro. Ya me he hecho cargo de eso._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

― _¿Acaso de alguna forma, pudo haber tenido algún tipo de inmortalidad parcial?_ ―se preguntó Fudge ― _¿Es esto, a lo que quiere llegar y quiere decirme Harry Potter?_ ―El ministro no durmió, mientras pensaba en las palabras de Harry, una y otra vez. Supo, tiempo después, por un encuentro casual en Las Tres Escobas, con James Potter, sobre el viaje internacional de la familia Potter.

**Recuerdo**

― _¡James Potter! ―dijo Cornelius, feliz de encontrarse a un gran amigo y aliado, como lo era el patriarca Potter._

―_Hola Cornelius, me alegro de verte ―dijo James sonriente, mientras se pasaba las manos por los brazos. _

― _¿Acaso tienes frio? ―preguntó Cornelius._

―_Algo así ―dijo James mientras bebía de su Whisky de Fuego― ¿Alguna vez has escuchado, de una Aparición Transcontinental?_

―_Jamás ―admitió el ministro._

―_Cuando Harry tenía unos siete años, había estado viviendo con los despreciables familiares de mi esposa ―dijo James, apretando el vaso, mirando el recipiente de cristal, muy fijamente ―Le hicieron algo, le hicieron mucho daño, Cornelius. Tanto mental, como físico. Harry liberó una cantidad absurdamente inmensa de Magia Accidental, y fue transportado hasta Marruecos ―el ministro abrió los ojos ―Es allá donde estuvo, donde conoció al tal Alhazred y al tal Jafar, ambos le enseñaron magia, se desempeñó como un simple artista y.… bueno. Creo yo, que tiene más conocimientos mágicos orientales, que nadie. No solo estuvo en Marruecos, sino que se movió por mucho tiempo, por muchos lugares. He visto sus magias elementales._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Fudge se levantó de su cama y, con toda la calma del mundo, fue hasta su oficina, aquella que tenía en su propio hogar, encendió algunas velas y se sentó en el cómodo sillón de alto espaldar de color azul. Sacó un periódico, sacó un pergamino y tinta.

_Por órdenes ministeriales, yo Cornelius Fudge, como ministro de magia, revoco a Harry Potter-Black y a todo aquel a quien él señale, como un amigo o aliado, de los deberes y obligaciones de los Decretos Ministeriales, al comprobarse su enemistad con Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_Se otorga a esta carta (y su sentencia), orden de ser aprobada y acatada, al ser abierta esta carta._

_ATTE._

_Cornelius Fudge. Ministro de Magia de Inglaterra._

**Ministerio de Magia; Sala de Profecías.**

El sonido de una Aparición, en medio del silencioso pasillo de la Sala de Profecías, hizo eco. En medio de la misma, Alastor Moody, sujetaba una profecía de humo negro, en su mano derecha, en la cual llevaba un simple y Muggle guante de fregar platos, buscó el estante 14345, en el cual dejó la profecía, para luego Desaparecerse. En la blanca esfera de cristal, se comenzaron a dibujar varias runas de color rojo, para luego pasar a un color blanco y finalmente, desvanecerse.

―_La trampa está colocada_ ―pensó Moody ―_Solo será cosa de que el ratón, venga por el queso._

**...**

_**(N/A Diego: El decreto de enseñanza 25, canónicamente es que otorga a Umbridge, el derecho de castigar a docentes y alumnos –incluso a Dumbledore–, pero aquí lo cambiamos por el contenido del decreto 26, pues creemos que el 25 canónico es una reafirmación del decreto 23 también canónico, en el cual ella puede despedir a cualquiera)**_


	47. Dura Realidad

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**47: Dura Realidad.**

―Hola señor Potter ―dijo McGonagall, recibiendo a su desorientado alumno de Ravenclaw ―El profesor Flitwick, tiene una hora muy ocupada, con los exámenes, y nos ha pedid mí, que entrevistemos a sus alumnos ―explicó, mientras tomaba la tabla y lo miraba a los ojos. ―Así pues, ¿has pensado ya en qué te gustaría trabajar, cuando salgas de Hogwarts? ―preguntó McGonagall.

Harry le dio una sonrisa y asintió. ― ¿Sabe profesora? Mis hermanos son de los que desean tener grandes aventuras, ellos son los que desean llegar a ser... Aurores.

― ¿Y usted, señor Potter? ―preguntó Umbridge, la cual le hablaba con un tono envenenado, pues Fudge le ordenó dejarlo tranquilo y hacer su deseo, ella SABÍA, ella TENÍA EL CONOCIMIENTO, sobre una organización del calibre de la Orden del Fénix, justamente debajo de sus narices, pero el año estaba ya por acabarse, y ya que no había pruebas contundentes de que Harry Potter, comandara tal organización estudiantil, entonces Fudge le estaba ordenando regresar.

―Me mudaré a Marrakech o a Casablanca ―dijo Harry, ambas mujeres lo miraron muy fijamente, preguntándose por qué trabajar en el extranjero ―Allí, conseguiré trabajo como fabricante de Varitas, gracias a un amigo que hice en mi infancia. En caso contrario... estuve viviendo entre artesanos, parte de mi infancia, en esas mismas ciudades, viviré como un artesano, ya lo hice antes. No será difícil para mí.

―Bien señor Potter ―dijo Minerva ―Yo... bueno, le recomendaría continuar en Herbología y tomar Alquimia, serían las dos más... importantes y las cuales te pedirá cualquier posible fabricante, que busque contratarte.

―Bien, Herbología y Alquimia ―repitió Harry ―Gracias profesoras, con su permiso.

―Adelante, Potter ―dijeron Minerva y Dolores, dejándolo ir. Minerva estaba satisfecha, especialmente al ver el rostro de Dolores, el cual no podía terminar de descifrar, pero seguramente estaría pensando en algo así como: "¿Realmente a Potter, no le interesa vivir en la Inglaterra mágica, luego de su estancia en Hogwarts?", y no era la única, pues Dumbledore estaba pensando muy seriamente, en sí Harry Potter estaría verdaderamente pensando en vivir casi como un Muggle o en vivir como un simple fabricante de varitas.

No lo alcanzaban a comprender, ni Umbridge, ni Dumbledore. ¿Era realmente aquel, el sueño del Niño-Que-Vivió?

― _¿James y Lily, me culparán, cuando se enteren de los sueños de Harry? _―se preguntó Dumbledore seriamente preocupado ―_Si tomara el trabajo de ser un fabricante de varitas, ambos estarían quizás algo enfadados, pero estarían en pocas palabras... bien, es un trabajo sumamente remunerado, no creo que tenga verdaderos problemas, trabajando en algo así... Harry vivió como un artesano, tras llegar a Marrakech le ayudaron a volverse un artesano, aquellos que lo encontraron, después de Aparecerse allá. _―Un problema eran los sueños de trabajo de Harry, eso era algo que no debería de interesarles ni a Harry, ni a sus hermanos, el dinero de la familia Potter venía desde Linfred de Stinchcombe, un pocionista quien se casaría con la nieta de Ignotus Peverell y luego, otros miembros de la familia Potter, fueron dando más y más ganancias a la fortuna en la cámara de Gringotts, pero no solo eso, sino que los Potter tenían cientos de tesoros, en sus cámaras, cosa que se sumaba a sus exorbitantes cantidades de dinero, no deberían de tener que trabajar. Los trabajos en los cuales Harry quería enfocarse, eran de personas de Clase Media, no eran propios de una familia de Clase Alta como los Potter, no era como James y los hijos de Lily, definitivamente _(desde el punto de vista de Albus)_, Harry era tanto un Potter, como un Black muy defectuoso y, aun así, él era el chico de la profecía. Albus necesitaba de Harry, para poder derrotar definitivamente a Voldemort.

Él había vuelto.

Él estaba allá afuera, engrosando las fuerzas de su ejército; mientras que su Orden del Fénix, estaba de manos atadas y algunos de sus mejores cartas, habían fallecido hace ya bastante tiempo, en las protecciones Oclumánticas de Harry, además de que no tenía forma de contactar a los otros, ni por una carta, ni por la red Flu, al estar las chimeneas y los alrededores vigilados por Umbridge, no tenía forma de advertirle a ciertos Aurores a los cuales él conocía y que podrían auxiliarle (como la chica Tonks o Dawlish), sobre el inminente peligro.

Esa misma noche, Umbridge logró encontrar (solo por haber tropezado con ella), con una puerta hacía la Cámara de los Secretos, donde se encontró con las marcas de un circulo rúnico de escape, recién efectuado, dentro del colegio, cosa que le hizo irse de lanza en ristre hacía la torre norte de Ravenclaw, junto con los alumnos de Slytherin, que hacían parte de su Brigada Inquisitorial, llegando hasta la gárgola. La mujer apuntó a la puerta. ―Yo, Dolores Umbridge, subsecretaria del Ministro de Magia: Cornelius Fudge, y I Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts, ordeno que esta puerta se abra.

**«Si la dejamos se pasa, si la vendemos se pesa, ¿qué es?»** preguntó la gárgola.

Umbridge frunció el ceño, y apuntó hacía la puerta ―Ábrete Sésamo ―una luz blanca surgió, golpeó la puerta, pero nada pasó.

«Todos pasan por mí, yo no paso por nadie, todos preguntan por mí, yo no pregunto por nadie, ¿qué es?» volvió a preguntar la gárgola.

― **¡Cistem Aperio!** ―una luz blanca golpeó la puerta, sin hacerle ni un rasguño, ni hacer saltar ningún mecanismo, seguía cerrada a cal y canto.

«Lo construyen cantando, lo compran llorando y lo usan sin saber» formuló la gárgola, la cual era más que solo un mecanismo para que los Ravenclaw entraran, y nadie más. Era un ser consciente, y se estaba mofando de ella.

― ¡SOY LA SUMA INQUISIDORA DE HOGWARTS! ―Gritó ya desesperada y ofuscada― ¡ORDENO QUE ESTA PUERTA SE ABRA! ―apuntó una vez más a la puerta, reuniendo toda la magia que podía, en su varita, la cual comenzó a temblar con fuerza― ¡ANNIHILARE! ―la luz violeta golpeó la puerta, pero nada ocurrió. Esta vez, ni siquiera hubo otra pregunta, por parte de la gárgola, temblando y agotada, apuntó una última vez a la puerta, con el hechizo más poderoso que se le pudo ocurrir, solo deseaba atrapar a Harry Potter, pues, según ella (y de forma muy acertada), él era el líder de ese grupo de estudios, del cual habló Endecombe― **¡CONFRINGO MÁXIMO! **―la luz naranja surgió de la varita; Rowena estaba lista, para cuando alguien deseara abrir la puerta de su Sala Común por la fuerza y, en ese momento, ante el hechizo de apertura más poderoso de todos, una serie de runas se formaron, sobre la pared y sobre el lugar donde debería de estar la puerta, una sucesión de líneas se cruzaron, de un lado a otro, formando, algo similar a una telaraña, las líneas y las runas brillaron en un tono violeta, resistiendo el hechizo y absorbiéndolo. Entonces, una ráfaga de aire muy poderosa, surgió desde el sello rúnico y mandó a volar sin apenas esfuerzo a la mujer.

― ¡DOLORES! ―gritó Fudge, llegando junto con un grupo de personas de su más entera confianza, seguidos por Dumbledore y McGonagall― ¡HACE YA UNA SEMANA, UNA SEMANA DOLORES, QUE ORDENÉ QUE VOLVIERAS AL MINISTERIO! ―gritaba Fudge, la mujer se puso de pie, y lo miró fijamente― ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HAS ESTADO HACIENDO?!, ¡¿ES QUE NO HAS ABIERTO MI MÁS RECIENTE CARTA?!

―Estaba siguiendo sus órdenes, sobre desprestigiar a Harry Potter y a Albus Dumbledore, para acallar las voces sobre que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, había vuelto supuestamente a la vida ―dijo Dolores, con un tono de voz que reflejaba su indignación.

―Debemos de volver al Ministerio ahora mismo, Dolores ―dijo Cornelius ―Es posible, tal y como yo mismo lo dije, que Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, esté efectivamente muerto. Pero eso no nos salva, de que ahora mismo, un grupo disminuido de Mortífagos, están reuniéndose en el hogar de uno de ellos ―Dolores alzó una ceja ―Aurores de mi mayor confianza, como Dawlish, han divisado movimiento, dentro del hogar de los Lestrange, se ha visto a Aurelius Nott, junto a otros dos Mortífagos, rondando y habitando esa casa. ―Andando, Dolores. Tenemos trabajo que hacer, incluso si él está muerto, incluso así... parece ser que sus seguidores no descansarán, hasta haber tomado el poder del Ministerio.

A la mañana siguiente, en El Profeta Vespertino, apareció una noticia, que les heló la sangre a todos, y las fotografías en el periódico, no dejaban lugar a discusiones, no eran montajes, el propio Cornelius informó que eran 100% reales.

**EDIFICIO MINISTERIAL DE LA MAGIA, ES INCENDIADO.**

**EL PROPIO MINISTRO: CORNELIUS FUDGE, AFIRMA QUE ÉL, Y UN PEQUEÑO GRUPO DE AURORES (ENCARGADOS DE ACTUAR COMO SU GUARDIA PERSONAL), HAN VISTO CON SUS PROPIOS OJOS A LORD VOLDEMORT.**

**«ALBUS DUMBLEDORE Y HARRY POTTER NO MENTÍAN: LORD VOLDEMORT ESTÁ VIVO» AFIRMÁ EL MINISTRO DE MAGIA CORNELIUS FUDGE**

En menos de tres días, tres titulares los cuales Fudge permitió que se publicaran, con tanta información como se pudiera, Fudge ordenó tanto al Profeta, como al Quisquilloso, poner en una (como diría Alastor Moody) "Alerta Permanente", al público.

Un nuevo año electivo en Hogwarts, había finalizado.

En el hogar Lestrange, un debilitado y físicamente envejecido Lord Voldemort, gritaba a los cuatro vientos, por aquella foto que alguien logró tomarle, logrando así, dar una prueba física de que él estaba en el mundo de los vivos.

―Rabastan ―dijo Voldemort ―Prepárate, vamos a tomar Inglaterra entera, pero primero... vamos a hacerle una visita y un recordatorio, a Julius Greengrass. Llama a Aurelius, vendrá conmigo.

―Sí, mi lord ―dijo Rabastan Lestrange, uno de los pocos que había sobrevivido a la masacre en Azkaban, de la cual fue sacado gracias al propio Aurelius, al cual fue a llamar.

En menos de 6 horas, Julius Greengrass y su hija mayor Daphne Greengrass, ingresaron (por medio de la red Flu), al hogar Potter, la chica y su padre se veían muy asustados.

¡Julius! ―dijo James mirando a su viejo amigo de estudios. Era uno de los pocos Slytherin, con el cual se llevaba bien― ¿Qué te ha pasado?

―Harry ―dijo Julius, mirando al primogénito de James Potter, el chico de rubios cabellos, se puso de pie y le dio una sonrisa a su novia, la cual ella le devolvió ―No me queda mucho tiempo, lo sé. Los Mortífagos han venido a mi hogar, Aurelius Nott ha venido a mi hogar y me ha amenazado, para casar a Daphne con su hijo Theodore Nott, sin embargo, siempre he sabido del romance y cariño que ustedes se tienen ―un sonrojado Harry asintió ―Harry Potter, ¿aceptarías desposar a mi primogénita Daphne Greengrass, mañana mismo?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sin poder decir nada y aun procesando lo que acababan de escuchar.

― ¡¿MAÑANA?! ―Gritó la rubia pareja.


	48. Boda y Nuevo Hogar

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**48: Boda y Nuevo Hogar.**

Las Familias Sangre Pura, poseían ciertos hechizos y rituales, para unificar sus parejas.

Cuando Julius Greengrass, pidió a Harrison Potter Black, que desposara a su primogénita Daphne Greengrass, él sabía de antemano sobre algunas de las aventuras de la pareja, sabía que, en más de cinco años juntos, el amor había florecido. Ahora, el mismísimo Lord Voldemort se había atrevido a irrumpir en su hogar, se atrevió a amenazarlo con su varita de Tejo, ordenándole que Daphne desposara a Theodore Nott, sabía, desde el momento en el que Voldemort salió de la Ancestral Casa Greengrass #7, que su nombre, y el de su esposa, estaban ya en el tope de la lista del Mago Tenebroso más malvado del siglo XX, y aquel que puso hace ya más de dieciséis años, a toda la Inglaterra mágica en jaque. Sin embargo, ese bastardo sin nariz, era más estúpido de lo que el propio Julius había pensado. Al hombre no le tembló, ni el pulso, ni la voz, ni sus pupilas se dilataron, cuando contó a su esposa, sobre su deseo de que Daphne pasara de ser la íntima amiga del Niño-Que-Vivió, a ser algo más.

Pasaron dos días, en los cuales Harry y Daphne, conversaron sobre la decisión de casarse, a los 16 años, a ninguno de los dos le pareció mal, solo que...

Un silencio incómodo se formó en la sala de la casa Potter, Daphne y su hermana Astoria, recibieron el permiso (del propio Julius) de quedarse allí. —Saben ambas que su padre, está inquieto por algo, ¿No es verdad? —dijo Harry, a Daphne.

Daphne no contestó, sino cuando pasaron algunos segundos —Sí. Sí Harry, noté un leve temblor en su voz. Algo está mal, algo es... Inevitablemente, papá sabe o al menos presiente, que algo malo pasará.

—Dime Daphne, ¿Es tú deseo, el casarnos? —preguntó Harry, Daphne lo miró fijamente y su mano derecha, tocó el brazo izquierdo de su novio.

—Si soy yo, quién debe elegir, casarme con alguien —dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos —Entonces, es mi deseo el casarme contigo, Harrison Potter Black. Me ofreciste tu amistad, desde el primer momento, y es algo que yo jamás voy a olvidar, para mí, eres irremplazable.

Harry le dio una sonrisa y se fundieron en un abrazo. Luego de un momento aún abrazados, el rubio respiró, se puso de pie, sacó su varita, al ver eso, Daphne hizo lo mismo y se acercó a Harry, lo vio transformar la varita en un cuchillo e infringirse una herida en el índice, para luego colocar una runa en el alfeizar de una ventana, los ojos de Daphne se abrieron y ella marcó otra runa. No eran algo que hubieran aprendido en la clase de Runas Antiguas, pues nunca asistieron a tal materia, sino que era algo contenido en uno de los muchos libros de la biblioteca y era algo de la Sección Prohibida (o eso creían), cuando finalizaron la colocación de todas las runas, estas se desvanecieron en el aire, mientras que la casa era temporalmente eliminada de la realidad, aun así, la casa volvería a existir, cuando alguien abriera alguna puerta o ventana, aquel círculo rúnico, solo era válido mientras que nadie pesara vívidamente en que estaban en Londres-Inglaterra, pero, hasta entonces, estarían ocultos de todo.

Llegó la mañana, llegó el mediodía, la tarde y la noche. Una legión de Elfos Domésticos, acomodaban mesas, preparaban alimentos y, a las 20:00, repartieron los alimentos, a los invitados: Las familias Longbottom, Lovegood, Weasley, Bones, los Granger, Draco, Pansy, Minerva, Severus, Filius, Pomona, Albus, el mismísimo Fudge, y, claro, los padres de los novios.

Pansy actuaba cómo la madrina de Daphne y Draco como su padrino.

Hermione como la madrina de Harry y Thomas como su padrino.

—Yo: Harrison Potter Black, juro amarte, respetarte, protegerte, honrarte, estar a tu lado en todo momento, en los buenos y en los malos, en riqueza y pobreza, seguirte a cualquier lugar del mundo. Tu hogar será el mío, tu familia será la mía, tu Dios será el mío, tu último lugar de descanso, también será el mío. La Magia me haga esto y más, si es que algo aparte de la misma magia, nos separa en algún momento.

—Yo: Daphne Greengrass Rosier, juro amarte, respetarte, protegerte, honrarte, estar a tu lado en todo momento, en los buenos y en los malos, en riqueza y pobreza, seguirte a cualquier lugar del mundo. Tu hogar será el mío, tu familia será la mía, tu Dios será el mío, tu último lugar de descanso, también será el mío. La Magia me haga esto y más, si es que algo aparte de la misma magia, nos separa en algún momento.

El círculo rúnico, en el cual estaban parados, brilló con fuerza, y haces de luz azul y roja, los rodearon, antes de que un par de anillos literalmente se formarán desde la nada, cerrándose alrededor de los dedos anular de ambos. Aún con los anillos brillando al rojo vivo y llorando por el dolor, la pareja se fundió en un beso de amor puro y sincero, siendo felicitados por los invitados.

A la mañana siguiente, apareció una noticia corta, pero concisa en el periódico El Profeta.

_**«Harry y Daphne Potter: La Gran Boda»**_

La nota fue creada gracias a una entrevista a los padres de los recién casados (los cuales informaron que estos estaban en Grecia), fue James quien contó sobre cuánto había durado la amistad de esos dos y como habían vivido cientos de aventuras en Hogwarts; Julius no temió decirlo con su nombre y todo, dijo que Tom Sorvolo Ryddle alias Lord Voldemort, estaba detrás de su cabeza, tratando de llegar a su yerno Harry Potter, a través de él, pero dijo que no temía, señaló además a varios Mortífagos con nombres y apellidos completos.

En una foto de le vio entregando algo a Amelia Bones, la cual asintió a las palabras de Julius.

En la mansión Nott, la biblioteca fue destruida, por la magia descontrolada de Voldemort, ante aquella información otorgada por el periódico y por una especificación de Julius Greengrass, donde indicaba como destruir el hechizo Fidelio, eso significaba que, ningún lugar sería seguro.

Era definitivo, el cachorro de hombre lobo: Draco Malfoy, tendría que demostrar lo que valía, matando a Albus Dumbledore, este nuevo año.

Otra noticia apareció en El Profeta, solo dos días después: _**«Cornelius Fudge renunciaba al puesto de Ministro, empleándose la ley 77, un nuevo ministro será elegido por el ministro de salida»**_

Estas noticias, solo lograron sacar toda la ira de Voldemort, causando la destrucción de la biblioteca Nott y un par de habitaciones, en una de ellas, había de hecho un laboratorio alquímico, varios de los ingredientes causaron una reacción en cadena y solo un Arresto Momentum bien ejecutado, evitó una destrucción que bien podría haber causado la volatilización de la manzana entera.

—Maldito seas Harry Potter. Maldita mocosa Greengrass —gruñó.


	49. La Treta del Nuevo Ministro

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**49: La Treta del Nuevo Ministro.**

Cornelius Fudge, había decidido que James Potter lo sucediera, como nuevo Ministro de Magia, pero tanto él, como Amelia Bones (la segunda en la candidatura), dijeron que sería enfrentarse directamente a Voldemort, pues apenas, y habían logrado reconstruir el edificio ministerial, hacerlo funcionar no sería tan fácil.

Pero, rápidamente, Cornelius, James y Amelia, hablaron con Harry, sobre los peligros de que alguien tomara el cargo de ministro, pues desconocían los actuales actos de Voldemort, además de tener en cuenta que había hecho explotar el edificio ministerial, pero rápidamente, se vieron sus actos terroristas, había estado causando estragos: destruyendo edificios Muggles y mágicos, calles enteras, puentes, etc.

Pero, los magos que se consideraban "buenos", se mantenían alerta, reconstruían y usaban en Obliviate en los Muggles.

Los tres magos (con la ayuda de Harry), crearon a un mago, solo usando la Magia de Vida, a la cual Harry tenía acceso y, gracias a que Julius y su esposa, dejaron a su primogénita como futura señora Greengrass, en el acto de su muerte, a causa de que fueron atacados por los Mortífagos, enviando a Daphne tomó los 3 asientos Greengrass, Harry tomó los 9 asientos, que se sumaban entre Potter y Black, así mismo tenían a los Bones, Longbottom, Brown, Abbott, McGonagall, Brown, Patil, Weasley y Zabini, de su parte.

Ganaron incluso a las casas menores: Dumbledore, Thomas y Goldstein.

El Mago, Andreas Morningstar, tomó el control del Wizengamot, sacando de paso a Albus del poder, y tambien tomando el puesto como Ministro de Magia, este hombre era (literalmente), un títere de carne y hueso, controlado por Amelia y James, logrando la parte lumínica del Wizengamot, atarle las manos a la parte oscura, colocando con gran velocidad, una serie de normas, haciéndolas 100% legales y armando redadas, contra las familias oscuras, logrando quitarle a Voldemort muchos de sus soldados humanos.

Todo esto, era para que Voldemort perdiera los estribos, el control sobre sí mismo y cometiera un error, que les permitiera matarlo definitivamente.

Albus vio con pesar, como el supuesto lado lumínico del Wizengamot, ya no lo seguía, pero también vio como _los actos_ tenían un mayor logro en el mundo, que _las palabras_.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Voldemort estaba furioso, al ver como este sujeto, salido de la nada, acababa de llegar al puesto de Ministro de Magia, golpeando de forma rápida, y eliminando gran parte del poder que él necesitaba. Se suponía que sería SU plan, el que tumbaría a Dumbledore, se suponía que sería alguno de SUS Mortífagos, quien llegaría a ser Ministro de Magia. Ahora, solo le quedaba agazaparse y ver, como seguiría todo. Necesitaba saber qué clase de leyes sacaría este Ministro e investigar sobre él.

¿Quién demonios era, este sujeto?

―Mi lord, he descubierto algo ―dijo una voz masculina y susurrante.

― ¿De qué se trata, Severus? ―preguntó Voldemort, girándose para mirarlo.

―Hace unos dos o tres años, Dumbledore se reunió con varios simpatizantes y miembros de la orden del fénix, siendo atacados desde dentro ―dijo él.

― ¿Desde dentro? ―repitió a modo de pregunta, Voldemort, confundido.

―No sé de qué se trató, pero parecían estar planificando algo ―dijo Snape ―Fueron envenenados, con un somnífero y a Dumbledore le fue arrebatada la Varita de Saúco.

Ante tales palabras, Voldemort, tambaleante y lentamente, se aproximó a la biblioteca Nott, comenzando a buscar, entre sus volúmenes, hasta dar con un libro grande, de tapa roja, el libro era tan voluminoso y pesado, que cayó al suelo, con un ruido sordo, Severus vio al hombre realizar una mueca de enfado y agacharse, recogiéndolo con mucho esfuerzo, para luego colocarlo en una mesa y comenzar a pasar páginas, hasta una en específico ―Esto. Con esto, podremos saber quién tiene actualmente, en su poder la Varita de Saúco, pues nosotros aun poseemos ―se metió una mano al bolsillo, sacando una piedra negra pequeña ―La Piedra de Resurrección. Realiza este ritual alquímico, antes de que vuelvas a Hogwarts, Snape.

―Sí, mi lord ―dijo el hombre de negros cabellos, tomando el libro y la piedra, y retirándose al segundo piso de la casa, sin ver como Voldemort caía casi sin fuerzas, en su silla.

El pálido y calvo hombre de ojos rojos, miró su mano derecha y una mueca de espanto, apareció en su rostro, al ver como la piel de su mano derecha se arrugaba ―_Estoy perdiendo. Estoy perdiendo, muy rápidamente. Necesito elegir y decidir, qué haré a continuación. Antes... antes de que ni siquiera, sea capaz de emplear mi magia._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En una casa ubicada en la ciudad de Múnich, Alemania, se encontraba una pareja muy joven, conviviendo como lo que eran: recién casados. La joven rubia de ojos azules, abrió sus ojos, cuando la luz del sol, la alcanzó, el movimiento que hizo, tratando de protegerse del sol, causó que su esposo despertara y le abrazara, acercándolo a ella.

― "_Obscuro"_ ―susurró Harry, una gran cortina negra se formó en la ventana.

― "_Gracias por intentarlo, amor"_ ―susurró Daphne, girándose y besándolo en los labios― _"Pero ya estoy despierta"_ ―Harry gruñó, algo enfadado con el sol, por interrumpir su sueño, envió magia por su cuerpo, y al de su esposa, activando las runas de anticoncepción, antes de entrar, _de la forma más delicada que pudo permitirse,_ en su esposa, haciéndola gemir.

Ambos lo sentían, ambos podían notar perfectamente ese presentimiento de que algo muy malo, iba a pasar. Pero, al mismo tiempo, la calma política, colocada por Andreas Morgenstern era algo que se necesitaba este año de 1996, pues para Harry, estaba más que claro, que Voldemort intentaría algo. Sabía que aún no se había rendido, sabía que seguiría intentando algo.

Eso lo tenía intranquilo, pero podría ir, contra aquello que viniera, solo necesita mantener la calma.

Daphne, Hermione y él, eran un equipo al cual no lograrían tumbar.

Siempre y cuando, Daphne y Hermione, pudieran mantener la calma mental de Harry, entonces todo saldría muy bien.

La pareja se levantó de la cama, se bañaron juntos, no intentaron caer en la pasión, estando en el baño, el día anterior se habían resbalado y Harry se llevó la peor parte, cuando su espalda golpeó contra la pared del baño, salieron, se vistieron con la ropa de estar por casa, fueron al comedor, donde Daphne besó a Harry ― _"Yo prepararé el desayuno"_ ―Harry asintió, escuchó un ululato, caminó hasta la ventana y sonrió, cuando un par de lechuzas, dejaron caer al suelo, sus cartas de nuevo año de Hogwarts.

―Amor, ya llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts ―anunció el rubio, abriendo la suya― _"Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos 6° Grado"_

―Eso era obvio, amor ―dijo Daphne, mirándolo ―Te apuesto, a que está el libro: _"Enfrentarse a lo indefendible"_

―Sí. Sí lo está―dijo Harry, para luego reírse del título de uno de los libros― _"Plantas Carnívoras del Mundo"_. Encantamientos, Pociones, Transformaciones, Herbología, Defensa, Historia y Astronomía.

Daphne frunció el ceño― ¿Y tus optativas y extracurriculares? ―preguntó extrañada. Harry solo compraría los libros de las materias obligatorias.

―No tengo. Jamás tomé alguno. ―reveló, dejando de piedra a su esposa, la cual lo miró un segundo, sirvió sus desayunos y los colocó en la mesa.

―Flitwick va a matarte ―le acusó ella.

―Es elección del alumno, si toma clases optativas o no lo hace ―le recordó su marido.

―Sí. Eso ya lo sé, pero... ―el periódico llegó, Harry se paró y lo pagó― ¿Y qué les dirás a tus padres, cuando se enteren, de que solo asistes a las clases obligatorias, sin ninguna optativa o extracurricular?

Harry se encogió de hombros, volvió con el periódico y solo leyó el titular ―Continúan las leyes anti-Mortífagas del nuevo ministro Morningstar. ―Marido y mujer, se sonrieron. El plan iba viento en popa o, en palabras más entendibles, y sin modismos: Todo iba muy bien.

Todo aquel que fuera Mortífago y que no hubiera muerto en el cementerio, durante la última prueba del Cáliz de Fuego, tendría que ocultarse.

Los magos de bien, podrían seguir sus vidas tranquilas.

Serían las nueve de la mañana, cuando Harry y Daphne, compraban los ingredientes de pociones, luego de comprar los libros de nuevo año, claramente Daphne llevaba un par de libros extra, ella había tomado Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia, desde tercer año.

― ¿Tienes todo? ―preguntó Harry.

―Sí ―dijo Daphne ―Aun creo que va... ―un forcejeo sonó cercano. Tan cercano, como la tienda de Ollivander, que solo eran cuatro pasos, ambos sacaron sus varitas y entraron, viendo a Ollivander desmayado y a un par de Mortífagos, aproximándose a él.

Harry saltó la barra y pasó a la trastienda, velozmente, los Mortífagos (pues llevaban túnicas y máscaras plateadas), se giraron para mirarlo― **¡DIFFINDO IMPERIAL!** ―exclamó Harry, dejando ir una negra cuchilla mágica, los Mortífagos no alcanzaron a hacer nada, debido a los pocos metros que los separaban de Harry, resultando sus manos derechas y sus brazos izquierdos, separados de los cuerpos, haciéndolos a ambos, aullar de dolor.

― **¡Desmaius!** ―exclamó Daphne rápidamente, causando que ambos cayeran al suelo― **¡Congelado!** ―exclamó, mientras que un rayo helado cauterizaba de mala manera las heridas, de ambos sujetos enmascarados.

Harry se arrodilló ante Ollivander y le apuntó al rostro― "Rennervate" ―el fabricante de varitas despertó y miró a Harry, con sus ojos grises muy abiertos ―Tranquilo, Garrick. Estás a salvo. Lo hiciste muy bien, al provocar ese ruido, al luchar contra ellos ―miró hacia atrás, igual que el anciano, mientras que este era ayudado por Harry, a ponerse de pie ―si no hubieras atacado de la forma, en la cual lo hiciste y provocado ese ruido... quizás la historia hubiera sido muy diferente.

―Gracias, Harry, Daphne ―dijo el anciano, que apenas y estaba comprendiendo las palabras del Potter-Black ―O debería decir, Lord y Lady Black ―ambos se sonrojaron.

― ¿Sabe por qué intentaron secuestrarlo, señor Ollivander? ―preguntó Daphne preocupada, mientras que, entre ambos jóvenes, lo sacaban de la tienda y lo llevaban a la tienda de té llamada "Bolsa de Té de Rosalee", donde Daphne pidió un té negro, Harry un té verde y Ollivander un té de manzanilla.

― "_Si Daphne, sé por qué intentaron secuestrarme"_ ―susurró el fabricante de varitas― _"Si es que él sigue vivo, si es que Tom Ryddle aún está al mando de los Mortífagos, entonces solo puedo pensar y creer, que desea información sobre la Varita de Saúco"_

― "_Dumbledore se atrevió a atacarme, hace ya varios años, antes de iniciar mi cuarto año, más o menos"_ ―susurró Harry, Daphne ahogó un grito y el rostro de Ollivander, adquirió una máscara de sorpresa, asombro e incredulidad― _"Me atacaron con Legeremancia, pero los contraataqué y los encerré dentro de mi mente, con mi Oclumancia, desarmé a Dumbledore, y, mientras tanto, envié un clon, creado con la Magia de Vida, para arrebatarle al anciano la Varita de Saúco, mientras dormía, la original ya fue destruida, ahora, solo quedan dos reliquias: la capa y la piedra"_

― "_¡Destruiste la varita de saúco!"_ ―le recriminó Ollivander, como si acabaran de confesarle, que habían sido ellos, los asesinos de Merlín o del Rey Arturo o de la Reina Isabel

― "_¿Qué otra cosa pude haber hecho, al tenerla en mi poder, Garrick?"_ ―contraatacó el joven, mientras que bebía té y su esposa bebía, sin dejar de mirarlo, ¿era esto en serio?, Harry no quitó sus negros ojos, de los grises de Ollivander― _"¿Permitir que más y más magos, lograran hallarla y asesinarse unos a otros, con tal de llegar a poseer la varita?"_ ―Harry negó con la cabeza― _"Fue lo mejor para los magos del planeta entero; mientras que esa varita siguiera existiendo, otros vendrían por ella; solo Dios y Lucifer saben, cuanta sangre tendría esa varita encima"_ ―Ollivander suspiró, Harry tenía razón.

Ahora, Harry y Daphne, junto con los otros miembros de su generación, se preparaban para ingresar a Hogwarts.

Mientras que Daphne, por ser en parte la reina y madre de las hadas, por haber sido Morgana, la esposa de Merlín, tenía aquel presentimiento.

Un presentimiento que ella solo podía describir como: El fuego del caos.


	50. Chapter 50

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**50**

Desde que era muy, muy pequeño, a Ron Weasley se le había dado una misión, por parte de su madre, en el nombre de la organización secreta, a la cual su marido y ella pertenecían: La Orden del Fénix. Tenía que hacerse amigo de Harry Potter, por ser él El-Niño-Que-Vivió.

Debía de ser él quien le enseñara las maravillas del Mundo Mágico, al chico.

Pero, con solo conocerlo, o cruzárselo un par de veces, supo que ese chico no era normal (en su propia definición de normalidad), para él, un chico normal debería de amar volar en escoba, o jugar Gobstones, o Ajedrez Mágico.

Pero Harry Potter, solo se la pasaba junto a ese ratón de biblioteca (Hermione), y junto a esa serpiente (Daphne). Además de que era un Ravenclaw, aquel que derrotó a Voldemort, tendría que haber sido un Gryffindor.

Había estado escuchado a su hermana menor, Ginny, hablar sobre Harry Potter, desde que él lo había conocido en el tren, en 1991. Ahora, su hermana parecía querer matarlos, a él y a su madre. A él, porque no se había hecho amigo de Harry y, en cambio había dejado el camino libre de Hermione, y Ginny. Por el otro, a su madre porque ella se había embarazado de Harry, haciendo así, su media hermana Augusta, la cual tenía el cabello rojizo anaranjado de los Prewett y los ojos avellana de Harry.

Harry debería de haber sido de Ginny, pero, desde que se supo del matrimonio de Harry Potter, y Daphne Greengrass, Ginny se había vuelto muy silenciosa, se había encerrado en sí misma y, siempre que su pequeña e inocente hermana Augusta, estaba en un lugar, la mayor salía de allí.

Una de las cosas buenas, era que casi cada mes o cada dos meses, una bolsa de joyas llegaban a la puerta de la casa, eso les había permitido ascender en su clase social, pero así mismo, era algo que enfermaba a Ron y a Ginny, por saber que esas joyas, el cual se traducía en dinero, gracias a que su padre intercambiaba por Galeones, Sickles y Knuts.

― ¿Ron? ―preguntó su madre, al notar que su hijo menor desapareció. Ginny comenzó a mirar, de un lado a otro, y lo vio.

― ¿Va hacía el callejón Knockturn? ―se preguntó ella extrañada, para luego mirar a su madre ―Mamá, tranquila, ¿sí?, yo lo buscaré, por favor, ¿podrías comprar nuestras cosas? ―la matriarca asintió sonriente. Ginny siguió a su hermano, sin ser vista por su madre, se acercó a Ron, el cual se ocultó tras una puerta hundida en una pared, tocándole el hombro y haciéndolo saltar.

― "_¿Qué haces aquí?"_ ―preguntó él, algo asustado.

― "_¿Qué estás buscando tú?"_ ―preguntó ella.

― "_Buscando no: siguiendo"_ ―corrigió él, mientras ambos miraban.

― "_¿No es ese Theodore Nott?"_ ―preguntó ella, confundida.

― "_Un hijo de Mortífago, entrando en un callejón de Magia Negra, ¿entiendes?"_ ―susurró él, ella asintió entendiendo, lo vieron entrar en un negocio llamado Borkin & Burkers, lo vieron hablar con un anciano, se acercaron a la puerta. Ron sacó su varita.

― "_Detente"_ ―Ella también sacó su varita― _"Podrías hacer explotar el callejón entero"_ ―él la miró con enfado, no dijo nada, ante ese insulto, la vio apuntar a la puerta― _"Sonorus"_.

(...) ― ¿Puede usted, decirme como repararlo? ―preguntó él.

El anciano lanzó un suspiro de cansancio. ―Si no me dices qué es, lo que quieres reparar, no puedo decirte o ayudarte de ninguna forma ―se quedaron en silencio, hasta que fue el propio Nott, quien suspiró.

―Un Armario Evanescente ―dijo finalmente Nott, con un tono derrotado.

―Vienes en nombre del Señor Oscuro, ¿no es verdad, chico? ―preguntó Borkin.

―Sí. Tengo la misión de asesinar a Dumbledore, este año. En un momento, me pedirán que abra el otro Armario, para que así, salgan los Mortífagos en Hogwarts, el armario está en la legendaria Sala de Menesteres, en la Sala de los Objetos ―explicó Nott.

― "_¿Sala de Menesteres?"_ ―preguntó Ron confundido, en medio de susurros― _"¿Sala de los Objetos?"_ ―Ginny le dijo que guardara silencio, tratando de escuchar. Theodore comenzó a salir de allí, y los hermanos Weasley usaron un Alohomora, entrando en una tienda desconocida, para no ser vistos por Nott.

Ambos hermanos Weasley, volvieron junto al resto de su familia, habían pensado en exactamente lo mismo: Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass y Hermione Granger, siempre eran héroes, pues bien: ahora ellos lo serían, descubriendo sobre donde estaba el otro Armario ese, e impedir la muerte del profesor Dumbledore.

Una explosión se escuchó detrás de ellos.

― ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS...?! ―se preguntó Borkin furioso, el sonido de múltiples apariciones se hizo presente, ambos hermanos se giraron, vieron a máximo siete Aurores, entrando en el negocio, eso los hizo sentirse satisfechos.

Ginny vio, a lo lejos, a Harry y a su esposa, Daphne, mientras realizaban las compras. Ambos se veían felices, no se dieron ni cuenta, de lo que acababa de pasar en el Callejón Knokturn; ver a la pareja, la hizo sentirse mal. La pelirroja apresuró el paso, no queriendo ver a la pareja, la cual reía. Detrás de ellos, iban Thomas y Alice, al parecer, estaban ayudando a los medio hermanos menores de Harry, a hacer sus compras.

Pasaron tres días, y fue el momento de volver a Hogwarts. Pero Flitwick y Snape, se preocuparon por los chicos, y les mandaron mil cartas, recordándoles que realizaran una aparición, por medio de la Red Flu. Ninguno de los dos, lo dudó, así lo hicieron, apareciendo cada uno, en la oficina de su Jefe de Casa correspondiente, cerca de las 18:30, ambos fueron obligados a permanecer en su sala común, pero, aun así, la Augurey de Harry, estaba muy contenta, y realizaba vuelos, interminables y con pausas, llevando cartas de una sala, a la otra, para su propia diversión, y la de su dueño y la esposa de este.

Pronto, a las 19:00, los alumnos llegaron, atravesando el pueblo de Hogsmeade y el colegio se llenó con ellos.

(...) ―La situación actual, es muy dura, estamos volviendo, a un tiempo, en el cual los padres de muchos de ustedes, los alumnos de Sangre Mestiza y de Sangre Pura, vivieron, cerca de las décadas de 1970 y 1980, cuando estalló la guerra contra El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. El Ministro ha otorgado a Hogwarts, una protección Aural y una nueva barrera ha sido levantada. Deben de cuidarse escrupulosamente los posibles descuidos de cualquier estudiante o miembro del equipo docente. Deben obedecer cualquier restricción de seguridad que los maestros les impongan, por más irritante que parezca, especial y particularmente, la regla de no estar fuera a deshoras. Si llegan a ver cualquier cosa extraña o sospechosa dentro o fuera del castillo, repórtenlo a un miembro del personal inmediatamente. Confío en que se conducirán siempre de la mejor manera para su seguridad y la de los demás. ―Harry y Daphne vieron algo en los ojos del director, que hizo irritar a Harry, y sonreír a Daphne ―Ahora, existen reglas antiguas, las cuales deben de ser aplicadas a pesar del pasar de los años, y de cuan anticuadas puedan ser: sus compañeros de estudios, los señores Harry Potter y Daphne Greengrass, han contraído matrimonio, hace algunos días, en una ceremonia donde solo han estado sus familiares más cercanos, por este motivo, dejarán de asistir a las Salas Comunes de Ravenclaw y Slytherin, respectivamente, y comenzarán a habitar, una de las antiguas habitaciones de los fundadores, pues en esa época, eran dos matrimonios de magos los que fundaron nuestra institución, ambos reúnanse con la subdirectora McGonagall; ahora, por favor comamos, conversen entre ustedes, estamos en una escuela, después de todo.

Harry y Daphne se sonrojaron, cuando sintieron las miradas sobre ellos, especialmente las de los alumnos de primer y segundo año, las más intensas, eran las de los hijos de Muggles, los cuales susurraban "¿pero no tienen 16 años?", con algo de curiosidad.

Tras la cena, esperaron a que los Prefectos llevaran a los alumnos de los primeros años, a los respectivos salones comunes, después de eso, subieron hasta la oficina de McGonagall, la cual soltó un suspiro, al verlos frente a ella, para entonces guiarlos hasta el cuarto piso, a una pared, la cual tenía una contraseña, haciendo aparecer una puerta, ingresaron a ella, encontrándose con una sala, una puerta guiaba a una habitación con una cama matrimonial y otra al baño y la ducha, en la sala, había un estandarte que decía _**Slytherclaw**_ y un gran cuadro, donde se veía a Salazar y Rowena Slytherin.

―Solo ustedes habitarán esta habitación, nadie más puede entrar excepto ustedes y otras cuatro personas: Dumbledore, Flitwick, Snape y yo ―dijo McGonagall, ellos asintieron ―Ya saben la contraseña y, una última cosa: Aunque las paredes son gruesas, usen hechizos protectores ―ambos se sonrojaron, ella los miró con incredulidad y les enseñó en hechizo, para luego salir.

Tan pronto como su maestra abandonó su nueva habitación, Daphne arrojó a su novio, a la cama, él se giró y una sonrisa adornó su rostro.

Solo la luna fue testigo de la danza del amor, que tuvo la pareja Black-Greengrass.

A la mañana siguiente, al llegar al comedor, vieron a McGonagall ejerciendo como Jefa de Casa, ante Neville.

―Lo has hecho muy bien, Longbottom, pero un Aceptable, no es suficiente para continuar en mi clase ―dijo McGonagall, haciendo que Neville agachara la mirada― ¿Por qué continuar con Transformación? Nunca me ha parecido que tengas un gran cariño por mi materia.

Neville desvió la mirada, y susurró― _"Mi abuela quiere"_

―Hmph. Ya es hora de que Augusta se enorgullezca del nieto que tiene, en lugar del que piensa que debería tener. No eres Frank, eres, sinceramente Alice en versión masculina ―ese alago hizo sonrojar a Neville ―Sigue tu corazón, Longbottom. Además, ¿Por qué no tomas el TIMO de Encantamientos?

―Sí, profesora ―dijo Neville, volviendo a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde le susurró algo a Dean y a Alice, quienes asintieron y chocaron las palmas de sus manos, con el rubio.

Minutos después, Harry y Daphne, bromeaban entre ellos, mientras alcanzaban el salón de Defensa, donde Snape había colocado su personalidad, con cortinas negras, y todo muy oscuro. ―Hasta ahora, han tenido cinco maestros en esta materia. Todos han tenido sus métodos de enseñanza, y prioridades. Dada esta mezcolanza de temas, me sorprende ver a tantos realizando sus TIMO. Estaré aún más asombrado, si logran mantenerse al día con el trabajo para el EXTASIS. Las Artes Oscuras, son muchas y variadas, siempre cambiantes y pareciera que jamás desaparecerán. Pelear contra ellas, es como oponerse a una Hidra: Enfrentas muchas cabezas. ―A Harry, a su hermana Alice y a Susan, les recorrió un escalofrío. Una cosa es respetar las Artes Oscuras, como un enemigo peligroso, pero el tono de voz de Snape, era casi como una... adoración. Sus defensas deben de ser inventivas y flexibles, como aquello a lo cual combaten. Por las próximas cuatro semanas, veremos: los hechizos no-verbales. Señorita Granger, ¿Cuál es la ventaja del hechizo no-verbal?

―El enemigo no sabrá qué clase de magia se está a punto de usar ―contestó Hermione ―Se tendrá entonces, una ventaja de máximo: un segundo.

―No todos los magos pueden lograrlo. Pero confiaré, en que algunos de ustedes puedan lograrlo ―dijo Snape ―Se dividirán en parejas, uno de ustedes tratará de usar el Expelliarmus en el otro, sin hablar, el otro tratará de usar el Escudo, sin hablar.

Snape caminó, regañando a algunos.

Se quedó rígido y apretó los dientes, al ver a Daphne lanzando un Expelliarmus perfecto, pero Harry lo bloqueó con un Protego, Harry arrojó el Expelliarmus y su esposa bloqueó con el Protego.

Se puso blanco de cólera, al ver a Neville bloquear maravillosamente, el Expelliarmus de Hermione.

Las manos le picaron, y su rostro se volvió violeta, viendo que varios, especialmente, aquellos que eran amigos cercanos de los hermanos Potter, ¡o los tres Potter!, estaban logrando los hechizos no-verbales, como si fuera cosa de niños.

La primera clase de Defensa, con Snape como profesor, fue perfecta.

(...) ―La Amortentia no crea amor ―dijo Lily, en la clase de Timos de Pociones. ―Es imposible crear o imitar el amor. No, esto simplemente creará una obsesión o poderoso apasionamiento. Es probablemente la poción más peligrosa y energética en este salón. Es una de las pociones, más peligrosas del mundo. Otra igual de complicada y peligrosa, complicada si es mal preparada y peligrosa si se consume en exceso es la Felix Felicis, la cual otorgará buena suerte, pero es inútil en una competencia o examen. Debe de ser, en un día rutinario. Si se consume en exceso la persona se volverá temeraria y tarde o temprano, causará una imprudencia o bien, la persona morirá envenenada. Ahora... quiero que, en parejas, realicen el Filtro de los Muertos en Vida, la pareja que mejor lo haga, tendrá una botella de Felix Felicis, para seis sorbos cada uno. Adelante entonces. ―Pasó una hora y Lily y Narcisa, aunque no querían ser profesoras parciales, hacía Harry, les entregaron a Harry y Daphne, la botella, pues la suya fue la mejor poción.

― ¿Cómo lo lograste? ―preguntó Daphne, un rato después, en el patio del colegio, Harry la miró, un poco sorprendido ―Fue muy claro, el que no seguiste las reglas del libro, Harry, estaba a tu lado, vi lo que hacías, ¿Qué hiciste?

―Es verdad, Harry. Lo que hiciste, no fue... bueno, lo normal ―dijo Hermione, sentándose junto a ellos.

―Accio: Libro de Pociones del Príncipe Mestizo ―dijo Harry, con varita en mano, el libro apareció volando y él lo atrapó.

― ¿Príncipe Mestizo? ―preguntaron su esposa, y su... ¿novia?, ¿amiga con derechos?, Harry asintió y abrió en la contraportada, en la cual decía:

Este libro pertenece a: _**Prince Half-Blood**_

Para enfado de Hermione. No solo Harry se aprovechó del libro, sino que Daphne, Susan, Neville, los hermanos Potter-Evans (Alice y Thomas) y las hermanas Patil; se lo repartieron, en distintas horas, escribiendo el libro entero, en cuatro días.

Solo se lo dejaban a Harry, si era para Pociones, poco después, el profesor Slughorn los alababa, en todo momento, comentando el profesor Flitwick, sobre el grupo de estudio honorario de Hogwarts, de la generación de 1991, donde claramente estaban los hermanos Potter, Hermione, Daphne, Neville, Susan y las hermanas Patil.

Pronto, aquellas horas las cuales alguien tan perezoso como Ronald Weasley, planeaba usar de descanso, se convirtieron en horas de estudio, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de trabajos que les dejaban.

Ahora, los Hechizos No-Verbales, no solo eran vistos en Defensa, sino también en Encantamientos y en Transformaciones.

Un momento de calma llegaba, en Herbología, cuando se les permitía lanzar un hechizo en voz alta, si una _Tentacular Venenosa_, los llegaba a agarrar desprevenidos.

Otra cosa, que estaba cansando a Harry, y que le provocaban ganas de usar la Maldición de Ankhseram, eran las miradas del resto del alumnado, Hermione, sabiendo lo que muy probablemente haría su rubio novio, le recordó que ahora todos sabían que Voldemort estaba vivo, y sabían sobre los diversos enfrentamientos en su contra, haciendo que Harry se volviera mucho más famoso.

¿Cumplirás diecisiete antes del 31 de octubre?

Entonces, podrás asistir al curso de Aparición.

Se ruega a los interesados, que anoten su nombre en la hoja correspondiente.

Precio: 12 Galeones.

―Harry, Daphne ―era la profesora McGonagall, la cual les daba una sonrisa ―Flitwick y Snape, ya los anotaron para las clases de Aparición.

Harry se encogió de hombros ―No me hace...

―Sí Potter. Sé que eres capaz de hechizos y magias asombrosas y poco vistas en Occidente, no me cabe la menor duda, de que ya tienes algún hechizo de transportación preparado, aun así, me permito recordarle, que está usted en suelo Ingles, y por consecuencia, estará en la clase de Transportación Inglesa legal ―dijo la profesora McGonagall, divertida, pasando junto a la pareja, la cual suspiró. Daphne también tenía un par de trucos bajo la manga, eso mismo lo hicieron notar Hermione, Thomas y Alice, antes de la cena, cuando todos estaban en el lugar señalado.

No era fácil. No lo era en lo más mínimo, sobre todo con las instrucciones carentes de todo sentido o práctica, del señor Twycross ―Fijen su mente en el _Destino_ deseado: en este caso el interior del aro. Después centren su _Decisión_ en ocupar el espacio deseado, dejen que el _Deseo_ de ocupar el espacio deseado, los invada.

Un garfio agarró a algunos por detrás del ombligo y tiró de ellos, metiéndolos por un espacio muy pequeño y luego, los soltó en sus lugares correspondientes.

Algunos ni siquiera se movieron. Otros, que sí habían logrado Aparecerse efectivamente, estaban en el suelo, por ser la primera vez.

Aunque Harry lo logró, se sintió asqueroso ―_Prefiero la Magia de Tele-Transportación, a esta mierda_ ―pensó, la magia de transportación se sentía como estar ligeramente dormido, y ser llevado por el aire, hasta el destino previamente pensado.

No era tan violento.

A la mañana siguiente, Theodore Nott, Crabbe y Goyle, se llevaron el horror de sus vidas, cuando leyeron en el periódico, que sus padres, habían sido arrestados y enviados a Azkaban, tras ser descubiertos maldiciendo a unos Muggles.

―_Maldita sea, maldita sea_ ―gruñía Nott, apretando el periódico, sin saber que Harry estaba usando sus runas y su no tan buena, magia de telepatía, para saber lo que él pensaba ―_Han llevado a papá y a los padres de Crabbe y Goyle a Azkaban, tengo que terminar de reparar el Armario cuanto antes. Tengo que ir a la Sala de Objetos Ocultos, hoy mismo, y continuar las reparaciones. Tengo y debo lograrlo, cuanto antes. Ellos necesitan del Armario, necesitan que esté listo a más tardar, el mes próximo. Así, podrán atravesar el armario dese la tienda de Borgin & Burkes, venir y matar a Dumbledore._

Harry sonrió, para sí mismo, intentando no levantar las comisuras de los labios. Esto de la guerra desde las sombras, demostraba estar más que ganada, desde hace dos años, cuanto mucho: la destrucción de los Horrocruxes, la redada a la tienda de Borgin & Burkes, el hecho de haber colocado un ministro falso en el poder, y las leyes que estaban colocando, la masacre que él mismo provocó contra Azkaban. Voldemort estaba sin fichas de juego, mientras que ellos, las tenían todas. Solo quedaba hacer una cosa: tragarse su ira contra Dumbledore, y advertirle del intento de asesinato, en su contra. ―_O quizás... quizás y pueda usar Magia de Sacrificio, para apoderarme de las ideas, personalidad y experiencias de Dumbledore, crear un libro para un Dumbledore falso, sí: quizás un Dumbledore Etherias, podría ser muy útil. Podríamos aun tener al director al mando, nadie sospecharía, y Voldemort... se acobardaría, no atacará con todo su poder, especialmente con El Lado Oscuro del Wizengamot tan debilitado, desde el Cementerio y Azkaban _―su magia reaccionó y cortó los músculos de sus mejillas, para que así no sonriera de forma siniestra, y no levantar sospechas.

A la mañana siguiente, tuvo una cita con Hermione y Daphne, en la tienda de té de Madame Rosmerta, en la cual estuvieron conversando (mas entre ellas), de cosas de chicas, dejando a Harry por fuera de la conversación y riendo entre ellas. Harry se encontró con Neville y Michael Corner, cosa que lo salvó de una larga conversación de sus novias, en la cual no entendería nada.

Durante la cena, una carta llegó para Daphne.

Para: Lady Potter.

De: Ministerio de Magia.

― ¿Qué es esto, cariño? ―preguntó Harry.

―Mi alianza, se transformó en algo así como... un anillo legal de Lady, cuando nos casamos. Pedí al Ministerio, información, sobre los últimos miembros de la familia Prince, tras leer el libro y ver la firma ―explicó ella ―Mira: Eileen Prince, desgraciada por su padre y huyó con su esposo Muggle: ¡¿Tobías Snape?!

― "_¿El profesor Snape, es el Prince Mestizo?"_ ―preguntó Harry, en eso, el Augurey de Harry llegó y le dejó un libro, claramente lo era, a pesar de estar empaquetado, su esposa lo miró extrañada y él se apresuró a explicar― _"Hay varios hechizos en el libro, pero ninguno parece ser del ministerio, copiaré nuevamente todas las formulas en el libro, y mandaré una carta a la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia, pidiéndoles que por favor vean que hay con esos hechizos, no parecen estar exactamente en la... "legalidad", ya he probado algunos, usando los maniquíes de la Sala de Menesteres" _―Daphne le sonrió a su esposo. Debido a su inmortalidad, Harry solía no ser muy afín a las reglas, como los Ravenclaw y Slytherin, pero respetaba cientos de ellas. Solo en casos sumamente complicados, se atrevía a quebrarlas, el hecho de mandar una petición para que el ministerio viera sobre los hechizos, decía sobre el gran hombre, al cual Daphne Potter desposó, hace menos de un año.

Ocurrió en medio de la tarde siguiente, en la salida a Hogsmeade, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, todos gritaron, mientras que muchos, trataban de pensar en cómo ayudar: Katie Bell fue maldecida por el contacto con el Collar de Ópalo maldito, que Theodore Nott, extrajo de Borgin & Burkes, lo había comprado ese mismo año, pues su misión era matar a Dumbledore.

Maldijo cuando vio lo ocurrido a la cazadora de Gryffindor. Y salió de Hogsmeade, tan rápido como pudo, mientras pensaba en otra forma de matar al anciano director.

Ron y Ginny Weasley, se reunieron con su jefa de casa, confirmando que ambos, habían visto a Theodore Nott actuar extraño, cuando ellos habían ido al Callejón Diagon y a él lo vieron ir al callejón Knokturn, ellos lo siguieron, lo vieron hablando con el dueño de la tienda, al cual pidió que le dijera como arreglar algo, dijeron sobre la Sala de Objetos, de la Sala de Menesteres, de la cual habló Nott y sobre una extraña compra, la cual Ginny creía que había sido obra de Nott y que resultaba ser el collar, contaron como lo vieron salir y como, segundos después, aparecieron los Aurores, combatiendo a Burkes.

―Entiendo ―dijo su profesora ―Estaré atenta. Voy a mandarle un mensaje al profesor Dumbledore, cuanto antes ―ambos hermanos Weasley, se miraron preocupados, asintieron a las palabras de su profesora y se fueron a su Sala Común, a descansar, Katie fue enviada a San Mungo.

Esa noche y la mañana siguiente, fueron sombrías.


	51. Antídotos y Etherias

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**51: Antídotos y Etherias.**

El colegio aun hablaba de lo ocurrido a Katie, nadie se sentía a salvo, aunque deberían, pues ese año, Hogwarts estaba teniendo el auxilio de los Aurores, enviados por el Ministro de Magia, para proteger las instalaciones del colegio.

Sabiendo cómo estaban las cosas, Harry y Daphne, fueron a visitar a sus amigos, a sus salas comunes, a Daphne la protegería su hermana menor Astoria y su amiga Tracey Davis.

Harry no necesitaba protección, él era un Ravenclaw, la única casa de Mortífagos (o donde gran parte del alumnado lo era), era la casa de Slytherin.

―Es... es desesperanzador que nadie hable de algo más ―dijo Hermione, tratando de concentrarse en su libro, pero le era imposible.

―Te entiendo ―dijo Harry, con el ánimo por los suelos. Hermione alzó una ceja, al verlo acercarse a ella, fue la castaña quien le besó, el rubio se puso de pie y acercarse al piano de cola que había en un lado de la sala, el instrumento había sido traído por Roger Davies, poco después de su selección, en la casa de Ravenclaw, se sentó en el piano y comenzó a tocar _La Despedida_, también conocida como la Sonata n.° 26, de Beethoven, aquello logró animar al menos un poco a los alumnos.

―Una pieza perfecta, del maestro Beethoven, señor Potter ―dijo el profesor Flitwick, la Dama Gris, quien estaba junto al profesor, asintió.

Harry les dedicó una sonrisa. ―Gracias. ―Harry esperó a que todos se durmieran, sabía lo que había estado sintiendo, desde el inicio del año: Dumbledore estaba muriendo, algo le había ocurrido, su mano derecha se había mostrado ennegrecido, era algún tipo de poderosa maldición, que lo estaba matando, lentamente. Se preguntó qué pasaría con Hogwarts, cuando Dumbledore ya no estuviera, ¿Voldemort se atrevería a atacar? ―_Teniendo en cuenta las redadas realizadas por los Aurores, al Callejón Knockturn y a varias familias Sangre Puras, en el pasado Mortífagas, y que se ha demostrado que todavía lo son... no me sorprendería, que el nuevo ministro esté tomándoselo todo con tanto apego. Está resultando ser una muy buena cura, para la enfermedad de los seguidores de Tom._ ―Harry gateó hasta la parte delantera de la cama, hasta su baúl, sacó de entre sus cosas, una libreta pequeña y la abrió, comenzó a escribir un circulo rúnico, en la primera página y en la décima, las restantes nueve páginas, serían llenadas con información. Crearía su primer Etherias, y este, contaría con una forma humana, sería de género masculino, anciano, de largos cabellos y barba, caucásico... Voldemort solo atacaría con todo su poder, si es que Albus Dumbledore dejaba de estar como director de Hogwarts, teniendo en cuenta aquella curiosa, muy curiosa maldición, que había ennegrecido su mano derecha, entonces necesitaría investigar a fondo. Usó Magia de Vida, fingió estar dormido y se retiró fuera de la torre de Ravenclaw, dejó que la magia lo rodeara, las runas aparecieron en su cuerpo, se volvieron rojas, luego se volvieron doradas y finalmente, activaron un hechizo de invisibilidad, el cual causaba que el cuerpo de Harry sintiera como si cientos de agujas fueran clavadas por todo su cuerpo, se apuntó a los pies con la varita ―_Si... Silencius_ ―pensó adolorido― _¡Listo! Con esto, no solo no deberían de escucharme...sino... tampoco... ¡tampoco deberían de escucharme, al correr!_ ―corrió fuera de la sala de Ravenclaw, atravesando medio colegio, hasta llegar al dormitorio de Dumbledore; dolía, dolía como el infierno, fue aun peor que cuando le permitió a Voldemort golpearlo en el pecho con la Maldición Asesina, aquella vez en el cementerio, para arrancarse de raíz el Horrocrux― _"Flerura"_ ―susurró, marcó en la puerta la runa de apertura; entró en la habitación, se acercó a Dumbledore, invocó su magia de telepatía, un antiguo recurso de Merlín, sería más fácil, sin el dolor que lo recorría, pero no podía pararse a pensar en eso, primero el hechizo de telepatía, luego un hechizo de clonación de pensamiento, para lo cual tuvo que invocar el incendio en la varita, y marcarse una runa en la sien, exploró la mente del director, clonó sus pensamientos más importantes y personalidad, cuando lo tuvo, usó el hechizo de Tele-Transportación, cayó ante la gárgola.

«Un gatillo vi que hacía, no es mentira ni lo invento, con una piedra en la boca un relámpago y un trueno»

― "_El gatillo... de una... escopeta"_ ―susurró Harry con un dolor insoportable por el hechizo de invisibilidad, el cual gateó, mientras desactivaba sus magias, arrastrándose por la Sala Común, hasta su dormitorio, quedando inconsciente.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

Así mismo, en la sala Común de Slytherin, cerca de las tres de la mañana. Theodore Nott, utilizó el hechizo Obscuro, para que una venda negra cubriera los ojos de sus compañeros, luego usó el hechizo Umbras para impedir que la luz saliera de la habitación, un hechizo de insonorización para la habitación entera, un hechizo de no-olor y, finalmente creó una pequeña fogata, las llamas se avivaron y se volvieron verdes, allí apareció el rostro de su padre.

― "_¿Cómo va todo, Theodore?"_ ―preguntó entre susurros.

― "_Mal: Una alumna de Gryffindor encontró el collar y ahora... está en San Mungo, el colegio ha sido llenado de detectores de magia oscura"_ ―informó Nott, nervioso― _"¿sabemos algo del armario?"_

Lord Nott gruñó y enseñó los dientes. ― _"Destruido, por el Ministerio"_

― "_Ni armario, ni collar, este fue destruido por alguno de los maestros"_ ―se lamentó Theodore― _"Existen toda clase de detectores, colocados por el Ministerio de Magia, con los cuales detectan Maleficios, maldiciones... Magia Oscura, en pocas palabras"_

― "_Maldita sea"_ ―gruñó su padre. La misión de asesinar a Dumbledore, que Voldemort había encomendado a padre e hijo Nott, iba de difícil, a casi imposible, pero algo se les ocurriría, tenían a Snape dentro de la institución, algo podrían hacer, de algún modo podrían lograrlo.

::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente, todos estaban escuchando atentamente a Lily, y a Narcisa, en la clase de pociones, en este caso: pociones curativas o antídotos. ―...Todos deben de venir, tomar un frasco del escritorio y ponerse por _parejas_, deben generar un antídoto y entregarme el frasco, antes del final de la clase ―dijo Lily.

―Es una pena que el príncipe no tenga un atajo, necesitas entender los principios involucrados, ¡sin atajos, ni trampas! ―dijo Hermione.

―Tercera Ley de Golpadott ―dijo Daphne, mirando a su novio sonriente ―Veo que Zeref y Mavis se llevaban bien, hacía el final de sus vidas, ¿o no, Hermione? ―la castaña frunció el ceño.

―Por suerte... Valentine y Morgana, habían tenido una relación perfecta como amantes ―dijo Harry, mientras besaba a Daphne, la cual le regaló una sonrisa al rubio, haciendo enfadar a Hermione. Harry cerró sus ojos, permitió que su mente viajara entre las memorias centenarias de Merlín y Zeref, a sus conocimientos como magos, pero rápidamente desechó casi todos los recuerdos de Zeref, se volvió hacía los de Merlín, buscó algo que fuera similar a aquello que necesitaba, abrió los ojos y comenzó a preparar su poción, si había funcionado una vez, por más milenaria que fuera, una segunda vez tendría que... ―_La tía Lily es una maestra en pociones, al nivel de Snape, pero la familia Black... ellos tienen milenios recopilando magia, especialmente magia oscura _―pensó, el canto de Kira desconcentró a varios, Harry abrió una ventana, se sentó y se cubrió el ojo derecho, mientras que el izquierdo se volvía azul, viendo a través del ave, le envió parte de su magia, vitalizándola aún más y permitiéndole al ave volar a mayor velocidad, haciéndola entrar en la casa Black, volar hacía la biblioteca, abrir la puerta con el pico, ingresar y mirar en la estantería― _¡Allí esta: "Antídotos Arábicos"! _―hizo que el ave pasara páginas, mientras leía, hasta dar con un par que podrían servirle, el ave casi comienza a chillar, pues el libro comenzó a hablar en voz alta, o más bien: a gritar, los ingredientes, Harry apretó los dientes y empleó su magia rúnica, para sellar y silenciar la biblioteca, lágrimas y sudor comenzaron a caer de su cabeza, cerró el libro y comenzó a prestar atención al que tenía Kira ante ella, leyendo las instrucciones, las copió en su cuaderno de notas, de ambos ingredientes y copio la preparación y lo que se suponía que debía de lograr, fue a buscar los ingredientes, a la despensa, al tiempo que mandaba a Kira, hasta Arabia, a las ciudades de Riad y Medina, para buscar las plantas e ingredientes restantes. El ave volvió al colegio, ingresó en el salón, con cientos de plantas y flores raras, en su pico y patas. Todos los Ravenclaw y Slytherin, miraron con una ceja alzada, los ingredientes extranjeros usados por Harry, en la preparación del antídoto empleando plantas de mostaza e iris, hojas de tamarisco, dos flores del desierto, lirio de sangre y acacia roja, así mismo empleó la pezuña de un unicornio, el cual usó un rayador. Empleando su magia de vida, dio una nueva vida a las hojas de mostaza, iris, tamarisco, el lirio, la acacia y las flores del desierto, para luego exprimir las hojas, usando su magia de agua, extrajo los residuos líquidos de las plantas y lo mezcló con la poción, la cual tomó un color azul cian.

―Perfecto, jóvenes ―dijo Lily sonriente, todos salieron del salón de clase.

Cada que tenía algún momento libre, Harry mejoraba el libro del Etherias-Dumbledore.

Solo el anciano mago, era capaz de mantener a Voldemort alejado de Hogwarts, y él no permitiría que ese idiota destruyera la institución.

Así mismo, en las noches, Theodore Nott se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Los Mortífagos necesitaban llegar al colegio de alguna forma. De alguna forma _segura_, para matar a Dumbledore, pero actualmente carecía del Armario Evanescente, que bien podría haber sido perfecto para esa tarea, también carecían de la Aparición, pues había hechizos anti-Aparición, alrededor del colegio.

Creía que solo existiría una forma.

Una forma que bien podría ser peligrosa, pero no encontraba otra respuesta. Agarró un trozo de pergamino, pluma y un tintero.

_**«Usen medios de transporte; no hay otra forma, incluso si logran verlos, no creo que exista otro modo de lograr entrar en el colegio. Ya les avisaré yo, cuando sea el momento indicado. ATTE.: Nott Jr.»**_


	52. Plan

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**52: Plan.**

Harry, Hermione y Daphne, eran los únicos que conocían acerca de los Horrocruxes de Voldemort, pues Harry los había destruido todos, gracias a una especie de... epifanía, que sufrió tras la aventura de la Cámara de los Secretos, supo desde muy joven, gracias a Merlín que él tenía uno de esos fragmentos, pero solo en segundo pudo ponerse en marcha, para descubrir el embrollo, tuvo que hacer gala de sus muchos idiomas conocidos y de que la Red Flu funcionaba en cuestiones internacionales, nadie podría jamás interceptar una carta quemada, que lentamente se iba reconstruyendo, fue gracias a un conocido suyo, un alquimista Jerosolimitano (1), quién le había otorgado el resto de la información necesaria, y le había dado el hechizo rúnico, para poder dar con todos los trozos de alma de Voldemort. Llegó como un vociferador, pero con un tono muy calmado.

_«Hola mi muy estimado Hasan, espero y te encuentres bien» _comenzaba la carta._ «En respuesta a las runas que me has pedido, he encontrado mucho más que un hechizo; sabes, tan bien como yo, que la magia verbal siempre será mejor, en esta clase de casos, pero al fusionarla con la magia rúnica tendrás un resultado devastador. Te mando, las tres runas que necesitas, en una hoja aparte y una información sumamente interesante. Atte.: Acher»_

― "_Gracias"_ ―susurró él, mientras el vociferador escupía un pequeño cuadrado de pergamino, y la carta vociferadora se quemaba, Harry vio las runas en un papel de tamaño carta, extendió su mano y las runas cobraron vida, literalmente despegándose del papel y añadiéndose a las runas ya existentes de Harry, causando que las mismas runas ya anteriores, que eran de canalización, liberación, cancelación e indetección de magia, se desplazaran por su hombro y pectoral derecho, dejando especio para las otras runas, las cuales actuaron como brújulas, diciéndole a donde ir y qué buscar.

Hasta ese día, él no había rebuscado en aquello de "(...) Y una información sumamente interesante", pero cuando lo hizo se sintió algo decepcionado, era solo sobre cómo crear un Etherias, eso le era completamente inútil... ― _¿Magia de Sacrificio?_ ―miró interesado la página, leyéndola ― _¿Según un estimado de muertes, se puede dividir la propia alma, encerrando un trozo en un objeto, sin perder jamás la conexión y, al momento de la muerte, hacer que el trozo de alma vuelva al cuerpo?_ ―de acuerdo, eso era interesante, miró el libro donde tenía la información sobre el Etherias Dumbledore, que estaba esperando usar, cuando Dumbledore falleciera, él sabía que había alguna especie de parasito devorando muy lentamente la magia de Dumbledore, era como Quirrell, en el primer año. ―_A Dumbledore no le queda mucho tiempo_ ―razonó ―_Está intentando acercarse a mí, no porque sepa sobre mis magias de vida y muerte, a la espera de que yo lo salve de algún modo, sino porque desea enseñarme algo. Alguien debe de ser indispensable para Dumbledore, no creo que él se relaje, se siente y espere la muerte, así tan tranquilo..._ ―fue como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima, cuando entendió todo―_ ¿Está acaso pensando en que su muerte, sirva para alentar a Voldemort, a atacar el colegio y derrotarlo?... Vamos, piensa Harry, piensa... Dumbledore jamás esperaría morir así sin más, no. No, él debe desear que Voldemort ataque el colegio, para contraatacar y que sea derrotado. Si él me conoce, tanto como cree, entonces seguramente sabe, que acabaré con Voldemort y sus fuerzas, en un parpadeo. De ser este el caso, debe de confiar en que alguien cercano, alguien que aun esté vivo, tras la masacre que causé en 1993 _―sonrió ―_les maté. ¿Un miembro de la Orden?..._ ―los ojos de Harry se abrieron ―_La tía Lily dijo que La Orden del Fénix, tenía información de primera mano, sobre Voldemort, les fue informado que Los Mortífagos y, especialmente Voldemort, no estaría tan rezagado como se creyó, por lo del Cementerio, y lo de Azkaban, sino que estaba fortaleciéndose lentamente. Pero... ¿en qué Mortífago podría confiar...? ¡SNAPE! Planea que Snape le mate, planeaba que él obtuviera la Varita de Saúco. Pero ahora, a causa de la maldición, solo le espera la muerte, quiere que Snape lo mate, para que Voldemort se envalentone. Necesito saber cuánto le queda, exactamente a Dumbledore, para dejarlo morir, matar yo a Snape, y colocar a dos Etherias. Tendré el control de Hogwarts y del Ministerio, tendré a Voldemort flanqueado por ambos lados._

Por más de seis años, Dumbledore estuvo tratando de acercarse a Harry. Intentó acercarse a él, de hablarle sobre El Bien Mayor, de pedirle que Perdonara y Olvidara, que viera las cosas como él las veía.

Pero con Daphne cerca de él, con él en Ravenclaw y no en Gryffindor, con Harry teniendo solo unos cuantos amigos, siendo tan cerrado en su círculo, ni siquiera siendo cercano a sus hermanos, ni a sus padres, nunca fue fácil.

Así como Harry contaba con una runa para saber sobre cuantos Horrocruxes le iban quedando a Voldemort, el propio Dumbledore tenía sus secretos, sus magias, y supo cuánto iba debilitándose su alumno. Siguiendo un rastro, gracias a un ritual gris, un ritual que combinaba magia blanca y negra, Dumbledore, logró encontrar los restos de los Horrocruxes de Voldemort. Gracias a esto, y a sus incontables esfuerzos, logró finalmente obtener la memoria de Horance Slughorn, pero pronto, muy pronto, supo que Voldemort no tenía nada más allí. Tuvo que mandar a los miembros sobrevivientes de La Orden del Fénix, a toda clase de misiones donde podrían haber perdido la vida, los mandó de un lado a otro, una y otra vez, logrando dar con los restos de los Horrocruxes, pues en algunos casos Harry había usado el Hellfyre y en otros casos, había usado la Maldición. Por desgracia, una vez exorcizados los objetos, ya no quedaba nada atrás, para poder seguir algún rastro.

Dumbledore suspiró por billonésima ocasión, desde que Harry llegó desatado a Hogwarts. Se permitió cerrar los ojos, Voldemort estaba literalmente hasta el cuello, ya en el limbo, solo quedaba su... cabeza, supo, gracias a un viejo aliado de nacionalidad española, que, si Voldemort había sido resucitado, con un ritual en específico, entonces sería una porción muy pequeña de su alma, la que fue liberada de algún Horrocrux y le otorgó un nuevo cuerpo. Dumbledore, logró cruzarse con Harry, tras una clase de Astronomía, casi a las dos de la mañana, le preguntó si podría otorgarle su memoria del cementerio, de la tercera prueba, Harry ante eso, reforzó sus escudos de Oclumancia, para luego entregarle la memoria, siguiendo las órdenes de Dumbledore, sobre como exteriorizarla, tras esto, el director se dirigió a su despacho, dejando la memoria en una especie de plato, el cual se llenó de un líquido extraño, con un humo en "la superficie", sumergió su cabeza y vio lo que Harry vivió, desde cierta distancia.

_Ahora, se encontraba en el cementerio, viendo como Voldemort salía del caldero ―Vísteme ―ordenó a Pettigrew, el cual sacó una toga de algún lugar y Voldemort se la colocó, antes de agarrar firmemente la varita ―Harry Potter El-Niño-Que-Vivió._

―_Tom Ryddle: El Acobardado por la muerte ―dijo burlón._

_El Mago Oscuro agitó la varita haciendo que, por un instante, la Marca Tenebrosa apareciera en el cielo, el sonido de cientos de apariciones ocurrió, los Mortífagos habían llegado, todos se acercaron solo un poco a su amo, el cual enseñaba una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. ―__**¡Avada Kedavra!**__ ―gritó Voldemort, atacando a Harry de frente, la luz verde lo golpeó, el chico cayó al suelo, los Mortífagos vitorearon solo algunos minutos hasta que un quejido, uno que provenía del propio Voldemort, el cual se sujetó la ropa, por encima del pecho, signo de que estaba sufriendo un paro cardiaco._

_Harry se puso de pie. ―Mortífago significa "Devorador de la muerte", ¿no es así? ―levantó los dedos índice y corazón de la mano derecha, con el pulgar hacía un lado, el dedo pulgar de la mano izquierda tocaba el nudillo del índice derecho, el dedo índice y el meñique de la mano izquierda miraban hacia abajo― __**¡Kōhai!**__ ―una ola de nubes negras fueron hacía los Mortífagos, matándolos._

Albus salió, costándole un poco aceptar lo que había visto: Harry Potter había sobrevivido al Avada Kedravra, no una ¡Sino dos veces!, y no solo eso, sino que había usado aquella Maldición de Ankhseram para acabar con los Mortífagos de elite de Voldemort. Actualmente, debían de quedarle solo un puñado, por esto mismo, los ataques contra el mundo Muggle se habían estado basando en sencillos ataques, como demoler puentes, o destruir parques, o vecindarios, eran ataques a los cuales los magos de la ley y el orden podían ir, reparar todo, auxiliar a los Muggles heridos con Medimagia y modificar las memorias. Ahora que caía en cuenta, prácticamente había un ataque, cada dos semanas, y siempre los Aurores podían llegar, reparar y, solo a veces, incluso podían arrestar a alguno.

―_Estamos... estamos en un punto muerto. Un punto muerto, entre el caos y el orden. Y estoy seguro... de que lo sabes, Tom_ ―dijo mirando su mano derecha, cuya piel se mostraba muerta, debido a la maldición del anillo ―_Si se lo cuento a Harry... ¿Qué hará?, ¿apoyará esta guerra que está por estallar?, ¿apoyará las medidas del ministerio, de batallar y reparar?, ¿James y Lily apoyarán mi plan de solo esperar y acabar con todos los Mortífagos de frente, o apoyarán al ministerio de irlos capturando de a poco?_

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_**(1): Jerosolimitano, es el gentilicio para alguien de Jerusalén, sí yo también creí que sería algo tipo Jerusaleno.**_


	53. Retoques para el triunfo

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**53: Retoques para el triunfo.**

**Recuerdo**

_Un joven de cabellos castaños, ojos azules, gafas de medialuna y túnica violeta, ingresó en la biblioteca de la casa, era más bien un ático convertido en biblioteca, y una biblioteca convertida en un salón para el estudio de la psicología Muggle y la magia, y allí, dando la clase, se encontraba otro joven, pero de cabellos rubios platinados, tenía heterocromía, el ojo derecho era negro y el izquierdo era azul― «El Poder Corrompe ―decía el joven rubio, a sus alumnos ―Y el poder absoluto, corrompe absolutamente», ¿Cuál es el primer pensamiento, que surge con esta cita de John Emerich etc., etc., etc., Acton? ―uno de los presentes, Sam Nagel levantó una mano._

―_Que no se debe de concentrar el poder, sino repartirse entre... ¿entre todos los presentes? ―preguntó Nagel, cada vez más inseguro. Gellert se comenzó a reír con fuerza._

―_No es una mala idea, Nagel ―admitió el rubio sonriente― ¿Alguien cuenta con otra idea?, adelante, Vinda, querida._

_Vinda Rosier se sonrojó. ―Se usa para zanjar comentarios, sobre la corrupción. ―lo pensó un poco y agregó. ―Pero no solo política, sino también en ámbitos religiosos, militares, patronales, sindicales, etc._

_Ahora era Henrich Krall, quien tenía la mano levantada. ―El control del poder no existe. Solo puede existir si hay miedo o interés._

―_Bien ―dijo Gellert, antes de suspirar y volver a repasar con la mirada a los otros presentes ―Y.… en vista de que no hay nadie más, que diga o exprese algo, mañana tendremos otro leve estudio, de otra frase. En esta ocasión, del alquimista Maquiavelo, quien escribió un libro llamado "El Príncipe", y la frase dice..._

― "_El fin justifica los medios" ―dijo un sonriente._

_Gellert se levantó y se giró hacía Albus, quien le miró fijamente, el rubio le dedicó una sonrisa ― "Repite una mentira mil veces, y se volverá una realidad". _

_Se quedaron en un silencio prolongado y asfixiante, mientras que los alumnos de Gellert salían, "el maestro" fue a encender una pipa, le dio una calada, esperaba algo. ― ¿Y esa cita? ―preguntó finalmente Albus._

―_Joseph Göbbels ―contestó Gellert, Albus suspiró y se giró, bajando las escaleras con cuidado, detrás de él, iba el rubio._

― _¿Qué buscas de esta gente? ―preguntó Albus azaroso. _

― _¿Dices tú, acaso, que la enseñanza de una rama humanitaria, como la filosofía, es errónea? ―preguntó Gellert._

―_No, no. Por supuesto que no. Jamás pensaría eso de ti. ―se detuvo un momento, miró a su amigo, tratando de descubrir lo que quería de esto, de esta gente, a la cual había logrado reunir como un grupo de estudio, ¿para qué?, ¿qué deseaba realmente Gellert de ellos?, ― ¿Este es tu sueño? ―preguntó finalmente._

―_La filosofía, mi estimado Albus, es solo un pasatiempo ―dijo Gellert sonriente, sus ojos se llenaron de brillo, caminó hacía el castaño, el cual dio un paso a un lado, mientras el rubio abría los brazos, atrapando en el vuelo, a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules― ¡Hola, Ariadna!_

―_Albus, Gellert ―saludó la chica sonriente, a su hermano y a su amigo ―La clase estuvo fantástica._

―_No te noté muy... participativa, como lo has estado en otras ocasiones, querida ―dijo Gellert, con aquel tono encantador e incluso... un tanto conquistador. Porque sí, mujeres como Vinda Rosier, hombres como Sam Nagel, seguían a Gellert, no solo por sus ideas, sino también por sus ideas._

―_El poder causa temor, Gellert ―dijo Ariadna._

―_No temas al león que duerme, solo teme si despierta ―dijo él. Ambos miembros de la familia Dumbledore, le miraron, esperando a que les dijera de quien es la frase, el rubio les miró sorprendido ―Es mía, ¿acaso no creen que yo pueda también crear grandiosas frases filosóficas, que puedan pasar a la historia?_

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Albus Dumbledore abrió los ojos, y no pudo evitar suspirar.

Le dolía.

Le dolía la muerte de su madre, la muerte de su hermana, que se daría solo dos meses después de aquel recuerdo, la de su medio hermano Aurelius a quien jamás pudo conocer, pero sobre todo... la muerte de Gellert.

Suspiró nuevamente.

Cuanto no daría hoy, por poder retroceder el tiempo, conseguir que Gellert se quedara como un profesor de filosofía, ya fuera en alguna institución Muggle o mágica. Si tan solo jamás se hubiera cruzado con aquella pareja de Muggles, que contaban con la edad de ambos... Hitler y Göbbels, esos dos tomaron las ideas de Gellert, se volvieron sus sirvientes, ya fuera por simple convicción o por aquel maldito hechizo Imperius, causando una masacre en gran parte de Europa y provocando la II Guerra Mundial, mientras que, al mismo tiempo los magos combatían en la Guerra de Magos Mundial.

Aquella guerra.

Aquella desastrosa guerra, que le arrebataría a Gellert, a aquel hombre que él amo.

Pero que jamás le correspondería, pues Gellert siempre amó a Ariadna.

Luego de la guerra, a él le dieron cientos de puestos políticos, tales como:

_Puesto de Merlín I Clase._

_Gran Hechicero._

_Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos._

_Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot._

_y Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Con todo este poder político, Albus Dumbledore decidió que no permitiría la reaparición de ningún otro Mago Tenebroso, pues la Sociedad Mágica, estuvo a punto de ser descubierta por los Muggles, tras la II Guerra Mundial; pero no había forma de que él supiera, que aquel alumno suyo, se descarriaría de esa forma.

En la última batalla, contra Voldemort, supo que algo no estaba bien, su magia se volvió errática, por culpa de los Horrocrux, pero no sabía a qué se debía aquello. Ahora, sabiendo que solo le quedaba aquel fragmento, que poseía ahora mismo en su cuerpo, solo puede significar que su magia será muy débil, y muy errática.

Harry Potter, aquel chico que sobrevivió al Avada Kedavra, aquel chico que, de alguna forma, siendo solo un bebé, transformó a Voldemort en cenizas y resucitó a James y Lily, con su magia.

Aquel chico al cual deseaba manipular, pero cuyos conocimientos iban más allá, de cualquier cosa que el chico pudiera aprender en Hogwarts, cosa que lo hacía predominante, especial, único e indomable.

Aquello de que el chico fuera el próximo en la línea sucesora Black y Rosier, por parte de su madre, era algo que tenía a Dumbledore muy preocupado.

Que el chico hubiera sido entrenado en el extranjero, que el chico poseyera aquellas magias tan extrañas, que... que no se interesara por la Piedra Filosofal, que derrotara al Ryddle del diario, que en cuarto año suplantara a su hermana, que enfrentara de la forma en la que lo hizo al Ministerio y a Umbridge, que encontrara todos los fragmentos del alma de Ryddle y los destruyera, uno tras otro, era una hazaña que tendría que haber sido suya, no del chico indomable.

Durante el almuerzo, se acercó al chico y empleó un hechizo de Magia Oscura, mucho más poderoso que el Legerements, sabía que debía de caminar con pies de plomo, por las barreras Oclumánticas del chico, no sea que le pudiera arrancar más recuerdos, pues sabía que lo había hecho, durante aquel ataque de la Orden del Fénix en 1993, pero con cada paso, era más difícil el defenderse, tenía que encontrar los recuerdos, tenía que derribar las barreras, pero no podía emplear la Oclumancia y al mismo tiempo la Legeremancia, pues el chico estaba contraatacándolo, así que tenía solo dos opciones: o se defendía, o contraatacaba, su magia se agotaba, estaba siendo drenada muy rápidamente, por Harry, tenía que darse prisa.

Debía de caminar por aquella ciudad, debía de ingresar al castillo, invocó una escoba y voló hacía el castillo, mientras esquivaba demonios voladores y gárgolas, al tiempo que sentía como se agotaba más y más, tuvo que emplear más magia, aferrarse con su Legeremancia, lo logró, ingresó en el castillo, se acercó a la sala del trono, pero por más que lo intentó, la sala no reveló nada.

Sintió algo extraño, vio con mayor claridad, un hombre aventajado y un joven de cabellos negros, lo tenían atado con grilletes y jalaban de las cadenas, pero él intentó avanzar, intentó avanzar, avanzaba lentamente, hacía el Trono, mientras que sus propias barreras Legeremánticas se deshacían lentamente, las de Harry seguían apareciendo, en forma de Dementores y de monstruos horribles, que saltaron desde las zonas más sombrías de la sala del trono, tratando de retenerlo, pero él debía de convencerse de que no eran reales, avanzó, dando un paso, solo un paso, un paso a la vez, mientras que las cadenas parecían a punto de fracturarle las muñecas y arrancarle la carne de las muñecas y las manos, las viscosas manos de los Dementores, las garras afiladas de los monstruos lacerando sus brazos, trató de estirar un brazo, sintió como era levemente liberado y estiró el brazo, rozó el trono ―**Le... Lege... Legerements... Revelio...** **¡LEGEREMENTS REVELIO!** ―gritó, colocando toda su magia en el trono, escuchó un gruñido, ese debía de ser Harry, la sala del trono se resquebrajó.

Sus ojos se abrieron, cuando sintió el vértigo y se vio cayendo, por un agujero sin fondo, se sentía cansado, pero debía de resistir.

Llegó al suelo, se estrelló con el mismo, se levantó lentamente, estaba adolorido, especialmente en las muñecas y allí, allí, estaba la calle empedrada del Callejón Diagon, pero a su alrededor había cientos, sino miles de puestos y casas más propias del oriente, una rara amalgama entre hogares típicos japoneses, como hogares de arquitectura arábica, ante él, estaba el banco de Gringotts, pero, antes del banco, había una fuente, se acercó a la fuente y, como si fuera un Pensadero, se sumergió en él, encontrándose con todos los Horrocruxes, que Harry había destruido: El guardapelo, el diario, la copa, la tiara, la escena en la cual Voldemort mató a Harry, (cometiendo suicidio), la ola de magia de Ankhseram mató a Nagini.

Sintió como fue empujado, dentro de la fuente, se encontró con un recuerdo de Harry ante un espejo, pero el espejo mostraba a un hombre anciano.

―_Maestro Merlín ―dijo Harry._

―_Harry ―dijo el anciano divertido._

_Dumbledore abrió los ojos incrédulo― ¿Harry Potter, cuenta con el alma de Valentine Merlín? ―se preguntó._

―_Maestro Valentine ―dijo sonriente._

―_Harrison Valik Potter Black. ¿Estás listo?_

_Zeref salió de las sombras. ― ¿Crees estar listo, para recibir todas mis magias y conocimientos, o tu alma se encuentra preparada, para mi maldición?_

―_Si no estoy preparado, yo, Harrison Jonathan Potter Black, hijo de James Charlus Potter y Narcisa Black Rosier, moriré y mi alma volverá a la magia, no iré ni al cielo, ni al infierno ―dijo Harry seriamente. Ambos asintieron y se transformaron en conocimiento, recuerdos, magias y experiencias, las cuales entraron en el cuerpo de Harry, haciéndose ambos, uno con su alma._

Encontró a Harry junto a él, haciéndolo dar un paso hacia atrás, todo cambió, Harry le dio una sonrisa y el anciano vio al rubio estirar el brazo izquierdo, haciendo que todo cambiara, estaban nuevamente ante la fuente de aquel Callejón Diagon tan extraño, el chico le invitó a ver dentro de la fuente, era otra memoria, ahora se mostraba como el actual Ministro de Magia, el tal Morningstar, era una creación de la Magia de Vida de Harry.

―Sé que adquirió algún tipo de maldición, director ―dijo Harry ―Sé que está muriendo lentamente. Pero sé que esto tiene algo de fondo, algo más: está usted planificando que, tras su muerte Tom se envalentone y ataque el colegio ―Dumbledore abrió sus ojos, ¡había bajado sus defensas Oclumánticas!, Harry le enseñó una sonrisa que parecía la de un niño, a punto de hacer una travesura ―Le han ordenado a Nott matarle, ¿no es así?; mis... hijastros... Ginny y Ron, descubrieron a Nott yendo a la tienda de Borgin & Burkes, descubrieron lo del Armario Evanescente, un armario que será usado, pues el otro está aquí mismo en Hogwarts ―negó con la cabeza ―Esos pobres... Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, quizás Parkinson y Nott. Todos ellos han sido hijos de Mortífagos, que no le quepan dudas, profesor, que ellos bien podrían ser infiltrados. Cuando Nott y Snape sepan cuan debilitado está usted, o bueno: cuando usted se debilite aún más...

―Así es Harry, van a matarme ―le interrumpió el hombre.

―Dejará que lo maten... ¿solo para que Ryddle ataque el colegio, mate a quien sabe cuántos alumnos y maestros, y ya sea alguno de mis hermanos, Neville o yo, podamos matar a Ryddle? ―preguntó con enfado.

―En ese caso ―dijo Zeref acercándose al anciano ―Ya no haces falta, viejo. Harry, ve a colocar las trampas para Ryddle. ―Harry les dio una sonrisa a sus maestros y se desvaneció. Abrió los ojos, sonrió, al ver que había comido de forma automática, nuevos recuerdos aparecieron en su mente, había estado escuchando y contestándoles a Hermione y Daphne, en una conversación, que habían tenido, más recuerdos: arroz con fideos, carne molida y frijoles rojos, con un jugo de mora. Perfecto. Había logrado las acciones automáticas.

―Ya vengo, chicas ―dijo Harry, besándolas a ambas, se puso de pie y salió, mientras que todos le miraban― _**"Accio: Libro Múltiples Etherias"**_ ―susurró, el libro llegó a sus manos, sacó su varita ―**Cistem Aperio** ―las puertas del colegio se abrieron, eran tan grandes y pesadas, que las bisagras no saltaron, solo se abrió, como si hubiera usando un sencillo **Alohomora**. Salió y subió su mirada, abrió el libro, las gárgolas empuñando pesadas espadas o garrotes, demonios de múltiples brazos y grandes alas, ya fueran de murciélago o plumíferas, algunos sin y otros con cuernos, un ejército de criaturas, se posicionaron junto a las gárgolas del colegio― **¡Evanesco Multa!** ―todas las gárgolas desaparecieron― **¡Yánshí Hù jiǎ! (Armadura de Roca)** ―dijo en mandarín, los demonios y gárgolas, se volvieron de roca― _**¡Murfiws! (Morfeo)**_ ―dijo en árabe, haciéndolos dormir.

Así mismo, necesitaba descubrir qué quería Theodore Nott de aquella sala de La Sala de Menesteres, aquella que estuviera usando, pero la pregunta sería, ¿en qué estaría haciendo, que la misma se convirtiera?

Afortunadamente, consiguió algunos espías, gracias al Ejercito de Hogwarts de sus hermanos, uno de los miembros, Blaise Zabini, aceptó participar en eso, solo era descubrir qué hacía el muy idiota de Theodore Nott, a cambio, Alice aceptó en comer con él, un postre que tenía tanta azúcar, que bien podría causarle una muerte fulminante, a cualquier persona, solo con una cucharada.

Pasaron tres días, y Blaise se lo contó a Alice, quien luego se lo contó a su hermano, pocos minutos antes, de que Gryffindor y Slytherin, se pusieran alrededor de la pareja: un vaso típico de cerveza, pero lleno de helados, tabletas de chocolate, malvaviscos y demás. Madame Pomfrey les dijo en muchas ocasiones, que eso no podía ser saludable, en lo más mínimo, pero ninguno de los dos le escuchó, y se lo comieron entero, en dos horas, siendo transportados por la enfermera, quien les hizo beber una poción, para que no sufrieran de un shock diabético o eso les parecía que había dicho.

Harry fue el día domingo a la Sala de Menesteres y, allí estaba, era grande, alto y hecho de madera, parecía ser un armario, pero era muy claro, que esa cosa tenía que ser más que solo un... ― **¡Qiángzhì Shīzōng!** **(Desaparición Obligatoria)** ―exclamó, haciendo que la puerta se desvaneciera― **¡Reflactio!** ―Harry se volvió invisible y se ocultó tras unas mesas de estudios destrozadas y mesas de billar volcadas. Theodore entró en la misma sala, acompañado por Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson.

―Como ya saben, usaré este armario, para permitir que los Mortífagos pasen, a final del año, para que armen una confusión, y que el profesor Snape y yo, podamos matar a Dumbledore ―dijo Nott.

―_Es un Armario Evanescente Harry_ ―murmuró Merlín, en su oído ―_Creí que ya no usaban._

―_No creo que se usen actualmente, Merlín. Estos chicos, son hijos de Magos Tenebrosos, claramente los han hecho entrar aquí y reparar esto._

―El hechizo para activarlo es: **Harmonia Nectere Passus** ―dijo Nott, a sus camaradas ―Cuando lo pronuncie, abriré la puerta, dejaré que los Mortífagos aun ocultos, pasen a través de él, saldremos de la Sala y ellos comenzarán la batalla, tratando de causar bajas, especialmente de los profesores, para que nadie se oponga a Voldemort. ―Harry apretó los dientes, desde donde estaba oculto, aguantándose para no usar el Infierno o algún otro hechizo, contra esos conspiradores. A él tampoco le agradaba en lo más mínimo el anciano, pero no significaba que dejaría el colegio, en manos de Voldemort. ―El Profesor Snape será convertido en el director del colegio y, para el próximo año, se comenzará una nueva era para Hogwarts. Una era en la cual, los Sangre Pura serán bienvenidos, pero obviamente no, los Traidores de la Sangre, como los Weasley o el Potter-Black ―todos salieron de la habitación, no supieron que él estuvo allí, sonrió y se puso de pie, acercándose al armario. Eso significaba que... No. No podía simplemente ir a donde estuviera el otro armario. Necesitaba que sus enemigos pensaran que todo seguía igual, ¿pero ¿cómo?, lo pensó, lo pensó por un largo rato. Necesitaba tomarlos con la guardia baja. Necesitaba que fuera cien por ciento inesperado...

― _¡Puedo usar una runa de destrucción!_ ―se dijo, mientras se acercaba a la pared― **¡Depulso!** ―de su varita surgió una luz blanca, que golpeó la pared y causó que el armario se moviera hacía Harry, haciéndolo sonreír, se metió en el espacio que quedaba entre el armario y la pared, se hizo una herida en el dedo índice y, escribió una runa, sobre la madera, sabía que estaba haciéndola de forma correcta, pues el color escarlata de su sangre, que quedaba marcada en la madera, se volvía violeta y luego pasaba a un color azul cían, al tiempo que susurraba la maldición― _"Cuando las palabras "Harmonia Nectere Passus", sean empleadas y un hechizo desbloquee la puerta, te prenderás en el fuego de Hell"_ ―El armario fue recubierto por una luz escarlata incandescente, que pronto se desvaneció, salió corriendo de la habitación, miró un reloj, se permitió sonreír, tenía aun cinco minutos, para su próxima clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Tenía a los demonios y gárgolas vivas, que defenderían el castillo, tenía una trampa perfecta para Voldemort, tras el asesinato de Dumbledore, donde se revelaría, que Dumbledore estaba vivo e intacto (pero en realidad, sería el Etherias), el Ministro estaba haciendo de las suyas, dándole más financiamiento a los Aurores y permitiéndose engrosar dichas filas, para cuando la guerra final llegara.

Harry, gracias a Merlín, supo aprovechar el tiempo, que estuvo con el Horrocrux en su cabeza, fue Merlín, quien le enseñó Legeremancia y Oclumancia, pudiendo ver los planes de Voldemort, pero ahora, necesitaba más, que solo eso, era el momento de planificar, era el momento de suponer, lo que haría Voldemort, era el momento de jugar al ajedrez, de jugar al Póker, de apostar, y esperar, que el rival hiciera un movimiento erróneo.

Pero lo sabía, Harry sabía que Voldemort sería golpeado, tan duro, que el Mago Tenebroso no sabría desde donde vendría el golpe, uno que sería muy fuerte.

―20 puntos menos para Ravenclaw, por llegar tarde, Potter ―dijo Severus, quien.

―Lo lamento, profesor ―dijo Harry, viendo a Hermione y a Daphne, fue a sentarse junto a ellas.

― ¿Quién puede decirme, lo que es un Inferius? ―preguntó Snape ―Adelante... señora Potter ―dijo al ver la mano alzada de Daphne.

―Es un cadáver reanimado, mediante la magia oscura, gracias al hechizo "Inferius", es en teoría, un títere. El pobre no tiene idea de lo que ocurre, pues el alma ya ha abandonado el cuerpo. La única forma de destruir a un Inferius, es con un hechizo de fuego.

―10 puntos para Slytherin.

Después de la clase, y por una petición de Alice, el grupo se reunió al completo: Harry, Hermione, Daphne, Thomas, Alice, Neville y Lavender, todos estaban ahora en La Sala de Practica de Hechizos, de la Sala de Menesteres.

― ¿Por qué nos pediste venir a todos, Alice? ―preguntó Hermione interesada, la pelirroja, enseñó su libro de pociones, enseñando todas las anotaciones del Prince Mestizo, pues ahora sabían que era alguien de la casa Prince, gracias a que Daphne y Neville, señalaron que en la letra "P", había un pequeño punto, eso era debido, a que muchas palabras del común, eran también apellidos mágicos, y era una forma de diferenciarlos. ― ¿Entonces, alguien de la Ancestral Casa Prince, es un mestizo?

Neville se veía un poco incómodo. ―Los Prince... fueron sacados de los Sagrados 28, por Cantankerus Nott, cuando Eileen Prince se casó con un Muggle.

―Entonces, ¿un miembro de la casa Prince, escribió las anotaciones? ―preguntó una interesada Hannah, abrazando su libro.

―No solo eso ―dijo Daphne sonriente ―Me gusta esto, del Prince Mestizo y misterioso. Soy una lady sangre pura y soy lady Black, voy a investigar.

Harry le dio una sonrisa divertida. ―Soy un Lord Sangre Pura, soy Lord Black, soy tu esposo y no estoy ansioso por investigar, solo un poco curioso ―todos rieron, mientras que Daphne le daba una mirada asesina, a Harry.

En la siguiente clase de Encantamientos, practicaron y enseñaron el Avis y el Aquamenti, como parte de sus TIMOS.

En Transformaciones, transformarían un pato en un felino, cualquiera, siempre y cuando el animal siguiera vivo. Harry transformó a su pato en jaguar, el cual la profesora enjauló, antes de que matara a alguien.

El grupo, se dijo que si los exámenes serían así de sencillos, entonces pasar de año, sería aún más fácil.

Aunque Dumbledore deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, llevar a Harry, a aquella cueva, donde sabía que estaba el último Horrocrux, no lo hizo, no sabía que tanto podía realmente confiar en el chico, por eso mismo, esperó a que Minerva, volviera con dos personas en las cuales él sabía que sí podía confiar plenamente. ―Ah Minerva, gracias por traer a los señores Weasley ―allí parados, estaban Ginny y Ron ―Descuida Minerva, volveré pronto, todo estará bien ―la mujer asintió, los vio y dejó ir.

Pero Minerva no sabía sobre la cueva, no sabía sobre aquella barrera la cual les quemaría, no sabía sobre los Inferus a los cuales enfrentarían su jefe y los hermanos Weasley, no sabía que ellos saldrían quemados, por el uso del Incendio desmedido, ni sabía sobre la poción de veneno, mucho menos sobre el falso Guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin, que creó Regulus Black, cuando traicionó a Voldemort, el original había estado oculto en la Ancestral Casa Black, solo para que Harry lo hubiera destruido.

Harry había empleado su hechizo de invisibilidad, había estado esperando, no esperó demasiado, vio a Severus y a Nott caminar por los pasillos del colegio, los siguió, activó el galeón falso de La Comunión del Dragón, Zeref se comunicó con Mavis, contándole todo lo que sabían, así que Hermione, relató todo, a todos, siendo Lily quien los escucharía y mandaría un aviso a todos los miembros de La Orden del Fénix.

Harry usaría su hechizo de Invisibilidad, una vez que, gracias a una paloma que él mismo creó, supo a donde llegarían los hermanos Weasley y el debilitado profesor Dumbledore, quien se envenenó a sí mismo, con tal de poder conseguir aquel falso... ¿Guardapelo de Slytherin?, gracias a la visión compartida con su paloma, supo que llegarían a la torre de Astronomía, Harry corrió, subió las escaleras, antes de que llegaran Nott y Snape, ocultándose en el lugar.

―Severus, Theodore ―saludó el hombre.

―Perdóneme, profesor ―pidió Theodore, levantando su varita, pero Dumbledore le dio una sonrisa.

―Severus ―dijo el director ―Yo... perdí la Varita de Saúco, en 1993, cuando hice que gran parte de La Orden del Fénix atacaran a Harry Potter, en su espacio mental, solo para encontrarme con cientos de trampas, las cuales acabaron matándolos, y durante ese momento de sueño, alguien entró en mi hogar, y me robó la Varita de Saúco.

―_Entonces, el Señor Tenebroso no tendrá la varita más poderosa de todas. Eso es un consuelo_ ―pensó Snape sumamente relajado.

Una explosión se escuchó. Harry, quien seguía oculto, se permitió sonreír ―_Seguramente, La Orden del Fénix y La Comunión del Dragón, ya están combatiendo a los Mortífagos. La explosión, pudieron haber sido dos cosas: O el Armario fue destruido, o alguien destruyó la puerta de la sala. Eso último, no sería bueno._

―De todas formas... Severus, Theodore, estoy muriendo ―dijo Dumbledore, enseñándoles su mano muerta ―La necrosis, ya ha tomado mi torso, y la pierna derecha, me sorprende... aun seguir vivo. El veneno, ya es otra cosa.

―Iré a buscar... ―dijo Severus, eso sorprendió a Nott, pues se suponía que estaban allí, para matar a Dumbledore, pero Severus buscaba salvarlo.

―No. No. Termina la misión, que te encomendé, Severus.

― ¡Pero usted ya no tiene la Varita de Saúco! ―se quejó el hombre― ¿De qué sirve...?

Los tres fueron rodeados por un humo negro, mientras que el humo formaba paredes, en las cuales, vieron el combate de Harry Potter, Zeref Dragneel y Merlín Valentine, contra los miembros de La Orden del Fénix, donde masacraron a los mismos, vieron luego, una memoria de alguien más, entrando en la casa de Albus, y agarrando la Varita de Saúco. La persona, parecía ser un Animago, pues se transformó en un Augurey que le llevó la varita a Harry, lo vieron quemar la varita. La memoria se desvaneció, vieron a Harry abrir su libro ―Son llamados "Artes Negros", y existen nueve en total: Magia de Vida, de Muerte, Virus, Control de la mente, Clonación, Inmovilización, Control Corporal, la Manipulación de un alma humana o la de un objeto y Law. De todas ellas, yo tengo tres: Vida, Muerte y Law. Las almas de Valentine Merlín y Zeref Dragneel, forman parte de mí, si reencarnaron en mí, fue debido a aquella estúpida profecía, pues de alguna forma, yo debía de ser capaz de sacar al Mundo Mágico Ingles de su estancamiento... **¡Accio: ¡Libro Negro!** ―un libro llegó a manos de Harry, lo vieron abrirlo, y decir algo en árabe, dos luces negras surgieron del interior del libro, se alargaron, tomaron una forma antropomórfica, antes de que las luces se deshicieran, dejando allí, ante ambos magos, a otros Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape ―Etherias, seres vivos que no son más que títeres bajo mi control, al igual que el actual Ministro Mágico ―ambos moribundos, abrieron sus ojos, asombrados. Harry se giró y se alejó, ambos fallecieron, los falsos tomaron las ropas de los originales, antes de que Harry usara el hechizo Black Hell, para quemar los cadáveres.

Cuando Harry fue a ver qué había ocurrido, con el ataque al colegio, los maestros hablaban sobre La Batalla de La Sala de Menesteres, Hermione y Daphne lo abrazaron, y lo resumieron todo: cuando Nott permitió el paso a los Mortífagos, solo tres de ellos lograron cruzar, antes de que un fuego lila devorara el armario, el fuego pareció ser succionado por el armario, quemando a los que estaban cruzando, y también el otro armario, dos de los Mortífagos fueron asesinados, el último se dejó capturar.

―Bien. Ambas lo hicieron muy bien ―dijo él, ellas suspiraron y lo abrazaron. Harry sabía que para ellas no sería fácil matar, dudaba seriamente que Hermione aprovechara la Magia de Muerte, claramente no lo había hecho.

Luego fueron sus hermanos quienes lo abrazaron.

El Etherias Dumbledore apareció y dijo que había estado con Severus, no muy lejos del castillo, dijo que había una nueva barrera alrededor del colegio, que esa barrera les permitió a ambos contraatacar a los Mortífagos, que se acercaron desde Hogsmeade, pues (supuestamente) habían intentado atacar desde dentro y desde fuera del colegio, Dumbledore mandó a todos los alumnos a sus hogares, usando chimeneas, o llamando a los padres que eran magos, para que llevaran a sus hijos a casa directamente.

El sexto año, había finalizado, con tres muertes dentro de los muros del colegio, pero nadie lo sabría jamás.


	54. Mente antes que Materia

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**54: Mente Antes que la Materia.**

En medio de la noche, siendo solo iluminados por la luz de la luna, un muy debilitado Lord Voldemort, caminaba con la ayuda de un bastón, siendo acompañado por uno de los pocos Mortífagos que había logrado huir de la batalla en la Sala de Menesteres. Los tres, Rowle, Travers y él, Maxtown, escaparon gracias a que, al morir Dumbledore, las Salvaguardas se vinieron abajo.

―Mi Lord, ¿hacía donde nos dirigimos? ―preguntó Travers.

―Creo que... nosotros cuatro, seremos más que suficientes, para acabar con el estimado ministro Morningstar ―fueron las palabras de Voldemort. Desde que Morningstar había aparecido, las leyes anti-magia negra se volvieron más férreas, los Aurores se fortalecieron como nunca antes, engrosaron sus filas y se hablaba sobre los nuevos Centuriones. La última vez que Voldemort había visto a Snape, este le dijo algo más o menos...

**Recuerdo**

―_Estos Centuriones, pareciera ser parte de alguna clase de Fuerza Especial de los Aurores ―dijo el Prince Mestizo._

―_Si tuvieras que compararlo con algo Muggle... ―pidió el Mago Tenebroso._

―_Cuando la gente tiene problemas, llaman a los policías, que son la versión Muggle de los Aurores y.… cuando los policías tienen problemas llaman a algo llamado equipo SWAT._

― _¿Equipo SWAT, Severus? ―pidió que se lo explicara._

―_Siglas del inglés para "Armas y Tácticas Especiales" (Special Weapons And Tactics) ―dijo ―Algún tipo de agentes del orden, que se encargan de operaciones de alto riesgo, asuntos que quedan fuera de las capacidades de los agentes del orden ordinarios, tales como rescate de rehenes, lucha contra el terrorismo o delincuentes fuertemente armados._

―_Ahora Severus, si eres tan amable ―pidió Lord Voldemort, extendiendo su delgada mano y, entre sus largos dedos, finalmente la sintió: era larga, tenía tallas que se asemejaban a las de un racimo de saúco recorriéndola por toda su longitud. ―Ah... perfecto, Severus ―apuntó hacía un lado― ¡Bombarda! ―una esfera roja surgió de la punta de la varita, destruyendo la pared ―Perfecto Severus, sencillamente, perfecto._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

― _¿De dónde sacó Morgenstern, Aurores de elite, tan rápido?_ ―se preguntó Voldemort, sin dejar en ningún momento de caminar hacía aquella cabaña ―Atentos ―Rowle, Travers y Maxtown, alzaron sus varitas, y comenzaron a mirar de un lado a otro.

― "_Homo Re.…"_ ―comenzó a susurrar Maxtown.

― "_No, aun no" _―susurró Voldemort, Maxtown asintió y bajó la varita, siguieron enfilándose hacía la casa de luces apagadas, hasta llegar al frente, los cuatro tomaron aire, mientras los corazones les latían fuertemente en el pecho, causando dolores, en sus cajas torácicas. ― _**"Alohomora"**_ ―pero nada sucedió y el anciano solo pudo fruncir el ceño ―_Si uso algo de mayor nivel, solo quedaría la Bombarda, cosa que alertaría a quien esté dentro, así como el __**Annihilare**__, que causaría que la puerta se salga de sus goznes y lo mismo pasaría con el __**Cistem Amperio**__... _**¡Dunamis!** ―la puerta pareció cubrirse de ceniza, o volverse de piedra caliza o algo por el estilo, mientras que se abría lenta y pesadamente, los tres Mortífagos entraron en la casa, con un único pensamiento: matar al ministro de magia, sin conocer cuál era la realidad del hombre. Algo cayó detrás de ellos, era una criatura alta, con el cuerpo cubierto de escamas verdes, garras en manos y pies, la barba y el cabello castaño, denotaban que esa cosa era el Ministro de Magia, por su apariencia reptiliano, Voldemort probó a hablar en Pársel, pero la criatura chilló y se lanzó contra ellos, pero rápidamente la criatura esquivó una Bombarda y un Incendio, por obra de Maxtown y Rowle, Travers arrojó un Avada Kedavra, pero la criatura escaló por el techo, la criatura cayó al suelo, y, con sus largas garras, degolló a Maxtown, matándolo en el acto, se cubrió con su cuerpo, de las maldiciones de Rowle y Travers, quienes causaron una explosión, en la casa del Ministro, el sonido de cientos de _Apariciones_ tuvo lugar, y el Ministro retornó a su forma humana, mientras que Potter, Black, Bones y otros Aurores, se lanzaran al ataque de Rowle, Travers y el mismísimo Voldemort, los cuales tuvieron que usar _hechizos de escudo_, para cubrirse de hechizos tales como el _**Atrapado**_, esquivaron relámpagos, objetos volaron hacía ellos por la maldición _**Oppugno**_, un _**Depulso**_ mandó a volar a Rowle, produciendo que fallara su _**Avada Kedavra**_; luego fue Travers quien atacó a James con esa misma maldición, pero Lily convocó un espejo, el cual devolvió el ataque. Voldemort, furioso por verse superado y burlado, pues claramente había caído en una trampa, arrojó un hechizo el cual causó que un sonido ensordecedor, como el de una tuba, pero mil veces más potente, se escuchara, permitiéndole huir, pero Lily arrojó nuevamente aquel relámpago, causando que alcanzó en el pecho a Rowle.

Uno de los Aurores, usó el encantamiento Atrapado, sobre Travers, sobre el cual usaron así mismo el _**Desmaius**_, para que no pudiera intentar nada, mientras que se lo llevaban de allí.

El Ministro, les agradeció por su aparición, mientras que lo trasladaban a un lugar mucho más seguro.

Ya que Azkaban estaba en desuso, por la alianza de los Dementores, con Voldemort, James dijo que usaran algún otro lugar como prisión y, viéndose en un asunto de guerra, el ministro Morgenstern, dijo que investigaran los planos de varios castillos en desuso, tomando uno de ellos, convirtiéndole en una nueva prisión, al tiempo que mandaba a demoler Azkaban, allí fue mandado Travers.

Estando en la seguridad de la casa de los Lestrange, Voldemort lanzó un grito de ira. ¿Cómo era posible que el mismísimo Ministro de Magia hubiera tenido conocimiento, de que sería atacado? ¡Si fuera solo eso, pero no!

Era imposible secuestrar a Ollivander, pues había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, ya no podría preguntarle, sobre La Varita de Saúco. No solo eso, para empeorarlo todo aún más: Gregorovitch había desaparecido, no estaba ni en Inglaterra, ni el Gales, ni Irlanda, supuestamente estaba en Austria, pero los gigantes (usando un tamaño humano), así como los Dementores, le comunicaron a Voldemort que Gregorovich había abandonado el Reino Unido, Austria y ni siquiera estaba en Alemania. Solo Gregorovitch u Ollivander, podrían decirle como manipular la Varita de Saúco debidamente. Pero bueno, no importaba, él la tenía, la Varita Invencible estaba EN SU PODER.

Podría, sabía que podría destruir a Harry Potter, el año entrante. Sí. Podría, no SABÍA QUE TOMARÍA HOGWARTS.

Primero Hogwarts, luego Inglaterra, luego el Reino Unido y después: El mundo entero.

Sí.

Sí. Pero, ya que el Ministro estaba siendo protegido, tal y como él lo acababa de comprobar, debía de...

La mansión explotó en mil pedazos, obligándoles a sus aliados Gigantes, Dementores y el puñado de Mortífagos a su disposición, a Desaparecerse.

¿A dónde iría ahora?

¿Dónde más se ocultaría como rata, antes de poder contraatacar y hacerles pagar a todos, por atacarle?


	55. Chapter 55

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**55.**

En la línea de tiempo original, Harry Potter no tenía todas esas magias. Carecía de los genes perfectos, para poder contener tales habilidades.

En muy contadas líneas de tiempo, Harry Potter, era un Sangre Pura, en pocas ocasiones, él descendía de familias de tal prestigio como los Peverell/Potter y los McGhoul/Black. Era muy común que él fuera un genio, solo en algunas cosas, pero era muy raro, era muy extraño, el ver a un Harry Potter, con tales conocimientos estratégicos.

Lord Voldemort había planificado por muchos años, el cómo volver a la vida, primero lo intentó con la Piedra Filosofal, pero Harry Potter la robó y la devolvió a Flamel.

Se movió con cautela y sin flaquear, durante la crisis de la Cámara de los Secretos, con lo del Torneo, no temió a Voldemort, ni al Ministerio, siguió fiel a sus ideales, sacó provecho de todo lo que ocurrió después. Lo planificó todo, desde que supo sobre el asunto de Voldemort, tuvo el tiempo y los conocimientos de Zeref y Merlín, entre los tres, llevaron al Mundo Mágico Inglés, a donde estaba ahora, protegiendo a las dos personas que más podrían saber sobre el tema: Ollivander y Gregorovitch.

No se cortó un pelo, al crear una varita de Saúco falsa, con uno de los núcleos más inestables de todos: El Avellano, que funcionaba mejor en aquel que entiende y maneja sus sentimientos, ahora tenía un duelo que ha perdido los estribos y ha sufrido golpes muy duros a lo largo de más de diecisiete años. Y por núcleo, el Díctamo el cual requería de emociones positivas y alegres para actuar.

—Mi señor, ¿Ya ha decidido, nuestro próximo movimiento? —preguntó El Etherias Snape, mirando a Voldemort.

—Eso creo, Severus. Pero debemos de tener mucho cuidado, el ministro Morgenstern, ha demostrado que no es alguien que debe ser tomado a la ligera —dijo Voldemort, quien no sabía qué hacer —De acuerdo, Severus, tomarás el... —el sonido de hojas volando en el aire, solo podía significar algo: El Profeta vespertino, Voldemort agarró el periódico y solo con leer el primer apellido, en la primera plana, profirió un grito de ira: «Dumbledore y Morgenstern, dan inicio a una nueva era en la educación mágica», «Minerva McGonagall, tomaría el manto como nueva directora, al inicio del año lectivo 1997»

— ¿Ocurre algo, mi señor?

—Severus... Creí haberte "ordenado", que A-SE-SI-NA-RAS, ¡A ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!

—No, mi señor. Sus órdenes fueron vigilar a Dumbledore, la orden de su asesinato, fue para el joven Theodore Nott, quien está desaparecido —dijo el Etherias, mientras que Voldemort lo miró fijamente, pero Severus no le devolvió la mirada. Voldemort buscó otra página, otra foto... Vio a un Dumbledore aparentemente sano, lo podía saber y VER, por sus manos aparentemente sanas, ¿Por qué no estaba ninguna de sus manos negras?, ¿Por qué se veía tan sano y no estaba debilitado?, Aproximadamente, la maldición le fue otorgada en marzo, ¡TENDRÍA QUE ESTAR MUERTO!, ¿Qué estaba pasando?; La puerta se azotó, era McNair, Voldemort lo miró temeroso, de malas noticias, pues era obvio que eso traía.

El ejecutor suspiró, cerró sus ojos un momento, tratando de serenarse, se arrodilló ante su amo —Mi señor, el rey de Gringotts, se ha negado a aliarse con nosotros. Su actual trato con los magos, le parece, según sus palabras: "El trato más humanitario, que hemos tenido por parte de la población del Reino Unido, en los últimos quinientos años, así mismo, muchas Familias Ancestrales, han llegado a otorgarnos o más bien, a... Devolvernos, como un gesto de buena fe, muchas de las reliquias, que en algún momento les regalamos o prestamos" —citó con asco.

Voldemort apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño, hasta que la barbilla y los dientes le dolieron. —Maldito Morgenstern, maldito Dumbledore... Malditos sean todos esos llamados "Lado Lumínico" —golpeó con fuerza los brazos de la silla.

Y así, comenzó un nuevo y aparentemente, ordinario ciclo de clases, el 1 de septiembre. Todo transcurrió normal, o bueno, más o menos normal: Fue extraño ver en su último año, a Minerva en el trono de directora y no a Albus, quien estaba en una silla, denotando que daría una materia extraescolar

Harry sonrió con triunfo: Ese último año, sería normal. Sería un año que iniciaron y finalizaría, como cualquier otro... Compro tercer año, más bien.

Él se encargaría de que todos, tuvieran un año normal y sin sobresaltos.


	56. Chapter 56

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**56.**

Las clases eran comunes y corrientes, pero el ambiente era pesado, pero los únicos que notaban, el ambiente así, eran los profesores y los Prefectos. Harry se alegraba de que Merlín fuera un Legeremante, pues gracias a él, en los últimos minutos de Albus y Severus, les arrebató sus pensamientos, ideas y personalidades, para crear los Etherias, así que todo seguía igual.

Pero, aun así, sabía que tendría que caminar con pies de plomo, tanto él, como sus amigos más cercanos, pues eran no solo herederos de casas de la luz, sino que, además eran miembros de La Orden, aquel grupo creado en 1995, para combatir a Umbridge y a Fudge.

A Harry, Filius Flitwick, su Jefe de Casa, le había ofrecido al menos unas dos veces, el puesto de Prefecto, pero él lo había rechazado.

— ¿Por qué rechazarías algo así? —preguntó el maestro mitad duende, extrañado —Tus notas son las más altas, salvaste el colegio de un Basilisco, te has enfrentado a Aquél-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, en varias ocasiones, tus compañeros de Ravenclaw te buscan por tus conocimientos mágicos y eres un alumno como pocos, ¿Por qué rechazar algo así, como el puesto de Prefecto?

Harry le dio una sonrisa a su Jefe de Casa, cuando le hizo la pregunta, Hermione llegó y le besó en la mejilla —Me otorga mucho mérito, profesor Flitwick. Hermione y Daphne, siempre estuvieron a mi lado, nunca hice nada solo... Quizás lo único solo, fue el asunto de Los Tres Magos, quizás a espaldas de prácticamente todo el colegio. He enfrentado a Aquél-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, únicamente porque él venía tras mis hermanos o detrás de mí. Lo que más deseaba tener, era un ambiente de clases calmado y tan normal, como fuera posible. Pero la normalidad, me rehúye, como si yo sufriera una plaga o algo así —Flitwick asintió, creía entender a su alumno: "Ser Prefecto es para alguien que vive en la ignorancia de que estamos en un colegio mágico, donde no pasa nada; no es lo mío, pues siempre debo de estar atento, ante los peligros que puedan llegar a mí", Flitwick asintió, los dejó ir a descansar, aunque, Harry, al estar casado con Daphne, solían dormir en una zona distinta, a la Sala Común, por lo tanto, cuando Flitwick no los veía, Harry y Hermione, compartieron un beso, mientras que el rubio salía de la Sala de Ravenclaw.

Harry suspiró calmado, mientras entraba en la habitación que compartía con su esposa, la vio escribiendo algo en un pergamino, pero él, mejor que nadie, sabía que estaba creando algo, para la protección del colegio, gracias a los recuerdos de Merlín, sabía cómo era su esposa: "La Dama del Lago", un hada acuática, una Ondina, Nimue. Harry la abrazó por la espalda, dándole un buen susto, pues él era ahora un No-Muerto, por culpa de la Maldición de Ankhseram, no era que careciera de alma, como un vampiro, pero su alma no era normal, solo se veía una silueta, al reflejarse en el espejo.

— ¿Lista para las clases de mañana, señora Potter? —preguntó el rubio, la mano de la rubia, subió a la cabeza, del rubio, dándole un candente beso.

—Lo estoy —afirmó la Potter, sonriente.

Harry sabía que eso significaba más que un solo "Sí, estoy lista para realizar nuestros estudios de séptimo año, y para la graduación", significaba "Sé que Voldemort atacará el colegio, sé que debemos fingir la dulce ignorancia, mientras preparamos todas las trampas posibles", Daphne guardó el sello mágico explosivo, en su baúl.

Estudiar, prepararse para moverse en el Mundo Mágico Inglés y la vida adulta.

Prepararse para la última guerra contra Lord Voldemort, sus Mortífagos y otros aliados suyos.

Ser esposo, alumno y futuro guerrero, no era fácil. Harry continuó sus estudios normales, por aquel día, complació a Daphne y a Hermione, y en la noche, se escabulló hasta la torre de Ravenclaw, al techo, mejor dicho, miró las estrellas, sonrió. ―_Me pregunto si tú también lo puedes ver, bastardo. Me pregunto, si también puedes sentirlo... ¿Sientes que eres un personaje, digo: un actor en una obra de teatro, el cual no sabe qué hacer, ¿pues conoce que esta obra está por acabarse?_

**::::::::::::::::::**

_Harry se encontraba rodeado de Mortífagos, y por los cadáveres de sus amigos, sus novias, junto a los cadáveres de su padre, su tía Lily y de todos sus maestros y compañeros, ante él, se encontraba Voldemort sonriente._

―_Es el fin, Harry Potter ―dijo Voldemort, acercándose lentamente a él, quien estaba ahora en el suelo, apoyándose contra una columna, del antiguo castillo, actualmente destruido ―Al fin. Al fin voy a librarme de ti, al fin te haré pagar por todas, y por cada una de las de las humillaciones que me has hecho pasar. Harry no pudo evitar reírse, cosa que hizo causó una mueca de ira en su enemigo ―Incluso... incluso ahora... ¡¿INCLUSO AHORA, CUANDO PUEDES VER COMO HA TERMINADO TU PATETICO MUNDO, ¡¿TÚ TE ATREVES AUN A BURLARTE DE MÍ?!_

―_Así es ―dijo Harry, mientras se ponía de pie. Voldemort lanzó un grito de batalla, mientras que estiraba su varita y, desde ella, surgía una esfera de fuego, que fue hacía Harry. ― __**¡Water Wall!**__ ―exclamó Harry, subiendo su mano derecha, mientras que un muro de agua, se formó ante él, apagando la esfera de fuego, antes de mover la mano derecha hacia la derecha― __**¡Ice Wall!**__ ―el muro líquido, se volvió sólido._

― "_Incluso ahora, ¿te atreves a enfrentarme con todas tus fuerzas mágicas?" ―susurró Voldemort asombrado._

―_Así es ―dijo Harry, mientras se agachaba― (Os ordeno volver a levantaros, sujetad con fuerza vuestras espadas y arcos, venid en mi auxilio, pues yo os lo ordeno) ―dijo en griego, mientras que una llama verde aparecía rodeando a Harry, haciendo que los Mortífagos retrocedieran, cientos de esqueletos, de antiguos caballeros aparecieron― ¡Accio: Libro de Etherias! ―exclamó, un libro voló hasta sus manos, abrió el libro, liberando su magia, al tiempo que aparecían rodeando a Harry: Jackal, Keyes, Lullaby, Ezel y Kyōka, no hizo falta ordenarlo, los Etherias y los esqueletos, se arrojaron contra las tropas de Voldemort, las cuales estaban compuestas por Dementores, Gigantes, Ogros y otras cientos de criaturas, pero cayeron ante el ejército del inframundo, invocado por Harry. Voldemort voló y luego se arrojó contra Harry, transformando su varita en una lanza, con la cual atravesó el pecho de Harry, tras esto, sonriente se giró con intención de comprobar su victoria, solo para encontrarse con que las criaturas invocadas por el libro de Harry, rápidamente superaron a las suyas, destrozando sus tropas, justo antes de sentir una patada en su sien, se giró y sus ojos rojos se abrieron como platos, al ver a Harry des-empalarse y luego agarrar la lanza/varita, partiéndola por la mitad, con la rodilla._

― _¿Cómo...? ―antes de poder seguir hablando, recibió un puño de Harry, que casi le disloca la mandíbula y luego una patada, que sintió que le quebraba las costillas._

―_Existen ciertas magias... más poderosas que la muerte ―dijo el Potter-Black. Albus y Severus llegaron hasta donde estaba Harry, solo para transformarse cada uno, en una quimera de zorro y león, las cuales devoraron a Voldemort._

Voldemort despertó bañado en sudor. Le tomó un largo rato el convencerse de que todo eso había sido falso, de que la batalla en Hogwarts, aún no había tenido lugar. Pero le costaba mucho el convencerse a sí mismo, cuando sabía que muchos Mortífagos habían muerto, hace ya bastante tiempo, ya fuera por Harry Potter, o habían sido capturados por los Aurores.

― _¡ESO ES! _―se dijo a sí mismo, con una alegría que no creyó jamás que fuera a sentir―_ ¡Mis Mortífagos fueron capturados, así que deben de estar en Azkaban! _―se levantó de la cama, necesitaba planificar cómo sería el asalto a Azkaban.

A las diez y media de la mañana, del día siguiente, el ministro Morgenstern se presentó en Gringotts.

― ¿Qué desea? ―preguntó un banquero.

―Soy el Ministro de Magia Morningstar, debo hablar urgentemente con el rey ―dijo el Etherias. El banquero lo miró un momento, para luego dejarlo pasar, y darle indicaciones de cómo llegar hasta el despacho del rey.

―Adelante ―dijo una potente voz, al abrir la puerta, Andreas entró por la puerta y ante él, estaba un duende cómo cualquier otro, pero con un traje rojo ― ¿De qué se trata esta visita, ministro?, adelante, puede sentarse ―así lo hizo el pelinegro, mientras que el duende le daba una sonrisa ―Me gusta ver, que puede seguir las formas y nuestros protocolos.

―Verá, su Majestad. Estoy aquí, para proponerle un nuevo pacto, entre la Comunidad Mágica de la luz de Inglaterra, y la comunidad Duende ―dijo Andreas, enseñándole un documento, el duende mandó a llamar a un par de duendes de ropas violetas, los cuales leyeron el documento, una y otra vez.

―Es sumamente bueno para nosotros, su majestad ―dijo uno de los duendes, para luego señalar las márgenes del documento ―Estos no son adornos en las márgenes, son runas las cuales obligarán a las partes, a cumplir su parte del tratado.

― ¿Solo nos pide permanecer fieles al lado Lumínico, no hacer tratos con el lado Oscuro y destruir cualquier objeto oscuro de las bóvedas de todas las familias, así como un documento de a quién pertenecen los objetos? ―preguntó incrédulo el otro duende, mientras que el rey evitaba sonreír, era un trato muy jugoso ―A cambio... podremos ser reconocidos, no solo como banqueros, sino como guerreros y forjadores, se nos permitirá ir a cualquier lugar que queramos de cualquier callejón o cualquier lugar del Londres Mágico... ―El Rey chasqueó sus dedos, una daga y una pluma aparecieron, el rey se infringió una herida menor en el dedo índice, dejando caer una gota de su sangre, sobre la X de "Firme aquí", agarró su pluma y firmó con su nombre.

¡Su verdadero nombre!

_**Baklo Gunfer**_

Así mismo, Andreas firmó.

.

Si un hechizo Revelo era utilizado sobre el documento, se descubrirían las firmas de James Charlus Potter y Amelia Susan Bones.

El documento y el juramento, fueron aceptados por ambas partes.

El lado oscuro, no sabría que sería aquello lo golpearía.


	57. Calma antes de la tormenta

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**57: Calma Precedente.**

Dumbledore y Snape, miraban desde el limbo, con forma de estación 9 ¾, como el mundo seguía girando sin ellos, cosa que fue un duro golpe para ambos.

Para Severus porque él fue parte de los Mortífagos por muchos años y ahora, de aquella gran organización creada por El Lord Oscuro, solo eran un puñado, encontrándose aliados con bestias como lo eran los Licántropos o los Gigantes. Se asqueaba al ver al Señor Tenebroso, yendo a arrastrarse con esas bestias asquerosas, de los Duendes e ir con el Rey, solo para ser asaltado por los Duendes, logrando escapar por muy poco.

Dumbledore, veía como esa falsa copia suya, creación de Harry Potter, tenía ideas mucho más suavizadas, sobre cómo guiar al Mundo Mágico y que obviamente no traicionaría a su maestro, lo veía deslizando ideas sobre la comprensión y el cariño, pero no sobre cómo guiar al mundo mágico. Él siempre creyó que los cambios debían de deslizarse lentamente, que no se debían de realizar cambios bruscos, para que la gente se pudiera acostumbrar a dichas ideas. Pero esta... esta... copia suya, había abandonado de buena gana sus puestos y colocado a McGonagall en el poder de directora, siendo este falso Albus, relegado a un simple maestro de Alquimia. Materia en la cual, su copia parecía ser un genio.

Los ojos de Albus se abrieron de asombro, al descubrir que los hermanos Potter-Evans, Granger, la esposa de Harry, la chica Bones y el chico Longbottom, sabían sobre lo que Harry iba a hacer, se enteró de que La Orden del Fénix fue convocada al colegio, para asesinar o arrestar a varios Licántropos y Mortífagos, mientras que él estaba desvaneciéndose ante el mocoso Nott, y Potter. Entonces, en ese momento, supo que todo lo ocurrido había sido su culpa: Si no hubiera convencido a Lily y James de dejarle llevarse a Harry, si no lo hubiese llevado con los Dursley, él jamás hubiera liberado esas magias, pero ya era tarde.

Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Él había lanzado los dados, había apostado al rojo de Gryffindor, pero el numero ganador había sido un azul de Ravenclaw, cospiranoico. Un Ravenclaw el cual recibió demasiados conocimientos desde muy joven.

Ahora, existía una nueva frase acuñada a Acton: "El Conocimiento Corrompe".

De vuelta, en el mundo de los vivos, en Hogwarts. Se veía a Harry, sus hermanos, su esposa, su novia y a sus amigos, reunirse en la Cámara Secreta.

— ¿Qué vamos a estudiar hoy, Harry? —preguntó Susan.

—A ti —dijo la cuñada de Harry.

La pelirroja movió la cabeza y su rostro se volvió una mueca de extrañeza— ¿A mí?

—Sí, has estado actuando rara —dijo Neville, evitando sonar tan brusco como Astoria.

— ¿Puedes decirnos, de qué se trata? —pidió Hermione, con un tono más bajo y calmado, no cómo sus amigos. Susan se quedó en silencio, antes de botar todo el aire de sus pulmones y sacar su varita, un Accio ocurrió, una luz azul y, a sus manos llegó una nota.

Una nota hecha a recortes, al más puro estilo de esas películas de secuestros o con el estilo de Narcisa y las tías de Harry.

_**«Tenemos a tu tía, Susan, así que harás lo que nosotros digamos; los días 10 y 27 de septiembre, guiarás a varios de los nuestros, por el castillo»**_

— ¿Y porque hasta ahora, nos estás diciendo? —preguntó un Neville con el rostro contrariado, pensando desde ya, en llamar a su abuela.

—Es verdad, la mandaron desde el inicio del año, hace menos de una semana, ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Hermione.

—Y se supone que tú eres la lista del grupo —preguntó Daphne, con una mueca, mirando acusadoramente a Hermione —Claramente, Susan tenía miedo —llegó hasta ella, la abrazó y Susan rompió en llanto.

— ¡Temía que los fueran a herir a ustedes! —dijo Susan entre grandes lagrimones.

— ¿Cómo sabrían que nos has contado algo? —preguntó una sonriente Hannah, era verdad, tendría que ser imposible, que supieran sobre eso.

—¡Incluso teniendo entre sus filas a hijos de Mortífagos!, hijos los cuales tendrían que haber sabido sobre aquella amarillista noticia, del año pasado —dijo Harry, sin poder evitar sonreír de forma malvada— «Ataque contra Hogwarts», allí mismo, si recuerdan bien, y si leyeron con atención, podrán recordar que aparecían los nombres de los magos oscuros y Mortífagos fallecidos.

— ¿Qué sigue ahora, Harry? —preguntó Neville.

—Voldemort se moverá, tarde o temprano—señaló Harry.

—Va a contraatacar al Ministerio, por la supuesta afrenta del ministro Morgenstern y de mi padre, por los arrestos y registros a los hogares de muchos miembros del (llamado por Dumbledore) "lado oscuro del Wizengamot" —dijo Alice sonriendo de forma mordaz.

— ¿Y eso será suficiente para vencerle? —preguntó Neville.

—No —dijo Thomas —Lo más seguro, es que también ataque el colegio.

— ¿Por qué atacarlo, si ya tiene al Ministerio en sus manos? —preguntó Hannah. Daphne sonrió, al ver cuna parecidos eran Neville y Hannah.

—Orgullo —dijo Thomas —Harry ya lo derrotó una vez, cuando era un bebé. Él consiguió resguardar la piedra Filosofal en 1991, resolvió el asunto de La Cámara de los Secretos en 1992, se enteró de los Horrocruxes y desde 1993, hasta el 94, los ha ido buscando, encontrando y destruyendo, en 1995 Voldemort volvió a la vida, pero perdió a gran parte de sus tropas, gracias a Harry y perdió su cuerpo una vez más. Ahora, se está moviendo de forma muy silenciosa y reuniendo sus tropas, pero no me cabe duda de que la directora ya estará al pendiente de todas las variables, para cuando llegue Voldemort a querer atacarnos.

— ¿Qué variables, Harry? —preguntó Hermione.

Harry les dedicó una sonrisa oscura. —Oh, no es nada de lo cual una barrera no pueda encargarse.

Alice miró a su hermano, un poco sorprendida, pero también temerosa. —Pero... pero una barrera puede ser modificada, si conoces el idioma, y todas están en latín o incluso, he sabido de inglés.

Harry lanzó una carcajada, para luego agarrar a Alice de la barbilla delicadamente y acercarse a ella— ¿Y crees tú, que yo, voy a utilizar el alfabeto latino, mi querida y preciosa pelirroja? —Alice se sonrojó, pero no le contestó a su hermano. Harry se puso de pie —Andando, hay que ir a clases —todos suspiraron. El único que tenía un horario relajado, era Harry, quien jamás había tocado ninguna materia fuera de las obligatorias. Más de uno, lo maldecía, aunque evitaban desearle la muerte, ni siquiera en broma, al conocer que una guerra se cerniría sobre ellos, tarde o temprano.

Pero, hasta entonces: Harry tenía una hora de Encantamientos con Flitwick.

Alice una hora de Aritmancia.

Thomas arte Muggle.

Hermione tendría Estudios (de Lenguajes) Antiguos.

Neville y Hannah tenían una hora de Magia Terrestre.

Susan y Daphne estudio de Runas Antiguas. Aun cuando Susan no quería ir, Daphne la arrastró. La propia pelirroja, sabía que su amiga de Slytherin tenía razón, valdría mucho la pena, el ir y despejar su mente, al menos un poco.

.

Amelia Bones abrió los ojos, no veía nada, estaba muy oscuro. Parpadeó un par de veces, hasta acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Las luces fueron encendidas tan repentinamente, que se quedó deslumbrada, no podía enfocar bien, pero sus oídos funcionaban perfectamente y sabía que alguien se estaba acercando a su cama.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó la persona ante ella.

—Creo... creo que he estado peor —dijo ella, trató de moverse, solo para que el dolor la cubriera completamente.

—Trata de no moverte, o será peor para ti —dijo la persona, intentó mirar, aún estaba deslumbrada, ¿Qué era esto?, ¿era alguna clase de hechizo? — _¿Acaso me arrojaron un Lumus Solem tras otro, para que el deslumbramiento y la ceguera, duraran más tiempo? _—se preguntó.

.

—Oye, Albert, ¿qué haces allí dentro, hombre? —preguntó otro sujeto, desde fuera de la habitación, se escucharon pasos.

.

Finalmente podía ver, ante sus ojos un hombre alto, que le acercó un vaso a la boca, trató de gritar, trato de descubrir donde se encontraba, solo podía alcanzar a ver una ventana, no veía nada más, por las cortinas negras.

.

Sintió como era obligada a beber algo, tuvo que ceder, tras sentir cómo le lastimaban severamente la mano derecha —Siempre tan... guerrera. Espero y Susan sea así —No le quedó más opción que abrir la boca, beber aquella mezcla, fuera lo que fuera. Sintió la poción hacer efecto, finalmente su vista se aclaró, pero seguía como una silueta, la persona se alejó de ella.

.

Estaba en un piso de ladrillo, habían estado realizando reparaciones en el lugar, la ventana tenía una fea cortina y ante sus ojos, un hombre alto. Y eso era todo, el muy maldito aún era una... sus ojos se abrieron, al ver quien le había raptado.

—Espero y no se encuentre muy... incomoda —dijo el sujeto.

—No, para nada —contestó.

—Bien. Estarás aquí, hasta que tu sobrina pueda mostrarnos como entrar a Hogwarts, para atacar el colegio desde dentro —informó.

.

—Imaginaré, que trabajas para Voldemort. Sería la única persona capaz de semejante estupidez —dijo Amelia, a la silueta.

—Siempre imaginas la peor situación, ¿o estoy equivocado? —preguntó su interlocutor.

—Así logré sobrevivir en la última guerra —dijo ella —E imaginaré, que tú también.

.

—No estás nada mal. No. En definitiva, eres muy inteligente. Sí, me tuve que ocultar de todo y de todos, creí que llegaría a tiempo, cuando el Señor Tenebroso nos mandó a aparecernos en un cementero, pero... ¿sabes lo que encontré al llegar?

.

Sonrió —Sí: Los cadáveres de los Mortífagos y al propio Voldemort.

.

—Exacto, Amelia —dijo enfadado, para luego lanzar una risa —No entendía cómo era posible —lo vio caminar alrededor de ella —Así que... realicé una rápida investigación, lancé algunos hechizos, limpié las pruebas o al menos, la magia del ritual, hasta donde me fue posible. Aun no lo entendía, y me creí con muy buena suerte, ¿sabes?, siendo yo: el único sobreviviente, entre los cadáveres, estaban grandes aliados, de la talla del propio Lord Oscuro, Lucius Malfoy, Maxwell Crabbe, Anthony Goyle, Pettigrew, los hermanos Carrow e incluso... Crouch Jr. Todos ellos muertos... sin más pruebas, que una rara magia en el lugar.

.

—Bien, creo que es todo lo que tendré de ti, ¿no es verdad? —dijo —Ahora mismo, tu vista se aclarará —la obligó a abrir la boca, y a beber una poción —Yo soy... muy malo a la hora de hacer pociones, mi esposa es mil veces mejor —efectivamente, ahora veía mejor, sus ojos se abrieron, ante la incomprensión de lo que veía, ¿él la había secuestrado?, no, ¡era imposible!

— ¿James Potter? —preguntó incrédula.

—El ministro y yo, logramos ver a los Magos Oscuros que te secuestraron —explicó James —Los dejamos a todos inconscientes, les borramos la memoria, les dimos nuevos recuerdos y ahora, están frente a Morgenstern, quien se está haciendo pasar por ti. Solo estás entumecida, no estás atada de ningún modo —la poción actuó rápido en su cuerpo, se levantó y se vio en San Mungo, un grupo de Sanadores le dieron algo de comida y unas pociones, que debería de beberse al mediodía, por tres días.

.

—Dime —dijo la Amelia falsa, ante el Mago Oscuro, sirviente de Voldemort. Uno de los varios que salvó, antes de ser transferidos a la nueva prisión mágica (fuera donde fuera) — ¿Sabes lo que es un Etherias? —el mago miró a la falsa Amelia, con desconcierto, ¿a que venía eso ahora? —Lo tomaré como un no. Un Etherias, es una forma de vida creada por un usuario de un Arte Negra llamada "Magia de Vida", por lo general, el Etherias, contaría con una forma humana y una forma demoniaca —su cabello se alargó, volviéndose rubio y moteado como un guepardo, le crecieron garras y, antes de que el Mago Oscuro, pudiera atacar al Licántropo Guepardo, este ya había saltado sobre él, cercenándole la garganta, pateó la puerta con una fuerza monumental, dejando pasmados al Mago y al Gigante (de tamaño humano), que cuidaban de la puerta, antes de lograr cortarle los ligamentos de los pies al gigante y arrancarla la garganta al mago, así como hacer que el gigante perdiera un ojo. Luego de eso, se dedicó a buscar una varita, una salida y trataría de segar las vidas de más criaturas y magos oscuros, de parte de Voldemort.

.

Finalmente, luego de casi cinco horas, Amelia pudo salir (aunque con un bastón) y tenía la opción de ir a su hogar, pero en lugar de eso, fue a Hogwarts, para calmar a Susan.

Casi dos horas después, descubrieron que el Ministro había sido secuestrado, llegó al Ministerio, con las manos, el rostro y la túnica bañadas en sangre, diciendo que luchó con todo lo que tenía, escapando de Voldemort, y que todos debían de prepararse, por si Voldemort planeaba atacar el Ministerio o alguna calle, o, incluso, Hogwarts.

Inmediatamente, en la Oficina de Desinformación, en la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia y la Oficina de Aurores, se pusieron a trabajar a marchas forzadas.

—Prepárense para tres escenarios: destrucción a gran escala a lo largo y ancho de Inglaterra, Gales, Escocia e Irlanda; intentos por atacar el edificio Ministerial e intentos por atacar Hogwarts.

—dijo el Ministro, quien esperaba (y ansiaba) ser atacado por Voldemort, ya le había demostrado lo que pasaba si lo atacan (dos veces), se dice que: "a la tercera, va la vencida", y él se encargaría de terminar con la vida de Voldemort, cuando este apareciera nuevamente.

Inmediatamente, cientos de voluntarios, Aurores e incluso, miembros de La Orden del Fénix, comenzaron a recorrer la ciudad, preparándose para lo que creían que sería una guerra a gran escala.

.

Al mismo tiempo, en su escondite. Voldemort escuchaba de un Mago Oscuro, al cual salvó la vida, sobre cómo Amelia Bones, resultó ser en realidad el Ministro Morgenstern, y cómo se transformó en un Licántropo tipo Leopardo, masacrándolos a todos, sin tener consideraciones por nadie.

Eso hizo encolerizar a Voldemort, ¿cómo podría filtrarlo a la prensa?, si pudiera hacerlo, antes del plazo de ataques coordinados, que tenía planeado, podría tener alguna oportunidad, de aplastar, al menos el Ministerio y el Wizengamot, antes de él mismo tratar de subir a alguien, pero, ¿Por qué y para qué hacerlo, a estas horas de la vida?

¿Qué haría él?

¿Atacaría al Ministerio o Hogwarts?

Sus fuerzas eran famélicas, no podía atacar ambos edificios, necesitaba tomar una decisión, lo más rápido posible.

Sentía cómo lentamente iba envejeciendo cada día más, sentía cómo aquel último resquicio de su alma, pedía irse, pedía reunirse con el resto de sí mismo, independientemente de si iba al cielo, al infierno o al limbo.

Su alma literalmente dolía y ardía, dentro de su ser.

No podía estar tranquilo, no podía tener ni una hora de sueño. Solo podía permanecer despierto y nervioso, a la espera de que La Muerte llegara a él, para llevárselo.

—_Antes de eso. Antes del gran final, me llevaré a los tres hermanos Potter, conmigo al infierno_ —pensó, mientras creía que desfallecería —_Debo de armar mejor a mis tropas... no. No hay tiempo. Debo de confiar en ellos. Necesito prepararme, necesito relajarme, necesito... mantener la calma._


	58. Con el poder de una Tormenta

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**58: Con el poder de una Tormenta.**

Gracias al Ministro de Magia, y a que Minerva había tomado el manto de directora, los alumnos desde el tercer año, de Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, dejaron inconscientes, solo a unos cuantos de Slytherin, las casi tres docenas que quedaron en pie, no eran simpatizantes de Voldemort, ni tuvieron padres Mortífagos.

—Sé que muchos pueden estar asustados —dijo Minerva —Pero es un hecho, que Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, aquel a quien muchos llaman Lord Voldemort —más de un alumno tembló de miedo —Se dirigirá hacía aquí, está de camino, intentará destruir primero Hogwarts, solo para ensalzar su orgullo... y luego tratará de tomar el Ministerio... Adelante, Longbottom.

—Profesora, la división especial del Jefe de Aurores Potter, debería de ser más que suficiente para arrasar con las tropas de Ryddle, cuando intenten atacar el Ministerio —dijo Neville.

Una voz femenina se escuchó en las puertas del Gran Salón. —Pero Ryddle, no sabe que lo atacaremos con todo lo que tenemos, desde aquí mismo, Neville. —este se giró, era su madre, quien venía acompañada por su padre, un puñado de miembros de La Orden del Fénix, varios egresados de Hogwarts y más de una treintena de Aurores le acompañaban. —El Ministro vendrá con más de un millar de Aurores, atacarán a Ryddle desde el sur, nosotros desde el norte.

—En otras palabras —dijo Ron Weasley —Lo cercaremos, ¿verdad, Harry? —Harry se miró sorprendido ante su nombramiento, lo vio en los ojos de todos, lo tomaban cómo un Mesías, lo estaban viendo como aquel que se levantaría por ellos y combatiría a Voldemort.

—La profesora McGonagall, activará las barreras anti-aparición, cuando se acerquen lo suficiente, también las barreras emocionales y las Salvaguardas —dijo Harry, Minerva asintió y salió corriendo, todos miraron al rubio —La barrera anti-aparición evitará que alguien más pueda Aparecerse en el perímetro de la barrera, la emocional volverá más pesada la magia de aquellos que nos ataquen con malicia y la Salvaguarda, es también una barrera, esta última... debería de carbonizar a cualquier criatura que se acerque con ganas de causar caos.

— "_Flaqueaste un poco, con la explicación de la Salvaguarda, Harry"_ —susurró Luna sonriente.

—Sí. Yo creé las runas de la Salvaguarda, pero no sé si funcionará al 100%, quizás esté a un 50% de operación —explicó.

—En ese caso, creo que puedo ayudar con una barrera extra —dijo el profesor Flitwick orgulloso de sí mismo —Tengo una barrera muy especial, Potter. Una barrera que nos ayudará a resistir el asedio de los conjuros y maldiciones enemigos —el profesor se acercó a un ventanal y lo abrió, apuntando su varita hacía el cielo —**Protego Horriblis...** —lo repitió como un mantra.

— "_**Kūfuku no hogo" (Protección Hambrienta)**_ —susurró Harry en japonés, desde la misma ventana, para sorpresa de más de uno, los alrededores del colegio fueron iluminados por un fuego violeta y blanco, el cual pareció extinguirse.

Harry sintió casi dos centenares de presencias atravesar su protección, sin ser malheridas, eso significaba que estaban de su lado, para combatir a Voldemort, luego, sintió otro centenar llegar y también estaban con ellos, Minerva y Harry fueron a ver, encontrándose con Remus Lupin, un hombre pelirrojo y pálido, y el rey duende.

—Hola Harry —saludó Remus —Sirius me mandó un Patronus apenas pudo, te presento al clan Vendel —Los Licántropos asintieron a modo de saludo, Harry devolvió ese mismo saludo, luego se dirigió al vampiro el cual le dio una sonrisa amistosa. —Él es Henry Kaplan, es uno de los muchos hijos del legendario Conde Drácula y el líder vampírico de los clanes del Este de Europa.

—En el nombre del ministro Morgenstern, Gracias por aceptar ayudarnos —dijo James, Remus como líder del clan de licántropos Vendel y Kaplan como líder de los clanes vampíricos del Este, asintieron y entraron al castillo.

—Los alumnos de primer y segundo año, están ocultos en un lugar seguro del castillo —dijo el Dumbledore Etherias —Hemos colocado trampas para el enemigo.

—La Orden del Fénix y la Comunión del Dragón, presentándose —dijo Fred Weasley sonriente, muchos estaban allí. Rápidamente, Dumbledore comenzó a dar órdenes y a disponer a todo el mundo, para la protección del castillo y el contraataque.

_«Sé que os estáis preparando para luchar, vuestros esfuerzos son inútiles», Harry se veía muy calmado dándole vueltas a su cuaderno de Etherias, buscando algo en especial «No podéis luchar contra mí; no quiero matarlos, tengo un gran respeto por los profesores de Hogwarts, no deseo derramar sangre mágica...»_

—_Y, de todos modos, en caso de que ganes, vas a mandar a los Hijos de Muggles a Campos de Exterminio, como bien hicieron Hitler y Grindelwald, ¿y dices que no quieres derramar sangre mágica, estúpido Mestizo?_ —dijo Harry empleando también su Legeremancia, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, las páginas del cuaderno se llenaron de luz y quince bestias surgieron de él, el rubio salió de la seguridad del Gran Salón y recorrió con las bestias el camino, hasta salir del castillo, caminando aparentemente, hacía las fuerzas enemigas —_Siempre detrás de un niño, más de diecisiete años viniendo detrás de mí. Eres muy estúpido, si te dejas asustar por una estúpida Profecía._

_«Entregadme a Harry Potter y no os haré daño»_ ordenó, mientras que Harry causaba una explosión en uno de los puentes, luego en otro _«Entregadme a Harry Potter y dejaré la escuela intacta»_, destruyó el último puente, no se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba debajo de él, a nivel del suelo, realizando un encantamiento de magia de agua, sobre el Lago Negro _«Entregadme a Harry Potter y seréis recompensados; tendréis hasta medianoche»_

—_No me extrañes mucho, ya voy por ti, cabrón_ —le hizo saber Harry, mientras que su siempre fiel Etherias, el Águila. Los mejores alumnos en Herbología, literalmente lanzaron Mandrágoras maduras, contra las tropas enemigos, causando que murieran. —_**Fukkatsu (Revivan)**_ —pensó la orden, mientras liberaba una ínfima parte de su magia, haciendo que las gárgolas que él había petrificado hace ya un tiempo, se lanzaran al ataque.

Algunos gigantes gritaron de dolor, cuando los demonios de Harry los mordieron y arañaron, uno de ellos perdió un brazo, otro gritó, mientras que sus intestinos salieron por una rajadura en su estómago, cayó al suelo, causando un gran terremoto, terminando por desangrarse.

Los Magos Oscuros y Mortífagos ingresaban en el castillo, mientras que toda clase de criaturas mágicas que vivían en el Bosque de la Muerte, salían de él, en estampida, combatiendo a los seres que seguían a Voldemort, como si estuvieran defendiendo Hogwarts.

— ¡POTTER! —gritó una mujer de cabellos negros.

— **¡ATRAPADO!** —exclamó Harry sonriente, mientras que la mujer era capturada por grilletes en sus manos y pies, luego apuntó, pero no a la Mortífaga, sino a su varita— **¡Confringo!** —dijo sonriente, mientras que la bruja mostraba en su rostro, una mueca de incredulidad y horror, al ver su varita estallar en cientos de astillas, pronto al lugar llegaron más Magos Oscuros y Mortífagos, pero Harry les dio una sonrisa y bajó su varita, ellos sonrieron de vuelta, creyéndose vencedores, el chico chasqueó sus dedos y con una voz fría pronunció una única palabra —SUN —de la mano de Harry surgieron látigos de fuego, los cuales carbonizaron las varitas, dejando horrorizados a los presentes— ¡ATRAPADO, INCARCEROUS! —exclamó, capturándolos con grilletes de muñecas y tobillos y también con cuerdas.

—Harry... Jonathan... Potter... Black... —dijo una voz detrás de él, era Ryddle, se giró rápidamente, pero la varita salió volando de la mano de Harry, quien miró la varita de Voldemort, empleó rápidamente su Oclumancia, esa no era la auténtica varita de Saúco, pues su sirviente Etherias, con la forma física de Severus Snape, le había llevado a Voldemort, una de sus varitas confeccionadas —El-Niño-Que-Vivió.

—Prefiero el título: Mago-No-Muerto —dijo él —Tom... Sorvolo... Ryddle... Gaunt... El-Acobardado-De-La-Muerte —el rostro de Ryddle se contorsionó de furia, y no pudo reaccionar cuando una criatura grande y escamosa, de largo cuello, apareció de la nada a su lado y le dio un golpe en el vientre, mandándolo a volar —Gracias, Albus —Los ojos de un extrañado Tom se abrieron, ante el nombre de la criatura, escuchó un grito, y vio a los vampiros y licántropos, devorando a sus sirvientes, y cientos de Patronus plateados, sobrevolándolo todo, destruyendo a los Dementores, levantó su varita, listo para enfrentarse a Harry, pero gritos de horror se escucharon detrás de él, una nueva criatura, alta y monstruosa, había agarrado entre sus brazos a varios de los Mortífagos y Magos Oscuros, devorando a varios de ellos, pero otros trabajaron en conjunto decapitando al monstruo, matándolo, devolviéndolo a su forma humana.

— _¿Dumbledore?_ —se preguntó incrédulo— _¿Qué es esto?_ —Un Licántropo Leopardo, corría entre los Gigantes y acompañaba a los Licántropos lobos y vampiros, arrancando con los enemigos del colegio Hogwarts.

—Son creaciones mías—dijo Harry. —Creaciones gracias al Arte Negro conocido cómo: Magia de Vida. El Leopardo, las dos criaturas a mis espaldas, las gárgolas y demonios que has visto el día de hoy... —el leopardo resultó ser Andreas Morgenstern.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó sin entender nada.

—Cuando Fudge salió del poder, sabía que intentarías colarte a algún Mortífago sobreviviente en el puesto de Ministro de Magia, así que me adelanté —explicó Harry —Bastó con poder convencer a Amelia Bones y a mi padre, ellos eran y son los auténticos Ministros de Magia, solo usan a esta marioneta, a lo largo de sus planes y movimientos. —Harry se encogió de hombros, ante el desconcierto de su enemigo. —Ventajas de tener al 90% del Wizengamot de mi lado. Sobre todo, cuando casi el completo Lado Oscuro del Wizengamot, murieron por tu culpa, en el Cementerio. Tú me asesinaste, mataste tu Horrocrux dentro de mí y eso causó que mi Magia de Muerte, surgiera en una ola negra, que mató a tu serpiente y a tus Mortífagos presentes. Y... —fuegos artificiales se escucharon detrás de ellos —Supongo yo, que Hogwarts ha ganado. Mis compañeros, sus padres, los vampiros y licántropos del lado de Hogwarts y mis Etherias, han barrido con tus fuerzas. Has perdido Tom. EAD, por favor —El Etherias Albus, pronunció algo en una lengua desconocida para Voldemort, generando un domo mágico alrededor de ellos cinco: los tres Etherias, Harry y Voldemort. —Tú también tienes a tu ejercito de títeres, no eres capaz de enfrentarme de frente, así que: ¿Por qué lo haría yo? —los tres monstruos se lanzaron contra Voldemort, el cual retrocedió, esquivaba y contraatacaba, utilizó el hechizo Agilitatem sobre sí mismo, arrojando esferas de fuego, que al Etherias Dumbledore no dañaban, levantando muros de tierra, que eran despedazados por el Etherias Ministro, arrojando la maldición asesina, solo para que el Etherias Snape se interpusiera. Usó hechizos y encantamientos, pero eran inútiles contra el Ministro. Las maldiciones no dañaban a Snape y las restantes Magias Negras parecían ser moscas ante el elefante que representaba Dumbledore —Ríndete, tu magia se agota. Tus fuerzas ya no están. Tu varita... es una que yo mismo confeccioné, para que luciera físicamente como la Varita de Saúco, la cual fue destruida, ni siquiera es de Saúco, ni tiene en su interior un pelo de cola de Thestral —enseñó detrás de él, detrás del muro transparente cómo cientos de luces salían de Hogwarts, Harry se giró, dándole la espalda a la batalla —Tienes hasta la medianoche, para rendirte... o para dejarlos matarte... o caer fatigado, elige tú —salió de la protección del domo y le añadió más magia y runas, Harry se encontraba mirando el combate con los Etherias, contra el Mago Oscuro, con un rostro aburrido. Finalmente, los Aurores, alumnos y egresados, llegaron y vieron como Voldemort fue desmembrado por las criaturas y, en el suelo los restos de la falsa varita de Saúco, Voldemort miró una última vez a Harry Potter y vio algo en los inhumanos ojos negros del chico.

Siempre estuvo destinado a fracasar, en manos de aquel a quien él señalaría como su igual.

Porque, sencillamente Harry jamás fue su igual, Harry era un Sangre Pura, y Voldemort un Mestizo, Voldemort atacó a la familia equivocada, atacó al mago equivocado, se obsesionó con el chico equivocado.

El Señor Oscuro, murió por sus incontables errores, frente al Mago No-Muerto. Los tres Etherias retornaron a sus formas humanas y, aunque todos estaban incrédulos y horrorizados, los Aurores y demás, obedecieron al ministro, ante sus órdenes: un recuento de daños y fallecidos, tanto de Hogwarts, como del Reino Unido.

En un colegio que apenas y recibió ningún daño, los alumnos retomaron sus estudios, tras un mes de descanso, logrando casi el total de la generación de 1991, graduarse y comenzar su vida laboral, en el mundo mágico.


	59. Final: 2017

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Tenemos algunos personajes de libros, series de Anime sobre magia, etc.**

**Final: 2017.**

Hermione, Daphne y Alice, se terminaron casando con Harry, teniendo cada una de ellas, un hijo suyo.

Hermione llegó a ser Ministra de Magia.

Daphne llegó a ostentar el puesto de Jefa del Wizengamot.

Alice llegó a ser Jefa del cuerpo de Aurores.

Thomas llegó a ser uno de los más renombrados Aurores del siglo XXI y se casó con Hannah Abbott, teniendo un hijo al cual llamaron James Albus Potter.

Harry montó la tienda _Varitas Blatter_ (**Bla**ck + Po**tter**), la cual atendía junto a Teddy Lupin, el hijo de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, quien trabajaba allí en las vacaciones.

Draco colaboró con Amelia Bones, en secreto después de los acontecimientos de 1994, diciendo nombres de alumnos de Slytherin (y fue una sorpresa saber sobre algunos Ravenclaw), los cuales estaban muy en sintonía con las ideas de Voldemort, Bones descubriría que los padres de esos alumnos, eran o fueron Mortífagos o simpatizantes, aun activos durante la Batalla de Hogwarts. Draco se casó con Pansy Malfoy (antes Parkinson) y tuvieron un hijo llamado Scorpius.

_Clarisse era pelirroja como Hermione y tenía los ojos negros de Harry, era un niño genio y era tan apegado a las reglas, como su madre._

_De Luke, Harry y Daphne jamás supieron de cuál de los dos era el tono de rubio de su hijo, pero este heredó los ojos azules de Daphne y era tan hiperactivo como su abuelo paterno._

_Harry y Alice... Si bien, Alice quería tener un hijo con Harry, él se negó; a pesar de que ambos se casaron con el consentimiento de James y Lily. Harry siempre empleó una runa de protección, ante los peligros de algún tipo de mutación genética, que se presentaran en su hijo; Harry empleó sangre de ambos, alquimia y magia de vida, dándole la vida y existencia a Eva, una preciosa niña pelirroja como su madre y de grandes ojos azules como los de Harry._

_Clarisse fue a Slytherin, Luke a Gryffindor y Eva a Hufflepuff._

_Eva y Fanny (hija de Hannah y Neville), se llegaron a casar en 2014, con 18 años._

_Luke y Scorpius fueron mejores amigos, a pesar de que uno de ellos era un Gryffindor y el otro un Slytherin, ambos tenían mil y una aventuras, Minerva casi sufre de un ataque cardiaco, en más de una ocasión, casi cada semana llegaba un vociferador a las casas, con alguna queja._

_James Sirius Potter, el hijo de Thomas y Susan (nadie jamás supo a qué hora se enamoraron esos dos, ni cuando tuvieron exactamente tiempo, para concebir un hijo), siempre estaba tratando de reñir a su primo Luke, pero siempre acababa metido en alguna aventura._

_Una nueva generación entró y salió de Hogwarts._


End file.
